Rising From The Ashes
by NineAnd3Quarters
Summary: As the legend goes, when the Phoenix resurrects from the flames, she is even more beautiful than before. Christian left the BDSM lifestyle two years ago and is now determined to close down the sex slave ring he suspects his previous domme, Elena, is part of. He pretends to take on a new sub, Anastasia, and is determined to save her from her horrific past. Adopted from Frayed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: FrayedAtTheEndSheBreaks was the original writer to these first two chapters. She is unable to continue and asked if I would be willing to take the story over for her. I told her I would, but the updates might be slow going. Hoping my continuation of this fanfiction will be as great as her start of it.**

 **Disclaimer: EL James owns FSoG. I do not receive any sort for compensation for my writing, just enjoy doing so.**

I'm sitting at my desk at home, waiting for this man Elena Lincoln referred me to. For the last year, I have been working with my family to nail Elena Lincoln at this sick sex slave industry she's gotten into. I came out to my parents two years ago about my BDSM lifestyle that Elena started me on and since then, we've been trying to dig up evidence against her.

At first, I decided to leave the lifestyle, not telling Elena that my family knew about our affair. When my father was presented with a request for protection from a new client against Elena, we decided to look into it a little more. My parents and I had meeting after meeting and decided that I would pretend to go back to BDSM, to investigate more on Elena. So far, she has given me three 'submissives', two of them swearing they choose the lifestyle and one, that was forced into it and gave my father and I vivid details on the sex ring Elena is in on. I, of course, didn't have sexual relations with any of the girls, but still forced them to sign an NDA so that they couldn't tell Elena that we didn't have that type of relationship. I allowed them to stay at my home, the two willing ones each for their three months, and the last girl that I helped, stayed for six while I got her back on her feet. She has a different name, lives out of state, and I have given her a nice nest egg to start a new life.

I know that allowing a man to come with my future submissive is a dangerous, risky move, but Elena said that he wouldn't allow this girl to come alone. This girl's name is Anastasia Lambert and all I know of him is that his name is Frank. Elena has presented to me quite a few girls, but when she mentioned that this Anastasia had never been under contract or had intercourse, I immediately decided on her. I'm hoping to get her out of this slavery before she's too damaged. If I can get her out with her virginity still intact, all of this will be worth it. This man knowing where I live will be worth it. I've got the best security features and CPO, so the man would have a hard time trying to come after me.

I go over what I want to say in my head for the umpteenth time and take a few deep breaths, calming my rapid heart rate. I'm not sure how having the man in my office with my submissive is going to go. I've never experienced it, so I'm not sure how he'll affect things. I've asked Taylor to stand in while they're both here, in case the man has ulterior motives. I am a billionaire after all, and I don't feel like having a knife to my throat or gun to my head while he demands cash.

There is a knock on the door and Taylor enters.

"Christian, I've been alerted that they've pulled into the parking garage. I'll go down and escort them up."

I give him a nod. "Very well, Taylor. Bring them straight in."

He disappears and I sit back in my chair and cross my leg, my ankle resting against the top of my thigh, so that I looked relaxed. I don't want this bastard getting the least bit suspicious.

It doesn't take long before I hear Taylor's voice and footsteps against the marble floor. Taylor enters first, the two others trailing behind him. I stand slowly to greet them.

The man has dark hair with a bit of gray, brown eyes, a pointed nose and thin lips. There is a petite brunette standing next to him, but she has her head bowed and I can't see her face. She has on torn jeans, beat up chucks, and an oversized, dingy white tshirt. This girl is obviously mistreated. She's as thin as a rail, her hair is extremely long, and her skin is as alabaster as they come. It's obvious she doesn't get to spend any time outside of where she is kept.

"Hello, I'm Frank. This mousy little thing beside me is Anastasia. Say hello, Anastasia."

A soft hello comes from the sweet little thing, but she doesn't raise her head.

 _My heart breaks for her._ I want to grab her away from him and throw him out of the penthouse, but I know that's not how it works. My family and friends have worked too hard for me to blow our cover. _She'll be safe soon enough._

"Mr. Grey, I assume that Elena has spoken to you about the increased fee?"

I give the man a nod. Since Anastasia has never been touched, he is requesting more money. _He's basically selling her virginity to the highest bidder._

"Elena states that you want one-million for her. I think that's a little steep, even with her virginity intact." I will _not_ give this asshole that much money. _He doesn't deserve it._

"Well, I've been offered 500 for her from another man who already has two others."

"Then I'll pay 550, but I get TPE for six months." _Not a penny more_. By the time the six months are up, she'll be long gone.

"How many woman have you encountered that are so submissive and untouched? None. She's one of a kind. Surely she's worth more."

 _She's priceless..._ with or without her virginity. It's hard to imagine that I use to pay for submissives like they were cattle for the slaughterhouse. The thought makes me cringe. I am so glad I got my head out of my ass and saw what the hell I was doing.

"If you think you can find a man willing to pay more, then go ahead." I state, trying to psyche the man out.

He tries to stare me down, but I won't back down. After a few seconds, he sighs and shakes his head.

"Fine. Transfer the money into this bank account." He hands me a small piece of paper with an account number from a bank in the Cayman Islands. _Of course the asshole is hiding money_. At least this information will help us in bringing the whole ring down.

I hand the piece of paper to Taylor and he sits behind my desk, getting to work. We stand quietly while he works and a minute later, Frank's cell goes off. He checks it and nods.

He grabs her by the hair and swings her around, yanking on her hair so that she looks up at him.

"You listen here, little girl. You be good and don't cause Mr. Grey any grief. If I find out that you've caused him any problems, you'll have to answer to me. Nod if you understand."

I'm shocked for a second, but quickly recover. Blowing my cover wouldn't be a good idea right now.

"Get your hands off of my submissive." I growl out the warning.

He looks up at me, but releases hold of her hair. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You've been paid. She's mine."

"She's all yours." He grabs her by the arms and shoves her towards me. She stumbles on the way, but still manages to keep her head down, and I catch her by the tops of her arms before she hits the floor. Her skin is soft and my fingers tingle from the skin-to-skin contact. It confuses me. _Nothing like this has ever happened to me before._ Once she regains her footing, I release her arms and, as quickly as the tingle started, it fades.

I see Taylor scowling at the back of the bastard's head.

"Taylor, see him out."

Taylor escorts Frank out of my office, closing the door behind him. When I turn back to Anastasia, I see her cowering, her head bowed, and body shaking. The poor thing is scared to death.

"Anastasia, there's nothing to be afraid of. I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you, okay?"

She nods, but her head stays bowed.

"Anastasia...can you look at me?"

She hesitates, but only for a second, before slowly raising her face to meet mine. When her eyes land on me, they widen and I find myself doing the same.

"Holy fuck." I whisper under my breath. Her face is too thin, her eyes seem too large for her face, but she's still the most beautiful thing I've ever set eyes on.

Her eyes grow sad and she bites her lip as she quickly bows her head once more.

"Anastasia is sorry, sir. Anastasia knows she's hard to look at."

My chest clenches at her soft, sweet voice...but a part of me is angry. Angry at the bastard who convinced her of this; angry at her for believing it.

"Anastasia. Look. At. Me."

Her head shoots up again quickly with my harsh tone.

"You are beautiful, Anastasia. Do not allow anyone to tell you different."

She nods and her eyes fill with tears before she looks down again. I know she must be embarrassed and confused by all this, and I know I best take things slow. I'll slowly break all the negativity that has been ingrained in her and build her up to be strong and confident.

"Anastasia, before we leave the office, I have a form I need you to sign. Have a seat."

I watch her move slowly and sit in the seat across from my desk before I make my way to my own seat. I pick up the NDA and turn it, placing it in front of her.

"This states that anything that happens while we are together, you are not allowed to speak about to anyone else except my family and the therapist I hand pick for you."

She keeps her head down, staring at the paper, as her eyebrows knit together in confusion for a second. When she nods her understanding, I place a pen in front of her.

She immediately picks it up and slowly begins to write her name, in print. She's concentrating with all she has and I even see the tip of her tongue slip out of her mouth as she does so.

"Anastasia, aren't you going to read it?"

Her hand stops moving on the page and her head bows even more. "Anastasia doesn't know how, sir."

I sit back in my chair, blown away. _She's illiterate?_

"Anastasia won't tell anyone anything, sir. She knows to stay quiet." Her hand begins moving again and I lean in, watching her closely. Her writing looks more like a third grader's than a twenty-two year old woman's.

"No one ever taught you to read and write, Anastasia?"

She shakes her head and lays the pen down on the sheet of paper. "Anastasia found a piece of paper with her name on it at home. Anastasia used that paper to practice."

"Did you ever go to school?"

Again, she shakes her head. "Daddy said Anastasia didn't deserve to learn. Daddy said Anastasia was too stupid."

This girl knows nothing, but abuse. Suddenly, I'm worried that I'm not experienced enough to deal with this. I could end up screwing her up more than she already is. I can't imagine throwing her in a psych ward either. They'll just shove pills down her throat and treat her like all the other patients. She's a special case and I'm sure the employees there don't know much about these types of relationships. I definitely need to speak to my mother about this. Until then, I'll try to make her as comfortable as possible.

"Well, we'll make sure you learn while you're here. You are not too stupid, Anastasia."

Her head is dipped, but I can see her mouth form an 'O'. "Thank you, sir."

"You may call me Christian if you'd like."

Her eyebrows knit together and she fiddles with her fingers in her lap.

"Would you feel more comfortable with calling me 'sir' for now?"

Slowly, she nods.

"Alright, Anastasia. One step at a time."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, I'll give you a tour, Anastasia." I tell her, opening the office door. "I'll start with your room."

Anastasia follows me out, picking up a small backpack that is resting against the wall outside of the office. She hugs it to her chest and keeps her head bowed as she stands there, waiting for me to move. A part of me wants to tell her to stand up straight, but from experience, I know that bowing her head makes her feel safe, so I won't demand for her to raise it just yet.

I start towards the stairs and she follows me up and to the right, where her room will be. The guest bedroom is gray with white linens and furniture.

"This will be your room. There is a walk in closet and in suite bathroom. You'll find everything you need in the drawers. If there's something we've missed, just let me know, alright?" I explain, watching her move slowly over to the large window that takes up most of the wall. I'm not even sure she's listening. Something about the window has her complete attention. I cock my head to the side and watch her, curious. She reaches out with her hand, and her index finger touches the glass first, before the rest of her fingertips follow. She steps closer and her forehead meets the glass as she looks down, amazed. I doubt she has ever even seen the skyline before.

"The view is beautiful, isn't it?"

She gasps at my voice and steps back quickly, using the bottom of her shirt to wipe off the finger print smudges she left.

"Anastasia is sorry, sir. She will clean it."

"No, it's okay, Anastasia. I'm not worried about it."

She's still furiously trying to wipe the window and I step closer to her, trying to get her to stop. I'm halfway to her when I see something that makes my feet stop in their tracks. Her shirt has lifted enough to bare her abdomen and it is marred with pink and white scars, some still raised, some still fresh.

"Anastasia. Stop."

She stills, lowering her shirt slowly.

"Good girl." I take a few steps closer to her, but she doesn't move. I reach out and place my hand on the small of her back, rubbing it in a small circle, trying to comfort her. She tenses at first, but I am patient and continue on, showing her that I'm not going to hurt her. Her body finally relaxes and I lean in and kiss the top of her head. It looks and smells oily and I know she probably hasn't had a bath lately. That'll be one of the first things on the to do list.

"I am giving you permission to look out any window whenever you want. Do not worry about fingerprints or smudges. Do you understand, Anastasia?" I try to be as thorough as I can when explaining, hoping to ease her worry.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, why don't you get a shower and refresh before we continue downstairs?" _She can't be comfortable so dirty._

She gives me a slight nod and I leave my hand on the small of her back and turn us towards the bathroom to get her shower started.

"The towels are hanging up next to the shower and there is already shampoo and body wash in the stall for you." I explain while I turn on the water and check the temperature.

When I turn back around, Anastasia is nude with her head bowed and her arms crossed over her chest, her shoulders folded inward. I'm surprised that she willingly disrobed so quickly. I can see that she's uncomfortable. I turn and try not to stare, hoping that it will help ease her.

"The water is the right temperature, Anastasia. Come." The command comes out of my mouth automatically and I mentally chastise myself for slipping back into the role of dominant so easily.

She makes her way towards me and I open the shower door for her as she steps in. She stands under the spray, but doesn't move. Her arms are still crossed over her chest and her head is still down.

Confused by her lack of movement, I decide a different route. "Do you need a washrag, Anastasia, or will the sponge suffice?"

Her head turns away from me as she looks at the sponge hanging on the hook and one arm leaves her chest to reach for it. She turns towards me and hands it to me before reaching for the soap and doing the same.

"Would you like me to wash you, Anastasia?" When she doesn't move or respond, I ask her to look at me. When she does, I reach up to wipe the wet hair sticking to her face and she winces, causing me to stop an inch from her face. I slow my movement and caress her cheek.

"I will never hurt you, Anastasia. Do you understand?" She nods slowly and I give her an encouraging smile as I push the hair away from her face. "There's that pretty face. Now, do you want to wash yourself or do you want me to?"

She blinks a few times at me and her eyebrows knit together. "Anastasia can wash herself?"

"Yes, Anastasia. Of course you can."

I watch her chew on her lip as she thinks it over. Her cheeks tinge pink. "Sir wash Anastasia?"

I give her a soft smile. "Is that what you want?"

After a beat, she nods slowly.

"Alright, Anastasia. I'll wash you." I place the items I am holding on the shower floor and take a step back, undressing to my boxer briefs. I don't want to scare her or give her the wrong idea by being nude.

I slip into the shower and stand in front of her. She keeps her eyes on me and I'm glad I don't have to remind her to look at me.

"Take a step back and wet your hair, Anastasia. I'll wash it."

She does as I request and I take advantage of her closed eyes and do a quick sweep of her body with my eyes. Bruises and scars have marred her small, alabaster body and I can feel the bile rising in my throat. If she would have gotten passed to a real dominant, he might have been angry with the fact that her body was marked by another man. He would have likely taken it out on her instead of her keeper. Luckily, this abused woman in front of me is safe and will always be that way.

She turns away from me, but her arm stays glued to her chest. I know she lacks any form of self confidence and we'll have to work on that. I take my time, working her long hair into a lather, massaging her scalp with my fingertips and I keep hearing her sigh as I go. I'm hoping that this helps build her trust in me.

As I work my way down towards the ends, her arms suddenly fall away from her chest and I feel triumphant. _A small step in the right direction._ She's beginning to feel comfortable with me.

"Alright, Anastasia. You may rinse your hair." She turns towards me and backs up to the spray and I force myself to keep my eyes above her chest. In my periphery, I can tell that they're perky and supple, but I turn to get the conditioner before I think too long about it.

When I turn back around, her back is to me, waiting for me to apply the conditioner. I rub the thick cream throughout her hair and she rinses once more before I lather up the sponge.

"I'll start on your shoulders and work my way down, alright?"

She looks up at me and gives me a nod.

I begin to scrub her body down and can't help, but notice that she keeps tensing as I move along her body. I'm not sure if she's ever had a gentle hand, but I'm determined to show her one. I'm tempted to hurry along so that we can get out of the shower, but I force myself to stay slow and gentle, coaxing her body to relax and trust my touch. I know it won't happen immediately, but we've got to start somewhere.

When we're finished, I wrap her in a towel before grabbing one for myself. She wanders over to the vanity and I watch her pick up the hair brush. Instead of brushing her hair, she turns back towards me and I see her clutching the brush to her chest with her eyes cast downward. She begins to walk back to me, but then stops and it looks like she's not sure what to do. She's worrying her bottom lip between her teeth and is gripping the hairbrush so tightly, that her knuckles are white.

"Would you like for me to brush your hair, Anastasia?"

Her eyes are glued to the floor, but she gives a soft nod.

"Alright. Have a seat at the vanity and I'll fix it for you." I can't deny that I miss this part of being a dom. I miss being able to take care of another. I haven't had this type of intimacy in a long while and I'd be lying if I said I didn't find enjoyment in it. She takes a seat and I begin to brush her long, brunette hair.

"You've got beautiful hair, Anastasia. Would you mind if I braided it?"

"No, sir." She answers quietly.

I work in silence while she sits patiently and I reach into the top drawer of the vanity to grab a tie when I'm finished. After I secure it, I kiss the top of her head.

"There. Let's get you dressed before you catch cold."

I offer her my hand and she stares at it for a second before taking it. Her hand is small, soft and warm in mine and I find myself smiling at the connection. The tingle is back and is slowly radiating up my arm.

"Do you have something to change into?" I haven't had Caroline shop for her yet, because I wasn't sure of her size or stature. Now that I know, I'll have her team bring in clothes tomorrow for her. I wonder if she wears heels... Perhaps I should be safe and ask for mostly flats. I definitely don't want her hurting herself.

"Yes, sir." She guides me to her backpack and she kneels down in front of it. She rifles through it and pulls out an old, washed out, light blue long sleeve shirt. There are holes worn through the fabric in a couple of places and the fabric is extremely thin. She's either had it for awhile or her keeper got it from a second hand store. She pulls out a faded pair of blue jeans, some cotton briefs and a cotton sports bra. She definitely needs clothes...and some real underwear. I wonder if she's ever owned a real bra before. If she keeps wearing those sports bras, gravity isn't going to be kind to her chest.

When she stands and drops her towel, I force myself to turn towards the window and give her some privacy as she dresses. I feel a tug at the bottom of my shirt and I turn to see her dressed, her head bowed, behind me.

"All set, Anastasia?"

She nods at the ground.

"You may look at me."

Her chin lifts and her blue eyes find my gray ones. I give her a small, encouraging smile. "You never need permission to look at me, alright, Anastasia?"

She gives me another nod.

I know that bowing her head gives her a small sense of security, so I don't plan on admonishing her if she needs that comfort, but I want her to know she can look at me whenever she'd like.

"Are you ready for the rest of the tour?"

She blinks up at me and I give her another smile, enforcing the fact that I'm not angry with her, and offer her my hand again. This time she immediately takes it and steps close to me. This reaction from her is definitely a good sign. She seems to enjoy the connection as much as I do. I'm sure she didn't get any affection from her parents or her keeper.

I walk her down the hall and we stop at the door that use to house my playroom. I have changed it into a theater room with a giant screen and big comfortable couches, deep enough to lay on.

"This is my theater room. We can watch TV or movies in here."

Her eyes are wide as she takes in the room. "TV? Anastasia can watch TV?"

I'm surprised by her sudden question. She hasn't spoken much, but I'm glad she asked. It means she's interested in it and it's something we can enjoy together.

"Yes, Anastasia. You may watch TV whenever you'd like. Would you like me to show you how to turn it on?"

Her lips twitch and just for a fraction of a second I think I see a ghost of a smile, but I blink and it's gone.

"Yes, sir."

I show her where I house the remotes and explain what button does what and I hand it to her. "Try it."

Her eyebrows raise as she chews her lips and she presses the power button. The screen comes on, showing some news, but the surround sound scares her when the sound comes on and she jumps and hides behind me before she realizes what it is.

I have to keep myself from chuckling; I don't want her to be embarrassed. She reappears from behind me and she stares up at the screen with big, blue eyes. She's completely captivated by the big screen and she slowly makes her way closer to it. I slip my hand in hers, effectively stopping her from getting too close.

"Don't get too close, Anastasia. It will strain your eyes. It's easier to see the screen from further back."

She looks over at me and her cheeks redden. "Anastasia is sorry, sir."

"No need to be, Anastasia. You hadn't known. Let's finish the tour and then we can come back here if you'd like and watch some more television, alright?"

She nods slowly, but doesn't take her eyes away from the screen. "Yes, sir."

I hit the power button and the screen goes black again. She blinks a few times and looks up at me, waiting for me to make the first move. I offer her my hand again and she takes it. I'm hoping that this movement shows her consistency and comfort, causing her to trust me quicker. I show her the gym, explaining that there is no need for her to use it unless she wants to. By the look of her, she needs fattened up a bit. She definitely has no reason to use it for the next month or two. I would like her to maybe do some weights and the balance beam to build up her muscles a bit. The stronger she is, the better she'll feel. She has probably always felt powerless, and I want her to begin to feel powerful.

We head downstairs and I show her the bathroom and then the games room that is also a library. She wanders over to the books as she takes in the room and I watch her finger caress the spine of one.

"Books." I hear her whisper to herself.

"Yes, sweetheart. Books. I'll teach you to read and we'll read a few of them, okay?"

I see her shoulders raise slightly and I wonder if she's smiling. I hate that she's turned away from me and I can't see her expression.

"Yes, sir." Her voice is a little louder, but not by much. It's headway though, and I'll take any headway I can.

"Let's continue, alright? We should eat dinner and then we'll watch some TV."

"Yes, sir." She turns and makes her way back over to me, her eyes falling on my hand. She won't reach for it, but it's obvious she wants to take it again. I reach for hers and escort her into the other room to show her the great room before heading to the kitchen to meet Gail and to have dinner.

"This is the main living space, you've already seen my office. You are welcome to come find me whenever you need to, alright? There is no need to knock when I'm in my office."

She nods. "Yes, sir."

I'm going to do the best I can at leaving the door open, but I sometimes have the habit of closing it while I'm on a video call.

"This is my baby grand piano." I show her one of my pride and joys, playing a few notes for her. I hear her gasp and her fingers flex at her sides. "Do you want to try?"

I move to the side and take her hand, placing it on the keys. "Go ahead, sweetheart."

She presses on the first key and I watch her face closely. This time, I do see a small smile appear on her face and she hits another key. She continues to hit keys, playing and I reach for the low keys hitting a few. The sound of both the notes together must delight her, because I hear her giggle quietly and it's the sweetest sound I think I've ever heard. It causes my whole body to light up and I'm determined to make her do it again.

Realizing her own response, she gasps and her playing stops, her hands immediately coming up to cover her mouth.

"Anastasia is sorry, sir." She sounds horrified with herself and it makes my chest ache for her.

"There is no reason to be sorry, Anastasia. I like hearing you giggle."

She suddenly becomes bashful and her eyes find the floor, her cheeks reddening again. I choose to ignore it, not wanting to embarrass her further.

"Are you ready for dinner, Anastasia?"

She nods and I reach out my hand to her once more. We make our way into the kitchen, where Gail is just plating our food.

"Gail, this is Anastasia. Anastasia, this is Gail. She is my cook, my housekeeper, and a good friend of mine. She'll help you with anything you need, alright? Don't be afraid to ask for anything."

Anastasia nods with her head bowed.

"Hello, Anastasia. It's nice to meet you. May I shake your hand?"

Anastasia looks up at her through her eyelashes, before her eyes drop down to Gail's outstretched hand. She gives a subtle nod and slowly reaches up to shake Gail's. Gail takes her small hand between both of hers comfortingly.

"I'm so glad you'll be staying with us, Anastasia. I look forward to getting to know you."

Anastasia's chin lifts a little and she blinks up at Gail. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"You may call me Gail, Anastasia. No need for formalities."

Anastasia just blinks up at her in response.

"Let's eat." I state, escorting Anastasia over to the breakfast bar. "Can you climb onto the seat?" She's a petite little thing and I'm not sure if she's ever been on such a high stool.

She gives me a small nod and climbs up, sitting on her knees. A smile forms on my lips as I watch her. There are definitely parts of her that are child like. I'm sure she was never demanded to act like an adult or shown how to act like one. I have a feeling that her parents weren't that nice to her since they handed her to such a terrible keeper. He probably paid for her and I'm assuming they gladly took the money in exchange for their daughter.

Gail places our plates in front of us with a glass of milk for each of us. When Anastasia sees her plate, her eyes pop. "This is Anastasia's?"

I grin. "Yes, sweetheart. It's all yours."

A small smile forms on her lips as she takes in her plate. Carved turkey, mashed potatoes, carrots with brown sugar, asparagus, and a homemade roll sits on her plate and she looks like she's in heaven. I feel pride in my chest growing as I watch her. I love that I can make her this happy...that I get to be the one that feeds her.

I watch her out of the corner of my eye as we tuck into our meal and I keep hearing her make soft noises as she eats. She definitely enjoys the food that Gail has made. I see her begin to slow down halfway through her meal and her fork rests against her plate as she gulps down some milk.

"Good?" I ask, grinning at her.

She places her glass down and smiles bashfully up at me, and my grin widens as I see her milk mustache.

"Yes, sir."

I reach up and she flinches, so I slow and softly wipe the milk off her top lip.

"Glad you like it, Anastasia." I finish the rest of my milk and stand, taking my plate. "Are you full?"

"Yes, sir." I see a 'V' form on her forehead as she looks at her half empty plate. I reach for it and she snatches up the uneaten roll before I take the plate, holding it to her chest. "May Anastasia have it for later?"

My heart aches for her and I find myself holding back tears. This hits too close to home. Hoarding food is something I use to do when I was first adopted, worried that I wouldn't get to eat again for awhile. She wants to keep the bread so she knows she has something to eat.

"Yes, Anastasia. And there are plenty of leftovers you can have if you get hungry later, too, alright? We'll put plastic wrap over your plate and I'll put it in the fridge for you. You can have it whenever you want."

Her eyes widen and she gives me another soft smile, nodding. "Yes, sir."

"Ready to go watch television?" I ask. She looks down at her roll as I make my way to her. "You can bring your roll."

I hear a small giggle come from her again, making me smile. I love making her happy. She was worth every cent I paid that asshole. I am so glad I saved her from the world of sex trafficking. She's too pure for something so insidious. She deserves a good life and I'll spend every ounce of energy to give her that.

We make our way up to the theater room and get comfortable on one of the big couches before I turn the screen on. I throw a blanket over both of us and she curls up under her half, leaving the roll sitting on the table beside her. Her head is resting against the arm rest and her eyes are wide, her smile bigger than earlier. Flipping through the pay-per-view, I find _Grown-Ups_ and decide that it's lighthearted enough for both of us to watch. Throughout the movie, I watch her react to the big scenes, listen to her giggle through the funny parts, and enjoy the experience with her. With only twenty minutes left of the movie, she begins to fall asleep and when the credits roll, she's out cold.

Turning the screen off and dimming the lights, I scoop her up in my arms and carry her back to her bedroom, where I deposit her into the queen bed. She looks so small in the large bed, but it's comfortable and she might like all the room. I tuck her in and kiss her forehead, making her stir. She makes a bit of a whimpering sound and I smooth the stray strands of hair away from her face.

"Shh, it's alright. Go back to sleep."

I watch her take a deep breath, and as she lets it out, her whole body relaxes and she looks at peace. I find myself watching her for a couple minutes before making my way out of the room, closing her door halfway, and heading down to my office to get some work done before bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It's 5:30 in the morning and I can't sleep. I've always had a problem with insomnia, but now that Anastasia is here, it's gotten worse. I can't stop worrying that she'll wake up frightened and confused, or that she'll be up, but afraid to come down. I've checked on her throughout the night, sticking my head in to make sure she's alright, and each time she has been sleeping deeply in the same position I left her in. It surprises me that she can sleep so well in a new place, but it makes me wonder what living conditions she came from. This might be the most comfortable place she's ever slept in. It might be the first night of sleep where she went to bed happy or the first night she felt safe to sleep so soundly. The thought of all of this makes my stomach churn. There are others out there having to live much like she did and I hope that the ones living close to Washington are all brought in and cared for after Elena and the ring goes down.

I know I have to speak to my mother today about Anastasia. She'll want to meet her and look her over, but I'm a bit worried about it. I'm not sure how comfortable Anastasia will be with a strange woman touching her. It might take a bit of coaxing.

I throw my legs over the side of the bed, succumbing to the day. There's no way I'll get back to sleep with my mind so lit up. I might as well get some work done. I stretch on my way out into the great room, but stop in my tracks as a noise catches my ear. My eyes automatically shoot up the staircase and I listen hard.

"Please no, please no, please no!" Anastasia begins to beg and I book it up the stairs three at a time. I reach her door seconds later and find her tossing around in bed, kicking. _She's having a nightmare._

I take no time making my way to her and I sit on the edge of the bed as I take her by the arms.

"Anastasia...Anastasia, wake up." I shake her lightly, but she doesn't come to. I cup her face with my left hand while I use my other arm to keep her from squirming away and rub her cheek. "Come on, wake up for me."

Her body relaxes a little and her eyes flutter open, looking up at me. She looks confused for a moment, but then realizes where she is. "Sir? Did Anastasia oversleep?" She bolts upright, but I take her by the arms and lay her back down.

"No, it's still early. You were having a nightmare." I watch her yawn and know she isn't ready for the day, yet. "Go back to sleep, alright? You're safe here."

She blinks up at me. "Safe." She whispers to herself, like she's weighing the worth of the word in this situation. "Safe." She says again. "Anastasia sleep?"

I smile at her. "Yes, Anastasia. You go back to sleep. I'll lay here with you and rub your back until you fall asleep if you'd like?"

Her eyes flicker down to the duvet to avoid my own and I see her face color. _Bashful Anastasia again._ By her reaction, I know she likes the idea, so I don't ask again. I decide to take a different approach.

"Roll over, I'll rub your back."

Without hesitating, she does as I say and rolls to her stomach, hugging one of the down pillows. I slip in next to her and make myself comfortable before my hand starts rubbing circles are her small, bony back. _I can't wait until she begins to gain weight._ It doesn't take, but a couple minutes before she begins to breathe deeply. She's fallen back to sleep quickly, but I'm worried that she'll have another nightmare, so I decide to lay here and watch her sleep for awhile before heading back downstairs.

XxXxXx

Suddenly there's movement and my eyes flutter open to Anastasia staring at me from her side of the bed. _I've fallen asleep!_ I can't believe I fell asleep. _Does it bother her?_ I look her face over and she doesn't look bothered; just surprised. I definitely don't want to scare her.

"Good morning, Anastasia."

She blinks at me. "Good morning, sir." Her voice is soft and sleepy.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" I stretch and look over at the clock on the nightstand. _8:23._ I don't remember the last time I slept this late.

"Yes."

I begin to climb out of bed and hold my hand out to her, but she stands on her side of the bed sheepishly. She looks a bit embarrassed and I'm confused.

"What is it, Anastasia? What's wrong?"

She looks down at her hands, which are playing with the bottom of her shirt. "Anastasia needs to...um..." She looks towards the bathroom and points uncertainly towards it.

"Oh, yes. Of course! Just come down when you are finished, alright? No hurry."

She looks up at me through her eyelashes and nods.

I make my way down to the kitchen and see that Gail is sitting at the breakfast bar with Taylor, eating.

"Good morning." I state, making my way in.

"Good morning, Christian. Up late this morning, I see." Gail mentions, surprised.

I shrug. "I was up a few hours ago, but Anastasia had a nightmare and I fell asleep in her room."

"Oh?" Gail gives me an inquiring look. "That's interesting. Where is Anastasia?"

I decide to ignore the look. "She's using the restroom. I need to call my mother before breakfast. I'll be out in a couple minutes."

"Should I finish fixing breakfast?" Gail calls after me as I make my way towards my bedroom.

"Whenever you're finished, Gail. Thank you." I answer over my shoulder.

When I make it to my room and call my mother, she picks up on the first ring.

"Christian! I've been waiting for hours for you to call! How is everything going?" My mother spits out quickly, sounding worried.

"I'm sorry, Mom. Just slept late. It's going as well as can be, I guess. Anastasia is...different." _How do I explain this?_ "It's obvious that she's been abused most of her life. It's kind of devastating to watch to be honest."

"Oh...oh, my. That poor girl..." My mother sounds heart broken already.

"She's going to need a checkup. She's been roughed up pretty badly recently. I want to make sure everything is alright."

"I'll be over in about an hour or so?"

 _I've got to tell Anastasia._ Hopefully, she won't panic. "Alright. Just...be gentle."

She sighs into the phone. "Oh, Christian. Of course I will. I'm not going to come bouncing in like firecracker. Who do you think I am? Your sister?"

I chuckle at her playful jab while I listen to my sister pretend to sound hurt in the background.

"I've got to go, Mom. We're about to eat breakfast. I'll see you soon."

When I head out, I see that Anastasia is already in her seat at the breakfast bar, licking her lips and looking wide-eyed at the full plate in front of her. I can see that Gail went full-out on breakfast this morning. Bacon, eggs, sausage, potatoes, pancakes, fruit salad, an assortment of juices, and milk are sitting on the large breakfast bar. As I take my seat, I cock an eyebrow at Gail, making her smile.

"I wasn't sure what Anastasia preferred. I went ahead and made Anastasia's plate. She seemed reluctant to make it herself. I hope you don't mind."

I shake my head as I place my napkin in my lap. "Of course, I don't mind."

Anastasia is staring over at me and she's chewing her lip. The hands twisting in her lap tells me she's eager to eat, but she's trying to be polite.

"You may eat, Anastasia. You don't have to wait for me." I smooth the hair on the back of her head that has started to work its way out of her braid. She tenses, but doesn't pull away; I hope that soon, she'll get use to my touch and she won't fear that she'll get hurt anymore.

I pile up my plate with food while Gail asks Anastasia what kind of juice she'd like. Anastasia hesitates a second, looking over at me. Again, I don't know what her past has been like, so I'm not sure if she's ever had juice or if she can't read them.

"Would you like orange, apple, or grape juice?" I ask her, keeping the question specific. I've quickly realized that the more specific the question is, the more likely she is to answer.

She looks back at the juices. "Grape, please." Her voice is quiet and unsure, but Gail hears her.

Gail gives her a smile and begins to pour it for her. She pours her milk in another glass and places them in front of her. Anastasia thanks her and takes a deep drink from her juice.

"I'll have orange juice and coffee, Gail. Thank you." I stab at my eggs and notice Anastasia watching me as they reach my mouth. Once I start chewing, she looks down at her plate and begins to dig in.

"How did you sleep, Anastasia?" _I've got to be careful how I present the news of my mother's arrival._

She looks over at me with a mouthful. "Good." She says around her food, making me chuckle.

"That's good, sweetheart." I take a few more bites before bringing up my mother.

"My mother wants to meet you, Anastasia." Anastasia's fork stills on her plate, but her eyes remain downcast. "She's a doctor. She wants to check you over and make sure you're okay."

Her eyebrows knit together. "Anastasia okay." She answers before taking another bite.

"I just want to make sure, okay? She'll be gentle. She's a great doctor and she's very kind. You've nothing to worry about, alright?"

She chews on her bottom lip as she pushes food around her plate with her fork.

"Sir stay?" She asks after a few quiet seconds.

"Yes, of course, I'll stay."

She nods. "Okay." She begins to eat again and I dig into my own, deciding that I've bugged her enough for the time being. _Hopefully, she isn't too nervous._

XxXxXx

"Anastasia, this is my mom, Grace."

My mother is standing outside the foyer, allowing me to bring Anastasia to her. At the moment, Anastasia is like a wounded animal and, by bringing her to my mother, I'm hoping that it eases her anxiety about the situation a bit. Anastasia peeks out from behind my arm and looks over my mother.

"Hello, Anastasia. It's nice to meet you." My mother gives her a sweet smile and I'm relieved when I see the corner of Anastasia's lips pull up into a grin.

"Hello." Anastasia states, pressing the side of her face into my arm. She's still shy, but she isn't running away.

"Why don't we get something to drink and have a seat? We can get to know each other a little better." My mother offers. My mother has always been so good with reading people and has the patience of a saint. I'm sure it won't take long for her to gain Anastasia's trust.

"That sounds great. Anastasia, will you help me?" I ask, looking down at her.

She smiles up at me and nods.

"Great. Mom, why don't you go have a seat while we get the drinks."

We head into the kitchen and Anastasia reluctantly lets go of my hand so we can get the drinks.

"What would you like to drink, sweetheart?" I ask, pouring a can of Sprite into a glass for my mother.

"Milk."

I smile at her. "You really like milk, don't you, Anastasia?"

She blushes and looks down at her feet.

"There isn't anything wrong with that. I'll make sure Gail keeps it stocked." I'm glad she likes milk so much. It's good for her.

Once I've got the glasses poured and get myself some water, I hand Anastasia hers and we make our way into the great room, where my mother is lounging on the couch with her shoes off and her feet under her. I have a seat across from my mother and pat the cushion next to me so that Anastasia will sit. She sits on the edge of the couch with her knees together and her forearms resting on her knees while she holds her glass in her hands. She looks incredibly uncomfortable and I hate that for her. My mother takes a sip of her Sprite and places it on the coaster before sitting back and looking over Anastasia.

"So, Anastasia..." Anastasia's eyes jerk up to my mother once she hears her own name. "Do you like staying with Christian so far?"

A small smile forms on her lips and she colors as she looks down. "Yes, ma'am." I can't help my smug grin.

"Where did you live before coming here?"

Anastasia places her glass on a coaster and begins to play with her fingers. "Anastasia lived with Daddy."

My breath leaves me. Somehow, I can't suck in any air through my lungs; like my chest is stuck in a vise. I make a choking sound and my mother stands, worried, but I wave her back down. Anastasia stares at me, worried.

I take a deep swig of my water to try and clear my dry airway and turn to Anastasia. "Frank is your father?"

Her eyebrows knit together and she nods slowly. _Fuck._ What kind of father could do this to his daughter? I don't know what's worse. A father who sells his daughter to a keeper or a father who sells his own virgin daughter to be raped and beat. Either way, he's a demonic bastard. He'll be brought done with the others and I'll make sure that Anastasia has no communication with that man ever again.

Seeing my surprise, my mother tries to push passed it. "Where did you and your father live?"

She chews on her bottom lip as she regards my mother. After a few seconds, she shakes her head. "Anastasia can't say."

My mother nods. "Alright, Anastasia. I live in Bellevue. We have Sunday dinner there every week. Would you like Christian to bring you?"

Anastasia's eyes widen. "Anastasia leave?" Her head turns quickly towards me, her eyes looking panic-stricken.

"Just for a visit, Anastasia. Then you and Christian can come back here."

Anastasia's body visibly relaxes and her eyes find my mother again. Deciding that it's alright, she nods. "Okay."

My mother beams at her. "Great, Anastasia. Do you have any questions for me?"

Anastasia looks down, biting her lip and shakes her head. She's too shy right now for that.

"Alright. As Christian told you, I am a doctor and I would like to look you over to make sure you're healthy and in one piece. I promise to go slow and explain everything beforehand, okay?"

She looks worried. "Sir stay?" She asks my mother.

My mother gives me a quizzical look and I shake my head just enough for her to get the drift. She gives me a nod and stands. I take her lead and stand, Anastasia following soon after.

"Where would you be the most comfortable, Anastasia?" Mom asks, but only gets a shrug from her.

"Why don't we do it in your room? Afterward, we can watch some TV in the theater room." I offer.

Anastasia eyes light up and she nods quickly.

I smile at her reaction. "Ready?"

She chews her lip and her eyes fall to my side. "Hand?" She asks quietly, making my chest swell.

"Yes, Anastasia. You never need permission, okay? You can take it whenever you'd like." I reach my hand out to her and she takes it between hers as we head upstairs to her room.

XxXxXx

"Alright, Anastasia. We're all done. You're emaciated and dehydrated, but I'm sure Christian will fix that. The sensitivity you have on your right side has me worried that you've got some broken ribs, but there isn't too much to do about that. If you're in a lot of pain, I have a binder I can get you to keep them in place and I can prescribe some pain reliever." My mother explains while I grab her robe off the hook on the back of her door and slip it over her bra and underwear that she's wearing. "Would you like that, Anastasia?"

"Anastasia okay." She answers my mother. She's probably never been cared for properly and is uncomfortable with the thought.

"You're sure?" My mother doesn't believe Anastasia.

Anastasia nods at my mother and side steps to take my hand. It's the first time she has taken my hand without me offering it and I'm glad. I'm gaining her trust quickly and I hope that makes her feel comfortable here.

There is a knock on the door and it startles Anastasia. She presses her body into my arm and holds onto my hand tighter.

 _"It's Gail! I was just wondering if you three were ready for lunch."_ She calls through the door.

"It's that time already?" I ask aloud, looking at my watch. _12:04._

"Anastasia...may Gail come in?" It _is_ her room after all, and it isn't proper for me to allow Gail in without permission.

Anastasia nods up at me and I tell Gail that it's alright to come in. She opens the door and peeks her head in before the rest of her body makes an appearance.

"I made club sandwiches for lunch and paired them with the fruit salad from this morning."

I nod. "Great. I think we're ready. Anastasia, can you follow Gail down while I talk to my mother?" I look down at her and her eyebrows knit together for a moment before she nods slowly. She looks down at our clasped hands and slowly pulls her out of mine before following Gail out.

"You're so good with her, Christian."

I turn towards my mother. "I'm only treating her like she deserves to be treated." _Any decent human being would do the same._

"She seems to have formed an attachment to you already. She trusts you."

I grin. "Good."

"Just..." My mother looks around, thinking. "Just don't get _too_ attached, okay? She isn't some puppy that you can keep. You have to let her go once she's better...and if Dr. Flynn decides that she needs to be institutionalized, you need to let him make that decision. He'll know what's best for her."

Suddenly, I'm a bit annoyed with my mother. "She isn't some _puppy,_ mother! She's a human being. She's been treated like an animal most of her life. I don't appreciate you comparing her to one now! Being committed will do nothing for her. She needs one-on-one care. She needs attention and love and respect! The last thing she needs is pills to be thrown at her to try and make her normal because the patient to worker ratio is too damn high for them to even notice her! She'll be harassed and pushed around by the other patients. _I_ will take care of her. She can't even read! She's illiterate! She needs someone to sit down with her and teach her. That asshole never allowed her to go to school or give her any type of life skills to live on her own! She has a long, hard road ahead of her and I will make sure everything goes smoothly."

My mother looks affronted by my outburst and I feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, Mom. That came out harsher than I expected. Just let me help her, alright? I promise, if I get too far over my head, I'll ask for help. I have Dr. Flynn coming once she's settled to talk to her and I'm going to arrange for someone to start teaching her how to read and write."

My mother searches my face for a second, before nodding. "Alright. You're going to bring her on Sunday, aren't you? She needs to have social interaction. She's so socially awkward...she needs to learn to be okay with being around others."

"We'll see, Mom. I'll bring her...but this Sunday might be too soon."

"You are so stubborn, you know that?"

I give her a dazzling smile.

"You are just like your father..." She mumbles on her way out the door.

We have lunch in the dining room with Taylor and Gail and Anastasia sits hunched over her plate, her eyes downcast most of the lunch. She's uncomfortable around the others still and her eyes keep flicking towards Taylor for a split second before she concentrates back down at her plate. _Men must make her uneasy._ I'm sure Taylor has noticed, but he continues to act nonchalant, making sure he doesn't look at her. He's a father himself, and he probably is doing his best to make sure he doesn't make her even more uncomfortable.

After lunch, I bid my mother farewell and check the time. "It's one o'clock, Anastasia. What would you like to do?"

Her eyes widen and she begins to look panicked. "Nap!" She whispers loudly, coming to a realization that I'm unaware of. "Anastasia nap. Anastasia nap now." She starts to hurry into the great room, but I grab her hand to stop her.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. It's alright. Do you want to nap?"

"One is nap time. Anastasia nap." I can see her anxiety rising.

"Okay, it's nap time." I tell her, hoping to ease her anxiety.

She nods eagerly. "Yes, yes."

 _I'll be able to get some work done while she sleeps._ I am worried about her nightmares though. I don't like having her so far away.

"Why don't you take a nap in my room while I do some work in my office?"

Her eyebrows raise.

"Come, I'll tuck you in." I take a step forward, our hands still linked, and she follows suit.

Once inside, she slips off her robe while I pull back the covers.

"In you get."

She gives me a small smile at my playful tone and slips into the bed. As I cover her up, she snuggles into the middle of the bed and closes her eyes. There is a smile playing on her lips as she takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Comfortable?"

Her smile widens. "Yes, sir."

My heart warms at her reaction and I have a seat at the edge of the bed to kiss her forehead. "Sleep well, Anastasia. I'll be in my office if you need me. I'll leave the door open."

I also leave the door to the bedroom open, because I have a perfect view of the doorway from my office. I can keep an eye on her while working. I have taken the next couple days off to help her get comfortable, but I have to go in on Wednesday and I have to say I'm a little worried. I don't see her handling being by herself well. Maybe I can get her to come with me.

 **A/N: So, I once read a story on fanfic where the author offered teasers to whoever asked for one. I leave teasers on the Facebook FanFiction pages, but I know all of you don't have one, so if you'd like a teaser to the next chapter before it gets posted, just mention it in your review.**


	4. Chapter 4

My morning has been really busy. It's Tuesday; Anastasia's third day here. We ate breakfast together and I set her up in the theater room so that I could get some work done. I haven't actually gotten any GEH work done, though. I've been working with Taylor to find her a tutor. I want him to research only the best and most qualified. I don't want to leave her alone at home, so I'll bring her to work with me and let them work together in the other side of the office while we're there. It'll give her proper lighting and a proper table to study. I want to make sure there is a defined line between schoolwork and home. Blending the two together isn't a good idea and I don't want her to spend too much time at home.

While Taylor looks for a proper teacher, I Skype Caroline Acton, my assistant buyer at Neiman Marcus. I need her to bring Anastasia a new wardrobe asap. Her clothes are hideously overworn and I think that having new clothes will help with her fresh start. I made it clear that I wanted comfortable briefs for her to wear and that she'll probably need measured for some real bras. I'll have to see how well Anastasia responds to Caroline first. I told her that light blues and greens would probably go best with her skin tone and that she's worn nothing but jeans, so jeans are a must, but I'd like her to have some sun dresses, too. I want her to feel feminine and pretty. She's been in those drab clothes for far too long.

I've talked to Beth, my mother and sister's hairdresser, and she's willing to come and do something with Anastasia's hair if she'd like it cut. It reaches down to the edge of her backside and she might enjoy something shorter, but I haven't set a time with Beth, yet. I want to talk to her and make sure she feels comfortable before bringing anyone in. With everything happening so suddenly, I don't want to overwhelm her more than necessary.

When lunchtime hits, I decide to check in on Anastasia and I head up to the theater room. When I get there, I find her and Gail sitting on one of the couches, chewing on baby carrots and watching HGTV. She's sitting cross-legged with the bowl of carrots resting in her lap while staring at the giant screen.

"I really like those purple walls..." Gail mentions.

"Blue." Anastasia answers.

"You like blue?" Gail retorts, and Anastasia nods.

A large smile forms on my face. She isn't having an in depth conversation or anything, but she's conversing casually and it makes me hopeful. She likes Gail and I hope that Gail will bring out her talkative side at some point.

"Having fun, girls?" I ask, making my presence known.

Anastasia startles and Gail smiles at me. "Yes. We're watching House Hunters."

Anastasia's eyes are wide and look a bit panic stricken. _I hope she isn't worried that I might be upset._ I give her a charming smile to ease her worry and make my way closer to her.

"Those carrots look good." I mention.

A small smile forms slowly on her face.

"Bite?" She asks, holding one up.

"Yes, please." I sit next to her and open my mouth, biting off the end of the small carrot. "Thank you." I say, mid chew, making her giggle.

Once I've swallowed, I take her hand. "Are you ready for lunch?"

XxXxXx

During lunch, I explain that there are going to be people bringing some things to the apartment while she naps, so that if she did happen to wake up while they are still here, it won't frighten her. I purposely asked them to come at one, to keep Anastasia's anxiety to a minimum. I have her nap in my room again, but she doesn't object. Instead, when I mention it, she practically runs to my bedroom, making me laugh and hustle after her. I like that she likes my bed so much. It's the same bed as the one she has upstairs, but she seems to like mine more. Maybe because it's more worn? I'm not sure.

When she gets settled in, I notice her chewing her lip with a deep 'V' etched into her forehead.

"There's no need to worry, Anastasia. You're safe here." I hate that the thought of people being in such close proximity makes her so nervous.

"Safe." She repeats, playing with her fingernails.

"That's right. Anytime you feel anxious, just remember that you're safe. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

A small smile appears on her face and she looks up at me. Her eyes are starting to get heavy and it's obvious that her body knows what time it is. I'd imagine that she's had this sleep time for years and her body is use to the schedule.

I press my lips to her forehead and tell her to roll over so I can rub her back. I am purposely doing this so that she gets use to my touch. _I hate that she winces when I come close to her._ Once she's settled, I rub her back slowly in large circles and can feel her relaxing more and more. It doesn't take her long to fall asleep, and when she does, I kiss her head and whisper sweet dreams. On my way out, I shut the door behind me to put a physical barrier between our guests and Anastasia and to try to drown out the sound of everything. I am just starting to pull a Figi water out of the fridge when Taylor tells me that the team from Neiman Marcus has entered the parking garage.

It takes them 5 trips to bring everything up in the elevator and carry it up to Anastasia's room. By the time they are done, her closet is full of clothing, shoes, and accessories for her to choose from.

"Mr. Grey?" Caroline Acton calls to me as I'm taking in Anastasia's closet.

"Yes?" I turn on my heel to answer her.

"I've sent the others back to the store, but to correctly fit Miss Lambert for bras, I need to measure her."

 _Oh. I don't see this going well._

"Well... I'm not sure how she'll feel about that. Let me go get her."

I make my way down to my room and check my watch on the way. _2:36._ She's had enough time to sleep, so I'm hoping she's in a positive mood when I wake her up.

Opening the door, I peek in and see that she's curled up under the blankets, breathing deeply. She looks so sweet when she sleeps. I have the urge to climb in next to her and curl up with her, but I know that wouldn't be a good idea. Instead, I sit on the edge of the bed and stroke her cheek with the back of my index finger.

"Anastasia, it's time to wake up, sweetheart."

She gives a sound of disapproval and I laugh lightly.

"You won't sleep well tonight if you don't get up now."

Her bottom lip sticks out in a small pout and she stretches. When her eyelids finally flutter open and focus on mine, her pout turns quickly into a smile.

"Sleep well?"

She nods.

"Good, sweetheart. I've got a surprise for you in your room."

Her eyes look up to the ceiling like she's got x-ray vision. "People?"

She says it so quietly, I don't know if she's asking me or just thinking out loud, but I answer her anyway.

"Everyone is gone, except Caroline. I want you to meet her, okay?" Her vision moves from the ceiling back to me and she blinks up at me. "I promise to stay with you. Take my hand." I offer my hand and she takes it quickly, pushing the duvet off of herself with her free hand before climbing out of bed.

"Caroline is my assistant buyer at Neiman Marcus." I explain as we make our way up to her room.

The look of utter confusion on her face tells me she has no idea what I just said.

"Caroline helps pick out clothes at the store for me. I'm not that big of shopper." I clarify.

She nods. "Oh."

As we head into her closet, I see Caroline tidying the already tidy shelves while she waits for us. As soon as Anastasia sees her, her feet stop and she refuses to go any further into the closet than the doorway. I stand with her, trying to support her in any way I can.

"Caroline, this is Anastasia. Anastasia, this is Caroline."

"Hello, Anastasia." Caroline gives her a professional smile while Anastasia looks at her up and down. Her outfit is neat and professional. White camisole with black blazer, black slacks, and black pumps. Her make-up is light, her lips a light pink. Her hair is pinned back into a sleek bun. She screams professional and the look might actually make Anastasia even more uneasy.

"Hello." She finally answers, pressing herself to my side.

"Do you like your closet?" Caroline asks her, making Anastasia look around. It must have not come to her attention until now, because she looks flabbergasted.

"This...this Anastasia's?" She looks up at me with wide eyes and I nod, giving her a grin.

"It's all yours, sweetheart."

"Oh...Wow." She whispers. "Thank you." She looks up at me in utter disbelief.

"Don't worry about it, Anastasia. You deserve it. Caroline is still here because we need to get you fitted for bras."

"Anastasia has bras."

I shake my head. "Real bras. Not those sporty things you've been wearing."

"Oh." She regards Caroline again.

Caroline pulls out a seamstress tape measure from her back pocket and unravels it.

"I'll just need to measure a few places along your bust..." She takes a step toward us and Anastasia steps behind me. _I knew she wouldn't be comfortable with this._

"Oh..." Caroline states, seeing Anastasia's reaction. "Hmm. Well, would you rather Mr. Grey measure you?"

Her head sticks out from behind me and she nods up at me. A grin forms on my face on how adorably shy she can be.

Caroline hands me the tape measure and explains how to measure her. "Measure at the biggest swell of her breast and then measure right under her breast."

Anastasia's eyebrows raise.

"Anastasia, I'll put it around you and you do as she says, alright?"

She nods and I slip my arms behind her to put the measuring tape around her. First she does the swell, in which I read the number, 30, to Caroline and then she measures right underneath to get the band size.

"25 1/4." I state, seeing where it's marked.

"25? Wow. That would make her a 28 band, but I didn't bring anything under a 30. Let's see if a 30 will work on the tightest clip. I can drop some 28's off later."

In my opinion, 30 will be fine with me, because I intend on fattening her up a bit. I'll have Caroline fetch me some of both for her. She rummages through a bag and pulls out a white, lacy 30C bra.

"Now, Anastasia...after you have the bra snapped, I need you to reach into the cups and readjust, okay? Like this." She imitates the action and I stand there, wishing I never had to see my assistant buyer make that motion. I have to look the other way so I don't laugh.

Caroline excuses herself to give us some privacy and Anastasia turns away from me to pull off her top. Once she has her sports bra off, I hold the bra out to her and she slips the straps over her arms and I fasten the back for her. She does as Caroline explained and I see her look down.

"Wow." She whispers and my eyebrows shoot up.

"Let me see." She hasn't turned around yet and I'm now curious.

When she turns around, I see that her body looks phenomenal in it. I picture my eyes popping out of my head like a cartoon, but try to act as nonchalant as possible.

"It looks great, Anastasia. Do you like it?"

She chews her lip and looks down at herself. "Pretty."

I smile. "Yes, it's very pretty."

There's a knock on the closet door. _"Everything okay in there?"_

"Yes, Caroline. Everything is fine. It fits perfectly."

Caroline requests entry and I look to Anastasia for an answer. Her arms wrap around her scarred stomach and she shrugs, looking down at the ground.

"Just give us another second." I answer Caroline while I pick up Anastasia's shirt and help slide it back on. _If she isn't comfortable being undressed in front of her, I'm not about to force her._ She's done better today than I thought she would and it makes the future for her look even brighter.

XxXxXx

"Anastasia?"

She looks up from her dinner plate and over at me.

"You did very well today. I'm very proud of you."

She tucks her chin to her chest, her eyes immediately going to her dinner plate as she blushes. "Oh."

"I have to go back to work tomorrow."

Her blush disappears quickly and she looks back up at me, worried.

"Would you like to come with me? We can start working on your writing."

Her lips curl into a smile. "Anastasia go outside with sir? In...in a car?" She sounds delighted and I'm glad.

"Yes, Anastasia. You can spend the day with me at work. We could eat lunch at the cafe in my building. Would you like that?"

She nods. "Yes. Anastasia would like, very much!"

I chuckle. "Great. I'll wake you at 7 and we'll leave by 8. Is that alright? You can wear one of your new outfits."

She smiles down at her plate and nods again. "Lovely." She states quietly.

XxXxXx

The next morning, we end up heading to work a little late because Anastasia got stuck in her closet. After she showered and I braided her hair in a side braid, I left her to pick out an outfit and when I went to fetch her to leave, she was still standing in a towel looking wide-eyed at her closet. There were multiple things pulled out and hung on her hooks to look at, but she had yet to chose anything. Obviously, she was in over her head and I should have known better than to leave her. After spending another ten minutes helping her pick a sun dress and ballet flats to wear, we were finally off to work.

On the car ride to work, she stares out the window wide-eyed and curious and I point to buildings and explain where things are. I promise to take her to the Space Needle, but I need to wait until she's more comfortable with people first.

"This is my building, Anastasia." I mention as we drive by it and head into the parking garage.

"Big."

"It is. My office is all the way up on the top floor."

She stares up towards the top as we disappear into the garage.

"There are probably going to be people saying hello to us on the way in. Just keep hold of my hand and smile, alright? You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

I get an uncertain nod as a reply as she worries her bottom lip between her teeth.

After Taylor parks, he opens the door on my side and I slip out and hold my hand out for Anastasia to help her out. We head to the elevator that is only twenty feet from the garage doors and all step in together. While we're climbing the twenty floors to the top, I notice Anastasia playing with the skirt on her sun dress with her free hand.

"You look beautiful in your dress, Anastasia. Don't you think so, Taylor?"

He smiles and nods. "Just lovely."

She tucks her chin to her chest and grins with red cheeks.

The elevator slows to a halt and dings, opening on the twelfth floor to allow someone on. It's Andrew Kazden from accounting.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey." He nods towards me as he steps on.

"Mr. Kazden." I give him a nod back and feel Anastasia pressing her body into the side of mine. I look down to find her turned toward me, but looking over at him, suspiciously.

I lean down and whisper, "You're safe."

Looking up at me, I see her mouth the word silently to herself. I give her a smile and nod encouragingly.

The elevator opens on the twentieth floor and we head out with Taylor in front of us, making a bee line straight for my office. People call good morning and I nod and smile politely at them, but don't slow down to chat. Although I plan to pull her out of her comfort zone, I feel like it is much to early to expect her do to it so quickly without her panicking. Slow and steady wins the race.

I do, however, stop in front of Andrea at the front desk.

"Andrea, this is Anastasia. She's going to be coming to the office with me. Anastasia, this is my personal assistant, Andrea. If you need anything, she's the person to ask."

Anastasia nods up at me and Andrea waves at her. Andrea is one of the very few people that know about what I'm doing and she's great at reading body language. I appreciate that she can see Anastasia's nervousness and doesn't expect her to shake hands.

"Hello, Anastasia. It's nice to meet you. Would you like anything to drink? Christian? A coffee?" Andrea is also one of the very few people at work who call me by my first name. She's been my PA for six years and I consider her not only an employee, but a friend.

"Yes, a coffee would be great. Anastasia?" I look down at her and she looks back up at me and shrugs.

"Milk?" I ask. Her smile tells me that I hit the nail right on the head.

"Milk it is, Anastasia. Andrea?"

Andrea pops out from behind the counter. "Already on it. A milk and coffee. Got it."

"Will you bring us a couple of donuts, too?" I think Anastasia would enjoy something sweet.

"Of course."

We continue to my office and I fish my keys out of my pocket to unlock it. Once unlocked, I open the door and allow her in first before following behind her and shutting the door.

"So, this is my office. What do you think?" I watch her look around and wander towards the window.

"Big." She states.

"Yes, it's big." I have my desk in the middle, shelves with mostly business books and a chair in one corner and on the opposite side there is a sitting area against the wall and a table and chairs next to the window. "The bathroom is through that door. You may use it whenever you need."

I have a seat behind my desk. I don't have my first Skype meeting for another forty-five minutes, so I thought I might start working with Anastasia on her reading and writing. I don't know how much she really knows, so I decide to just start from the beginning.

"Anastasia, why don't you come over here and we'll start working on your writing?" She's still by the window and she makes her way over while I pull out some wide-ruled paper and pencils out of my briefcase. When I place my briefcase down beside me, I'm surprised by Anastasia having a seat right in my lap. It actually makes me laugh out loud. I expected her to sit across from me, but this works.

"Comfortable?" I state, grinning.

She nods and looks at the empty paper, expectantly. She seems oblivious to the humor in this situation, showing her lack in sensing social cues. We'll work on her social skills later, but I'm sure just interacting with others will help immensely in that department.

"I don't know how much you know, so let's start on letters okay? Do you know the letters?"

She nods.

"Good." I pick up one of the pencils and write a capital 'A', taking up the first two lines. I don't want the writing to be so small, she has a hard time writing. "What is this letter?"

"Big A."

"Yes, it's a capital A." I write a lowercase 'a' below the other and she states that it's a little 'a'.

There's a knock on the door and we both look up to see Andrea heading in with our drinks and donuts. I tell her thank you before concentrating back on the page.

We continue on with the letters, turning the page and continuing onto the back and then to another page until I have written each letter. She knows each letter by the look of them, so that's a good start. I return back to the page where the A's start and ask her to draw an 'A' next to my own. She's able to write it quite easily since she's been practicing her name and I have her continue to practice with the capital A's until she's run out of room. She continues to the lowercase and I enjoy watching her as she writes. She gets halfway through the lowercase 'a' before my computer pings and it makes her jump.

"You're alright. That's just an alarm to remind me that I have a meeting on the computer. Can you go sit at the table and continue through the alphabet while I work? Take your milk and donuts."

She nods quickly and takes everything with her and makes herself comfortable at the small conference table in front of the window.

I smile affectionately at her as I watch her cross her ankles and swing her legs while she's bent over the piece of paper. She's concentrating so hard on doing well and I know she's so willing to learn everything she can. I am looking forward to seeing her grow intellectually.

The conference call notification pops up on my computer and I accept, greeting everyone before getting comfortable in my chair for the long meeting.

"Mmm." It's about ten minutes into the conference call when I hear Anastasia make a noise. When I look over at her, I see her indulging in one of the donuts. She shoves the last bite into her mouth and I watch her lick her pointer finger and thumb and her eyes meet mine with her thumb still in her mouth. Her face reddens at the realization of being caught and I smile and laugh lightly at her, causing her to giggle.

"Mr. Grey?"

My head snaps back to my computer.

"Yes, I'm listening. Continue."

XxXxXx

"Anastasia, do you want to continue with words or have you had enough for the day?" I've just gotten off my conference call and I stretch to get the kinks out of my back.

She doesn't answer, but she grabs the loose leaf paper and her pencil and makes her way back over to me. She settles into my lap and I look over the papers. Her letters got better as she continued to write. She's learning to control her hand better and her fine motor skills are kicking into gear.

"Let's try some words. We'll start easy."

I write a two letter word and ask her if she knows it.

"An."

"Good. What about this one?"

"Ass." She gasps and covers her mouth and I laugh.

"It's as. Ass is spelled like this..." I add another 's' and she giggles.

We continue onto three and even four letter words and I can tell how much potential she has. We're actually enjoying ourselves so much that I don't realize the time until Andrea buzzes into my office to say she was going on lunch. I've purposely left this work day mostly open because I wasn't sure how Anastasia would react to being here, but she's done better than I thought she would. I decide to tell Andrea to book the rest of my week like normal.

"Are you ready for lunch? We can go down to the cafe on the first floor."

She nods and stands and she looks a little uncertain, but she doesn't look afraid. She's more confident than she was this morning.

We make our way down and I choose the table in the corner, hoping it makes her feel safer since her back isn't to anyone.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey. Ah, I see you have a guest today."

I nod. "I do."

"What can I get you two to drink?" He asks as he hands us each a menu.

"I'll have a water. Anastasia? What would you like?"

"Tea?" She says quietly, but he doesn't hear her.

"Iced tea?" I say louder and she nods. "That does sound good. We'll have two iced teas."

Anastasia opens her menu and scans it like she can read it and I hide my smile behind my own menu. Deciding to get the club sandwich and a side Caesar salad, I close my menu and set it in front of me before resting my clamped hands on top of it. Anastasia is still staring at her menu and I grin at her.

"What would you like, sweetheart?"

Her eyebrows knit together. "Umm...this." She sets her menu down and points to one of the pictures on the side. A picture of a chicken wrap.

"The chicken wrap?"

She nods.

"Alright, I'll order it for you. Do you want anything to go with it? Fries or fruit or salad?"

"Fries?" She states, but it sounds more like a question.

"If that's what you want."

She nods and closes her menu.

"Have you ever been to a restaurant, Anastasia?"

She nods. "Anastasia was little."

"Oh...did your father take you?"

She shakes her head. "Mommy."

"Oh, why'd she stop?"

She looks down at her lap. "Mommy died."

My heart clenches suddenly. "I'm sorry to hear that Anastasia."

The waiter comes back with our drinks and I order for us. When he leaves, I decide to change the subject.

"How do you like spending time in my office?"

"It's good." She says after taking a drink of tea through her straw.

"So, you think you'd like to come back tomorrow?"

She nods. "Yes."

"That's great, sweetheart. I'll be busier tomorrow than I was today, but I've got you a female teacher that will keep you busy."

Her blue eyes meet mine. "Anastasia be away from sir?"

I shake my head. "Nope. You'll learn at the same table you sat at today. I'll be right there."

She looks at me for a few seconds before she replies.

"Okay."

I smile. "Great."

XxXxXx

When we head back up towards my office around one o'clock, I notice that Anastasia is beginning to yawn. _I hadn't thought about what to do about her nap, yet._ When we make it back into my office, I check my closet and see that the pillow and blanket I kept in here on long work days is still here.

"Anastasia, do you want to nap today or would you like to stay up? I won't make you nap."

"Anastasia must nap, sir."

"Alright." I pull the items out of my closet and shake them out before placing the pillow on the couch. "Come over and slip your shoes off. You can sleep here."

Once she lies down, I cover her with the blanket and kiss her forehead. "I'll be right over there, alright?"

She nods and rolls over so that she's facing the back of the couch and I pull the blanket up to her neck before retreating to my desk.

While I work, I find myself sneaking glances at her sleeping form. I've become so attached to her in such a short amount of time. I can only imagine what she's had to go through, but considering, she's done very well so far. I take such pride in the fact that she trusts me so completely already and I look forward in taking it day by day with her and to watch her grow into the person she is meant to be. The other two girls I helped, I cut ties with when the time was up, but I can't see myself cutting ties with Anastasia. This is the beginning of a lifelong friendship for us. In just the short few days I have known her, she has made me a better person. I am more patient, more kind, more understanding. I have never felt this type of affection toward anyone before and I like the emotion she pulls out of me. Her and I have started a bond that very few get to experience and, although I hate that she's been treated so terribly, I'm grateful for this experience to better myself and to bond with another.

 **A/N: Hope it was worth the wait. She's beginning to give hints to what has happened in her past.**

 **Again, if you want a teaser for chapter 5, just let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am sorry it took so long for me to finish this chapter after I posted a teaser. Work got incredibly busy and, when I wasn't at work, I was at home cleaning or sleeping. There wasn't much time for anything else.**

Yesterday went well. Anastasia went to work with me again and I brought in a teacher to work with her while I did my own work. She worked on her writing and reading and even did some work on the computer to help move her along. Even though today is Friday, I took the day off. My therapist, Dr. Flynn is coming to see us and I want to have the whole day free in case Anastasia has a hard time. This morning, at breakfast, I let her know that he was coming and she's been anxious ever since.

"Just relax, Anastasia. I'll be there with you. Nothing bad is going to happen. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you." I tell her, rubbing her arms up and down while we wait for him.

"Safe." She takes my hand and holds it between her own.

I grin. "Yes, sweetheart."

The elevator opens and Dr. Flynn steps out. I immediately greet him with a handshake and squeeze Anastasia's hand comfortingly.

"Dr. Flynn, this is Anastasia. Anastasia, this is Dr. Flynn. He's going to talk to us a bit today."

She nods, looking him over.

"Hello, Anastasia."

"Hello."

"Should we have a seat?" He asks, looking at me. He doesn't bother to shake her hand; he can sense her nervousness and I'm glad he isn't trying to push her so much already.

By the time we make it to the couch, Anastasia is pressing herself into my arm, her cheek against my bicep.

"It's alright. Sit next to me."

Flynn's eyes flick back and forth between the two of us as we have a seat, regarding us intensely. I really hope he doesn't mention getting her help elsewhere. If he does, he's guaranteeing that Anastasia will never open up. It might even lose her trust in me.

"So, Christian...how has the week gone so far?"

I shrug. "It's going as well as can be expected. Anastasia and I are slowly getting acquainted and comfortable with each other...learning about each other."

"Oh? And what have you learned about Anastasia?" He sits back in his chair and cocks his head to the side, interested. _I'll never understand why he does such things._

"Well..." I look down at Anastasia and she looks up at me with her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. "I've learned that she's very sweet and patient. She's polite and thoughtful. She's had a hard life and didn't go to school, so she's learning to read and write and then she'll continue with other subjects until she gets her GED."

"I see. Anastasia? what have you learned about Christian?"

She looks up at me, wide-eyed, and I give her an encouraging nod. "It's okay. You can say anything you'd like. You don't have to be worried."

She blinks up at me, still unsure.

"Anastasia." Dr. Flynn calls her name and her head snaps towards him. "How have you liked being here?"

Her lips curl up into a smile. "It's lovely."

He smiles back at her. "Good. And how do you like Christian?"

She nods. "Sir is lovely."

His eyebrows knit together for a split second before he nods.

"You've spent the week with him. What have you learned about him?"

"Safe."

"Safe?" Dr. Flynn asks. "Christian is safe?"

She nods. "Sir keeps Anastasia safe." She reaches over to my hand and takes it.

Dr. Flynn clicks the end of his pen a couple times, thinking. "Anastasia? Do you always speak in third person?"

Her eyebrows knit together and she looks up at me, shrugging. She doesn't know what that means.

"Yes." I answer for her. "We haven't worked on that, yet."

He nods. "Anastasia, let go of Christian's hand."

She gives him a little scowl and shakes her head.

"Christian, let go of her hand." _Why?_

"What is the point-" I start.

"It'll be okay. Let go of her hand."

When I look down at her, I see her looking up at me, her eyes pleading. My heart aches a little, but I know he must have a good reason.

"I'm going to let go. It's okay. I'm right here." I relax my hand, slipping it out of hers and she looks like she could cry.

I relax my hand on top of my thigh and look at Dr. Flynn for an explanation.

"Good. Thank you, Christian. Anastasia? Do you want to hold his hand?"

She nods and a tear falls down her cheek. I reach for her, but Dr. Flynn admonishes me.

"Christian..." He warns, and I sigh. _I want to kill the fucker._

"Anastasia, you can hold his hand again if you ask, 'May I hold your hand'."

She looks up at me with watery eyes. "May Anastasia hold sirs hand?" Her hand comes up to reach for mine and it's shaking.

"No, Anastasia. Use 'I' and 'Your'."

If looks could kill, Dr. Flynn would be dead. Anastasia is mean mugging him like I've never seen.

"May...um, may... _I_ hold sir's-" She shakes her head, catching herself. " _Your hand?"_

This time I slide over quickly and put my arm around her, holding her hand with the opposite hand. "Very good, sweetheart." I duck down and kiss the top of her head.

"That's great, Anastasia. Now, Christian. Unless she uses first person, I don't want you to give in to her. I know it's hard for both of you, but it'll get easier the longer both of you do it."

I nod and she rests her head against my shoulder, pulling her feet up and curling into me.

He watches us closely and writes something down on his piece of paper. _I want to know what._

"Anastasia has a lot of work to do, Christian. Would you be willing to bring her to a facility-"

"No. Absolutely not. She's staying with me." My body goes rigid at his words.

He puts his hand up. "Let me finish."

Although my jaw is clenched tight, I wave my hand, motioning him to go on.

"I'd like her to be looked at by professionals to see what areas she needs the most work on. It wouldn't require her to stay. You could come with her and wait while they assess her. I just want her to get the right help and therapies to help her deal with everything she's been through. You've got your professional with her education, but that's only a small part of it. She needs a full work up... cognitive behavioral therapy, coping therapy, mindfulness therapy, relationship therapy...all of these will help her learn to function in the real world. I only do the psychotherapy aspect of it all. Talking about her past and making goals for the future is not going to fix everything. She needs to learn how to rewire her brain, to become more positive, and to be more aware of how she's wired and not allow her emotions and worries to consume her. She can lean on you now, but it isn't healthy for her to depend on you so deeply already. She needs to be able to depend on herself rather than others...especially men...to keep her in one piece."

I look down at Anastasia and see that her eyes are closed and she's breathing deeply. Looking at my watch, I see that it's 12:50pm. _Naptime._

 _I don't want to talk about this right now._ "We'll have to pick this up later. She needs her sleep."

He nods and stands. "I don't think Anastasia would be open to speaking anymore today, anyway. I'd imagine she's not very happy with me for what I pulled, but try to stick to it, Christian. It's for her own good."

 _Yea, yea, yea._ "Yes, I know. Have a good day, Dr. Flynn. Taylor will see you out." I slip my arms around her and pull her into my lap before standing so I can carry her to bed.

I head to my room and place her in bed, covering her with my duvet. She makes a noise, something between a whine and a moan and her head rolls to the side.

"Shh, it's okay. You're in my bed now. Sleep." I watch her curl up on her side and she nuzzles into the pillow.

"Night." Her sleepy voice makes me smile.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." I can't control myself and I reach over and rub her back in circles a few times before making my way out, making sure to leave it open.

XxXxXx

It is now 3:30 and Anastasia has not come to find me, yet. I've spent the last few hours working in my office and lost track of time. I decide I better go look for her; I don't want her not to be able to sleep tonight.

Walking to my bedroom though, I see that the bed is made and she's not in it. My strides get faster and I search the room, the bathroom, and even my closet. I can feel myself becoming panicked. _She wouldn't just leave. Relax, Grey._ There are many places in the apartment that she could have wandered off to. Maybe she's watching TV with Gail, or hidden in the library, trying to decipher some of the smaller books.

I run through the first floor and there is no sign of her, so I continue up the stairs. On my way towards the theater, I hear quiet humming coming from the direction of her room. My feet change course, and I find myself following the humming. Her door is cracked, and I'm just outside of it before I catch the tune. 'You Are My Sunshine'. I haven't heard that song since my mother use to sing it to Mia as a baby. I find my lips curling into a smile as I push her door open a little more. The door is silent, well lubricated, and Anastasia continues, undisturbed.

She's sitting on the floor between the window and her bed, leaning up against it. She's sitting crosslegged, and in her lap, there is a small box made of what looks like wood and steel. She's holding something thin, like a photo, and it makes me extremely curious. I open the door further and silently make my way over to her and I'm crouching down to sit next to her before she notices me. She startles a little, her humming stopping, but I pretend not to notice.

"What have you got here?" The box is open and I try to peer in.

"Box."

"Of what?"

She hands me an old photo and I take it. It's a picture of a brunette woman with blue eyes, beaming up at the camera as she holds a bundle of baby blanket in her arms.

"Is this your mom?"

She nods.

"She's holding you?"

"Yes."

"So, it's a memory box?" I ask, stating the obvious.

She nods. "Yes."

"Your mother is very pretty, Anastasia."

She smiles and picks up another picture from the box. "Was." She whispers and it makes my heart ache for her.

"My birth mother died when I was young, too."

Her eyes widen and she looks up at me.

"I'm adopted."

She looks back down at her photo and chews her bottom lip. "How old?"

I'm surprised by the question, but I'm eager to answer. Any conversation I can get out of her is progress. "I was four. My mother now, the doctor, she was the doctor that took care of me after my birth mother died. What was your mother's name?" I decide to take a shot and try to get her to talk since she's asked me a question.

"Carla."

"Mine was Ella."

"Ella..." She says quietly.

"Will you show me what's in your box?"

She grins and nods, handing me the photo in her hand. This time, her mother was standing next to a man with brown hair and eyes.

"Who is this?" I ask, pointing.

"Dad." Her grin has turned a little sad and I'm confused.

"Your birth father?"

She shakes her head. "Daddy is Frank."

"Was this your step father?"

She nods.

I take it that this man either died, too, or didn't have any legal say to her when her mother passed away and so she was shipped off to live with the bastard, Frank. I eye her, trying to decide if it's alright to continue to ask questions, but she picks up something else. It's a small bottle of perfume. I watch her as she pulls the top off and smells it before handing it to me.

"Mommy's."

I smell it. It smells floral...like honeysuckle. "It smells good, Anastasia."

She smiles and takes the glass bottle from me so she can put the cap on it and put it back. I notice there are tickets to something.

"May I?" I ask, before reaching in. When she nods, I reach for the tickets and see that they're faded ballet tickets. _The Nutcracker._

"You like the ballet, Anastasia?"

She doesn't answer, but reaches in the box again, handing me another picture. There's a toddler with dark hair and big blue eyes standing in black leotard with pink tutu next to a ballet bar. Her dark hair is pulled up in a high bun and she's holding a ribbon.

"This is you?" I ask, knowing. "What does the ribbon say?"

She immediately holds up an old, pink satin ribbon, frayed at the ends. _1st Place, Juniors Division_

I look back at the picture and smile. She couldn't be more than four here. Her hard work and determination seems to be ingrained in her. I've gotten to watch this determination myself at work while she works on her reading and writing.

 _A new edition needs to be added to the apartment._ I decide not to mention it, but surprise her with a ballet bar and mirror in the gym after it's completed. _Maybe I'll even bring in an instructor for her._

XxXxXx

Anastasia has retired to bed for the night and I'm finishing up my glass of wine while I read the newspaper from this morning. It's been raining all day and it doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon. As I turn the page of the business section, a streak of lightening lights up the dim room as I sit on the couch. _One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi._ Thunder claps. _About three miles away._ When it storms, it almost feels like I'm part of it being up here on the top floor. Storms aren't something that most people like, but I find them rather enjoyable. There's something so satisfying knowing that chaos is just a window away, but in the apartment, it's calm and we're safe...relatively safe.

Lightening strikes again and I take a sip of my wine, my attention being pulled to the harsh winds and pouring rain outside. _I love when it rains at night._ I become entranced with the storm outside and only when it lightening cracks close and thunder is close behind, I realize where I am. I stand and stretch, taking my paper and my wine glass to the kitchen before heading to bed. I'm halfway to the bedroom when something in me decides to check on Anastasia. The storm _is_ loud and I just want to make sure she's handling it alright.

I head up the stairs quickly and into her bedroom where, through the shadows, I can see a lump in the bed, but there is no sight of her head. The lightening cracks again and I see that the ball is moving. _She's hiding._ When the thunder claps, I hear her squeak.

"Anastasia? Are you alright?" I ask, making my presence known as I head over and pull the covers down. She's curled up in a ball, her hands over her ears, and her eyes pop open.

"Loud!" She said, panicked.

"Come on, Anastasia. Let's go to my room." My drapes are blackout curtains, whereas hers are just sheer. I'm hoping that they'll hide the lightening and a little bit of the thunder.

She climbs out of bed quickly and grabs my hand between hers as we start to head out. On the way, the thunder claps once more and she hides her face in my arm. We hurry down the steps and into my bedroom.

"In you go." I state, pointing to the bed. I grab the remote of the side table and point it at the drapes, causing them to close. Once she's settled, I climb in next to her and rub her back.

"It's just noise, Anastasia. Nothing to be afraid of. We'll be safe here."

"Okay." Her voice still sounds panicked, but at least she answers me.

I close my eyes and relax next to her on my back. We've made good headway into her life before now and I feel more content than I have all week. There are still questions, of course, but at least we've got something.

The next time I hear the thunder she squeaks again and her body flies towards mine, her head landing on my chest and her hands clinging to my shoulders.

Panic rises up in my chest and I see black. I close my eyes and clench my fists. I want to throw her off, but she'll never trust me again. I can feel my heart thumping hard in my chest and I keep swallowing, trying to keep the bile from rising any further. I force myself not to start panting; I know if I do, I'll start to hyperventilate. I try to stay as still as I can while I fight my inner demons and think of a way to move her without her being offended.

All of a sudden, I feel her soft hand against my stubbled cheek. "Night, Christian."

My heart melts, the panic dissipating quickly. She's said my name. Not sir, but Christian. She's half asleep and I don't know if she's realized what she said, but I hope she continues. My body relaxes and her hand slips down to rest on the front of my shoulder. Her body is warm on top of mine, her hair tickling my chin, and I find myself wrapping an arm around her to keep her close.

"Goodnight, Anastasia."

For the next half hour or so, she squeezes herself to me or startles every time she hears the thunder, but it sound gets further away and she finally falls asleep. I want to sleep, but I'm confused.

 _She's touching me. She's touching me and I'm not angry._ There's no frustration, no darkness, no rage, no panic. Just Anastasia's weight against me.

 _What. The. Fuck?_

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you want a teaser, let me know, but remember, if you want one, you can't review as a guest and you have to make sure you have PM's enabled for me to do so. There was a few I couldn't send because of it. Thanks loves.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry it took a little time for me to get this out. It's finally out and a little intense. Anastasia has her first breakdown in front of Christian.**

"Anastasia, are you sure you want to go today?" It's Sunday and we're headed to my parents house. A part of me is worried that she isn't ready for this, but my mother is insistent that she socialize more.

"You stay?" She asks.

I nod. "Yes, I won't leave you."

"Then I go." She states simply, taking my hand, ready to go.

I smile down at her. "Let's go."

"Taylor?" She asks at the elevator.

"Taylor isn't needed today, sweetheart. He has the day off. I'll drive us." Taking a look out the window, I see that it's partly sunny for once, so it'll be a great day to have the top down.

When we make it to the garage, I escort her to her side and let her slide in, before heading to my side. She busies herself with putting on her seat belt and I hit the button to let the top down, making her startle.

I smile at her and rub her shoulder. "Relax, it's a convertible. It's nice out today."

"Car is pretty." She mentions, as I head toward the garage exit.

"Thank you. It's my favorite."

When we're out on the street, her eyes are wide and she looks around, like it's a whole new experience for her. A man yells, a car honks, and a dog barks; She squeaks and grips my arm.

"It's alright, Anastasia." I hadn't thought about how loud the street would be.

Once we're on the freeway and pick up speed, I hear her giggle. Looking over, she's beaming and her head is back and her eyes are closed while the wind whips around her.

It makes me chuckle and pick up a little more speed. Her giggles become louder and she puts her hands straight up in the air and squeals. My heart leaps just hearing her. She is having the time of her life. Her cheeks are rosy, her eyes sparkling, and I've never seen her look so happy. I love that I can give that to her.

"Having fun?" I ask over the wind.

She smiles at me and nods. "So much fun!"

Once we get to my parents, I help her out and chuckle at her when she looks up at me, still beaming. Her hair is wind blown and a mess around her face.

"Here, sweetheart, let me fix your hair." I reach up and run my hands through it, smoothing it. She stands patiently, the smile refusing to leave her face.

"You have the most beautiful smile." I mention, kissing her forehead. "Let's go." I offer my hand and she takes it willingly, pressing herself to me.

My mother is the first to greet us, wearing her blue scrubs and black Nike shoes.

"Nice to see you, Mom. Did you have to work today?" I ask as she kisses my cheek.

"Oh, yes. Dr. Furry caught the stomach flu and asked if I'd work his shift at the ER. Just got home about a half an hour ago." She turns and smiles at Anastasia. "Hello, Anastasia. Welcome to our home. How has your week been?"

Anastasia gives her a small smile. "Lovely. Thank you."

"Would it be too early, yet, to ask for a hug?"

Anastasia giggles and shakes her head, taking a step toward my mother. When my mother embraces her, I see Anastasia hugging her hard, and my mother sways them for a couple seconds.

When she lets go, she takes her hand. "Thank you, Anastasia, that was quite possibly the best hug I've ever received."

Anastasia's face reddens and she looks down at her shoes, shy.

In the kitchen, a timer buzzes, startling Anastasia, but my mother pretends not to notice.

"Oh! That must be the turkey breast! Pardon me. Christian! Be a gentleman and take her jacket!" My mother gives me a wink and hurries off to the kitchen.

Chuckling, I reach to help Anastasia with her jacket. "She hadn't given me time to even offer, had she?"

Anastasia smiles up at me while I slip off my own jacket. "I'm going to put these in the hall closet, right there." I nod towards the door. "I'll be right back."

"Yes, sir." She answers, and I cock an eyebrow at her. "...I mean...Christian."

I smile and give her a wink. "Much better, sweetheart."

I busy myself with our coats and I hear voices coming from the other room. _I wondered where everyone else was..._

When I head back into the sitting room, I see my father and brother standing, looking at Anastasia. My brother is holding a tie and a belt and Anastasia is backing away from them, shaking her head.

 _Fuck._

I hurry to her and she backs into me as I wrap an arm around her. She screams in surprise and turns in my arms, looking up at me. Her eyes are full of fear, her face even paler than normal and she's got tears in her eyes.

"You lied! You lied to me!" She starts to wiggle out of my arms and I try to hold onto her. "Let go of me, please let go!" She's practically sobbing and immediately I let go of her, hoping it will calm her. I'm shocked to my core at her reaction.

"Anastasia, what do you mean? I didn't-" But I can't finish, because she books it towards the French doors that lead to the back patio. "Anastasia!"

I run after her and she's running away as if a monster is chasing her. She looks back to see if I'm chasing her, but it just fuels her to run faster.

"Anastasia! Ana-stop!" I call out, reaching out and grabbing her just as she makes it to the edge of the woods.

"NO! No! Let me go! Please! Please let me go! Please don't let them hurt me!" She's fighting me.

"Anastasia! Listen to me! No ones-OOOF." She punches me hard in the chest and knocks the breath out of me, forcing to let her go. She runs into the woods and I bend over, trying to draw in a breath before chasing her. Although my chest still burns, and I'm wheezing, I only allow myself one full breath before I start after her.

She must hear me behind her, because I can hear her sobbing and muttering, "No, no, no."

Looking behind her, she sees me and then trips over an exposed tree root, falling on her hands and knees.

"Ana-fuck! Are you okay?" I hurry to her and pick her up, carrying her back towards the opening where a bench sits right inside the trees.

She's whimpering and sobbing and trying to push away from me, but most of her strength is gone from the previous fight to get away and run.

"It's okay! I've got you. What is wrong? What happened?" I sit on the bench with her on my lap and she sobs into my neck.

"I don't want to, Christian! Please don't make me. Please..." Her voice is breaking and it breaks my heart.

"What are you talking about?" I'm so confused by all this. "Baby, you are safe. Talk to me."

"I don't want them to hurt me." Her hand comes down and pushes her dress between her legs, hiding herself.

My heart plummets, realizing. "No, no. No, Anastasia. They won't hurt you. No one is going to touch you. I would never let anyone touch you, okay?"

She sniffles and takes in shuddering breaths to try to calm herself as she looks up at me. "They aren't?"

I shake me head. "No, of course not. My father loves my mother. He would never think of doing anything that would risk that. And my brother...he just got married and he also loves his wife very much. Even if they didn't, I would never let anyone touch you. Ever. I want you to trust me, Anastasia."

She sniffles. "I thought..." Her voice wanders off and she looks around.

"Tell me, baby. Tell me what you thought."

She shrugs. "I just thought that you were sick of me, didn't want me...so you were giving me away to those men."

"Oh, Ana...no. Never. You're mine."

She gives me a watery smile. "I am?"

I smile back at her. "Yes...and I take care of what's mine."

"Christian? Is everything okay?" My mother calls from the mouth of the wood.

"Yes, Mom. Everything is fine. Just give us a few minutes." I call back to her. When I hear her walking away, I look at Anastasia.

"Tell me what happened. Why did you think they were going to take you?"

She sniffles again and I take the bottom of my polo, pulling it up and wiping her cheeks and nose with the underside of it.

"That man...he had a tie and belt. Daddy showed me movies on what would happen when..." She shakes her head. "All those men tied girls up and beat them."

My eyes fill with tears for her. "Your father showed you what he thought was going to happen to you?"

She nods and looks down at her hands. "And they also...they put things up the girls. Both front and back...and they were screaming and begging for it to stop, but the men...they just laughed."

I wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly to me. "Ana...I promise that I will never allow that to happen to you. You are safe with me. You've gone through enough pain to last ten lifetimes. No more. I won't allow it." I can feel my tears wetting my cheeks and I rock her and I have to swallow back a sob. _Her father is a fucking monster._

I rock her for a few minutes until she lifts her head again. I notice that her breathing is back to normal and she's no longer crying. I reach up and wipe the tear streaks off her face.

"Can I look at your knees and hands?" She's fallen and I want to make sure she's alright.

She nods and places her legs on the bench, pulling up her dress enough for me to see her knees. They're scraped and one is bleeding.

"Fuck." I hiss and she startles.

"I'm sorry, sir...I-"

"No, no. Don't be sorry. I'm mad at myself for not keeping you from falling. Now you're bleeding. It's my fault."

She shakes her head. "It's not your fault. I ran, Christian."

"Let me see your hands."

She shows me her palms. They're grass stained and one is scraped, but not deep enough to bleed. I pick up her left, scraped hand and kiss her palm. "Let's get you cleaned up and then I'll introduce you to everyone, alright?"

She nods. "Okay."

Instead of letting her down, I decide to not take the risk and just carry her back. I don't want her to bolt on me again.

"I'm sorry for running. I hit you, Christian; I'm sorry. I've never hurt anyone before...and I hurt you. You're so good to me and I hurt you. I deserve to be punished for that."

I look down at her as I carry her back and I shake my head. "You might have hit me, but you were scared, Anastasia. You didn't hurt me, just knocked the wind out of me. No harm done. You do not deserve to be punished. Nothing you _ever_ do will deserve punishment, do you understand me?"

She gives me a small smile and nods. "Thank you, Christian."

I duck down and kiss her nose.

When we enter through the French doors, everyone tries to rush us, but my mother puts her arms up to stop them all.

"Give them space." She sees me carrying her and gets worried. "Is she hurt? Christian..."

"Just a few scrapes. I'm going to take her to the bathroom and get her cleaned up and we'll be out. It's best if you two keep your distance..." I mention, looking at my brother and father.

Once in the bathroom, I set her on the counter and rummage through the closet for the first aid kit. I find the antiseptic spray, a band-aid and the antibiotic ointment for her knee and head back towards her. I wet a washrag and clean her face first, then her palms and her knees before tending to her bloody one. When I spray the antiseptic, I quickly blow on it right after to keep it from stinging, then use the ointment and band-aid.

"Alright, Miss Anastasia, you're all fixed up. Are you ready for dinner or do you want to go home?"

She shakes her head. "Dinner."

 _She's back to one word answers._ As much as I don't like it, I'm glad she isn't panicking or hurt anymore.

I help her off the counter and, hand in hand, we make our way back towards the sitting room to introduce her to everyone.

XxXxXx

Anastasia is seated between my mother and me, but her eyes keep wandering to my dad and brother, still a little leary. Gretchen, my family's maid, has placed our plates in front of us and my mother says grace. Everyone picks up their cutlery to dig in, but I see that Anastasia is looking around, not touching her food. Instead of asking her what's wrong, I decide to wait and watch her for a second.

Her eyes wander to my father, as she watches him take his first bite, then she looks at Elliot, staring. I'm about to ask what she is doing, but then when he takes his first bite, she looks down at my plate. Realizing, I hurry and take a bite.

I see her body relax and she picks up her fork, digging into her turkey. Her father must have taught her not to eat until the males have taken a bite. _Asshole._

I'm having such a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that her father has been so awful to her. What father sits his daughter in front of the television and shows her women getting tortured and tells her that it's going to happen to her? What kind of fucking human being could put anyone through that, let alone someone so pure and beautiful as Anastasia? She has a heart of gold, the sweetest soul, and the look of an angel. This satanic bastard is going to be taken down...and soon. I won't have him enjoying my money for much longer. He deserves to rot in jail. If anyone deserves to be raped and beat, it would be him. I'm hoping that karma comes back to him ten-fold. _Bastard._

Anastasia eats most of her plate and drinks all of her tea before she sits back and sighs, making my mother laugh.

"Don't get too comfortable, Anastasia. We've still got ice cream and peach cobbler for dessert."

Anastasia smiles hopefully up at her. "Ice cream?"

"I take it you like it?" My mother asks.

She shrugs.

Mom's eyebrows knit together. "Have you never had ice cream?"

Anastasia shakes her head no. "I'll try."

I chuckle and put an arm around her shoulders, kissing her head. "I'm sure you'll love it."

As always, Mom's peach cobbler is amazing and I see Anastasia gobbling it down quickly.

"You like it, then?" I ask.

She nods, but doesn't answer, because she's too busy scooping up another bite.

XxXxXx

I help Anastasia slip on her jacket as we're ready to go. My mother gives her another fierce hug before coming to kiss my cheek.

"So good to have you two. You'll come back again next Sunday?" She asks, hopeful.

I look down at Anastasia and she smiles up at me, causing me to nod. "Yes, I think so."

On our way home, I notice she keeps looking over at me. I give her a few minutes, hoping she'll say something without me coaxing it out of her.

"Christian?" She finally speaks through the silence.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"May Ana-I..May I sleep with you tonight?"

I look over at her, not sure what to say. I don't want her to get use to it. I want her to be independent and not have to depend on me and my bed to get to sleep.

Seeing my reluctance, she blushes.

"Just tonight. I won't ask again, I promise." She sounds like she's about to cry.

My heart aches at her words. She's had an emotional day and she needs comforted. One night wouldn't hurt.

"Yes, of course you can." I answer, reaching over and taking her hand, trying to comfort her. "We'll watch a movie in bed before we fall asleep. How does that sound?"

She smiles up at me. "Good."

"Good, then it's settled." I bring our clasped hands to my lips and kiss the back of her hand. _I love seeing Anastasia happy._


	7. Chapter 7

It's Monday morning and Anastasia is already confused because Taylor isn't driving us today. We're on our way through Seattle, and I have yet to tell her we're going to the psychiatric hospital instead of work. When we drive by work, she gets even more suspicious.

"Christian..." She states, watching Grey House disappear behind us.

"We'll go to work later. This morning, we have a meeting with the therapist." I try to make it sound like no big deal. I don't want her to think that it is; I want her to stay calm. After yesterday, I'm worried about her well being. I know that she needs help from outside sources, but no matter what, I will not allow her to go into the inpatient program. She'll whither away to nothing stuck behind locked doors. She needs one-on-one treatment. _She needs me._

As we pull into Harborview Medical Center, she whimpers.

"A hospital? Christian...please, no. I'm sorry for yesterday. I promise it won't happen again." Her eyes fill with tears as I park in front of the mental health wing.

I turn off the car and turn toward her, reaching up to wipe a tear off her face. "You are not staying. We are just seeing a therapist here. I'm going in with you and later today, we'll walk out together, okay? I swear to you that I will not leave you here. Please trust me."

She's worrying her lip between her teeth, but she nods. "Okay."

"You are safe." I remind her.

"Safe." She echos.

"Good girl." I lean over and kiss her forehead. "Just hold my hand, alright?"

We climb out of the car and meet on the sidewalk, our hands connecting quickly. We make our way inside to the front desk and sign in with the receptionist. She asks us to have a seat in the small waiting room, but it's full, except for one chair. I worry, because people make her nervous, but suddenly I have an idea. I guide her to the empty chair and have a seat, pulling her into my lap. A few people give us odd looks, but I ignore them and rest my head on her shoulder.

"You're doing very well, Anastasia." I whisper in her ear while everyone talks around us.

"You stay." She says to me. It's not a question, but I nod.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'll stay."

They call a few people ahead of us before they finally call our her name. She bolts up, half-scared, but I quickly put and arm around her for support and I guide her to the woman at the door.

"Hello, my name is Theresa. I'll take you to the room that you'll be working with the therapist in. If you're giving consent for him to watch, the gentleman will have to sit behind the glass." She explains, opening the door to the room. The room isn't too big, with two chairs and a loveseat, all the color of forest green. There are two windows that look outside, a bookshelf with books on it, a desk, a side table, and a computer chair. The opposite side shows a large mirror, which I'm sure is the two way mirror.

"Don't go." She whispers, clamping onto my arm. "You can't go."

The therapist walks in, introducing herself.

"Hello, Anastasia. My name is Dr. Kern."

Anastasia just looks at her while she clings to me.

"And you must be Christian?" She asks.

I nod and offer my free hand to her. "Hello, Dr. Kern. Nice to meet you."

"Would you mind stepping into the other room so Anastasia and I can talk?"

Anastasia shakes her head. "No. No. Please, Christian. Don't leave me."

My heart is breaking for her and I don't want to leave her, but I also want her to get better.

"Anastasia...he'll be right in that room next to us, watching you the whole time."

Anastasia's eyebrows knit together. "But, I need him."

"He'll be here...just one wall away. You can do this, Anastasia, okay? Why don't you come with me to take Christian to the room?"

She whimpers and looks up at me. I give her an encouraging smile. "I'll be right there, sweetheart. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll break the glass if I have to." I joke, but if I had to, I would.

She gives me a forced smile and nods. Dr. Kern takes us out the door and to another one right next to it, so I can sit behind the glass. There is a video camera set up to tape them and a man and woman sitting in chairs with clipboards.

Dr. Kern introduces us to the other doctors and she takes Anastasia back into the other room. She has her sit on the loveseat, while Dr. Kern sits in one of the chairs. Anastasia is a nervous wreck and she keeps wringing her hands and worrying her lip, her eyes wandering over to the mirror.

"I can't see him."

Dr. Kern nods. "He can see you. It's best if you don't see them. I want all of your attention, Anastasia."

Anastasia is still looking over at the mirror, and she begins to wring her hair. "I want to see him. I need Christian."

The male doctor, Dr. Harrop, pulls the microphone that it sitting in the middle of the table toward me. "If you hit this button, you can talk to her."

I quickly hit the button. "Anastasia?"

She gasps and stands up, looking at the mirror.

"Baby, it's Christian. I'm right here. I can see you. I'm just on the other side of the glass. Talk to Dr. Kern for me, alright? The faster you do it, the faster we can leave and we'll go to lunch."

She stands there for a second, staring at the glass, before she has a seat back down on the loveseat. "Okay."

"Very good, Anastasia." Dr. Kern praised. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

Anastasia nods and Dr. Kern smiles at her. "Great. Can you tell me where you were born?"

"Montesano."

Dr. Kern nods. "And you lived with your parents?"

Anastasia looks back at the mirror, but answers. "Mom and my step-dad."

"Where was your birth father?"

Anastasia shrugs.

"When did you see him?"

"When Mommy left."

"Left?"

Anastasia nodded, looking back at the mirror again. "I want to see Christian."

"He's there."

"I want to see!"

Dr. Kern looks over at the mirror and nods. Dr. Cannon, the other woman doctor, hits a switch and Anastasia gasps. I'm guessing she can see me, cause she hurries over to it, putting her hands on the glass.

"Christian...please." She looks panicked.

"He's right there, Anastasia. He isn't going anywhere. He can see and hear you." Dr. Kern takes her by her arms and turns her around, walking her back to the loveseat. "Would you like it if we left the glass like that? So you can see him?"

Anastasia smiles at her and nods. I sigh and feel my shoulders relax. She looks back at the glass and smiles at me. I reciprocate.

"Anastasia..." Dr. Kern says, getting her attention. "You said your mother left. Where'd she go?"

"She died."

"How?"

Anastasia looks down at her hands. "She was killed by a drunk driver." _Shit._

Dr. Kern reaches out and puts her hand on Anastasia's knee. "Oh, Anastasia. I'm so sorry."

Anastasia shrugs, but refuses to look up.

"When did this happen?"

"I was five."

Dr. Cannon hits the switch again, and I'm guessing we disappear again.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." I mention, worried she'll turn around and freak out.

"It's important that we blend in with the background. It's important for her."

 _What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_

"I'm sorry to hear that, Anastasia. What happened with your step-father?"

Her head jerks up to look at Dr. Kern and then I notice her bottom lip comes out in a pout and her chin starts to shake. _Oh, fuck._

She turns towards the mirror and jumps up. "No! No! No! Christian! I need you. Please! Where are you?" She runs to the mirror and pounds on it. "Christian! I can't. I can't do this! Please! Please don't leave me!" I'm out of my seat, both hands on the glass in front of her.

"Flip the switch!" I growl at the doctor.

"Christian..." Dr. Harrop starts.

"I said flip the fucking switch! I'm not going to have her this upset!" Looking back at Anastasia, I see that she's slid down and sobbing into her knees in front of the mirror. "Fuck this." I feel sick to my stomach and fly towards the door, hurrying as quickly as I can to the other room. I drop down in front of her, pulling her into my lap.

"Christian...!"

"I'm here. I'm right here. I won't leave you. I'm not going back into the other room. I'm right here." I rock her as she sobs into my neck. "Sshh, baby. I'm here. I'm right here. I'm sorry. You're safe."

Dr. Kern stands over us, looking concerned.

"You cannot push her past her limits on the first try. How the fuck do you expect to gain her trust? You've driven her to hysteria." I'm so angry, I feel like I could strangle the woman.

Ignoring me, she squats down to our level and places a hand on her shoulder. "Anastasia? If Christian stays, will you continue to talk?"

Sniffling, Anastasia doesn't remove her head from my neck, but nods.

"Great. That's great, Anastasia. Christian, can you come to the loveseat to sit?" Although I just want to take Anastasia and go home, I don't want what she's gone through in the last half hour to be in vain. I'll allow this session to continue, but I might be asking for a new doctor for her.

Once we're situated on the loveseat, Anastasia still on my lap, she continues.

"Can you tell me what happened to your step-father?"

Anastasia takes a shuddering breath and I rub her back, coaxing her to open up.

"They took me away from him. They made me go to Daddy."

"Who is they?"

"The doctors."

I sigh, feeling guilty.

"They said I couldn't stay with him. I had to go to Daddy."

"Anastasia, is that why you're scared Christian will leave you?"

She nods into my neck. "I was in a room with a mirror when the policemen told me Mommy died and then there was another mirror when the doctors told me I had to go to Daddy."

I squeeze her to me, kissing the top of her head. The poor girl has had no control of anything in her life.

"Every time you're in a room like this, the people you love go away." Dr. Kern states piecing it together. _The room has triggered her._

Sighing, Dr. Kern places her clipboard on the table next to her. "Anastasia, I promise the next time that you come, there won't be a mirror. I know today has been hard for you. I don't want you to give up. If I promise that the room will be better, will you come back?"

"With Christian?" Anastasia asks.

Dr. Kern nods. "With Christian. He can sit next to you while you're here. Will you come back?"

Sitting up, Anastasia nods. "Yes. I'll come."

The doctor smiles at her. "Wonderful." Picking her clipboard up again, she writes something down. "What you've been through is traumatic, Anastasia, and we want to help you. I know this was hard for you today, and I'm sorry for that, so I think it's best you get some rest and come back, refreshed on Friday. I promise that I'll do everything I can to relieve your anxiety and make you better."

On our way out, Anastasia uses the restroom, so Dr. Kern takes the advantage and speaks with me one-on-one.

"I know it doesn't seem like we've gotten through much today, Christian, but I've found out more than I thought I would the first round." Dr. Kern explains.

"I won't have her put in inpatient." I state, worried it's on her mind.

She shakes her head. "Neither will I. I don't think it would help her at all. She needs the comfort of somewhere safe and she feels that with you. It's obvious that she has PTSD and tearing her away from her safe place would probably drive her insane. I don't think throwing her in a psych room and throwing medication at her is the answer. I was so worried about her dependence on you when I saw her breakdown, but when she explained the significance of the room, it makes sense.

"Just be patient with her and be there for her as much as you can. She needs to feel safe to continue through this. We'll work with both of you and eventually, we'll work with her on becoming more independent and less dependent on you. It will take some time, but I'm hopeful that she'll recover and live a happy, anxiety-free life."

I nod. I am so relieved by her words. The forty-five minutes we spent in the room were worth it in the end.

Anastasia comes out of the bathroom and I smile at her, offering my hand.

"You ready, sweetheart?"

She nods and takes my hand, resting her head against my arm. "I'm tired."

"I bet you are, Anastasia. Go home and get some rest, alright?" Dr. Kern mentions.

"How about I tuck you into my bed while I work awhile in my office?" I ask, knowing how much she loves my bed.

She smiles up at me and nods. "Lovely."

After thanking Dr. Kern and saying our goodbyes, we head home.

The first half of the car ride home is silent, which is understandable, but I find myself looking at her out of the corner of my eye every so often to make sure she's okay. She's staring out her window, but she looks relaxed. Her shoulders are relaxed and so are her hands that are resting in her lap. _I wish I could read what is going on in her head._

"Christian?" She gets my attention, looking up at me.

"Yes?"

"Am I crazy?" She's looking up at me with sad blue eyes, her lips pulled down in a from.

I shake my head. "No, baby. I don't think you're crazy."

She chews her lip, thinking. "What's wrong with me?"

Sighing, I reach over and take her hand. "I think you've been traumatized your whole life and you've done what you could to cope through it. You've been abused for so long, your body and mind shut down. Now that you're free, your brain doesn't know what to do with itself. It's coping the best it can while it rewires, but it needs help. Coming to the therapist will help you cope, Anastasia. It'll make you better."

She's quiet for a moment, staring at our clasped hands.

"Christian?"

"Yes, love?"

"I'm sorry I'm a burden."

My heart gives a lurch. "Anastasia..." I'm angry all of a sudden, but I force myself to keep calm. "You are in no way a burden. I never want you to feel like you're burdening me in any way. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I understand."

I notice the sir, but I decide to let it go. She's been through enough for one day.

"Why did you save me?"

Her question surprises me.

"Well...I wanted to help you."

"Why? How did you find out about me? How did you know..."

 _Ah..._ I decide honesty is the best policy in this situation. "Elena told me."

"Mistress Elena?"

"Don't call her that!" I practically yell, making her startle and shrink in her seat.

"I'm sorry, Anastasia. Please, don't call her that; she doesn't deserve that name. Just call her Elena, okay?"

She nods, still looking frightened. _Fuck._ She was finally opening up; we were having a full-blown conversation and I just ruined it.

Hoping she'll open back up, I explain. "When I was fifteen, Elena took me as her submissive."

Her eyes widen and she looks up at me.

"She hurt me and convinced me that it was what I needed...what I deserved. When I started to stand up to her, she convinced me to become a dominant. I had submissives, but I never had it in me to do the things to them that she did to me." Seeing Anastasia's eyes fill with tears, I realize she probably thinks I'm a monster.

"Anastasia...you have to understand that it wasn't what you saw on those videos. My relationship with women...it was more about pleasure. I never did anything unless they asked for it or approved of it...my last submissive was having a hard time and we became friends. I found out that her story related a lot to mine, and seeing hers as abusive, made me realize that what I went through was the same. I thought she liked the lifestyle, but in all honesty, she just thought it was something she deserved. I helped her get out of it, helped her get on her feet and send her to college and that's when I stopped.

"I started to look into Elena's past and I realized that what she was doing and who she was doing it with was anything but consensual. I then began to dig up information on the people she spent the most time with and found more incriminating details. I went to my parents and told them everything and we decided to use this to our advantage and build up a case against her and the people around her. While doing this, I decided to try and help some of the girls. I told Elena that I was more into punishment than pleasure and she began to bring me girls who were in the lifestyle against their will. I got them out, helped them move on. When I heard about your situation, I knew I wanted to get you out of it."

It was like word vomit. Once I started, I couldn't stop until I explained myself. I look over at her, worried as hell that she'll see me as a monster and will never trust me again. She looks up at me, wide-eyed. _I can't read her face._

She raises the hand that has mine clasped to it and brings my hand to her lips, kissing the back of it, before pressing her cheek against it.

My heart bursts at her sweet gesture of affection. A large smile forms on my face as we pull into the garage of Escala.

 _I've definitely got some research to do._


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah, Mr. Steele. It's nice to meet you." It took a few days, but my men have tracked down Anastasia's step father. He was absolutely shocked and ecstatic when he received my call. When I offered to have a car service bring him to Seattle, he jumped on the chance to see his step daughter again.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mr. Grey. You don't know how much of a blessing this is... to see my Annie again..." His hand clutches his chest, "It's the best news I've heard in fifteen years."

The last fifteen years has been hard on the man standing in front of me. He's aged so drastically from the picture that Anastasia showed me. He's got deep frown lines and crows feet, his hair is almost completely gray, and his skin is speckled in age spots as if he's spent too much time out in the sun with no protection. He hasn't been taking very good care of himself. I'm hoping that Anastasia recognizes him easily, or we might be in for another breakdown.

"I'm sure Anastasia will be happy to see you. Now... I know that I informed you of a lot of things on the phone, but seeing her might shock you a little bit. I don't know how she'll react to you and I don't want you taking it to heart. She's been through a lot since being with that bastard and it's been hard getting through to her."

I watch his jaw tick and I know he wants to kill the bastard as much as I want to. I had to fax over an NDA to him before I could say much; risking our undercover operation is too risky.

"I just want to see my Annie. I'll help her any way I can. You have my word on it."

I give him a nod. "I know you will." Mr. Steele is an ex-marine and he's got the skills to help us take down this ring and reason enough to do it quickly.

"Anastasia naps every day at 1:00 pm. Let me go wake her."

I leave him in the great room and head into my room, where she is sleeping. Sitting on the side of the bed, I coax her awake by rubbing the back of my index finger on her cheek.

"Sweetheart, it's time to wake up."

She stirs in her sleep and then stretches, making a cute little noise as she relaxes. When her eyes blink open, she smiles up at me.

"Have a good nap?" I ask, returning her smile.

She nods. "Yes. Always in your bed."

 _Such a sweet girl._ "Good, sweetheart. I've got a surprise in the other room for you."

Her eyes widen. "A surprise?"

"Yes. Come see." I stand and offer my hand, watching her clamber out of bed, rather ungracefully, before she takes it.

On our way, I smooth down her bit of bedhead and when the great room comes into view, her steps get slower. I squeeze her hand reassuringly and when we're about ten feet from him, she stops.

Mr. Steele is standing there with tears in his eyes, staring at Anastasia.

"Annie?" His word is more of a sob and when she hears it, I hear a breath of air being expelled from her lungs suddenly. _She was holding her breath._

She releases my hand and slowly makes her way to him, step by step. When she gets to him, she stops in front of him, searching his face, before her hand comes up to caress his cheek.

"Dad?" It's a whisper and I barely hear it from where I'm standing.

He lets out another sob and reaches up to cover her hand with his. "I can't believe it's you, Annie. I'm so happy to see you. You are so beautiful. You look so much like your mom."

She just stares at him for another few seconds before she throws herself against him, her arms going around his waist, and squeezes him hard enough for him to let out a puff of air. His arms wrap around her and he gives a watery chuckle.

After a few minutes of neither one of them moving, I decide it'd be best if we got comfortable on the couch.

"Why don't we go have a seat on the couch so you two can get reacquainted?"

Reluctantly, Anastasia pulls away from him, and I see she's got tears in her eyes, his shirt wet at his chest. She takes his hand and pulls him toward the couch, letting him sit first before she curls up next to him and holds onto his arm, hugging it against her. I sit on the opposite couch and stay quiet, letting them have their moment.

"I miss you." She says, searching his face like she can't believe he's real.

"I miss you, too, babygirl. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of you. I want you to know that I fought as hard as I could for you. All of my energy...all of my time and money...it went into getting custody of you, but I was denied over and over again...and then all of a sudden Frank disappeared with you and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find any trace."

She smiles up at him. "Daddy said you were trying to. He said not to get my hopes up, cause I'd never see you again."

He frowns and kisses the top of her head. "Christian has explained what has been happening to you. I am so sorry, Annie. I will never forgive myself for not running with you when I found out you were going to be taken away."

She shakes her head. "It's not your fault. Please be happy."

"I am happy...now. No one could keep me away now."

She giggles and relaxes her head against his shoulder. "Good. I love you, Dad."

"Oh, Annie. I love you, too. My sweet girl."

As I watch, I grin at the two, realizing that Mr. Steele will be a key part in her recovery. She is more relaxed than I have ever seen. It seems that having her dad here has mended more in the last fifteen minutes than the past weeks have.

"Anastasia..." After a few moments of silence, I decide it's alright to speak.

She looks over at me, but doesn't pick her head up from his shoulder.

"Mr. Steele is going to stay with us until we find him a place to live close by. Is that alright?"

She lifts her head and beams. "Yes, yes, that's lovely!" She rises from the couch and heads straight to me, climbing in my lap and hugging me around the neck tightly. "You did this. Thank you, Christian. Thank you for finding my family."

I hold her snug against me and rock her side to side in a hug and I squeeze her. "It's my pleasure, sweetheart. Life will only get better from here."

She pulls back from my shoulder and smiles at me. "Yes. All because of you. Thank you."

Leaning in, she plants a kiss to my lips, and jumps up to settle back with Mr. Steele. Electricity shoots through my body, that small gesture of appreciation shocking my system to the core. It was nothing, but a friendly peck, but it said so much. She really does trust me...she really does appreciate every thing I do for her. For the first time in fifteen years, she can look forward to her future. I cannot wait to see her succeed in life.

We eat dinner in the dining room with Mr. Steele and we talk-mostly he and I-while Anastasia listens. She still won't say where her and Frank had been living or anything more specific about what she has gone through, but I'm hoping that soon it will come out.

I tell him more about my past, about the undercover operation we are working on with the investigators, and how I came to find Anastasia. He tells me about what happened when Anastasia was little, how hard he tried to get her back and how Frank had even sent a large man to scare him off...which didn't work. Once they disappeared, he told me how he basically worked and stayed home, doing little else. He'd go to Carla's grave every week to talk to her and he prayed every night that Anastasia would show up again.

"On Anastasia's eighteenth birthday, I was so hopeful she might come looking for me...but when that day passed and nothing..." He shakes his head. "Days turned into months which turned into a year and on her nineteenth birthday I just sobbed like a baby all day. I had given up hope of ever seeing her. I thought Frank had turned her against me. I never thought...well, I knew he was a bastard, but I never knew just how insidious he truly was."

She reaches out and takes his hand. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, no. Don't be. It isn't your fault. We're together now. You're turning twenty-one soon. This year, we'll celebrate together."

She smiles at him and nods.

"Yes, and I have a special champagne I'm waiting to open just for her birthday." I mention. "It's pink and bubbly."

Her eyebrows shoot up in curiosity. "Pink?"

I nod and she grins.

"A present." She mentions quietly, blushing at her hands.

"Oh, Annie, you'll get more than that." Mr. Steele mentions. "You didn't get any gifts with Frank, I take it."

Anastasia chews her lips and continues to look at her hands.

"Don't want to talk about it?" I ask, knowing.

When she nods, I meet Mr. Steele's eyes and we change the subject.

"So, are you a Mariner's fan, Christian?"

XxXxXx

After some light arguing, I convince Mr. Steele to take my bed while Gail sets up one of the couches in the theater room for me to sleep on. As large as this place is, it only has two bedrooms. He felt uncomfortable taking the host's bed, but I didn't want to displace Anastasia and have her sleep in mine when she was just getting settled into her own.

We say our goodnights and I escort Anastasia up to her room before retiring to bed for the evening. Once she is comfortable and I kiss her on her forehead, I turn out her light and head to the opposite end of the hall to make myself comfortable in the theater room. Deciding that it is still rather early and that I haven't watched television in quite some time, I turn the television on and relax back, watching The X-Files. _I use to love this show._

i become entranced with the show, watching a second and then a third, and when I'm three episodes in, I hear the door to the theater room click. Looking back, I see that Anastasia has come in, closing the door behind her. I turn down the volume and place the remote on the table beside me.

"What are you doing up?" I ask, as she makes her way to me. It came out harsher than I meant it and I wince when I see her stop in her tracks.

"I...I couldn't sleep." She stands there awkwardly, fiddling with her fingers. "I'm sorry. I go."

I've noticed that when she's unsure of herself or feels she's in trouble, her grammar changes. The sick bastard probably wanted her to speak like she was a little girl; she did it for him. She reverts back to speaking like a child when she feels something is wrong. I don't know if it's an automatic response or if she does it on purpose, but I'm hoping someday she realizes she doesn't need to do that anymore.

"No, no. I'm sorry, Anastasia. I didn't mean it like that. Come here. Come sit with me." She obviously needs something from me or she wouldn't have come looking.

She continues towards me and I open an arm so that she can curl up against me.

"Why can't you sleep?"

She shrugs. "Been thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

Looking down at her hands, she thinks for a moment.

"About how life would have been if Dad kept me. How different it would be... how different I'd be."

I frown. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. What you've gone through, you certainly didn't deserve. I know that you have missed out on a lot, but I promise you that we'll get you back on track. You've got the rest of your life to look forward to. I know you wish your life could've been different; there's nothing wrong with that."

She frowns. "But... if it was different, I would have never met you... or met Gail."

My heart swells and twists at the same time. "Oh, Anastasia... what you've gone through... it isn't worth it just for us. I bet, that somehow, we would have ended up knowing each other anyway."

She looks up at me. "You think?"

I nod. "Yes, I do. You'd live in Montesano, so you would have gone to college somewhere close and maybe even moved to Seattle when you graduated, looking for a career in something you loved. We'd bound to run into each other somehow."

She beams. "That sounds nice."

I chuckle. "You can still have that...I mean college and a career, that is. You just have a little bit of a late start, is all. We've still got each other and we always will. I'm not going anywhere, Anastasia. No matter where either of our lives take us, we'll always be friends."

"Always?" She looks up at me, hopeful.

I give her a charismatic grin. "You think you can get rid of me that easy? You're stuck with me."

Giggling, she relaxes against me, her head on my shoulder, and sighs. "Good."

Taking that as a sign that she's done, I lay my own head against hers and turn up the volume on the television, deciding it wouldn't hurt for her to stay here tonight.

XxXxXx

The next morning, I awake early and see that the television is still on and Anastasia is curled up against me, still asleep.

I reach above my head and search blindly for the remote on the table so I can turn it off. Not feeling it close by, I stretch myself further groping around the wood table. I'm about to give up when my fingers find the very edge of it. I stretch just a little further, gripping the buttons enough to pull it closer to me. The action causes my shirt to lift a little and all of a sudden I feel a small, warm hand sneak up my shirt and relax on my chest.

I let out a gasp of shock and my body gives a small jolt before I catch myself and force myself quiet and still. _It's just Anastasia, it's just Anastasia, it's just Anastasia._ I chant the mantra in my head, begging myself to stay calm. No one has touched my bare chest since I was a toddler. I've just gotten use to Anastasia touching me through my clothes, but this is too much too soon.

Seeing she's still asleep, I quickly pull her hand from under my shirt and place it back in the same place, over my shirt. She stirs, but doesn't wake. I decide to wait a few minutes to make sure she's back to a deep sleep before lifting her to carry her back to her bed.

When I successfully get her into her own bed and head downstairs, I see that Mr. Steele isn't up either, so I head into my office to power through some emails before we head out today. After breakfast, the three of us are going to go look at some houses and apartments for him to move in to. He was worried about the money, but I told him not to worry about it right now. He's part of Anastasia's recovery and she needs him here. She's still broken and I will do everything in my power to get her whole again. I've given him a few names of some companies that he might be interested to work for, including my brother's construction company. Although I'm helping him buy the house, I don't want to emasculate the man by asking him to stop working. He's always been the breadwinner and I respect that. He's in good shape and has plenty of working years left in him.

When I hear Mr. Steele coming out of my bedroom, I decide to power off my computer and greet him.

"Good morning! Would you like some coffee? Gail will be out to make breakfast in about ten minutes." I mention, looking at the clock.

"That'd be great. It's hard functioning without my morning caffeine." As he sits on one of the high top stools at the kitchen island, I notice that his hair is a little damp and he's already dressed for the day. _Early riser._ No wonder he needs coffee.

I head to the coffee machine to start a pot. It's one of those high-end coffee makers that makes all sorts of coffee and coffee _ish_ shit, but Gail only found the patience to show me how to make a regular pot of coffee. She'd much rather do it herself than listen to me curse at the machine when I do it wrong.

"If you want steamed milk with it, you'll have to wait for Gail on that."

I hear him chuckle. "Lucky for you I like mine black."

I scrunch my nose. "Black?"

"Yes. Black as Lucifer's soul."

Hearing him say this, I decide to add more grounds to the filter. It's embarrassing enough to admit I know nothing about the machine I own, let alone making weak coffee on top of it.

Once it's made and I hand him his, I put plenty of creamer in mine as well as some sweetener.

Gail comes in as I'm sitting in the stool next to him, still in her robe.

"Please pay no mind to me. It was our date night last night and I slept in a bit." She yawns as she explains, but I just grin. _Taylor will be in a good mood today, then._

 _And here he comes now._ Sharp as ever in his suit, showing no sign of exhaustion. I can't help, but notice the boyish grin he has on his face as he sits down next to me and when Gail turns to tell him good morning, he gives her a cheeky wink.

 _Oh, lord have mercy._ A part of me feels like I just caught my parents doing something naughty and it makes my face sour.

"Oh, good lord, Christian!" Gail admonishes as she looks into the coffee filter to make more coffee. "Do we even have any coffee left? How dark were you hoping to make it?"

I smirk. "As black as Lucifer's soul." I recite Mr. Steele's line, making him laugh.

"If you clog up my coffee machine, you'll find something else as black as his soul, young man!"

I chuckle at her comment, loving how much it feels like family. A few years ago, I would have had her thrown out on her ass for speaking to me like that, but I'm a changed man now, and this life is so much better than before.

I raise my bitterly black tasting coffee to her in a silent toast and give her a wink before taking another drink. _Fuck, it's awful._ After she makes another pot, I'll pretend I drank this and pour some of hers.

While we watch Gail move around the kitchen, Anastasia slowly takes the steps downstairs, and when she hits the bottom, she stretches.

"Well, good morning, sleepyhead." Mr. Steele greets loudly, looking toward the great room.

Her stretching stops and a smile forms on her face before she opens her eyes.

"Dad." She grins at him and comes to hug him. "You're here."

He chuckles and squeezes her against him. "Of course I'm here. I wouldn't leave. Now, come sit next to me for breakfast." She takes the last chair at the island and climbs into it as Gail puts a glass of milk in front of her.

Smiling at Gail, she takes it. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Ana."

 _Ana..._ Hmm. I like it. _I wonder if she prefers it to Anastasia._

"Now, you all better eat up because you have lots of ground to cover today." Gail states, placing the food in front of us.

Mr. Steele nods. "I hope it won't take too much time. I know you're busy, Christian."

"We'll take just as long as we need. I don't want you settling just on my account. We'll find the perfect place for you to live."

"I go, too?" Anastasia asks, looking hopeful.

"Absolutely." I tell her. "You have to give us your opinion, too."

She grins down at her plate. "Lovely."


	9. Chapter 9

I'm surprised that Anastasia is so willing to go back to my parent's house with what happened last time we were there, but I'm determined that today goes smoother than before. Mr. Steele is in Montesano this weekend, packing up. I offered to come help, but he assured me that he had plenty of friends to help him and that keeping Anastasia on a schedule was most important right now. I couldn't help, but agree when he said that. Moving her around right now wouldn't be the best idea, plus, seeing her old home and being reminded of her dead mother is probably not the best for her at the moment.

Today, it's actually sunny and Mom mentioned that everyone was going to enjoy the sun by going swimming. When I asked Anastasia, she got excited. She has never been in a pool before, but I think she'll like it. Since she can't swim, I'll have to watch her closely, maybe even teach her to swim.

I'm waiting for Anastasia in her room while she gets a suit on, but she's been taking awhile.

"Ana? Are you alright?"

"I...I don't think I like swimming."

My eyebrows knit together at her comment. "Why? What's wrong? Come out here, sweetheart."

I hear the closet door open and she slowly comes out, trying to cover herself.

"I don't like it." She mentions, her cheeks reddening.

My eyes sweep over her and see that she has on a black lace one-piece. It's see-through. _Completely._

Ana...sweetheart, that's not a suit."

Her eyes widen and I try to look somewhere else. It's been an awfully long time since I've seen a woman in lingerie and I don't like the way my body is reacting to it. The last thing I want to do is scare her.

"What is..." Her eyes widen at her own epiphany. "Oh." She folds up on herself, looking smaller than I've seen her in awhile. "You wanted me to...to wear this?"

I shake my head. "Ana, I promise you, I didn't know that Caroline brought lingerie like that. I would never take advantage of you or push you to do anything. What's important is that we're friends and that you get better." I make my way toward her and feel relieved when she doesn't shy away. I put an arm around her shoulders and steer her back into the closet. "I'll help you find a proper suit."

Going through one of her drawers, I pull out a tankini for her. It has white and pink chevron print with navy anchors printed throughout the top. The bottoms are pink.

"Let's try this one, sweetheart." I turn and see that she's already stripped herself of the lingerie, letting it lie in a pile on the floor. She's still trying to cover herself so I turn away from her and place them on the counter. "Go ahead and put this on. I'll be in your bedroom." Even though I've already seen all of her, since she's become more aware of herself, she's become more modest, which I appreciate. I want her to know that her body isn't for just anyone's eyes.

It only takes a few minutes before she emerges from the closet. Turning, I see that she looks quite cute in her suit.

"Better?"

She smiles at me and nods. "Much better. Thank you." I notice that she keeps pulling on the tankini, trying to make sure it covers her stomach.

"It covers, sweetheart. If it starts to ride up, I'll make sure to pull it down." I know she's insecure about the marks that asshole left all over her stomach and back and, although she shouldn't be embarrassed about her battle scars, I understand that she doesn't want people staring or asking questions.

"Let's look for a cover-up, alright?"

She nods and I take her hand so we can search through her closet. We find her a cover-up for the pool and an outfit for dinner. She picks out capris and a blue, floral babydoll top. Placing her clothing in the bag with mine, we head out.

"When is Dad coming back?" Anastasia asks, on our way to Bellevue.

"Um, I'm not sure. In a few days." I look over at her and she's frowning.

"He _is_ coming back though, right?"

I reach over and take her hand. "Of course he is, sweet girl. Nothing could keep him away from you now." I bring her hand up to my mouth so I can press my lips against her skin and her lips twitch into a smile.

"I miss him."

"I know. Would you have liked to go with him?" _Maybe I made a mistake._

She chews her lip, considering it. "No. I'd miss you."

I grin, my heart swelling at her comment. "We would have both went."

She giggles. "Then yes, I wish we would have went."

"Maybe we'll go with him when the house sells, then." I tell her, rubbing my thumb back and forth on the back of her hand. "You can show me your old room."

She looks over at me, and I see a sad smile on her face. "Maybe."

I brought up something she didn't want to think about and I feel guilty. Deciding that changing the subject might help, I switch gears.

"So, are you excited to go swimming?"

XxXxXx

We're the last to get to my parent's house and everyone is already in the large, in-ground pool. Mom and Dad are in the hot tub with Elliot and Kate, and Mia is playing in the deep end with her friend, Emily. I roll my eyes when I see Emily. She's always been way too friendly with me.

"Hi, Christian!" Emily yells, seeing us first. She hops up in excitement and I see that she has on a purple bikini...one that barely covers _anything._

I give her a polite nod and everyone else greets both Ana and me, but they know to keep their distance, so they all stay put. I guide Anastasia over to an empty double lounger and throw our stuff on it before helping her off with her cover up.

"Let's get your sunscreen on." _She'll burn in this sun._ I grab the spray on Coppertone from the bag and spray her down, telling her to close her eyes when I spray her face. Handing it to her, I let her do the same to me.

"All done." She states when she finishes spraying the back of my legs.

"Great. Thanks, sweetheart. Are you ready to swim?" She gives me a beaming smile and I laugh. "I'll take that as a yes."

Slipping off our shoes, we head towards the stairs and I keep hold of her hand as we make our way down together.

"It's warm!" She says, surprised.

I chuckle. "It's heated."

She squats down in the water so that she's covered to her chest and I do the same.

"I like it!"

Grinning, I pull her closer to me. "Let's go deeper."

When we're to the halfway point, I feel her pulling away from me.

"What is it?"

She shakes her head. "I can't touch!"

"Relax, come here. Hold on to me." I pull her toward me and let her wrap her arms around my neck. "Do the same with your legs." _I don't want her slipping._

When she's clinging to me like a monkey, I slowly make my way towards the deep end, using my arms and legs to keep us up. I decide to stick to the opposite edge of the deep end as Emily and swim to the end and then back to where I can touch. Ana still holds on with one arm, but allows herself to relax a little, which was my goal. I wanted her to get use to the pool and feel comfortable enough to let me show her how to swim.

"Do you like it?"

She nods. "Yes."

"Will you let me teach you how to swim?"

Her eyes widen in pleasant surprise. "You'd teach me?"

I smile. "Of course."

"Okay. Teach me."

Smiling, I move back to where we both can touch. "Okay, stand up so you can feel that you can touch here...see? You're safe."

She giggles. "I'm always safe with you."

"That's right, baby. Now, I'm going to lift you so that you're laying on your back and I want you to try to float. I'll keep my hands under you to help you." I'm really hoping she has enough fat on her now to float. She's gained a little since staying with me, but she isn't where I want her to be, yet.

I lift her and she relaxes her body flat as I hold her under her back and her buttocks. "Just stay relaxed and let your body carry you."

"Kay."

I lower my hands a little and her butt starts to sink, so I push it back up. "Hold your body straight at first, it might help."

I lower my hands again and her butt sinks just a little before she straightens up again, bringing it to the top.

"That's great, Ana! That's my girl." I'm so proud of her for doing it so quickly.

"I did it!" She gets too excited, dipping under the water accidentally, and I grab her as she breaks the surface again sputtering.

"Are you alright?" _Fuck._

She smiles at me as she wipes water out of her eyes. "Yes! I did it! Let me do it again."

 _My brave girl._ Here, I thought she'd take in some water and freak out and decide she didn't like the pool anymore, but instead, she's so excited, she wants to do it again. I really need to start giving her more credit for things.

She floats a few minutes and I decide that she's doing well enough for her to learn to tread water.

"Alright, this next part, I want you to keep your head above water without touching. What you'll do is kick your feet a little and move your arms like this...and it'll help keep you up."

She nods. "Okay. I can do it."

I show her again how to move her feet and hands and she does the same, raising her chin and pressing her lips together as the water laps at her chin.

"Okay, okay." I wrap my arm around her and secure her to me. "Take a break for a minute and try again. You're kicking too hard and your arms are too close to your sides. You don't need to try so hard. You aren't swimming. Just keeping yourself up."

She nods. "I'll try."

After a minute, she tries again and does much better, although her chin dipped below the water a couple times.

"That's great, Ana!" I begin to move away from her just a little and her eyebrows knit together.

"Where're you going?"

"Swim to me, sweetheart." When she just looks at me, I encourage her more. "Come on, you can do it, Ana. Come get me!" I open my arms and swim a little further back.

She begins to move, doggy paddling to me, and I notice she's using more energy than she needs to move her petite body, but at least she's doing it.

"That's it! Move your legs more. Bigger kicks, sweetheart."

I keep moving back and she keeps moving toward me, faster since she's kicking more.

Suddenly my back hits the wall and she traps me, wrapping an arm around my neck as she pants a little.

"You got me."

She giggles. "I won't let you get away."

Chuckling, I hold her to me. "Good."

XxXxXx

After we play around awhile, I see Anastasia beginning to yawn quite a bit. Realizing what time it must be, I decide we should probably get out.

"Ana? Why don't we go lay out and dry off a bit?"

Yawning again, she nods. "Yes."

I help her out of the pool and wrap her in a towel, before drying myself off the best I can with my own towel. I lay my beach towel out for us to lay on and let her cover up with her own. There's a bit of a breeze and I don't want her to get chilled. Once we're settled, she looks over at me.

"Aren't you cold?"

I grin. "I'll manage. I don't know if there's room enough under that towel."

Looking down at it, she turns it sideways, so that it's wider. "Problem solved, Christian." She covers me with half of it and I'm so touched that she is worried about me, that I put my arm out and let her use my arm as a pillow. She turns so that her back is to me and hugs my arm, but when she does, she pulls the towel off of me.

I yank it back towards me, effectively pulling it off of her and she giggles and pulls it back towards her, but I keep tugging so she can't have it.

"Christian! Don't be a blanket hog!"

"But, I'm cold! I need all of it."

She backs up to me until her butt hits my groin and she lays flush against me. "I'll help warm you up, now share that towel! It's cold!"

Chuckling, I pull the towel around her and secure my other arm around her. "We'll warm each other up."

"Kay." She turns her head just enough to kiss my shoulder and then snuggles into it, closing her eyes. _I suppose napping here is as good of a place as any._ The large umbrella is shielding us from the damaging sun and, to be honest, I'm too comfortable to move. A small loophole in my rule of not allowing her to sleep with me. We aren't in my bed and it isn't night time. Her warm body pressed against mine is relaxing and I can already hear her breathing deeply, so I let my eyes close and drift off with her.

XxXxXx

"Ana? Would you like to help Kate and me make a cake?" Mia asks, after we all get dressed.

She looks up at me, unsure. "Um, okay." She begins to walk with them, but she doesn't release my hand, so I find myself following her. It makes me grin, but I suppress my chuckle.

I take a seat on a stool at the island and let the girls get to work. I begin to wonder where Emily is, until I hear the stool beside me move and I see her take a seat.

"Hi."

"Hello..." I give her a look of confusion. "Aren't you going to help?"

She shakes her head. "No. I don't do anything...uh..." She searches for the word, and I sit there, while I watch my sister and sister-in-law get the ingredients ready. Anastasia is standing there waiting for instruction.

"Domestic." She finally finishes. _So, basically she's saying she's a spoiled brat who does nothing._

"Oh. Okay." I try not to sound annoyed, but I notice I can't hide it.

"Ana? Can you read the directions?"

My head shoots towards my sister. "I don't think-"

Anastasia interrupts me with a nod. "Yes. I will."

 _Oh._

She takes the box from my sister and looks over the back of it. She begins to read the instructions slowly, but gets stuck on the 1/2C.

Mia looks over her shoulder. "One half cup. See how the one is over the two? and the 'C' means cup. A big 'T' means tablespoon and a small 't' means teaspoon."

Anastasia studies it for a second. "One half...like fractions."

"Yes! It is. Have you been doing fractions?" Mia looks excited to get Ana talking.

Anastasia shakes her head. "Not yet. Right now we're multiplying."

"Haven't gotten to division, yet, then? Ugh. I hate division...and I'm awful at it! Thank God for calculators!" Mia says, flailing her arms animatedly.

I hear Anastasia giggle and I find myself beaming. _She's come so far in every aspect._

They continue with mixing ingredients, waiting patiently while Ana reads the back. When she's finished, Mia shows her the measuring cups.

"I remember those."

"Oh? Did you use to cook with your mom and dad?" Kate asks, interested.

Ana nods. "Mom. Dad wasn't the best cook. After catching the kitchen on fire twice, Mom decided he couldn't cook anymore."

We all laugh at her admission. Being around women really seems to help Anastasia's shyness. I'm lucky to have such an understanding family who has welcomed her with open arms. While I watch three out of my five favorite girls (the other two being my mother and Gail), I feel eyes on me.

Emily is still watching me and I force myself not to look at her. She wants attention and I refuse to give it to her. She's been after me for years; one would think she would have gotten the hint by now, but the blonde isn't just lazy...turns out she's slow, too.

After mixing the ingredients and placing the bundt pan in the oven for a half an hour, my mother decides we should eat while it bakes.

I stand, waiting for Anastasia, but Emily gets in my way, placing her hand on my arm to get my attention.

"Christian...why don't you sit by me tonight? I haven't seen you in so long and I'd like to catch up." She batts her perfect, fake eyelashes at me and my eyebrows knit together in disgust. _That is the last thing I want._

"Uh..."

Before I can say anything, Anastasia arrives by my side and pushes her hand off my arm.

"Mine." She states, taking my hand.

"Excuse me?" Emily asks, pissed.

"M. I. N. E. Mine." Anastasia retorts with an attitude, making me turn my head to hide a laugh. "No touch." She states, waving a finger at her.

Emily rolls her eyes and stomps off and I burst out in a laugh. When I look down at her, she's looking up at me amused.

"You're brilliant, Ana. You know that?"

She shrugs. "I saw your face. You didn't like it. Plus, We have a contract. Six months. Mine."

I nod. I can't deny that she's right. "And you're my girl."

She smiles. "Yes. I like that."

"You'll always be my girl, Ana. Contract or not. You know that right?"

She hides her blush my hugging my arm. "I'm hungry."

"Let's eat, then."


	10. Chapter 10

"Dad's coming home today." Anastasia states, having a seat by me so we can eat breakfast. I can see her excitement in her body language. She's practically dancing in her seat.

I nod. "He is. He'll be back in a few hours."

She smiles down at her pancakes. "Can I make him cake?"

"Cake?" I ask, surprised.

She nods. "Mmhmm. A welcome home cake. For his new house."

I grin. "I think we have a cake mix in the pantry somewhere. Sure. You can make him a cake, sweetheart."

She smiles shyly at me. "Thank you, Christian." She chews her lip. "Um...will you help me?"

Worried that she thinks she can't understand the directions and measurements, I nod. "Yes, of course."

Looking rather happy with herself, she smiles down at her pancakes and begins to dig in. "Lovely."

After we finish breakfast, rinse the dishes, and put them in the dishwasher, I go in search of cake mix. I find a chocolate one and a confetti cake mix. Deciding that the confetti cake is more celebratory, I grab it and the icing to match. When I come back to Anastasia, I see that she's already gotten out the measuring cups, bowl, eggs, and oil.

"Look what I found." I smile at her and shake the box.

"Oh, it's colorful! Dad will like that."

XxXxXx

"We make a pretty good team." I tell her as we take a look at our cake. We have just taken it out of the oven and luckily, it isn't burned. "Next is icing?"

She nods. "Yes. I'll do it."

She begins to spread the white icing along the cake and I sneak a hand around her and dip my finger in the icing, bringing it to my lips to taste.

"Hey! That's not for you!" She admonishes me lightly.

I frown around my finger and pull it out of my mouth. "But, I want some."

She shakes her head. "No icing for you."

"Please?" I ask her, pouting dramatically.

She sighs. "Fine." She turns and scoops a little icing up with her index finger and then pokes me on my nose. "There." She states, giggling and licks the icing off her finger. "Mmm, it is good."

"Anastasia! You better clean this up!" I make a grab for her and she squeals, running for the other room. I hear her giggling as she runs, so I run after her. "Get back here!"

I grab her and tackle her in the great room, both of us falling to the floor. She's under me, but she's smiling, her cheeks rosy pink and she's breathless from her giggling and running. Her eyes are crystal blue, so beautiful and sparkling, and she's got the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen. _God, she's incredible._ Her smile slowly fades and her breathing returns to normal as she looks up at me. Her bottom lip gets trapped between her lips and suddenly I have an urge to take it between my own.

A smile slowly forms on her face again and then suddenly, she raises her head and licks my nose quickly.

"Mmm, you taste good."

I start to laugh. "Do I?"

She nods. "I think so. Let me try again." She licks at the tip of my nose again, making me wrinkle it. "Yep. You do."

I shake my head and smile. "Let's go finish that cake." I push myself off of her and pull her up, and as I watch her head back towards the kitchen, I wonder what just happened. I force it out of my head. If I think too much on it, there's no going back. I need to concentrate on friendship with her and I don't want anything to become awkward between us.

"Come on, slow poke. I'll let you do the sprinkles!" She calls from the kitchen.

Shaking my head, I return to my sassy girl quickly, before she takes away my sprinkle duty. When I sneak up behind her, I see that I've almost missed my chance. She's opening the sprinkles, her tongue between her teeth and I know she doesn't even realize I'm behind her.

"I thought that was my job." I say quietly in her ear.

She screams and the sprinkles go flying, landing all over the counter, the floor, and even in her hair.

She turns quickly in my arms, still holding the half full container of sprinkles. "You scared me!"

I laugh and reach down to pick her up, setting her on the counter top.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." I tell her, but my smile gives me away. I step between her legs and my arm wraps securely around her waist, holding her close. "What can I do to make it up to you?" My free hand raises to pick the sprinkles out of her hair.

She taps her lips, pretending to think. "Hmm...you can make me cake."

My head falls back in a laugh. _Such a sweet tooth._ "Only if we share the icing."

A smirk forms on her lips. "Deal."

XxXxXx

"There's my girl!" Mr. Steele is beaming as we enter his new house. "I've missed you." He opens his arms for her and she hurries to hug him.

"I've missed you, too, Dad."

He smiles at me and gives me a nod. "Hello, Christian."

"Hello, Mr. Steele. Did you get everything moved okay?"

He nods. "We did."

Anastasia takes the cake from me and hands it to her father.

"What's this, baby girl?"

"It's a cake! For you. Christian and I made it."

"Oh, it's wonderful, Annie! We'll have it for dessert later. We need to eat lunch first."

 _I like him._

"Mmm, that sounds good. What are we having?" _Food always gets Ana's attention._ I decide not to mention it to him that we already had chocolate cake before we came.

He laughs. "You hungry? Well, let's see who delivers. Maybe we can find a Chinese delivery."

"Oh, yes! Dad, please! Let's find one!" I've never seen her so animated with other people before. It makes me happy to see her so carefree with Mr. Steele.

"I didn't know you liked Chinese so much." I mention, taking the cake from Mr. Steele to put it on the kitchen counter.

"Annie and I use to get Chinese every Thursday night when her mother went to spin class. It was our weekly father-daughter date. She would get general tso's chicken with steamed rice and I'd get pepper steak with brown rice and we'd get an order of crab rangoon to share." He smiles fondly at his daughter and she matches his grin. It's like the two of them have picked up right where they left off. She is completely comfortable with him; she trusts him more than she probably will ever trust anyone.

"My brother and father will be here after lunch to help move you in, Mr. Steele. We've got a couple hours, so why don't we order some Chinese while we wait?" The moving van is parked in the driveway, still full of boxes. His friends offered to come help, but with Anastasia so skittish around people, we both thought it'd be best if they stayed in Montesano.

Pulling out my phone, we quickly find a Chinese delivery and order. The three of us sit in the floor of the living room, digging into our food. I see Mr. Steele and Ana eat easily with their chopsticks, but I don't dare try. I decide to use a plastic fork instead.

"You're pretty good at that, Ana."

She smiles bashfully at me, her cheeks reddening at the compliment. "I'll show you?"

I nod. "Alright...but no making fun of me."

She nods, but giggles. Something tells me she's going to get a good laugh out of this.

She takes the set of chop sticks and breaks them apart before handing them to me.

"Hold this one here..." She places the chop stick in the crook between my thumb and index finger. "..now, hold this like a pencil." She places the other one in my hand. "Use these two fingers to help move them." She shows me her middle and ring finger before she picks up her own and shows me.

"Now you try." She encourages, watching me.

I take a moment to get use to moving them and then try to pick up a piece of my steak with it. I almost get it to my mouth before it drops back into my plate.

She smiles at me and encourages me to try again. Again, I drop it, but this time it lands in the floor.

"Maybe I could just stab it..."

She giggles. "Maybe you should stick with your fork for now. We'll practice."

XxXxXx

When Elliot and Dad get here, we help Mr. Steele unload the truck while Anastasia unloads the boxes. With the four of us unloading, it doesn't take long, so we help Anastasia get most of the boxes emptied and put away.

"I've got a surprise for you, Annie." Mr. Steele states. "Come upstairs."

Smiling, she takes his hand and I follow them up the stairs. We enter the extra bedroom and I hear her gasp.

"You remember?"

"Oh, Dad..." She hugs him and then jumps on the bed, giggling. "It's my bed! You kept it?" She asks, sitting up.

The bed is a twin size, white iron bed with heart and swirl detail on it.

"Of course, I did. I bought you a new mattress though."

"It's lovely." She states, her hand gliding over the new mattress. "Thank you, Dad. I love it."

"You're very welcome, baby girl. You always have a place with me."

Smiling, she looks around the room. "This is mine? I live here now?" She looks a little confused.

My heart jumps.

"Oh, um, maybe we should talk about that." I mention, suddenly uncomfortable. "I'm not sure it's the greatest idea for Ana to stay here."

His eyebrows knit together and I can see that he's a little hurt.

"It isn't that I don't trust you, Mr. Steele, but with everything going on and the investigation going on, I think that the apartment is the safest option right now. There are cameras, codes, security, and keys to get to her there. It's safer. Right now, with Frank still being out there...I'd just feel safer if she stayed with me. I hope you understand. At some point, after the investigation comes to an end, we'll be able to reassess the situation and we can make an informed decision then."

He rubs his chin for a second and I hold my breath, hoping this won't be an issue. I wouldn't be able to function with Anastasia staying here. I'd constantly be worried sick.

Finally, his hand drops and he nods. "You're right, Christian. Her safety is our number one priority right now."

I nod. "Plus, we're on a schedule now, and she comes to work with me to work on her studies. It's important that it stay the same. She needs some normalcy."

I look over at her and see that she's watching us from the bed. Her face is expressionless and suddenly I feel guilty that I didn't give her an option.

"Ana? Are you okay with that decision? Were you hoping to move in with your dad?"

She chews her lip and then blushes, tucking her chin to her chest. _Bashful Ana is back._ "I want to stay with Christian."

 _Thank fuck._

"I want you to stay, too." I tell her, sitting next to her. I lift her chin so that she looks at me. "There's no reason to be bashful."

XxXxXx

"Hello, Anastasia. My name is Dr. Burton. Dr. Kern had a family emergency that she had to fly out for last night. She'll be gone for a couple weeks, so while she's gone, I'll be seeing you."

This woman is young... _really young_. It's hard to believe that she's capable of doing a case like Anastasia's. She's blonde and has brown eyes that she keeps batting at me. _I don't like this woman._

"Perhaps we should just wait for Dr. Kern to come back." I state, taking Anastasia by the arm so we can leave.

"Dr. Kern thinks that it's best that we continue with the therapy. I've read through your chart, Anastasia, and I've become familiar with it. Let's have a seat."

I stand and watch the doctor have a seat, trying to decide if we should really stay or not. _I guess I should leave the decision up to Anastasia._

"Ana...are you wanting to stay or would you feel more comfortable with waiting for Dr. Kern?"

She chews her lip and looks back and forth between Dr. Burton and me.

"Um, I don't know." She shrugs. "I guess we can try."

I'm a little disappointed by her answer, but I nod. There was a part of me that was hoping that she'd want to wait for Dr. Kern, but maybe it's best we don't stop her therapy in the middle of it.

I have a seat with Anastasia and she settles against me, holding my hand between hers.

Dr. Burton studies the two of us for a moment before settling into her chair and opening her chart.

"So, I see last week, you ended with ways to make Anastasia more confident and self-sufficient. How is that going?"

I look down at Anastasia and she looks back up at me and shrugs. Dr. Burton is someone new and I don't know if Anastasia's shyness with new people will ever completely go away. I believe it's ingrained in her personality and I would never expect her to change that aspect. As long as she is happy and confident in herself, there is nothing wrong with being shy around strangers.

"I think it's going pretty well. She's becoming more verbal and has begun to plate her own food and even bakes a little."

Dr. Burton nods and writes something in the chart. "That's good. That's great progress, Anastasia. Now...what about the co-dependence between the two of you?"

My eyes narrow at the doctor. "Co-dependence?"

"Mmhmm..." The doctor answers, cocking an eyebrow at me before her eyes land on Anastasia. "She seems to be dependent on hanging onto you and it seems that you feel like it's your responsibility to allow her to."

 _What the fuck does that mean?_

"I don't understand." Anastasia mentions, shaking her head, confused.

"You're dependent on Christian, and he is dependent on your happiness, creating a co-dependent relationship. He's putting your feelings and your need for him above his own needs."

"Wait a fucking minute!" I bark at her. I can't believe she's trying to make Ana feel guilty. I want Anastasia happy, yes, but it's what I _want_ to do. The doctor is taking this the wrong way and she's going to end up making Anastasia regress.

Dr. Burton puts her hands up to stop me. "Now, Christian, there's no reason to yell. We are adults and don't need to shout to get our point across."

 _Fuck that._ I can feel my anger rising for this bitch.

"Now, Anastasia, it's important for you to become independent. Not only for you, but for Christian. You aren't just stifling yourself, but him, too."

 _Fuck._ We should have never stayed. This is not going well.

"I am?"

"You are. Has it ever occurred to you that your constant need to touch Christian is limiting him from doing other things he needs or wants to do? There's a possibility that he isn't comfortable with the constant contact, but doesn't want to tell you."

"That isn't true. Don't put words in my mouth. Anastasia doesn't take anything away from my life. She only adds to it." I refuse to let this doctor put this shit in Anastasia's head. I will not allow Anastasia to have another session with her. We'll wait for Dr. Kern to come back...and when she does, I'm going to have a long talk with her about this bitch sitting across from us.

When I look down at Ana, I see that she's looking up at me with tearful eyes. "I never thought of it like that."

I shake my head. "That's because it's not true. I love having you with me." _I need the connection just as much as she does._

She frowns and looks down at her feet.

"I don't think we need to continue with this session. You've done enough damage. We won't be coming back until Dr. Kern returns." I stand, pulling Anastasia up with me. "Come on, Ana. Let's go to lunch."

I escort her out of the office and slam the door behind me. The anger I feel for the bitch behind it is getting the best of me. I need to remind myself to calm down. I've been through too much therapy to let my anger overcome me now. The last thing I want is for Anastasia to be scared of me. I want to be her safe place. I'm just hoping that the therapist didn't crack the foundation of that place for Anastasia.

Once we're in the car, I reach over and take her hand. Her hand is limp in my own and my heart gives a lurch. I squeeze her hand to try and get her to hold mine, but she just looks up at me.

"Please, hold my hand, Ana. I need it."

She looks down at our hands and, finally, her hand tightens in mine. When I feel the pressure of hers against my own, a relieved sigh escapes my mouth.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Now, where would you like to go to lunch? What sounds good?"

Her cheeks tinge pink and she gives a shy smile. "Ice cream."

I laugh. "Ice cream, huh?"

She nods up at me with that sweet, shy smile and I find myself wanting to pull her over into my lap and cuddle her. _I just want her close._

"There's a pizzeria near here that has an in-house ice cream shop. How about we have pizza for lunch and ice cream for dessert?"

She giggles and the sound gives me goosebumps. _She affects me more than anyone has ever been able to._

"That sounds good. Can we get ravioli too?"

I smile as I turn the car on and pull out of our parking space. "Anything you want, baby."


	11. Chapter 11

Today, Mr. Steele, Anastasia, and I are going to the Space Needle. It's only about 3/4 mile away-a straight shot down Fourth Avenue-so we've decided to walk. It's a nice day out. Well, for Seattle, anyway. The sun isn't out, but it isn't raining and it's warm. There's a nice breeze drifting from the shore and it'll be nice to get some fresh air.

Anastasia has really done a wonderful job at reaching out of her comfort zone since starting therapy and even seemed excited about the idea of taking a walk.

The elevator dings and a couple seconds later, I see Mr. Steele come through the door of the entryway. I greet him with a handshake.

"Where's Annie?"

"She's in her room."

Heading toward the stairs, I call up to her. "ANA! Your Dad's here! Let's go!"

"Coming!" I hear her voice from the corridor above us and so, while we wait, I grab three bottles of water for us.

When she makes her way down, she's wearing dark wash jeans, navy blue chucks, and a light blue blouse. Her hair is back in a high pony tail and I notice that she has on light makeup. Her eyelashes are longer and thicker than normal and her lips are glossy. _I wonder what they taste like..._

I hear Mr. Steele clear his throat, making me realize I'm staring. Ana is blushing and she looks down at her feet, tucking a loose tendril of hair behind her ear.

"You look great, Annie." Mr. Steele mentions.

She smiles up at her father. "Thank you."

"Are you going to give me a hug? Or at least tell your old man hello?"

She giggles and steps into his arms, squeezing him tight. "Hello, Dad. I'm glad you could come."

Smiling down at her, he squeezes her to him again. "I'm glad you asked me. Are you ready?"

She nods. "Yes."

"I'm excited to spend time with you. I wish I had a camera." Mr. Steele frowns a little, but Ana takes his hand.

"Don't be sad. Christian bought me one."

"He did?"

She nods and reaches into her back pocket, revealing the small camera I bought her. "See? Look how small it is! Isn't it cute?"

She hands it to him and he takes it from her, looking it over. He grins. "It's adorable, babygirl."

She looks proud of her new toy and takes it from her father, slipping it back into her back pocket. "Can we go now?" She turns to look at me. I notice her eye me up and down a couple times and I give her a wink, indicating I caught her.

"Yes, we can go."

XxXxXx

When we hit the street, Anastasia takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as the light breeze blows past us. The loose tendrils framing her face blow with the wind, making her look angelic...like an angel fallen from Heaven.

"It's lovely out." She mentions, her big crystal blue eyes meeting mine.

"Yes, angel. It's beautiful. Are you ready?"

She nods and reaches for Mr. Steele's hand, taking it in hers. I spoke with her earlier and we agreed that she needed to hold either her father's or my hand while we were out today. It's her first real outing and I just want to make sure she stays safe. There's a pang in my chest when she reaches for Mr. Steele's hand and not mine, but I shake it off. He is her father and she doesn't get to see him as much as she sees me. I've gone through plenty of therapy, but all the therapy in the world won't keep me from being a selfish bastard...not with her. A part of me wants to keep her all to myself, but I know how important it is for her to have others around her...especially her father.

As we make our way down Fourth Avenue, Anastasia is beaming next to Mr. Steele. I allow them to walk in front of me, making sure that no one can sneak up on her from behind. She keeps pointing excitedly at different things she sees and commenting on them. A home garden, a puppy on a leash, a whole yard full of gnomes and other yard ornaments. Anastasia has the capability of seeing the beauty in everything. I pass all of these things almost every day and don't think twice about them. I really need to take an extra moment and take in the beauty surrounding us.

We walk past a flower shop with tons of flowers lining the the windows and Anastasia stops to smell them. She spots these deep purple carnations and falls in love with them.

"Oh, wow! Look at these, Dad! Aren't they the most gorgeous color you've ever seen?" She leans over to smell them and smiles when one tickles her nose.

"Miss, would you like to buy some?" The young lady working the flower shop asks.

"Oh...no, not today. I'm sorry."Anastasia's cheeks redden and she steps back. "You've a beautiful shop here." She smiles, trying to make up for denying the woman a sale.

"Thank you, Miss. I hope you come back soon for the flowers."

Anastasia beams at her and nods. "Have a great day." She makes her way with Mr. Steele and I tell the woman that I want to buy one for her. I hand her a five dollar bill, tell her to keep the change, and quickly choose one before catching up to them.

I sneak my arm around her and hold the carnation in front of her, surprising her.

"Oh! Christian!" She turns to me and smiles. "Oh, thank you! You are so lovely." Her hand is to her chest and she looks completely blown away.

I smile. "May I put it in your hair?"

Her smile widens and she nods. "Yes, please."

I snap off most of the stem and slide it into the hair behind her ear, so that it rests against the top of her ear.

She giggles and reaches up to touch it. "How does it look?"

"Beautiful." I reach into my pocket to grab my cell phone and I snap a picture of her.

"Thank you, Christian. I love it." Leaning up on her tip toes, she pecks my lips sweetly and I can actually feel my cheeks color. It's only the second time she's ever kissed me and, even though it was only friendly, it means everything to me. I find myself running my tongue over my lips, so I can taste her lipgloss. _Vanilla._ It makes my mouth water.

We continue down the street, stopping to pet a Yorkshire Terrier on it's late morning walk, before continuing along the Avenue. We're just passing Bell Street when Anastasia almost gets ripped out of Mr. Steele's hand, but he manages to hold on.

"What the fuck are you doing with her?" The voice is like ice to my veins.

"Daddy!" Her voice in panic stricken and an octave higher than normal.

He's gripping her upper arm and he shakes her. "What the hell is all over your face? You look like a little whore! How _dare_ you go behind my back and see _him_! I am your father, do you understand?! I told you to forget him. I told you if you went looking for him you'd regret it! You've always been too stupid for your own good." He's growling the words right into her face and she looks like a deer in the headlights.

When my shock dissipates, I step between Frank and Anastasia, effectively severing the connection between the two.

"Don't speak to her like that." It's a warning. _I'll kill the fucker._

"Don't tell me how to speak to my property! What did you do to her? Why is she so fat? And why are you making her paint her face like a whore?"

"She is neither." I growl between my teeth. "I paid you for six months. You have no authority over her." _Get out of my face before I kill you._

I can feel Mr. Steele next to me, helping me shield Anastasia, and I can feel Anastasia gripping the back of my shirt, trembling.

Frank and Mr. Steele are having a stare down and I'm not sure what to do.

"I don't want you near her." Frank growls at Mr. Steele.

Mr. Steele snorts a laugh. "I feel the same about you."

"Too fucking bad. She's mine. I'm her father."

"You are nothing, but an abusive, sadistic bastard. I will _never_ let you near her again. I would die before I'd let that happen."

Frank gives him a disgusting grin. "Easy enough." He shakes his head, still grinning. "She's my daughter. She'll do as I say."

"You forget, asshole. She's over eighteen. She's an adult. You have no control over her anymore."

Frank's grin disappears. "She'll never survive on her own. When this controlling fucker gets sick of her, he'll give her back." Frank nods in my direction, indicating that he's speaking about me. "She's too damaged. It's only a matter of time."

"Fuck off, Lambert." Mr. Steele growls. "Christian loves her. I love her. Say goodbye now, cause you'll never see her again."

Realizing we're now drawing a crowd, Frank takes a step back. "We'll see about that."

"Sir?" Frank turns around and we all look to see a girl with strawberry blonde hair and freckles standing in the parking lot of the condos behind us. _She's young._ Possibly not even eighteen yet. I can feel the bile rise in my throat and I have to swallow to get rid of it.

"I'm coming." He turns back to us and gives us a long, hard look. He walks backwards a few steps, not taking his eyes off the two of us, before he turns to continue toward the girl. "Get in the car, kitten." He demands, opening the passenger door. She leans up to kiss his cheek and he wraps an arm around her for a hug, helping her slip into the passenger seat.

I turn to Anastasia and she's watching them with a frown on her face.

"Anastasia? Are you okay?"

Without looking away from the car, she answers. "He touched her."

"What? What do you mean?"

She shakes her head and squeezes her eyes shut. "Nothing. Sorry. I'm fine. I just...I wasn't expecting that." She takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"Do you want to go home?" Mr. Steele asks, but she shakes her head.

"No...I'd like to go still...unless you want to go home. I understand if you don't want to go."

He and I glance at each other and he shakes his head. "No, let's go. We're not going to let that asshole ruin our day. You're _my_ daughter, not his. You know that, right? Blood means nothing. It's the bond you have."

She puts her arm around his waist and leans her head against him. "Yes. I know. I always have."

He squeezes her to him and kisses the top of her head. "Good."

We are eager to move, ready to get past the crowd that had congregated around the scene. Mr. Steele and I decide to stick to her sides, sandwiching her between us so that she stays safe. She's got her arm around her father, but she reaches over and hooks her index finger into my pocket. The small action makes my heart hum. She just wants the connection, even though it's something so simple, and I want it as much as she does.

She has come such a long way since the first day I met her. The old Anastasia would have been a complete basket case if she had a run in with her biological father. The new and improved Anastasia, however, has taken it all in stride. _God, she's incredible._

I lean towards her ear as we walk. "I am so proud of you." I whisper.

She gives me a shy smile, gazing up at me through her eyelashes. _Fuck._ I wish I had an excuse to pull her to me...I have a craving for vanilla all of a sudden. There is no excuse, though. She's safe, tucked under her father's arm, and I'll just have to wait to hold her.

XxXxXx

On our way up to the top, on the glass elevator, Anastasia is practically plastered to the glass, taking pictures of everything she can with her new camera.

"Annie, let me take a picture of you and Christian." He takes the camera from her and I step over to her so he can get the skyline in the background. We hug each other and turn to the side so we are both facing the camera. She rests her cheek against my chest and I find myself resting my chin against the top of her head.

"Smile!" Mr. Steele states, taking a couple. "Perfect."

Before I can offer to take one of him with her, we make it to the top, so I decide to wait and take one of the two of them on the observation deck. Anastasia grabs our hands when the elevator door opens and pulls us quickly toward the deck. "Come on, slow pokes!"

We laugh and let her pull us toward the edge so we can enjoy the skyline.

"This is amazing." She murmurs, snapping pictures of everything she can.

I chuckle. "You're going to fill up the memory card before we even get to the other side."

Her eyes widen and she decides to turn off her camera for the time being. She holds onto the railing and looks out onto the skyline, the tops of the tall buildings being half hidden from the fog that is still lingering in the air. I watch her shiver a little and wrap her arms around herself. It's cooler up here. Seeing that it's the perfect excuse to be close, I step up to her and wrap my arms around her, rubbing her arms to try to create some heat.

"Cold?" I ask quietly.

She nods. "A little."

"Maybe we should buy you a hoodie at the gift shop."

She shakes her head.

"No? Why not?" I crane my neck to look at her and I see her bite her lip and look down.

"I like this better."

My heart jumps and I have an odd feeling in my stomach. _Butterflies._ I almost laugh at the thought. This tiny thing in my arms is actually giving me butterflies.

I feel her relax back against me and I allow myself to close my eyes and nuzzle my nose into her hair, savoring the moment. I breathe in her scent. The cleanliness of shampoo, her apple body wash, and vanilla. The mix is comforting; I could breathe her in all day. I hear the shutter of a camera phone and turn my head to see Mr. Steele pointing his phone at us. _I'd forgotten he was even here._

XxXxXx

"What would you like, Ana?"

We're in the gift shop and they have tons of stuff to buy. I see her holding a snow globe, housing the Space Needle and Ferris Wheel, watching it snow.

"This is neat." She hands it to me and I shake it. To me, it seems a little tacky, but if she likes it, I'll get it for her.

I also buy her a hoodie and a puzzle for us to work on together.

Her father buys her a book on the history of Seattle that he caught her looking at while we shopped and a big sucker in her favorite flavor, green apple.

On the way back towards home, he surprises her with his buys and she giggles. "A lolli, Dad?"

"You use to love when I bought lollipops for you."

She squeezes him. "I still do. May I open it?"

He shakes his head. "Lunch first, then you can open it."

We stop in a cafe on the way back home and enjoy some sandwiches and iced tea. Ana has her sucker unwrapped and in her mouth before we even make it out the door after lunch.

"Mmm..." She hums around the sucker, making us laugh. _She loves her sweets._ Slipping her hand into his, she thanks him for the presents.

"You're welcome, babygirl. I enjoy it."

When we make it to the condos where Frank practically yanked her arm out of the socket, she slows and presses herself closer to Mr. Steele's side.

"He's gone, Annie. It's alright. I've got you."

Although he's making her feel better and keeping her safe, I still find myself just a little annoyed. I want to be the one saying that to her. _I'm her safe place._

"Christian..." She calls my name, looking behind her and she reaches out for me. I take her hand and step up beside her so that we're flanking her on both sides. I admonish myself for being annoyed with Mr. Steele. Of course I want her to feel safe with him. Of course I want him to protect her. I guess...I guess I'm just jealous. I want to take care of her and I want her to depend on me to keep her safe. The selfish part of me doesn't want to share that responsibility with anyone. _Selfish bastard._

XxXxXx

Anastasia is up in her room, relaxing before bed, but I can't do the same. I keep running the run-in with Frank through my head and I'm puzzled. She was trembling behind me, but then when that girl called for him, her trembling stopped. _'He touched her'_ , she had said.

Deciding I'd better talk to her, I head up to her room and knock on her door.

"Ana?"

"Come in!"

I open the door and see that she's laying on her stomach in bed, playing with her new snow globe. She looks over at me and smiles.

"Hi." She states, placing the globe on her nightstand before sitting up.

"Hey." I sit next to her on the bed. "I wanted to talk to you about earlier."

"Oh?"

I nod. "The run-in with Frank."

Her eyebrows knit together and she bites her lip.

"I just want to make sure that you're okay."

She shrugs and pulls her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. "It wasn't as scary as I thought it'd be. I was startled at first, worried that he'd take me away from you and Dad, but once I realized you wouldn't let him, then I felt better. I know I can never go back there. If I go back now, it'll be even worse...he might even end up killing me. I'd rather be homeless than go back to him. I never knew life could be good again...I guess that's why I never left. I thought it's what I deserved...but then you showed me just how much better life could be. I never want to go back to a life like I had."

My lips twitch upward into a grin. "You'll never have to go back to the life...and you'll never be homeless, Anastasia. You'll always have a home here and one with your dad."

She smiles up at me through her eyelashes. "Thank you, Christian. Thank you for everything. I'll forever be in your debt."

I shake my head, scooting closer to her. "As long as you take full advantage of the tools that are given to you, you will never be in my debt. I want to see you thrive. _That._ That is the best gift I could ever receive. It's more precious than anything I could give you."

Blushing, she hides her face in her knees.

"Ana...I have another question for you." It's been nagging at me all day.

She looks up at me. "Oh? What is it?"

"When you saw your father with that girl, your whole demeanor changed...like...like you were..." I look down at the duvet and scratch the back of my head, trying to find the right word.

"Jealous."

My head shoots up at her admission. "Why?"

She runs her tongue along her bottom lip to wet it. _Vanilla._ "Daddy never _ever_ touched me unless it was to punish me or throw me around. He went out of his way to make sure he knew I was worthless. He use to make me crawl on my hands and knees just to remind me that it was where I belonged...with the dirt and the trash." I want to make her stop; I don't want to listen to her speak like that...but, she's finally opening up more about her life with that bastard and my curiosity outweighs the urge to tell her to stop. "Whenever he had other girls over...he always treated them like he treated me. I never saw him touch anyone like he did that girl today...not even Mistress Elena. I just..." She sighs and hugs her knees closer to her. "I just don't understand what makes her special. I use to think he was incapable of that...I thought he just had a soul of black and he didn't know any better...and that...well, because I was half him, that I _was_ worthless like he had said. That if I wasn't punished and reminded how unworthy I was...I might turn into him. I was more scared of that than I was of him. I _never_ want to treat anyone like he treated me. It would be devastating. I watched him hurt so many people. Why does she get love from him? I want to know what she does, who she is, what she says. I want to know what's special about her."

I sigh, running my hand through my hair. "Nothing is special about her...not compared to you."

She shakes her head, unwilling to believe me. "I spent so long without human contact...he'd lock me in my room as a child for days on end, only opening the door when I knocked on it to go to the bathroom or bring me my food. I hadn't realized how much I craved the contact until I met you. I think...that might be half the reason why I cling to your hand. At first I was frightened and you made me feel safe when I touched you...but now, it's more about the contact. When Dr. Burton said that you might not like it...it was devastating to me. It might not look like it, but I am trying. I try to keep to myself. I know I'm stupid to be jealous of some girl who has the attention of my birth father, but I can't help the heart ache. Why couldn't that be me?"

"Oh, Ana..." I slide over to her and wrap her in my arms, trying to show her I want her near me. "You are not stupid for feeling that way. I craved the same thing with my birth mother before she died. It's natural. I want you to forget what that doctor said. I don't mind that you want the connection. In fact...I want it, too. I crave your touch, just like you do with me."

Her eyes widen a little and she lifts her head off her knees to look up at me. "You do?"

I nod.

She releases her knees and wraps her arms around my neck, giving me a fierce hug. I pull her closer to the head of the bed and lay down with her, pulling her on top of me. She relaxes against my body and nuzzles into my t-shirt covered chest.

"Would you mind if I slept here tonight? After that, I think we both need some human contact." I feel emotionally raw and I just want to be close to her.

A small smile graces her lips and she nuzzles into my shirt again. "Please."


	12. Chapter 12

When I wake up, the sky is still dark and Anastasia is curled into my side, sleeping deeply, while her fist is clutching my shirt at my chest. She has a power grip on it. The tops of her fingernails are white from the grip. I slowly work on her grip, taking my time so I don't wake her. When my index finger works its way into her fist, it suddenly relaxes and her palm finds mine to hold. I've never seen her do this and now I'm worried her night has been filled with nightmares. Looking at the clock, I see that it's barely 5:00 am, but I need to talk to the private investigator. It's easier to do it with everyone sleeping. It takes a couple more minutes, but I finally slide myself away from Anastasia and step out of her room to give her some peace and quiet.

"Sawyer." He answers his phone, his voice rough with sleep.

"Sawyer, this is Christian Grey."

"Grey? It's five in the morning. Did something happen?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, I hear shuffling on the other end of the line. "What is it? Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, yes. Everything is fine. We had a run-in with Frank."

"Frank? Frank Lambert?"

"The very one."

"Okay, you have my attention." There's more rustling and I hear what sounds like cabinets opening and closing.

"What are you doing?" We finally have a small break in the case and he's too busy doing some other shit.

"I'm going to need some strong coffee if we're going to be discussing this at this ungodly hour."

 _He's right._ I make my way into my own kitchen and make some coffee myself. We don't say a word to each other while we finish waiting for our coffee. I hear the scraping of a chair on hardwood and hear a deep sigh from him.

"Okay. I'm ready."

I have a seat at the breakfast bar and take a gulp of my own coffee before I start.

"Yesterday at 9:00 am, Anastasia, Mr. Steele, and I decided to walk to the Space Needle from Escala. When we reach the corner of Bell Street and Fourth Avenue, Frank grabs Anastasia and tries to pull her away from Mr. Steele. He was angry that Mr. Steele was there. He must see him as some sort of threat...as he should. You know when she was little he took Anastasia and ran off with her, not allowing Mr. Steele a chance to find her. Mr. Steele told him that he loved Anastasia and that she'd never come back to him. FUCK!" _I just now realize._ "He told Frank that we both loved her. He's going to go to Elena about the run in."

"Just relax Christian. If how she's behaved in the past is any indication, she'll be sure to get ahold of you and all you have to do is lie."

"Lie." I repeat, realizing it'd be quite easy.

"You can do that, can't you?"

A small smile forms on my face. "Absolutely."

"Great. Now, what else happened?"

 _What else?_ "He had a girl. He was in the parking lot of the condos at the corner of Bell and Fourth. The girl had long, strawberry blonde hair and looked young. She called him sir."

"How young?"

"Not eighteen."

"Did he do anything in front of you that was inappropriate with the girl?"

"No. He called her kitten...but nothing more than that." _He's a creep._

"Okay, we'll look into it. We can't grab him just yet. We don't have proof that he was doing anything with her and I don't want to jump the gun just because she looks young. We need more information on the ring. If we bring him in for questioning now, he'll know who is behind it and everything will go to shit."

"I get it...I just don't want anyone else to be violated." _The thought of another Ana makes me sick to my stomach._

"I know. We'll do our best to keep that girl safe without her realizing what we're doing."

I nod, although he can't see me. "Frank helped her get into a car. It was a black Mercedes. I caught the first three numbers of the license plate without making it obvious that I was looking. C-4-J."

"Great. This is the step in the right direction. We know more than we did before. I am guessing that Frank didn't live in those condos with Anastasia, or else she wouldn't have been so keen on walking that way. The girl probably lives there." He's brainstorming out loud, but it's nothing I haven't already thought of. "What about Anastasia? How is she doing after the run in?"

I sigh. "She did better than I thought she would. I really thought she'd crumble, but she did well."

"She's strong, Christian. That's good. Hopefully, this run-in will make her open up more in therapy."

"I think she will. She opened up a bit last night with me. She gave me more details about her time there...she said there were others around that he treated like her. He didn't even treat Elena very well from what she made it seem. It's obvious that he's a big part of the ring. If Elena is a regular at their house and they had girls coming and going..."

He sighs. "I don't doubt it, Christian, but we need more out of Anastasia before we step in. You need to get her to open up about what she told you in therapy and more, so we have it on tape. She's the key to the take down of this whole organization. It's your job to keep her safe, keep her comfortable, and get her to talk. Don't make her _too_ comfortable, Christian. She needs to know how important it is to tell her story. Don't let her get so comfortable that she doesn't feel the need to open up."

"I'm well aware of that, Sawyer. I don't appreciate you making it sound like I'm using her. She's a beautiful person and deserves everything I've given her. Anastasia has been through enough and I'm not going to force it out of her. Pushing her will make her close up. I know what I'm doing."

"I hope so, Grey. Just remember the longer it takes her to give details, the more girls and boys are being violated."

I hang up on Sawyer, annoyed that I have even called him. He's supposed to be the greatest private investigator within a thousand miles, but he has a great way of grinding my gears.

I stare at my phone for a second, going over our conversation again. I growl out in frustration and press my palms into my closed eyes, trying to find my control. I know there is a lot of work ahead of us, especially now that I'm completely convinced that Frank is a significant fixture in this ring.

She makes no noise, but I can feel her behind me. I drop my hands to my lap and sigh.

"Come here, sweet girl."

Her feet patter against the tiled floor and she climbs into the seat next to me.

"Is everything okay, Christian?"

I wet my lips. "Yes, Ana. Everything is okay. Just thinking about yesterday." I reach up and brush her hair out of her face, letting my fingers linger along her cheek bone for a second.

"Oh." She looks down and chews her lip. It seems she doesn't know how to respond or what to say. "Is there anything I can do? Can I make you breakfast?"

I shake my head. "No breakfast, but there's something you could do for me."

"Anything."

"Come with me back to bed. I'm suddenly feeling exhausted."

She smiles. "Okay."

She reaches for my hand and pulls me toward the hallway to my bedroom this time instead of hers. She pulls down the duvet and climbs in, opening her arm. "Climb in!"

I chuckle and climb into bed, snuggling into her. I rest my head on her chest, throw a leg over her thighs and slip both arms around her so that we're laying on them. I close my eyes and exhale deeply. _This is my happy place._

"Oh...my Christian." She runs her fingers through my hair as I relax against her and I feel her press her lips to the top of my head. "Please God, give him peace." She whispers into the top of my head before she kisses my head again. _She knows I'm having a hard time._ I make a half-hearted attempt to rouse myself to tell her not to worry about me, but I'm so relaxed-so warm and comfortable-that I drift off before I can think too much on it.

XxXxXx

"I can't believe you don't fucking trust me, Elena! After all we've been through! Don't you think that if I was going to fuck you over I would have already done it? Don't you think that I would have told my parents about what happened? Do you honestly think that I love the girl? That I actually _enjoyed_ taking that submissive little brat out with that son of a bitch watching us?" I'm fighting with Elena, and I'm actually annoyed with her, even though I'm the one that's lying. Lying has become second nature with her and I'm very good at it.

"Why the hell were you even out with her in the first place? And why is that piece of shit around?"

I throw myself back in my chair. "While I was at work, she went behind my back and found him. I came home one day and there he was, sitting on my couch. Now I'm forced to play the happy boyfriend card until our time is up. It was his idea to go. I couldn't say no. There was no fucking way I was going to let him take her out without me. What if he never brought her back? I can't chance that."

"I trust that you punished her thoroughly for contacting him?"

"Of course I did! What do you take me for? A pussy? I know how to deal with my submissives, Elena. I don't need your help."

"No, you're right, Christian. I apologize for doubting you, darling. You _are_ an incredible dominant. You did learn from the best, after all. Maybe after the mousy little monster goes back to Frank, we could have a little pow-wow of our own to remind me just how incredible you really are."

I roll my eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Elena. You know your number one rule." _Never go back to a submissive once you're finished._

She lets out a groan of disappointment. "Yes, unfortunately I do. They do say rules were made to be broken..."

"Not in the BDSM world, Elena...and not in this case."

"Such a waste..." She mumbles, sighing. "So, what are we going to do with that son of a bitch after you throw the brat back to Frank? I still don't get why you wanted someone so incompetent. You've never had the patience to train anyone. Is a virgin pussy really worth that much, Christian? I mean, I'm not going to complain because I've made a pretty penny on the transfer, but still..."

I wince. "Don't be so crass, Elena. What I do with my subs and why I do them is my business, no one else's."

"Not even the subs?"

"Especially not the subs." Going back to dom mode is way to easy and I'm starting to scare myself a little. _I need to cut this shit short._

"So what are we going to do about the bitch's step father?"

I can feel my teeth grinding together. "I can't be bothered with that right now. I've got my sub bound and gagged waiting for me upstairs. If there is anything else you want to accuse me of, that shit can wait. I've more important things to tend to."

"Like your dick?"

I roll my eyes. "Exactly." I end the phone call and throw my phone on my desk, relaxing back in my chair while I rub my temples. Mr. Steele now seems to be in danger. I'm hoping that Elena believes that I will take care of it myself and not send her boy toys after him. I can't wait for all this shit to be over. I'm sick of lying, sick of covering my tracks, and worrying who is going to find out what. I want her, Frank, and whoever else is running the ring to rot in prison for the rest of their lives. I'd say to throw them on death row, but that's the easy way out. I'm hoping that when the other inmates find out that they're rapists, they'll become targets themselves and suffer like they forced others to.

There's a knock on my office door and Ana sticks her head in. "Christian? Are you hungry? Gail and I made lunch." Her eyes sweep over my desk which is full of papers and folders. "If you're too busy, I can bring it to you."

I smile appreciatively at her. "I'd like that."

She returns my smile and gives me a nod. "Coming right up."

I busy myself with clearing a space for my plate while I wait for her to bring my lunch. When she comes back, I see that she's made me a grilled tomato bacon grilled cheese sandwich cut diagonally, grilled zucchini and peppers, and two home made cookies. She places it in front of me with a smile and I reach for her waist and pull her into her lap squeezing her back to me.

"I haven't had one of these in a long time." She smiles over her shoulder at me and I can't stop myself from pecking her lips with my own. "Thank you, sweetheart."

She blushes and looks back at the plate. "You seem to be having a hard time, so I called your mom and asked what some of your comfort foods were. Tonight, we're having lemon-peppered chicken and mac and cheese."

I chuckle and can feel my heart swell at her admission. She's so worried about me, she'll do whatever she can to make me feel better. She's one of the most selfless people I have ever met. She'd do anything to make someone happy.

"Thank you, baby. I appreciate it. It looks great."

She reaches and picks up a triangle of the sandwich and holds it to my mouth. "Tell me how it tastes." _Oh, fuck._ Her eyes are on my mouth and I have to force myself to concentrate on the sandwich. I bite into the sandwich and a moan escapes from the back of my throat. _It's better than Mom's._

"Good?" Ana giggles at my reaction as I chew and reaches up to wipe a crumb off the corner of my mouth with her index finger before slipping it into her own mouth. "Mmm, it is good."

I smile and swallow, taking the sandwich from her other hand. "Here, bite." I lift it to her mouth and she takes a bite. I watch her chew while I bite off another piece for myself.

"You need your vegetables, Christian." She reaches for a piece of grilled zucchini and picks it up between her index finger and thumb, holding it to my mouth. This time, I take the whole piece of zucchini, including her fingers, into my mouth and lick them clean, making her blush and look away. _I wonder if she's as turned on as I am._ My dick is hard as a rock, begging for some action, but I know there won't be any. She isn't ready for that type of physical intimacy, yet and I refuse to take advantage of her. We're still growing as friends and I definitely don't want to give her mixed signals, confusing her further. _I might not be able to make love to her, but a little flirting never hurt._

I lick her fingers clean and pull them out of my mouth. "My turn." I reach for a grilled pepper and bring it to her lips, pulling away just as her mouth opens, making her tongue dart out before I bring it back to her mouth and let her take it from me.

"I cleaned your fingers for you...aren't you going to give me the same courtesy?" I ask, showing her my dirty thumb and index finger.

She smiles at me and takes my wrist, bringing my hand up to her mouth. She starts on my index finger, her tongue dancing around it to clean it before moving to my thumb. I watch her lips clamp around my thumb as her tongue swirls over it and then I feel a light nip from her teeth on the pad of my tongue, making me inhale sharply. My dick jumps in my pants as warmth floods my lower stomach.

"Oh, fuck." I whisper under my breath and she smiles around my thumb before pulling it out of her mouth.

"Is something wrong, Christian?" The little minx plays innocent, acting as if she has no idea what she's doing to me. "You're breathing kind of hard."

I realize that she's right. My breath is coming out in sharp, labored pants. _I have never wanted a woman so bad in my life._

Her hand comes up to cup my cheek and her thumb runs over my scratchy stubble. "I like this. I like the scratch."

I give her a lopsided grin. "You do, huh? It feels even better on sensitive areas..."

Her eyes widen. "It does? Like where?"

I cup the back of her neck and bring her face close to my own and nuzzle against her cheek. I hear her hum and I clench my jaw, trying to stay in control. "Your face...your neck..." I nuzzle into her neck and hear her exhale loudly. "Even your lips." I cup her face to bring her mouth to mine.

 _"Christian, Ros is on the phone for you."_ Gail's voice comes over the intercom, stopping us at the last possible second. Right now, I feel murderous for the woman I consider a second mother.

My lips ghost over hers, barely touching, but Anastasia pulls back and clears her throat, standing. "I should really help Gail clean up the kitchen. I'll let you get back to work. Enjoy your lunch, Christian. Let me know if you need anything."

With that, she's gone.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck me._

I reach down and reposition my pants, hoping that it'll ease my erection somehow.

 _I'll kill Ros._

XxXxXx

"CHRISTIAN!" Her voice is panic stricken...terrified...and it breaks through the quiet of my office, causing me to jump up and run for her. My heart is in my stomach and I feel sick.

She comes running through the great room, clutching the landline phone to her chest and she is sobbing. I meet her half way and wrap her in my arms, glad that she's physically okay.

"What's happening?"

"Dad's hurt! He showed up at Dad's house and hurt him! We need to go see him! We need to go see him now!"

 _He?_ "Shit. Frank?"

She nods and pulls out of my arms, pulling my hand toward the entryway. "Please...please, we need to go. We need to go see him. I need to see him!"

"Okay, okay. We will Ana. Everything will be alright, okay? Where is he?"

"He's at home. He needs us! Taylor is getting the car. We need to go!"

"We're going, we're going. I just need my cell, baby. We'll get there."

I run to my office and grab my phone and my wallet, shoving them into my pockets and run back to her. She's already at the elevator and holding it open for me.

The drive to Ray's isn't a long one, but today it seems to go on for hours. Anastasia is beside herself and I try to console her the best I can-holding her to me, smoothing her her hair, telling her it's going to be alright-but nothing seems to be working. The only thing that will make it better is for her to see Mr. Steele.

Once we're in his driveway, Taylor barely gets the Audi stopped before Ana flings herself out the car door and up the steps. I hurry after her, worried that Frank or some other fucker is still lurking around in the bushes. On the way up, I see that the front window next to his door is busted open and his door is shut, but barely. The door jam is off kilter, making it obvious that someone broke in. Anastasia manages to dislodge the door after a couple of pushes and continues into the house with me running after her.

"Anastasia! Stop! It isn't safe!" I try to grab her, but she's already running up the stairs to try to find him.

"I have to find him!"

Mr. Steele appears from the kitchen with a rag over his eye and I relax a little.

"Anastasia! Your father is down here!" I yell up to her, hating that she's so far away when the house hasn't been secured, yet. I hear her quick footsteps coming from the upstairs hall and she comes barreling down the steps, almost tripping on the second to last step. I put my arm out to catch her, but she steadies herself and continues to her father.

"Dad! Oh, Dad! What happened to you?" Her arms are wrapped around him and she's looking over his face. "What did he do?"

"Now, Annie, just relax. I told you over the phone that I wasn't hurt too badly. There's no need to upset yourself like this."

She shakes her head. "You brush everything off. Let me see your face." When he pulls the rag off his face, I can see that it's bruised and bloodied and Anastasia goes into full nurse mode. "Oh, Dad! You look awful."

"Thanks for that." He mentions, teasing her.

She rolls her eyes. "Let me clean you up. Come into the kitchen and I'll get the first aid kit."

The two of them disappear into the kitchen, giving me a second to assess the damage. The door and window need fixed, the coffee table is smashed, the pictures that were on the wall are now laying on the floor, the glass smashed. The vase with the flowers in it that Anastasia picked is on the floor in pieces and there's a hole in the wall opposite of me, where it looks like someone's head went through.

"Christ." I murmur under my breath.

"Upstairs is clear." Taylor states, actually startling me. "You alright, Christian?"

I nod. "Yea, I'm alright. Just surveying the damage. We need someone to come and fix the door and window asap. Tonight, I think it'd be best if Mr. Steele stayed with us while the house gets fixed. I also think we're going to need a couple more CPO's."

"Yes, sir."

"Let's go see how Mr. Steele is holding up. Anastasia is fussing over him right now."

He laughs. "I'm sure he doesn't mind too much."

I grin. "No, probably not."

We find Mr. Steele and Anastasia in the kitchen. He's sitting in a kitchen chair and she's sitting on the table in front of him, cleaning up the blood from his face.

We pull up a seat at the small kitchen table and watch Anastasia work.

"What happened?"

"Uh uh." Anastasia states, turning to look at me. "No questions until I finish, Mr. Grey."

"My apologies Miss Lambert."

"It's Steele!" Mr. Steele growls, annoyed.

"What?" I look at him confused.

"Anastasia's last name is Steele. That fucker said he was going to change her name, but never went through with it."

Her hand stills on his face. "Really? You're sure?"

He nods, but then groans, grabbing his head. "I've got a killer headache, but yes, I'm sure."

"I'm a Steele. I'm still a Steele." She says it like she can't believe it.

"Anastasia Steele sounds much better." I state, smiling. It's satisfying knowing that the asshole never changed her name. No wonder we couldn't find anything on her. We thought he had her information erased somehow.

She smiles, proud of her name. "Anastasia Steele." She repeats, getting back to work on his face.

It takes another ten minutes before Anastasia feels as if she's done all she can do. Once she gets him some ice for his black eye, she has a seat in the last empty chair.

"Can I ask now, Miss Steele?"

She smiles bashfully. "Yes."

"Great. What happened?"

"I was just getting out of the shower after lunch, so I could head over to speak with Elliot about doing some contract work for him, when I heard someone pounding on the door. As soon as I heard the pounding, I knew who it was. It was no coincidence that it was happening the day after our run-in. So I throw on some pants and a tshirt and run down the stairs to confront him and tell him to get the fuck off my property, but before I could get to the door, he started to kick it in.

"It all happened so fast...I just remember us fighting and throwing each other around, spitting threats at each other. He promised he'd kill me one way or another and I swore to him that he'd be the first to go. He told me to stay away from Anastasia and I told him the same...Before I knew it, the house was trashed and I had thrown him out the front window." He rubs the back of his neck. "I lost my temper and I saw red. I know I could have killed him by doing it, but at that point I didn't care. I knew I could claim self-defense if I did...but, after I threw him through the window and took a second to watch him sprawled out on the grass unconscious, I realized that if he died, then saving all those people caught in the sex ring would be almost impossible. You've come so far, I'd hate to let that shit head ruin it...even though seeing him gone would be satisfying in the moment."

We keep quiet for a few minutes, soaking in the information. I see that Anastasia is sitting there, grinding her teeth and clenching her fists.

"Ana...are you okay?"

"No. He hurt my father. He forced himself into Dad's house and tried to hurt him...kill him, even. I won't let him get away with this. Dad has been taken away from me once. I won't let it happen again. I'll talk. I'll tell you everything."

My body falls back in my seat, astonished. "You will?"

She nods. "Yes. I'm no longer afraid of what he'll do to me. He can come after me all he wants. He won't hurt my dad."

I pull her chair towards me and pull her into my lap. "Oh, Ana..." I nuzzle into her neck. "Thank you, sweet girl. We need you. We need your story."

I feel her nod and I pull out of her neck.

"So, what do I need to do?"

I brush her hair off her shoulder and twirl it around my finger. "Well, if you'll tell the therapist everything that happened to you, it'll be on film and we can give it to the police. If you do this, you _will_ have to testify in court. Are you okay with that?"

She nods and looks at Mr. Steele. "I'll do anything to keep Dad safe."


	13. Chapter 13

**EXTREME CAUTION: TRIGGER WARNING!**

 **In this chapter, Anastasia explains what went on while being under Frank's care. If you wish to skip this chapter, you won't be behind. I purposely kept extra information out of this chapter in case there were readers that weren't comfortable reading this.**

"After he ended up going through the window, I knew I had to rouse him awake and get him off my property. I knew if he was arrested, it could affect all the work put into this case, so I poured ice water on his face and shook him until he woke up. When he did, I yanked him off the ground and forced him to his car where I opened the door and shoved him in. I told him to never step foot on my property again or he'll regret it. When he just sat in his car, giving me a dirty look, I told him to drive away or that I'd move his car for him. It took him another few seconds, but he realized he had lost the battle. I don't think he realized that I'd be as fit as I am...I am fifteen years older than he is and I think he had it in his head that he was dealing with some sort of old man. Anyway, he pulled out of my driveway and I stood in the yard until I watched his car disappear down the street and around the corner. Luckily, I live far enough away from the neighbors or the police would have intercepted before I got his ass off of my property."

We're back in the therapist's office, but this time Mr. Steele came with us and Sawyer is sitting in a chair opposite of us, with Anastasia's approval. Dr. Kern was a little weary that bringing in a P.I. and Mr. Steele would affect the therapeutic aspect of the session, but Anastasia insisted that they both stay. She wants Mr. Steele to stay safe and she's anxious to get Frank put away.

"What did you do once he was gone?"

Mr. Steele looked over at Anastasia, who sat between us on the couch. "I called Taylor and then he advised me that I needed to speak to Annie."

Dr. Kern nods. "Anastasia...when Mr. Steele told you what happened, how did you feel?"

Anastasia, who is leaning against me, but is turned toward her father, reaches for his hand. "I felt panicked and upset. I was scared and angry and frustrated."

Dr. Kern writes in her chart. "Okay. Let's break each of those down. Let's start with panicked. Why did you feel panicked?"

"I wasn't with him and I didn't know how badly he was hurt. I was upset that he was hurt because of me. If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened."

"Why were you scared?"

"Because I didn't know."

"Didn't know what?"

"I didn't know how badly he was hurt or if Daddy would come after him or send someone else to hurt Dad. I was scared that he'd come back with a gun if we didn't get to Dad fast enough. I was angry at Daddy for taking his anger out on Dad when I'm the one he should be mad at."

Dr. Kern rubs her neck. "Okay, so everything doesn't become confusing, would you mind calling them by their names? Just for our sessions? I wouldn't want anything to get muddled up because of the confusion between Daddy and Dad. Would that be okay?"

Ana sighs. "Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't think of that."

Shaking her head, Dr. Kern urges her relax. "It's alright, Anastasia. No big deal. Can you tell us why you were angry again?"

She nods. "I was angry at myself and at Daddy-I mean Frank- because he went after him instead of me. Ray has been so good to me and has done nothing wrong, really. I don't understand why Frank wants to hurt him. I'm frustrated because of this whole situation. I'm frustrated because Frank thinks he has the right to hurt whoever he wants."

"So, when you got to Mr. Steele's house and saw that he was alright, what made you decide that now was a good time to tell your story?" Dr. Kern has a great way with Anastasia. She keeps her attention, she stays calm, and she has the ability to sense when something is too much for Anastasia. She's great at getting Anastasia to explain and validate her feelings without forcing it out of her. Anastasia was so confused at the beginning of this journey; she didn't know what was really going on or how to deal with her emotions or issues. Dr. Kern has brought a lot things to light for Ana and Ana has come to adore her.

"I knew I'd have to at some point, and admitting that he...Frank...was doing something bad was the easy part...but I didn't want to admit what he did to me or what he did to others. I don't even like going over it in my head, let alone, saying it out loud... but he's hurt Ray, so I know it has to be done. I just got him back, I'm not going to let Frank take him away again."

Dr. Kern smiles. "That's very brave, Anastasia. And don't worry. We'll go slow and take as long as you need. There's no rush. If you just need a break, all you have to do is tell us. Now, before we begin, I want to know if it'll be okay if Agent Sawyer asks questions while we talk."

Anastasia looks Sawyer over for a second and he tries to give her a sincere smile. She nods. "Yes, okay."

"Anastasia? Where would you like to start?"

Ana shrugs.

"Why don't you tell us what happened after Frank took you?" Mr. Steele offers.

"Okay." She repositions herself so that she's snuggled into the crook between my arm and body and reaches for my free hand, holding it in both of hers. My other hand rests on her thigh while my arm is wrapped around her, holding close.

"Um...okay. Um..." She chews her bottom lip thinking. "The first time I met Frank was the day that I went home with him. I was having a hard time with Mom being gone and I could hear Dad-I mean Ray- yelling at someone on the other side of the door. I tried to listen, but Frank wouldn't let me. He kept talking over Ray. He kept my attention, asking me what I liked to do, how old I was, when my birthday was, and so on. He was nice, but I had no idea who he was. When I asked him, he told me he was my dad. I told him I already had a dad and he said that Ray was not my father. He said he was just some man taking care of me because he loved my mom. He said he was my real dad. He told me his name and where he lived and said that since Mom was gone, that I would be living with him. I told him I wanted to stay with Ray, but he said that I had to come with him. He seemed angry that my mom never told me about him, but he seemed nice enough. I asked him when I'd get to see Ray again and he said that I wouldn't. I started to get upset, but he picked me up and soothed me, promising me that everything would be okay. I felt safe with him. His body was warm and he smelled like oranges and cigars. In my head, I imaged him sitting in his study, smoking a cigar and eating orange candies while he worked. I didn't know where he worked or what he did, but my imagination calmed me enough to stop crying.

"I went with him willingly, thinking that I could convince him to let me see Ray after awhile. We walked hand-in-hand to his car which he named Candy, because the color was like candied apples. It was new and shiny and had leather seats. On the way home, he let me sit in the front seat and play with the radio. We stopped through the drive-thru and got chicken nuggets before he took me home and he even let me have a sugared soda. I remember thinking how lucky I was, because Mom and Dad only let me get milk or tea when we went out. I kept thanking him and he told me that I was his princess and that I deserved the treat." She looks down at our hands and she smiles. "He called me his princess a lot in the beginning."

I find myself grinding my teeth. The fact that she smiled while talking about the fucker makes me rageful. _Calm down, Grey. Calm the fuck down._ I want to kill the fucker and I want to shake Anastasia for acting as if they had a good relationship. _He's a sick fucker._

"So, you two had a good relationship in the beginning. He treated you well and made you feel safe." Dr. Kern states, urging Ana on in her own way.

Anastasia nods. "Yes. I felt special. He let me do things that Mom and Dad never let me do. I guess...I guess he manipulated me." Her eyes fill with tears and suddenly, my rage is gone. _My girl is just a victim._ "I'm sorry." She wipes at her tears and clears her throat.

"It's okay, Anastasia. It's okay to cry. You were only five. It isn't your fault that you couldn't see his true motives. You were just a child. A victim. None of this is your fault. You just take your time and whenever you're ready, we'll start again." Dr. Kern hands Anastasia a tissue and she blots her eyes and blows her nose. After she takes a few cleansing breathes, Dr. Kern asks if she wants to continue.

Ana gives her a nod. "Yes, I do."

"Alright. How long did Frank continue to spoil you?'

"Um...I don't know...a six months, maybe? It wasn't like a switch that flipped or anything. It was slow...little things. I remember... the first time he hit me. We were playing and he had given me some sweets and I guess I was a little too silly and laughed a little too loud cause he slapped my cheek to quiet me. It was quite effective. I was so shocked that I didn't even cry. I was just confused and scared. I remember how hot my cheek was...like I put it on hot blacktop or something. It burned. He told me to go to the bathroom and put a cold rag on it. I went straight to the bathroom without a word.

"After that, he'd slowly start punishing more and more..started saying that my laugh hurt his ears and my voice grated on his nerves. When it was time for school to start, I asked him what school I would be going to, but he told me that the school wouldn't accept me. He said that I was too stupid to continue...that they weren't going to waste a seat on someone who was a lost cause. That made me cry, but it only made him happy to see me upset. He promised me that even though I couldn't go to school, that he would keep me and that I'd never be homeless, so I better just get used to it and appreciate what I had.

"When I started to grow out of my clothes, he decided that I was eating too much. He wanted to keep me as slim as possible so that he didn't have to buy me anything. I wore clothes even when my shirt showed my stomach and my pants showed my calves. He told me that Ray was trying to find me, so we moved. He told me he changed my name to Lambert and that no one would look for me there.

"As I got older, he'd keep me mostly in my room, away from him. When he would let me out, he'd ask me to do things, like crawl on all fours like I wasn't a person. He'd tell me that it's where I belonged...with the dirt. He wouldn't let me cut my hair and made me wear it in front of my face, because he said my eyes were too big and my face looked too much like my mothers for his liking. He said he could barely stand to look at me." She's twirling a strand of her long, dark hair around her pale, petite finger and then pulls it forward, hiding a part of her face. I don't like that she's feeling so self conscious.

"No..." I take her chin and turn her face towards mine. "Don't hide. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You've got the biggest, most gorgeous blue eyes, a sweet little nose, and the cutest dimples when you smile. Don't hide it from us. Please?" A bashful smile forms on her face and she blushes, causing me to laugh. "There's our beautiful girl." I brush her hair back out of her face. "Don't take to heart anything Frank has ever said to you or about you, okay? Everything he said about you is a lie."

Sniffling, she nods. "Thank you, Christian."

"You're very welcome, Ana." My hand leaves her chin to cup her face and I lean in to press a sweet kiss to her lips. "We're all here for you."

"I know." She beams up at me, her eyes sparkling. "It's the best feeling in the world." Her arms wrap around my waist and she snuggles into me, not bothered by the fact that there are three other people in the room and that we're being filmed. For some reason, I take great satisfaction in that.

Sawyer clears his throat and Anastasia gives a soft giggle. "Yes, I'm sorry...um, where was I?" She refuses to untangle herself from me, instead, curling her feet under her to make herself more comfortable.

"He kept me secluded and encouraged me to continue to speak like a child. He'd even speak to me like a child when he spoke. I don't know if it's because he wanted to keep me little even though I was close to being a teenager or if he wanted to cripple me by making me look as stupid as possible. I thought my life was hell then, but then Mis-I mean Elena-showed up. When she showed up is when he started to get more physical with my punishments. Instead of using his hand, he'd use a belt or riding crop or something similar."

"Where did he get the riding crop? Do you think he bought one just to hit you with it?" Sawyer asks, stopping her flow. A part of me is a little annoyed, but I know he has reasons for all of this.

"Um...I'm not sure. I don't think so. Our neighbors, who lived about a half mile away, had horses. They had a yard sale one day and he brought in boxes and boxes of stuff. It was probably something he bought then."

"Did they know of you? The neighbors?"

"Yes, they did. He told them that I was sick and couldn't come outside. He told them I had some sort of cancer. That I couldn't keep anything down and that I wasn't supposed to be out in the sun, so that's why they never got to see me."

"Did Elena ever hit you?"

Ana nods. "Yes, she enjoyed it. More than Frank. She would ask him if she could give the punishment when I did something wrong. She would stay over nights and stay in the bedroom with my father. I use to cover my head with my pillow because they were so loud during the night. They knew I could hear, but they never cared. They didn't care who heard. Sometimes, they'd have their window open and they'd just get louder. It was like a game." _With Elena, it's always a game._

Dr. Kern sighs. "I'm sorry you had to experience that, Anastasia. They are twisted adults to put a child through so much. When did the other children start showing up?"

"I guess it was about a month after Elena started coming around. They weren't all children. Some of them were my age...12-13 and their ages varied. A few times, we had a twenty-one year old stay. I only know that because Daddy and Elena sent her out to buy them liquor. A couple months after the others started to come and go, we had to move. Daddy said the neighbors with the horses started to watch all the people coming and going from the house and it wasn't safe. So, we moved somewhere more secluded.

"There was always at least four or five others staying with us...sometimes it was up to ten or twelve. There would be people sleeping all over the living room floor. We weren't allowed to talk to each other, unless Elena or Daddy said we could. If we were caught doing something bad, or if we were being trained for something specific, they'd take us down the basement where they could tie us up and punish us how they pleased."

"Were they males? Females? Besides Elena and Frank, was there any sex going on in the house?"

Anastasia nods. "There were girls and boys. Sex would happen a lot in the house, but since Elena told my father that purity is worth a pretty penny, I was never forced to be part of it."

"Thank fuck." I whisper under my breath and squeeze her to me.

"Did you see any of this sex?"

"Yes. There was only once I saw Daddy having sex on the couch with a girl...she was my age. Fourteen. He had her pinned down with her hands above her head, telling her to keep calling him Daddy. That's what he had all of them call him. He didn't want them to know his real name. She was naked, but he had all his clothes on. He never took his clothes off...I only know that because I heard Elena complaining a lot that he never took them off in bed. Anyway, after I saw them on the couch and saw that the others were just sitting in the floor letting it happen, I ran to my room and shut the door. After that, he always took his girls to his room. He never took any of the boys like Elena did."

"Elena liked the boys?" Sawyer asks.

"She liked both. She liked doing things in the front room with any of them. Sometimes with two people at the same time. Sometimes she'd make two of the others have sex while she watched and touched herself or made one of them put their faces between her legs while she watched. The boys really liked her. I remember them begging to be with her. While I was making sandwiches for everyone one day, I saw her having sex with two boys. She was sitting on one on the couch while the other was in front of her. She knew I was uncomfortable cause she called for me and when I went in there, I refused to look. She laughed and asked me what was the matter and that I better get use to it because I would be sold so a man who would have sex with my butt and front just like that... That who I would be sold to would probably have friends that would want to do the same. I ran to my bedroom and didn't come out for days. I had my own bathroom in that house, so I only came out when I got too hungry." I can feel her beginning to shake in my arms and I hold her tight to me. They give her a few minutes to compose herself before asking another question.

"These children were teenagers...did any of them run off to have sex with each other? Did any of them try to proposition you for sex?"

I scowl at Sawyer for asking such a thing.

"None of them ever tried to have sex with me. The girls hated me because I was never forced to do anything with Elena or Frank. The boys were too infatuated with Elena and the older girls to care about scrawny little me with the ratty hair and alien eyes."

"Don't talk about yourself like that." I whisper into her ear, but she ignores me.

"There was a boy and girl that liked each other, but Elena knew it and refused to let them be together, so one day they hid in the broom closet while Elena was in the basement and had sex. One of the other boys told on them, and they ended up in big trouble. I heard the girl tell another one later that Elena put some type of cage on his privates and kept the key for a whole month. The girl wouldn't say what her punishment was, but she walked funny a lot after. That same girl ended up getting out of the house and running to a neighbor about a mile away to tell them about what happened. Somehow, they found out before the police came and they packed us up and moved us again, leaving the other girl behind. I guess Elena felt like she was losing control, because this time she moved us straight into her house. It was awful."

My head falls back on the couch. _Fuck._ Now I know why she refused to let me meet her at her house the last couple years. Anastasia was there the whole time...other victims were kept there. _Why didn't I insist on going in?_

"Awful?" Dr. Kern asks. "What made Elena's more awful than the other houses?"

Anastasia shivers and squeezes me closer to her. _I know exactly why._ "The chamber."

Ana's eyes widen and she looks up at me. "Yes. The torture chamber."

"Torture chamber?" Dr. Kern looks worried, but Sawyer looks a mixture of surprised and curious.

She nods. "She has this chamber, in her basement behind the wall by the billiards table. Inside, it looks like a torture chamber...like a castle dungeon or something. It's all stone...the floors, the walls...even the ceiling. You couldn't hear any noise from outside of it and no one could hear you when you were stuck in there. There were bolts in the wall where you could be chained up. I guess they didn't feel like that was enough, because they brought down cages. They called them cells...like in jail, I guess, but they were cages. Like ones where you'd put really big dogs. They lined one of the walls and if you acted out or did something wrong...or even looked like you might try to run...they'd strip you down to your underwear and chain you up and beat you and then, if they were feeling really nasty that day, they'd throw you in a cage in your underwear."

"Oh, Annie..." Mr. Steele reached over and smoothed her hair affectionately.

"Did they ever do it to you? Did you ever get beat?"

She nods. "Yes. Elena was always harsher with the punishments than Daddy was, but he still helped."

"Was she the one that left the marks on your abdomen?" Sawyer asks.

'Wha-what?" Anastasia startles at his question. "How-How did you-?"

"Annie? Why didn't you tell me?" Mr. Steele looks upset over the news.

"It was mentioned in Dr. Trevelyan's notes."

She looks up at me, confused.

"My mom. She's Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey." Her mouth forms into an 'O' as she realizes. "Of course, the police can't use the information she gave unless you say they can. We'll talk about all that afterward. There are some papers you'll sign if you decide it can be used in court." I really hope she'll agree to it. My mother weighed her and looked her over and it was extremely evident that she was neglected and abused.

Ana shakes her head. "There's no need to. If you think that it's a good idea, I'll sign whatever papers I need."

I feel such great affection for Anastasia. Her words show me that she trusts me thoroughly. She knows I would never hurt her. "My brave girl."

The comment makes her blush and look down.

"Anastasia? Do you have any other information to give us? Did you ever hear Elena or Frank say anyone else's names that could be involved? Did you meet any of the people that took some of the other children?"

She thinks for a moment. "Um, there was this man, his name was Farrell or Farrow or something...He had dark hair and brown eyes and he spoke different."

My eyebrows knit together. "Different? Like a lisp or a stutter?"

She shakes her head. "No...Like...like he lived far away."

"An accent?"

"Yes. He didn't sound like us."

"Anything else? Anyone else?"

She chews her bottom lip, thinking hard. "There...there was this notebook that Elena kept at her house. It was green on the outside and had some numbers written on it in big black writing. When people came and left, she'd get it out and write in it. I don't know if it was a diary or what...but maybe that would help?"

 _BINGO._

My heart jumps into my throat at the thought of getting my hands on an account book with names, dates, and amounts on it. This could help bring down so many people.

I caress Anastasia's cheek. "Ana...do you know where she kept that green notebook? Did you ever see her put it away or take it out from anywhere specific?" She chews her lip and her brow furrows. "Think hard, baby." _Please, please, please remember._

"Once, I saw her put it in the upper cabinet of the little kitchen in the basement. It's by the billiards table." She shrugs, feeling like she's no help.

"The wet bar." I tell Sawyer and he nods.

"Anastasia...when did you know you were being sold? Did they tell you before hand?"

"I knew a month before I left. When I turned twenty, Elena said that I was at my prime and that it would be when Daddy could get top dollar for me. She said that some men don't want young girls, but others didn't want them to be too old...so twenty was perfect. Daddy started preparing me for a man then. He made me watch videos that had women being tortured and forced into sex, videos on how to...um..." she bites her lip, embarrassed, "use my mouth." I wince, feeling sick. Her own father showed her videos on how to give oral.

"Besides the videos, what else did he do to prepare you?" Dr. Kern asks.

"He made me wear this thing on my head that would keep my chin against my chest so I couldn't look up. I was supposed to keep my head bowed and eyes on the ground. He always preferred that I speak in third person, saying it was to remind me that I was less."

"Less?" Sawyer asks.

"Less than him. Possibly less than human." Dr. Kern says, surprising me.

Anastasia nods and wipes a tear out of her eye. "I guess. Growing up, I would always call myself Ana, though. When he started training me, he forced me to use my whole name."

There's something that always bugged me, but I have never asked because I didn't know if I could hear the truth or not. I decide today is probably the best time.

"Ana...when you got to my apartment...you had me wash you instead of doing it yourself. Why?" I'm worried she will say that her father did it, but I need to know.

She blushes profusely and tucks her chin. "You were nice."

"I was nice?"

She nods and looks up at me. "You were nice and you let me touch you. I liked the attention."

I can't help, but smile. "And sitting on my lap?"

She giggles and hides her face in her hands.

"You wanted my attention?"

She nods, still hiding behind her hands. "I liked being close to you." I'm relieved that it wasn't because her father made her do such things.

"I'm glad you trusted me, sweet girl. You know I'll always be your safe place."

She reappears from behind her hands and gives me a small smile. "Safe."

Dr. Kern smiles. "Is there anything else you'd like to add, Anastasia? Any questions?" When Ana shakes her head no, Dr. Kern closes her chart. "Does anyone else have any questions? Any concerns at the moment?" She takes everyone's silence to be a no and says that Anastasia's session is over for now.

"Anastasia, if you think of anything else you want to tell us, just let us know, alright? If I think of anything, I'll call you." Sawyer states, giving Anastasia a smile. "Now, Christian...are you willing to sit down and talk about your past with Elena?"

I'm shocked that he'd ask me. "My past? It was so long ago...surely..." I shake my head, sick at the thought of having to relive it. I'm embarrassed at being her toy. I hate that I allowed myself to get wrapped up in her and the lifestyle. Not only did I let her abuse me for so long, I became something similar for awhile...even though I thought the girls I had were in it because they wanted to be submissive...but after hearing the stuff about Elena...I now worry that they were forced into it, and that because of that, I'm just as sick as she is. That I, somehow, am responsible for the kidnapping and rape of the women that stayed with me. I know that this case is going to blow up nationally, and if people think that I'm that kind of monster, it'll kill my business. It'll put thousands of people out of jobs. They'll have no pay, no benefits, no security. I don't know if I can do that.

"The statute of limitations on this is thirty years, Grey. Once we continue to look into it and victims start coming out of the wood work, you'll just look like one of the many victims." Sawyer explains.

I look down at Ana and she's looking up at me, upset. "Christian?" I know it isn't fair to make her do something that I won't. "Please be brave. For you, for Dad, and for the others. Isn't that what you told me? Be brave."

 _Fuck._ She's right. I have to do this. "Okay. I'll do it." I know I have information that will help. I'm a part of the case anyway, so my name will be brought out either way. I might a well help bring the bitch down hard. They'll find her safe in chamber and they'll find pictures of me and others, I'm sure. I remember her taking them and I've always been one of her favorites. She wouldn't just trash them.

Anastasia gives me a large smile and hugs me tight. "I'm so proud of you."

I can feel myself color at her words. I'm delighted and embarrassed all at the same time. To have someone so sweet and so genuine say something like that to me...it means so much. Those five words have given me the confidence I need to get through this. I've got to be strong.

"Great. Why don't we take a break and get some food and then when we come back, Christian, you can give us your testimony and you two can sign the proper paperwork. I figure it's more comfortable here than at the police station." Sawyer explains, checking his watch.

"Are you hungry, Ana? Would you like to go to lunch?"

"Can Dad come with us?"

I grin. "Of course, he can, silly girl. Where would you like to go?"

"IHOP."

I laugh. "IHOP?"

Giggling, she stands. "Dad and I use to go there when I was little."

"Alright, we'll go. Breakfast sounds kind of good right now." I stand and straighten my clothes.

"And milk..." Ana adds, taking my hand so we can head out, making Mr. Steele and I laugh. She's become a little milk addict.

"They have chocolate milk, Annie."

Her eyes become the size of saucers. "I like the sound of that."

XxXxXx

"Annie, your birthday is coming up very soon..."

She smiles. "Six days." She adds, taking a bite of her pancakes.

Mr. Steele nods. "Six days. What would you like for your birthday?"

"Oh...um..." She shrugs. "I don't know."

"You're turning twenty-one, sweetheart. It's a big birthday. Is there anything you want to do? Anywhere you want to go?" I ask, not sure what to do for her.

"Well...there is something..."

I grin. "What?"

"I'd like to try to drive a car...just once. In a parking lot or something..." She's embarrassed by her admission, but I'm ecstatic. She is continuing to move forward.

"That's a great idea, Ana. We can work on getting you a driver's license."

"I like that." She agrees.

"Would you like a party?"

She shakes her head quickly. "No, no. I want you and Dad and to stay home. Maybe we can watch a movie and bake a cake. Maybe Gail and Taylor would like a piece."

Mr. Steele laughs. "Sounds good to me."

I'm not surprised that she wants a low key birthday. She can relax and enjoy the day without have to worry about anything. _I know exactly what I'll be getting her for her birthday._


	14. Chapter 14

It's Anastasia's twenty-first birthday today. I know Ana wants to learn to drive, but I'm sure she's never been behind the wheel of anything. I would never be able to forgive myself if she got hurt after getting behind the wheel the first time. Instead, I decide to take her to K1 Speed with her father, Gail, Taylor, and me. I've rented out the whole place for the day so that no one will bother us. Go-karts will be much safer than a car for her first experience. If she does well, then I'll take her out in the car later this afternoon before the sun goes down.

When she comes down for breakfast on her birthday, she's greeted by the four of us, all in ridiculous birthday hats with noise makers. We blow them when we see her, surprising her and making her giggle.

"Happy Birthday!" We recite in tandem.

"This is the best birthday ever." She's beaming and immediately goes to Mr. Steele, hugging him hard. "Hi, Dad. I didn't know you were coming this early!"

"That's the point, baby girl. I wanted to surprise you." She gives him a kiss and then hugs Taylor and Gail before saving me for last.

"Thank you for this, Christian. This is all so lovely. You're lovely." She wraps her arms around me and I hold her close, letting my hug linger. I love that I can celebrate her birthday with her. I love that she isn't stuck in a cage for another birthday.

"No need to thank me, Ana. Happy birthday." She pulls away enough to smile up at me and press her lips to mine, and I can't help, but notice that the kiss is longer than normal. When she pulls away, she blushes.

"Are you ready for your birthday breakfast?" Gail asks.

Anastasia nods eagerly. "Yes, that sounds wonderful."

Gail guides her over to the counter where a feast fit for a queen is waiting, taking up the length of the counter. Pancakes with sprinkles making them colorful, bacon, sausage, ham, eggs, biscuits, gravy, fruit salad, hashbrowns, French toast, bagels, and croissants line the length of the table.

"Oh, my." Her wide eyes look up and down the spread. "I know I have an appetite, but am I supposed to eat all of this?"

Gail laughs. "Whatever we don't eat this morning, we'll keep for leftovers."

She nods. "Okay. Where do I start?"

Gail hands her a plate. "Wherever you'd like."

We wait patiently as she loads up her plate. She gets a biscuit with gravy, some fruit salad, and makes herself a bacon, egg, and cheese croissant sandwich. Gail busies herself with pouring her a big glass of milk while Ana finishes and hands it to her when she's done.

"Go have a seat in the dining room. We'll fix our plates and be over in a minute."

We pile our plates high and grab our drink choices before joining Ana. She's sitting, waiting patiently for us to arrive.

"Eat, Ana. No need to be formal." I tell her, digging into my own plate. She gives me a smile and digs in. She hums upon the first bite of her biscuit and gravy.

"I'm in Heaven." She tells us, around a mouthful of food.

Gail giggles. "I'm glad you like it, Ana."

We all eat until we can barely move, all of us going in for a second plate. It's a breakfast feast to die for, and we still have enough leftovers for most of the week.

"We've got a surprise for you, Ana."

She grins. "You do?"

I nod. "You know how you said you wanted to drive?" Her eyes widen and she nods. "Well, we thought it'd be fun to start you out on something smaller than a car."

"Like what?"

"Go-karts."

"Go-karts? What are those?"

I really hadn't even thought about her not knowing what a go-kart was. "Um, they're little cars that you can drive around a race track at amusement parks." Seeing that she still looks confused, I pull my phone out and show her a video.

"Oh, that looks like fun. Will there be other people there?" She looks a little uncertain. Being crowded makes her feel suffocated and anxious.

I shake my head. "No, I rented the whole center out for the day. Just for the five of us."

"Wow. And we'll all get to drive?"

I smile. "Yep. We'll have go-kart races once you get use to it."

She squeals and turns toward me in her seat, throwing her arms around me. "Yes! When can we go? Can we go now?"

Laughing, I hold her to me. "Yes, once you're dressed."

She looks down at herself and then runs for the stairs.

"MAKE SURE YOU WEAR JEANS!" I yell to her. I don't know how easy it would be to stay lady like in a go-kart with a dress.

"OKAY!" I hear her call from the top landing.

XxXxXx

Anastasia is tucked into my side and holding her father's hand as we make our way into K1 Speed. I greet the manager while Anastasia takes in everything. In the inside go-kart park, there is also a little diner that houses concessions and other goodies. The diner has a view of the race track on one side and a small gaming area with pinball machines and racing games on the other. There's also a small gift shop and billiards room. It isn't a huge place, but it'll suffice and Anastasia looks as though she doesn't mind. She's practically bouncing up and down as she takes everything in.

"Hello, Mr. Grey. My name is Luis and I'm the Day Manager here at K1 Speed. The place will be rented out to you for the remainder of the day and is closed to the public. You have unlimited availability to the go-karts, food, and the games inside. Jason is in the race room whenever you're ready."

I nod, looking back at Ana, who is itching to get her hands on something. "I think we're ready." I tell him.

We head to the race track and Jason explains the rules to us and tells us we can get into our cars.

"I get number twenty-one!" She calls, seeing that it's in front, and climbs in eagerly.

I laugh and hurry over to her. "Okay, Ana. You heard everything he said, right?" She nods. "Alright. The right pedal is the gas pedal and the left if the brake. Be careful. We're going to do one practice round so we can all get our bearings, then we'll do a real race, okay?"

She nods. "Yes. Let's go!" She's dancing in her seat. I climb into the car behind hers and the other three climb in three cars beside us, Gail in the front.

Jason gives us the go ahead, so I tell Ana to push slowly on the gas. She lurches forward, screams, and then laughs.

"Try again." I tell her sliding up behind her. The other three wait patiently while she tries a couple times. Once she gets the hang of it, she starts flying around the race track like she's been doing it her whole life. I can barely keep up with her.

"Ana! Wait for me!" I yell at her.

I can hear her laughing. "No! I'm winning!"

"It's just practice!" I tell her, laughing.

"Okay, then I'm practicing winning!" She goes whizzing around the corner, her long hair flying behind her and I can see her laughing. Mr. Steele races passed me, smiling, trying to catch up to her. Looking behind me, I see Gail and Taylor gaining on me and I stomp on the gas, determined to catch up.

By the time we get back to the starting line, Anastasia and Mr. Steele are laughing while she dances in her seat. "I won! I won! I won!"

I have never seen her look so happy or carefree. Her joy is contagious and I notice we're all grinning like lunatics.

"Can we go again?"

"Yes, this time you'll do three times around. When I wave the checkered flag, it means that it's the last lap." Jason tells us.

"I think we should do women versus men!" Gail states, grinning. Ana quickly agrees.

"You're going to eat my dust, Grey." Anastasia tells me, gripping her steering while.

I'm half shocked, half amused.

"That's my girl!" Mr. Steele says, raising his hand to give her a high five. "But...I'm afraid it'll be my dust that you are eating."

 _Damn._ These Steele's are savage.

We race four rounds and the men end up tying with the ladies. We go one more round where Mr. Steele literally wins just by a few inches.

"The men win!" Mr. Steele jumps out of his go-kart, raising his arms in triumph. Anastasia is smiling, but trying to give him a scowl.

"Barely." She states, climbing out of hers. She pushes him with her shoulder and he wraps his arm around her. "We'll get you next round."

"Maybe...but probably not."

Seeing them bicker back and forth is entertaining. I love seeing Anastasia like this.

"So close, Christian! Did you see it?" She asks putting her arm around my waist. "I want a rematch before we go home."

I smile and throw my arm over her shoulders, steering her into the diner. "You'll have plenty more chances to try to win before we go home."

"Try?" She huffs. "I bet you I'll win."

"Bet, huh? What would you like to bet?"

Her eyes widen and she looks around. Seeing Mr. Steele heading towards the bathroom and Gail and Taylor looking over the menu at one of the tables, I know we won't be overheard. Her cheeks are already red with excitement, but her color deepens at the thought.

"Tell me, Ana. Whatever you want." I twirl a long tendril of her hair around my finger.

"Um, well, if I win...I'd like to sleep in your bed tonight."

"In my bed? But where will I sleep?" I ask, feigning ignorance.

"Christian!"

I laugh. "That's a deal."

"And if you win?"

I think. "If I win..." What do I want? I grin. "If I win, then I get a kiss."

She cocks an eyebrow. "A kiss? That's an easy one."

I shake my head. "Not just a peck. A real kiss."

"Oh..." She looks down at her feet and then back up to me. "Okay." She states, nodding.

I give her a crooked grin and hold out my hand. "Deal, then?"

"Deal." She takes my hand and we shake on it.

After another few hours of playing around, we decide to hit the road. The girls end up winning one more round than us, but Mr. Steele cheated. He swung his car to the side so we couldn't pass him fast enough to catch up. Now, I don't get my kiss. I'll forever be stuck in this weird friendship that we have. I can't deny that I'm disappointed.

When we get outside, a red RS3 Audi is sitting, waiting for us.

"Where'd this come from?"

I grin. "You wanted a driving lesson. Taylor and Gail are going to go home. Mr. Steele and I are going to risk our lives to make your birthday a memorable one." I hold up the keys and she gives me a sweet smile and takes the keys from me.

I climb in the passenger's seat and Mr. Steel climbs in the center of the back. We all put our seatbelts on and I explain how to adjust the mirrors, how to hold the steering wheel, how the blinkers, lights, and wipers work.

"Now, you do not want to push on the gas of this car like you did the go-kart. We'll go through the windshield. Just turn the car on. Put your foot on the brake and shift into drive. Then ease off the brake and slowly press on the gas. _Slowly_..." I put my hands out, praying that she doesn't kill us.

She does as I say and we lurch a little bit when she touches the gas, but not too bad. "Good. Good girl. Perfect. Now drive around the parking lot for a couple minutes to get the hang of the pedals and wheel. After that, we'll take some of these back roads..."

XxXxXx

Two hours later, we're pulling into the garage of Escala with me behind the wheel. Anastasia did great considering it was her first experience behind a car, but she felt uncomfortable driving the interstate, yet. I didn't feel comfortable with her driving it either. _We'll get there eventually._

We pull into a spot at Escala and Anastasia shakes her head. "You and your cars."

I chuckle. "What about them?"

"You have so many!"

"Well, I don't own those two over there...those are Gail and Taylor's...and I don't own this one either."

Her eyebrows furrow. "You don't? Is it a rental?"

I shake my head. "It's yours."

"IT'S WHAT?" She screeches.

I grin. "Happy birthday."

"Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Christian! You've already spent so much money on me the past few months..."

"And I'll spend more."

She sighs, holding her chest. "This is incredible."

"So you like it?"

She nods, suddenly teary-eyed. "I love it." She sniffles and begins to cry.

"Oh...oh, Ana...What's wrong?" I lean over the center console and hold her against me. "Are you okay?"

She sniffles and nods. "Yes, I'm sorry. Today is just so wonderful. I just never thought...oh, wow. It's hard to take in."

I smile and squeeze her to me again. "You deserve it all, baby."

"He's right, Ana. Let him spoil you."

I look back at her father and smile. He's rubbing her shoulder, trying to soothe her the best he can from the backseat.

"You okay?" I ask, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. Let's go inside. We've more celebrating to do." She smiles up at me and nods.

We climb out of the car and she stops me, giving me a fierce hug. "Thank you so much. You are such an incredible man. I appreciate everything you do for me."

I smile and hold her tight. "I know you do, darlin'. You're welcome."

She releases me and hurries to her father, putting her arms around his waist. "Do you see that? That's mine! Did you know about this?"

He just grins and shrugs, hugging her to him.

The elevator opens and we climb in, waiting for it to climb to the top. In the dining room, a Chinese buffet is laid out for dinner. I had told Ana to eat light for lunch so she'd have room for a big dinner, but she doesn't know what. I have been practicing with chopsticks and I am going to surprise her by using them tonight... _hopefully._

When we step out of the elevator, the apartment is completely decorated in all things birthday. Balloons, streamers, presents, banners, signs, and confetti are all over. It looks like a party store threw up in here. We pass the entryway and Taylor and Gail pop open confetti poppers, making confetti rain down on the three of us.

"Oh, my gosh!" Anastasia is giggling and trying to clean the confetti out of her hair. "Thank you! This is all so wonderful!" She hugs Gail and Taylor and we usher her to the dining room for dinner. I open a bottle of Rose Bollinger, a pink champagne that I thought would be perfect for her first legal birthday.

I pour the glasses and we toast to Ana. I watch her take a sip, trying her first taste of alcohol.

"Mmm." She says, taking another drink.

I smile. "Taste good, then?"

She nods. "It's lovely." She takes another deep swig from her glass.

"Eat a little more food first, sweetheart. I don't want you drinking on an empty stomach." She places her glass down beside her plate and wipes her lip on her napkin, ready to dig in.

Dinner is filled with laughter and warm conversation and Anastasia makes her way through three glasses of champagne within the hour and a half we sit there. I notice her giggling a little easier and becoming a little more silly. It's quite entertaining.

Eventually, we head into the theater room, where we watch 'Pitch Perfect'. It isn't my first choice in a movie, but Gail and Ana picked it, so I'll deal with it. It actually ends up quite funny and Ana really enjoys it. When it's finished, Mr. Steele stands and stretches.

"Baby girl, I better get going. Taylor still has to drive me home and it's getting late. It was incredible being able to spend your birthday with you."

She smiles. "Thank you for being a part of it. It's been the best day. Perfect."

He gives her a kiss and a hug and heads out with Taylor. Gail follows closely behind them, deciding she better clean up the mess.

"Do you mind if I help?" Ana asks.

Gail scowls at her. "Yes, I mind! It's your birthday for another two hours. Enjoy it with Christian."

Anastasia giggles and settles into the oversized couch by me. "I tried."

"That you did." I agree. "Is there anything else you'd like to do for your birthday?"

She shrugs. "I think I just want to relax and watch a mushy movie."

"Mushy, huh?"

She smiles. "You don't have to stay. I don't mind watching by myself."

I shake my head. "Don't be silly. I'll watch it."

Luckily, she picks 'The Bounty Hunter' with Jennifer Aniston and Gerard Butler, which isn't too much of a RomCom.

As we watch their chemistry on screen, Anastasia sighs. "Does it really work that way?"

"Does what?" I'm confused.

"Kissing...being in love. Can a kiss really make you weak in the knees and forget to breathe? Does being in love really make you want to roll around in bed constantly?"

I smile. "I'm not sure about the being in love part. I've never had that with any of the girls I've been with."

"And the kissing? Is it really that good? Does it really make your toes curl and take your breath away?" She looks up at me, her chin resting on her knees.

I search her face for a moment. _Should I really try it?_ I want to kiss her. Fuck, I've wanted to kiss her for a long time now. She unknowingly gave me a perfect opening. _Is she ready?_

She lifts her head and cocks it to the side, probably wondering why I haven't said anything, yet. Her teeth sink into her plump bottom lip. _So soft._

 _Come on, Grey. The moments going to be over. Don't miss it._ I know I'm going to regret it if I dont try.

I cup her face and begin to lean in, but I'm too fucking far away. I mentally chastise myself for making myself look like a dumb ass. She's sitting, stone still, while my hand is resting on her cheek. I scoot closer to her and try again.

"Why don't I show you?" I nuzzle my nose with hers and she lets out a bashful giggle. It makes me let out my own laugh. I feel like we're teenagers who are about to have our first kiss. I shake my head at the craziness of it all.

I press my forehead to hers. "I'm going to kiss you now."

She gives a small nod. "Okay." Her

voice is breathless.

When our noses touch, her eyes flutter shut and I press my lips to hers. Her lips are warm and soft and I deepen the kiss, urging her to move her own lips against mine. She catches on quickly and my fingers find their way to the back of her neck, getting tangled in her hair.

I have to force myself not to deepen it further. I worry that exploring her mouth on our first kiss will scare her away. _I still need more._ I need as much of her as I can get. _I need to tpuch her._ My other hand wanders over, finding her hip, and I begin to knead it, loving the curve of it against her body.

I hear a soft moan come from her. It's barely there, but it's there. It makes me smirk and causes us to slow our kissing down to a few more soft pecks. We finally pull away and we're both breathing a little heavier.

"Did it live up to your expectations?" I ask.

Licking her lips, she nods. "Better."

"Wow." I'm pretty damn happy with myself.

She leans back in and gives me another deep kiss before the moment is gone. It only lasts three or four seconds, but it means so much more than the short kisses we've had so far.

She looks up at me, becomes bashful, and looks away before standing. "I think I'm going to head to bed." She heads to the door of the theater room, but I stop her.

"Are you still staying in mine?"

She doesn't turn, but looks over her shoulder at me, giving me a smile. "Yea. I won, afterall." I watch her leave and I can feel myself grinning from ear-to-ear.

 _We both won tonight._


	15. Chapter 15

We're headed to my parents for Sunday dinner. Anastasia is looking beautiful in her navy blue tea length dress that her father bought her for her birthday. She's wearing a pair of ballet flats that sparkle and her hair is up in a bun. I'm also in a navy blue button down with dark gray slacks. When she mentioned she was going to wear the dress, I thought it'd be fun to match.

"It's too bad you didn't have any sparkly shoes to wear..." She tells me, giving me a cheeky grin. "Then we could _really_ be twinkies."

"Twinkies?" I let out a laugh.

She nods. "That's what mom always called twins."

I shake my head and take her hand in mine. "Twinkies, then."

We pull up in my parent's driveway and when we get out, I take her hand to escort her into the house. I don't bother knocking; instead, I head straight towards the dining room where I know everyone will be congregating. I see that everyone has already made it, including a brunette I've never met. _What the hell is going on?_

"Oh, Christian, darling! I was wondering when you were going to show up!" My mom comes to greet Anastasia and me and then she waves the brunette towards us.

"This is Emily Miller."

I shake the woman's hand. "Hello, I'm Christian Grey."

"You remember Emily's father, don't you? Dr. Max Miller?"

"Oh, yes, of course." _Then it hits me._ Dr. Miller and my mother thought it would be nice for us to go to the Coping Together event together. My mother went on and on about how worried she was that I haven't been dating, so I said yes just to get her off my back. I've been so wrapped up in Anastasia, that I forgot. I already decided I wasn't going to go, because I was worried Ana wouldn't be ready for something like that.

"I thought it would be nice for you two to have your first date in a more comfortable setting before going to the event. Although, it's always grand and exciting, it can be a little stuffy and uncomfortable."

I give my mother a nod. _What. The. Fuck. Am. I. Going. To. Do?_ I don't want to go with her. How do I explain this to her? To my mother? She works with Emily's father...if I flake out on her, I'll never hear the end of it.

"Why don't you come sit next to Emily and Anastasia can sit across from you, between Kate and Mia." She takes Anastasia by the hand, putting her between my sisters and I'm forced to sit away from Anastasia and next to a woman I don't even know.

When I'm sat, I look across the table at Ana, but she has her eyes downcast, looking at her empty plate. _Fuck._ I hope she doesn't think that I actually want to be with Emily. I don't really know what to do.

Mia and Kate immediately pull Ana into conversation, so I just sit quietly, waiting for my dinner. I don't want to be cold toward Emily, but I don't want to be the one that begins a conversation, either.

"So, Christian, how do you know Anastasia?" Emily must have noticed our hand holding earlier.

Upon hearing her name, Ana looks over at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Ana is staying with me." _How can I explain this without telling the truth?_

"Ana has had a bit of a rough time, so she's staying with Christian until she can get back on her feet." My mother pipes in, knowing exactly what to say. _She always knows exactly what to fucking say._ I'm annoyed. My eyes find Ana again and I find her looking down at her plate, a small pout on her face. _God, I hate this._ As soon as this shitty dinner is over, I can explain it to Emily and to Ana.

"Oh, that's very sweet of you, Christian."

I just give her a nod. I don't know what to say.

"So, your mother says you own your own business?"

I have to suppress and eye roll. Like she doesn't know I own my own business. "That's right. Grey Enterprise Holdings."

"It seems to be doing very well, Christian. There isn't anyone in Seattle who hasn't heard of it at one time or another. Building a business like that so young is no small feat. You've done very well."

"Thank you." She's complimenting me, so now I feel the need to make small talk. _I've always hated small talk._ "So, what is it that you do, Emily?"

"Oh, I'm a veterinarian. I own my own practice in the Pike Place Market district."

"That's close to Escala."

"Is it? Well, maybe you can stop in some time."

I can see my mother grinning from her place at the end of the table and it annoys me that she's so happy about this. If it wasn't for Anastasia, I might actually try to get to know Emily, but considering the circumstances, I don't have any plans on seeking Emily out in the future.

"Maybe." I tell her.

During dinner, I keep trying to catch Anastasia's eye, but I'm unable to. I watch her push her food around her plate, but she doesn't eat much. _She's definitely upset._ Anastasia has never once turned down food since I've met her. Mia and Kate keep talking, including her into their conversation, but she's withdrawn. She gives them forced smiles and nods, talking very little, but just enough to placate them. I try to be as friendly as I can with Emily, and I feel terrible that she thinks that this is a real date. She's a great girl, if only I were interested. I'm only interested in Anastasia. I don't care that we're not intimate or that there is no label on what we are. I'd rather have what I have with Anastasia now, than sex and intimacy with any other girl. I never thought that I would ever say this, but I'd give up sex for the rest of my life if it meant keeping Ana. I know that there is a small chance that Ana will never want to have sex with anyone. It's possible that her childhood has scarred her enough for her to never pursue a healthy sexual relationship.

My mother tells Emily embarrassing stories of me when I was young and Emily is eating it up. She is laughing along with my mother and actually reaches over and takes my hand in hers as she laughs.

My eyes automatically go to Anastasia, who has her eyes glued to our hands.

"Ana...Ana? Earth to Ana..." Mia waves her hand in front of Ana's face and Ana blinks before turning her attention back to my sister.

I give Emily's hand a squeeze before moving my hand so I don't seem so rude. I just want dessert to be over so that I can go home with Anastasia.

XxXxXx

"Christian, why don't you take Emily home? You two can talk about your plans for the event. I'm sure that Kate wouldn't mind taking Ana home." My mother states, after the longest dessert in history.

"I..."

"Oh, that'll be great! I don't live too far away from Escala. We can talk details on the way." Emily smiles at me and my heart sinks.

"But, Ana..."

"Don't be silly. I'll take Ana home. I don't mind at all. We can get some girl time in." Kate gives Ana a smile and hooks her arm into Ana's. "You ready to go, girl?"

Ana looks at me and then at Kate. "Yea, let's go."

 _This is the night from hell._

"Ana!" I call out to her, but she doesn't stop. Instead, she looks over her shoulder.

"I'll see you at home."

 _Fuck._

My mother looks positively tickled by the fact that I'm taking Emily home. I hug and kiss my mother goodbye and escort Emily out to my car.

I open the door for her and wait for her to slip in. "Oh, thank you. Such a gentleman."

"My pleasure. Buckle up." I shut the door and hurry to my side, ready to be home.

"This is a beautiful car, Christian."

"Thank you. It's my baby." I smile at the compliment. _I love this car._ I pull out of the driveway and make my way out of Bellevue and towards the bridge to Seattle.

"I live on Madison, next to the Loews Hotel."

"Alright, just let me know when we're close."

"Will do. So, when is the event again? This Saturday?"

I nod. "That's right."

"I know it's black tie, so I thought I might wear something regal. Something like a royal blue or dark purple. What do you think?"

My eyebrows knit together. _We're talking dresses?_ "Whatever you decide, I'm sure you'll look great."

"Oh, thank you." She smiles at me and I feel awful for what I'm about to say.

"So, um, listen, Emily...I...When our parents set this up...I was all for it...but, now. Well, you see..."

"Oh. Are you with someone else?"

I wince. "Sort of."

"It's Anastasia, isn't it?"

I sigh. "It's complicated. We're not really together, but I...I don't know. I just-"

"You love her."

"I..." _Do I?_ I keep hearing people say it, but I haven't said it out loud, yet. "Yea. I do."

She sits quiet for a few moments and I peek over at her at a stop light. She's looking out the front window and her face is expressionless.

"I could tell."

"Oh?" I'm surprised by her comment. "You could?"

She smiles. "Yes. You spent your whole night, staring at her. By the looks of it, she has feelings for you, too. She looked absolutely devastated that I was there. I wasn't sure if you kept watching her because you didn't want to hurt her feelings or if it was because you had feelings of your own. I just figured that if you truly had feelings for her, you'd tell me and you did. Now, I know."

I blow out a sigh of relief. "So, you understand? I can't take you to the event. It'll break Ana's heart and I really wouldn't be the greatest date. I know our parents were looking forward to us going together...but, I'll take the blame."

Emily laughs. "You should. You are to blame!" I can tell by her tone that she's kidding and it makes me laugh. "Yes, I completely understand, Christian. There's a fellow veterinarian that I've had my eye on anyway. Maybe I'll pluck up the courage to ask him to come."

I grin. "He'd be an idiot if he turns you down. You really are a catch, Emily. If it wasn't for Ana, you'd probably be finding me at your vet clinic first thing in the morning with flowers."

"You are very sweet, Christian. If he says yes, maybe we can double date some time."

I grin. "Sounds good."

"Oh, there's my apartment! Just pull up next to the doorman."

I pull around to the half circle driveway and the doorman opens her door.

"Hello, Dr. Miller. Enjoy your evening?"

"Yes, Nigel. Thank you." She turns towards me. "So, I'll see you, Saturday?"

"Sure." I give her a nod, but I'm really not sure. I don't know if it'll be such a good idea to put Anastasia in that situation. I don't know if she's ready, quite yet.

The doorman helps her out of the car, gives me a wave and shuts her car door for her. Once she's in the building, I drive away, hurrying home. I really hope Anastasia will listen to me. I can't imagine her refusing to talk to me, but I've never seen her this hurt with me. I never meant to hurt her and I hate my mother for throwing this on me without thinking how if could affect Ana.

When I make it out of the elevator at Escala, I see that all the lights are off.

"Ana?" I call out into the dark, not expecting her to answer.

I turn a couple lights on and search the downstairs, but don't find her. I head upstairs and I see her curled up in bed, reading a book.

"Ana?"

She startles. "Christian? What are you doing home?" She sits up and closes her book.

"What do you mean?" I have a seat at the end of her bed.

"Well, Kate said that it's been awhile since you've had a girl, so she figured you'd be staying the night at her place." She states, refusing to look up at me.

"No, Ana. I just dropped her off. Listen...I'm sorry that-"

"No, no. Don't be sorry. You deserve to be happy, Christian. You don't have to explain anything to me. I know that the six month contract doesn't really mean anything. It's just something you told Daddy to leave us alone for six months. I realized that when we both told our stories in therapy. You should be dating, Christian. You should be happy. I never meant to be a burden. After Daddy and Elena are in jail, I'll move in with my Dad. I saw the look on Emily's face when you told her I lived with you. Women aren't going to like that you have a female room mate. You've done so much for me, and it's time that I stop bugging you."

I sit there, shocked. She really thinks that I don't want her. That I want Emily...or someone else. She wants to move in with her father. _She wants to leave me._

"Ana...please, don't talk like that. I like having you here. I like being with you. I don't want Emily. I don't want to go to Coping Together with Emily. I told her that."

"What?"

I slide closer to her and take her hands. "I told her that I wasn't going to go to Coping Together with her."

"Why did you do that? Because you feel guilty about me? Please, don't. Please don't ruin your evening for me."

I shake my head. "No, not because of that. Because, if I decide to go, I want to take you."

"Me?"

I nod. "Yes, you. You've changed my life, Ana. You make me happier than I've ever been. I want to make you happy, like you do, me. I don't want to be with any other girl. I want to be with you. I want to spend time with you and laugh with you and just...I don't know... explore new things with you. I want to do things you've never done, I want to go places neither of us have ever gone. I don't want to do it with anyone else. I want to do it with you."

She smiles. "You do?"

"Yes. And I don't want you to move in with your father. Please, stay here. I'd be miserable if you left."

"I don't want to go."

"Then don't." I stand, slipping my shoes off, and pull the duvet back so I can slip in next to her. "Stay with me. Forever." I lay down and she lays down next to me. I pull her to me and hold her against me.

She giggles. "Forever?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

I smile. "Great. Let's kiss on it."

She lifts her chin and her lips meet mine in a slow, sweet kiss. When we pull apart, we're both grinning like idiots and she hides her face in my chest.

"So, the Coping Together event...I haven't decided if we should go. I don't want to push you too far out of your comfort zone."

"Well, what is it?"

I explain to her what it is and once she hears that it's a charity for starving children, she's all for going.

"We'll have to get you a dress."

"A fancy one?"

Laughing, I nod. "Yes, a fancy one."

"That'll be fun. I've been practicing walking in heels in my bedroom."

"Have you?" I'm surprised.

"Yes. I'm getting really good at it. I'm so short...I think I'd like to wear high heels."

I nuzzle my nose against the top of her head. "Whatever you'd like, baby."

"Will your mother be upset that you aren't going with Emily?" She asks, playing with the buttons on my shirt.

I'm quiet for a moment, deciding how to say this without sounding disrespectful toward my mother. "I know that my mother was looking forward to Emily and me going together, but only because she wanted me to have a date. Once she sees that Emily has another date and you are mine, I'm sure she won't mind." What I want to say is that I don't give a shit if my mother is upset or disappointed.

"I'm a little nervous."

"Why, sweetheart?"

"Because...I've never been to anything so fancy. I don't want to say or do something that might embarrass you."

Shaking my head, I take her hand and kiss the palm of it. "Nothing you could do or say would ever embarrass me. You'll do great. I'll explain how everything works while we're there, okay? I'll take care of everything."

"You are so lovely, Christian. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

"Oh, Ana... it's me who doesn't deserve you. Don't you see it? You have the purest, sweetest soul I have ever encountered. You are completely genuine and so full of life now. You enjoy everyday to its fullest and don't take anything for granted. Even though you've seen nothing, but evil most of your life, you manage to see the beauty in everything and everyone. You are an absolute angel. I don't deserve someone who is so pure."

Tears are falling down her face and she sniffles. "Oh, Christian. Will you stay with me tonight? I just want to be close to you."

I wipe her tears with the pad of my thumb. "You don't even have to ask."

She giggles.

"What is it, baby?"

"I'm just imagining your mother's face if she ever found us sleeping in the same bed."

"She wouldn't know what to think! She'd think I was a bad influence on you. Leading you on and that sort of thing. She thinks you should be more independent."

Ana's quiet as she thinks.

"Do you think she asked her over on purpose? I think she knows I have a crush on you."

I laugh. "A crush, huh? It just so happens, I have one on you, too."

She cranes her head and smiles up at me. "I'm the luckiest girl."

I duck down and kiss her forehead. "No, I don't think she did it on purpose to hurt you or to tear us apart. I think she's just worried about me being single for so long. She just wanted me to go on a date."

"She wants you happy."

"I am happy." I squeeze her. "Never been happier, in fact."

She hums. "Me, either."

I see the book on her nightstand. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone?"

She grins. "Yes. And it's great."

"Will you read me some?" I ask, reaching for the book.

Her eyes light up and she sits up against the headboard. "Yes, I'd love to! I'll start from the beginning so you don't miss anything."

I hand her the book and settle in bed, using her thigh as a pillow and hug her leg.

Her hand runs through my hair and I let out a contented sigh.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep. I'm all ears."

 _"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much..."_

As she reads, she uses different voices for each of the characters, and even reads Harry Potter's with a bit of an English accent. I never would have thought that I would enjoy such a book, but Ana makes it enjoyable. I can't help, but notice how smooth she reads over the book, like she hasn't learned just months ago. She is such a brilliant girl. She is learning so fast and I couldn't be prouder of her. Before she's even done with the first chapter, I decide that this should be our new tradition before bed. I know I'm a grown adult, but who doesn't love bedtime stories? Especially when you have someone like Ana who keeps you captivated the whole way through.

We still haven't put a label on our relationship, but I can deal with that. I feel like we've gone one step further in our relationship and I'm perfectly content with that. She knows I want her, I know she wants me, and she's promised to stay with me forever. _Life is good._


	16. Chapter 16

Anastasia and I are shopping for dresses for the Coping Together event. She has tried on four dresses already and they all look good on her, but she hasn't had the wow moment with any of them and I'm hoping that if we keep looking, she'll get it. While she gets in her fifth dress, I look through the store. I find a beautiful red, lace dress that I want her to try on.

"Miss? Can I see this in an eight?" I pull the dress out and hand it to one of the employees. She hurries off to find what I need and I knock on the dressing room door. "Ana? How's it going in there?"

She opens the door a crack and her cheeks are flushed.

"What is it?"

"Um... it... um, it doesn't fit." She looks down, embarrassed.

"Alright. We'll get you a size ten, then."

She shakes her head. "No, please don't."

My eyebrows knit together. _She's more upset than I thought._ "Let me in." She takes a step back and I enter the room, shutting the door behind me. I pull her into my arms and hold her to me. "Baby, why are you so upset?"

She sniffles and clings to my shoulders. "I didn't realize how fat I was getting."

 _What?_ "You stop that right now." I pull her away from me and hold her by the tops of her arms. "You are not fat. You've been starved most of your life. The size you're at is perfectly normal. You're beautiful. Your body is incredible."

She looks up at me. "But-"

I shake my head. "No, buts. Can't you see how beautiful you are? Your body has always been beautiful, but now that you've added some weight... I mean, look at you!" I turn her toward the mirror and slip the gown straps off her arms, letting it pool at her feet. She's standing in a white, lace bra and white cotton panties, but she looks incredible. "Do you see these curves?" I run my index finger over the side of her, showing her how her hips curve out. "Look at these thighs."

"They rub together."

"That's because you've got a body of a woman. You haven't been able to experience this body, yet. You're a woman, baby. You're curvy, you're soft, you're just... fuck. Incredible." I'm getting hard just talking about it. My hands rest on her hips and my fingers press into her flesh slightly. "How could you not love this body?" I reach up and brush her long hair off her shoulder and lean over to kiss it. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Don't get hung up on a size. You're perfect."

There's a knock on the door and I open it enough to see that the sales woman is standing with the red dress I found.

"Oh, great. Thanks!" I take it from her and hand it to Ana. "Do you want me to help you?"

She shakes her head. "No, I've got it. I'll have to take my bra off for this one."

"Okay, I'll be outside if you need me." I slip out the door and shut it behind me. I continue to look through the racks to keep myself preoccupied while she changes.

"Christian?"

I turn and my mouth drops to the floor. If it was a cartoon, my eyes would be bugging out of my head right about now with little hearts floating above me.

"Will you zip me?" She turns away from me and gathers her hair over her shoulder so I can zip it up. As I zip it, it forms to her curves and fits like a glove. When I'm finished, I take her hair and return it to its resting place.

"So? What do you think?" She turns for me.

My mouth continues to bob. "I think you just gave Jessica Rabbit a run for her money." The dress is a fishtail, off the shoulder, red sparkle lace dress.

"Oh, wow. You really like it?" She smiles at me and turns toward the mirror.

"I love it, Ana. This is the one. Damn." I stand behind her and look her over in the mirror.

She smiles at me through the mirror. "Does it cover everything in back?"

I move her hair to check that the marks on her back are covered. She was insistent on finding a dress that covers it, even though a part of me wanted her to wear her battle scars with pride.

I run a palm over her upper back. "Nothing, but smooth porcelain skin, sweetheart." _Fuck, she's gorgeous._ "Wear your hair down, will you?" This red dress with her porcelain skin and long, dark hair will be the talk of the night. I know I'll have to keep close to her to keep other men off of her, but you won't find me complaining.

Nodding, she grins at me through the mirror. "This is the dress."

"It's definitely the dress. You're breathtaking."

She giggles and turns from side to side. "I feel like a movie star."

"You look like one." I give her an affectionate smile.

"I think I like dressing up."

 _God, I can't wait for tomorrow night._ I have never been excited to go to an event like this, but with her, I'm practically giddy.

"Go change out of your dress and I'll go pay for it."

On my way to the register, I spot some stilletos that would go great with her dress. They're Jimmy Choo and they're her size, so I grab them for her. I see that they're called 'Tease'. I can see why. They're silver glitter in color with a T-bar front, ankle strap and side buckle. _It's really going to be hard to keep my hands off of her._

She comes out with the dress and meets me at the front.

"How do you like these shoes?"

Her eyes widen. "Oh, wow. They're beautiful, Christian!"

I smile. "Yea?"

She nods. "They're perfect. Thank you!" Her shoulders raise in excitement and it makes me happy.

"Let's pay and go."

The total is $4,237.86 and I hand the saleswoman my credit card and sign. They slip her dress into a hanging linen bag and I can't help, but notice how Anastasia watches them nervously. The girl almost drops the dress and Ana jolts and then squeezes her fists at her side.

"Problem, Miss Steele?"

She gives me a sheepish look, realizing she's been caught. "I don't want them to ruin my dress!" She whispers at me while she watches the girl.

"Don't worry, baby. It'll be perfect. I'll make sure of it."

XxXxXx

I hire my sister's stylist to come and do Anastasia's hair and make-up before the event. I'm in my room getting ready, and I keep finding myself pacing in my expensive shoes. I cannot wait to see my girl all dolled up. I want to hang her off my arm so that everything can see that she's mine and I'm hers. _I belong to her._ I never thought I'd ever say that, but it's true. I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy. I'll do anything I can to make that happen. I can't let her go.

As I pace in my tux in the great room, I decide that I need to do something before I go fucking crazy. I have a seat at my baby grande piano and begin to play. My fingers easily run across the keys as I play one of the songs I've memorized by heart. I close my eyes and let my fingers take control as I try to clear my mind of anything that makes me anxious. As I play, I hear a sound that I'm so familiar with. It's the sound of heels on the hard floor, but the sound she makes in them is much sweeter than any of the others. My eyes flutter open and I turn my head, finding her making her way down the stairs completely dressed. She's smiling at me as she holds her dress up and I notice that her lips are a deep red to match her dress. My fingers still on the keys of the piano as she hits the last few steps and I stand to greet her.

She stands there, wringing her hands. "So? Do I look okay?"

I let out an airy laugh. "Baby, you're gorgeous."

Her red lips turn up into a smile and her suddenly stands taller, more confident. "Yea?"

I take her French manicured hand and spin her. "Fuck, you're perfect."

Her hair is down as I requested, loose curls hanging at the bottom. Her eyelashes are long, her eyes smoky, her lips red. She's wearing a diamond encrusted necklace with matching earrings I bought for her just for this occasion along with a tennis bracelet I bought her for her birthday. As she turns, I can see a glimpse of the sparkle from the glitter Jimmy Choo shoes and she looks so perfect that I just want to put her on my shelf and keep her like this forever.

She giggles. "Now you spin."

Chuckling, I do as she requests, and hold out my arms. "What do you think?"

She licks her lips. "You're striking, Christian. Gosh, you're handsome." Both of her hands come up to her cheeks, trying to hide her blush.

I give her a crooked grin and take her in my arms. "Can you dance?"

She takes my hand and rests her hand on my shoulder. "Actually, yes."

We move across the room, dancing to music that is non-existent.

"You're pretty light on your feet, Christian."

I give her a wink and pick her up around her waist, spinning her. "You, too."

Giggling, she wraps both arms around me as I spin her again. I slow, but can't find it in me to release her, yet.

"May I kiss you?"

She exhales sharply. "Please."

As much as I want to dive in, I don't, worrying I'll mess up her makeup and have a red stained face for the night. I kiss her softly at first and she leans her body into it, deepening it. When we pull away, she gives me a small smile and wipes some lipstick off my lips with her thumb.

"It stayed on better than I thought." I place her back on her feet and straighten my tux.

"It's called lip stain. It's supposed to keep from smudging or wiping away."

I snort. "We'll put that to the test later."

Her face flushes profusely. "Oh, my."

I smile and offer her my arm. "Don't worry, Ana. I'll be nothing, but a perfect gentleman. I promise."

She takes my arm and we head for the elevator. "What if I said I was a little disappointed to hear that?"

 _Oh, fuck me._

XxXxXx

"Ana, I have forgotten to tell you... it's a masquerade." We're in the back of the SUV on the way to the event, Taylor driving with Gail in the passenger seat. They've been invited, too.

"Oh... what does that mean?"

"We've to wear masks."

"Masks? But I haven't-" She shakes her head, but I hold up a box.

"I've taken care of it."

She smiles. "Oh, good."

I open the box and show her our masks. Hers is a swarovski crystal eye mask to match her shoes and mine is a solid black eye mask that fades to deep red at the edges to match her dress.

She gasps and covers her mouth. "Oh, my gosh, Christian! They're beautiful. Oh, wow. Can I put it on now?"

I smile, glad she likes it. "Yes, baby. I'll tie it for you." I take hers out carefully and hold it up to her face. She holds it in place and turns away from me so I can tie it. Once I'm finished, she turns to look at me.

"Does it look alright?"

I nod. "Beautiful."

She grins and touches her mask lightly. "I feel like a princess."

I smile. "Good." I lean in and press my lips lightly to hers, before putting my own on. I'm not much for taking pictures of myself, but I really want a picture of us in our masks, so we take one together as we pull up to my parents house.

Looking at me, she reaches up and traces my jaw. "You've got such a strong jaw line. That mask really brings it out. You're beautiful, Christian. I know that men aren't supposed to be beautiful...but you are."

I grin at her and lean in to press my lips against hers again. I just can't get enough of her tonight. "That's very sweet, baby. Are you ready?"

Taking a deep breath, she nods.

I climb out of the back of the SUV and help Ana out, making sure she doesn't tear her dress. We're immediately surrounded by the security I hired for the evening and I feel her press herself against me at the sudden invasion of men in suits.

I put my arm around her. "Don't worry, I have you. I'll always have you."

She looks up at me through her long, thick eyelashes, the mask making her crystal blue eyes even clearer, still. _God, I'm so in love with her._ I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell her. I'm scared to death that it'll scare her. I can't have her running the other direction now. I can't imagine my life without her.

I escort her in, with security in front and in back of us. Taylor and Gail trail behind, and I can hear Gail talking a mile a minute as they walk. She is ecstatic that Taylor is off for the evening and that she'll get to enjoy him all to herself. Looking down as we walk, I see Ana smiling and the fact that two of my girls are so happy, makes me happy and I find myself smiling, too. There are at least ten different camera men taking pictures as we enter the large tent at the end of walk and I can feel Ana pressing herself to me.

"They're just taking pictures for the charity and for the paper. Smile, sweetheart."

She allows herself to relax and her smile is back on her face by the time we spot my parents.

"Oh, Ana! You look stunning!" My mother bulldozes her and almost knocks her off her feet as she plows into her. I keep Ana upright, my arm around her waist as Mom hugs her. "I am so glad you came! I just thought that you probably wouldn't be ready...well, now, it doesn't matter what I thought, now does it? All that matters is that you're here."

She hugs me next, telling me how handsome I look. "You and I will talk later." She whispers in my ear before she pulls away. I have to force myself not to roll my eyes.

"Well, our table is over there, table number one, of course. We'll be dining soon, so make sure you find your seats quickly!" My mother is buzzing, talking quickly and I know it's from the high of the party. My mother loves to throw parties and when you throw in a glass or two of champagne, she can become as giddy as my sister. "Oh! There's Dr. Flynn. I must go say hi!" She hurries off and Ana looks up at me, giving me a knowing smile.

I shake my head. "Let's just go find our seats."

I help her into her seat and have a seat next to her, greeting my family. I lean toward her and quietly explain what each of the utensils are for around her plate. She gives me a look of utter confusion, so I take her hand in mine and squeeze it.

"Just follow my lead. No one will notice, okay?" I brush her hair off her shoulder and give her a smile.

She nods. "Okay."

One of the servers comes over and asks for our drink preference. I order Bollinger for both of us, knowing that she likes it, and sit back in my seat. I rest my arm on the back of her chair and my thumb finds the skin of her shoulder, rubbing it in small circles while we wait for our champagne.

Mia is sitting on the opposite side of me and I can feel her staring up at me.

I sigh. "What is it, Mia?" I ask, quietly.

"You and Ana, huh?" She gives me a cheeky grin.

"Don't start."

"But, it's so damn cute, Christian. You two are so cute together."

I'm surprised by this. "Really?"

She nods. "I could tell from the very start that she was different than the others. You acted different. I didn't know how your feelings ran, but it was different. I knew you felt extremely protective over her, but I didn't know if it was a brotherly protection or because you were completely head over heels in love with her-"

"Shh!" I hush her quickly. "She doesn't know, yet."

She gives me an incredulous look. "You're telling me she can't see it?"

"Our relationship is unique. There's a balance I have to keep. I don't want to scare her away."

She smiles. "Don't you think there's a possibility that she already knows, but is keeping quiet about it? It's obvious that she feels the same about you, so you shouldn't be worried."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

 _Is Ana really in love with me?_

I look over at her and see that she's deep in conversation with Kate, who is sitting next to her. My thumb stills on her shoulder, but I refuse to move it. I want the connection with her. I'm in love with these shoulders. I want to kiss every inch of them.

XxXxXx

"Dance with me." I whisper in her ear, while everyone is talking around the table.

She stands and allows me to take her hand, escorting her to the dance floor. The band on stage begins to play 'When A Man Loves A Woman' and I hold her as close as I can, leaning my forehead against hers. The heels definitely have their advantages. I take her hand and spin her, surprising her, and by the time she spins back into my arms, she's giggling. It causes me to smile and tuck her back into my arms.

"I love that sound."

Her eyebrows shoot up. "Of the band?"

My head falls back in a laugh. "No, silly girl. Of you. Of your giggling."

"Me, too. Your laugh gives me goosebumps."

I hum and hold her tighter. "We fit so well together, Ana. You fit perfectly in my arms. This was meant to be. You know that right?"

Her cheeks warm and her pearly white teeth bite into her red lip as she nods. "I know." Her eyes dart around and she looks down at our feet.

"What is it?"

"Everyone is staring."

"Don't worry. They're just staring at my ugly mug."

"Christian...!"

I chuckle. "Alright, well...really, they're staring at the beautiful girl in the red dress."

She rolls her eyes.

"They are. And they're thinking 'What is that stunning woman in red doing with that asshole?'"

She grins at me and shakes her head. "You're silly."

As we dance, she looks back out into the crowd. "Well, I bet the women aren't thinking that. They're sending me eye daggers."

"They're just jealous."

A smile forms on her face. "Good. Let them be." Her hand runs from my shoulder to the back of my neck, where she plays with hair at the nape. "You're mine."

"Mmm, I like that." I press my forehead to hers. "And you are mine."

Her eyes swim with tears, confusing me. "What's wrong?"

She clears her throat and shakes her head, laughing at herself. "It's just...what I feel for you. It's so intense."

"I know. I've never felt anything like this."

"It's kind of scary."

My heart drops a little. "It is?"

She nods. "But a good scary. An exciting type of scary. I've never liked being scared so much."

I smile. "Me either." I nuzzle my nose with hers and press my lips to hers. I've never experienced this type of intimacy with anyone before, but I'm quickly becoming addicted to her.

XxXxXx

"I'm going to use the restroom. Will you be alright here or do you want to come with me?" I ask her, as we sit with my family at the table.

She smiles up at me. "I'll be alright here. Come back soon."

I press my lips to hers and wander off to the bathroom. On the way, I'm stopped by my mother.

"Christian!"

"Hey, Mom. What is it? I'm kind of on my way..."

"Oh, this will just take a second. I've been wanting to speak to you alone."

I nod. "Okay. What do you want to say?"

"It's about you and Ana... I just wanted to check in with you. I want to make sure both of you are doing alright? I'm worried about your co-dependence, but I know that there's nothing I can say that'll change your mind. Hell, I guess every relationship has some sort of co-dependency in it. I just wanted to make sure that Anastasia is still growing as a person and that you're doing alright. I want to make sure that you aren't unknowingly pushing her into anything she isn't ready for. She's just now coming into her own and I've witnessed for myself that she's maturing and that her mindset is changing from a girl to a woman, and I don't want her to jump into something she isn't ready for. I want her to be confident in who she is before-"

"Mom...there's no reason to be worried. Her and I haven't had any sexual contact. I'm a smart guy. I know that she isn't ready for that kind of relationship. We've barely just started kissing. I am crazy about her. I would never push her into anything that would hurt her. Sex is a sensitive subject for her. Her idea of what sex is...well, it's not good. You've seen the tapes, you've heard what she's gone through. I can't do that to her."

"But what if she's _never_ ready for that aspect of a relationship? Aren't you just leading her on? There's a good chance she'll never want sex after what she's been through."

I shake my head. "I would rather spend the rest of my life celibate and have her in it, then go through life having sex with random women."

"You love her." My mom is taken aback by my words.

"I am so in love with her, Mom. I don't want anyone else. I just want her. Anyway I can have her." My mother tears up and it makes me laugh. I pull her to me and hug her tight. "Oh, Mother. You crazy woman."

"I just never thought I'd hear you say that. Ana makes you truly happy, huh?" She looks up at me and I nod.

"Yea, she does."

"She's a lovely girl, Christian. I'm happy for you. And, I want to say that I'm sorry for pushing Emily on you. I just thought it'd be nice for you two to meet before you came together. I should have talked to you first about it."

"It's fine, Mom. Now, if you don't mind, I really have to go..."

She laughs and waves me off. "Yes, I'm sorry. I'm going to head back to the table."

I hurry off to the bathroom and find that there is a small line.

"Shit." I hiss, getting in line. _I should have never had that third glass of champagne._ Deciding that waiting isn't worth it, I leave the line and head towards my parents house to use their bathroom.

On my way through the sitting room, I hear heels behind me and turn to see who has followed me.

"Elena."

"Christian." She is holding a full face mask, and I realize that she was on the dance floor at the same time Ana and I were. She was dancing with her ex-husband's brother.

"You weren't invited. You should go."

"Yes, and I couldn't figure out why I never got an invite, but I knew there must be a reason. I convinced Andrew to take me as his plus one just to see why. You and Ana? Really?"

I roll my eyes. "You have not been invited, Elena. Get out of here. If my parents see you here, you'll be fucked." I turn and continue down the hall, determined to finally relieve my bladder.

"I'd rather be fucked by you, Christian." I wince at the sound of her voice and swallow back the acid that has risen in my throat.

"Don't be so crass, woman. Now, go. I mean it." I shut the bathroom door and lock it, finally relieving my bladder. I take my time washing my hands and text Taylor, telling him she's here.

 _*We're aware, Christian. Security saw her following you. They've surrounded the house and police have been called. Do we need to detain her?*_

I think about it for a second.

 _*No. I'll deal with her myself.*_

Shoving my phone back in my pocket, I unlock the door and step back out, only to be greeted by Elena at the end of the hall, like I knew I'd be.

"Christian. You and I need to talk."

"Oh, do we?" I ask, shoving my hands in my pant pockets.

"Yes, we do! What do you think you're doing bringing a sub to one of your parents functions? And why are you treating her like she's more? She's just a fucking sub!"

I let out a laugh. "Because she _is_ more. She's everything."

Elena looks at me, bewildered. "You can't honestly tell me that you've fallen for that ugly, mousy thing!"

"I don't need to tell you anything. It's not of your God-damned business."

"Christian...you've lost your mind! Have you forgotten who you are? You're incapable of having a normal relationship! You're a dominant, Christian! You belong in the BDSM world."

I snort. "You spent the last twelve years trying to drive that into my brain, Elena. Aren't you sick of being a broken record? I don't _belong_ anywhere except with my family. You've tried and tried to convince me to throw my relationship with them away and it hasn't worked. Give it a fucking rest."

She crosses her arms, making her leathery looking breasts spill out of her top even more than they already were. _I hope all that tanning kills her._

"If you belong with your family, Christian...if you were capable of having a normal relationship with anyone on the fucking planet...you wouldn't have to keep your lifestyle a damn secret. Do you think they'd understand if you told him what you do to little brown headed girls behind closed doors? Have they seen where you chain women up and beat and fuck them until they're unconscious? Have you told them what you do to Anastasia when they're not looking? Have you told them that in a few months, you'll never see her again? That you'll be giving her back to her father so he can sell her again?" Her face paled. "You are giving her back, aren't you?"

"My family does know. They've known for two years now. They know exactly how I got into the lifestyle and who got me into it. For your information, I left that lifestyle years ago. I don't even have a playroom anymore."

"What? Your-your parents know about me? About us?"

I nod. "That's right, Elena. They know. And Anastasia will never go back to her father. I love her. She's staying with me."

She stands there, her mouth bobbing up and down and I grin, satisfied that I get to tell her all of this.

"Christian...do you-fuck. If you keep Anastasia, Frank _will_ come looking. He'll find a way to get her back. He'll find someone to kill you. You _cannot_ keep her. She isn't yours to keep."

I roll my eyes.

"Christian, I'm serious! I care about you. I don't want to see you hurt...or killed! He's devoted to this lifestyle, but he's fucking crazy. I can't stop him from coming after you. He won't listen to me."

"You don't fucking care about me. You're just hoping I change my mind and fuck you again. Tell me, Elena...was I your first little boy or were there others before me?"

Her eyebrows knit together. "What? I don't know what you're talking about! You were the only one that was ever under eighteen. You were special. You were beautiful. You had the body of a twenty year old-"

"Just stop it. I know that's a fucking lie. Ana has told me everything that went on in that house before she came to me. I know what you did, _who_ you did, and now I know just how much of a sick manipulating bitch you are. I was so ignorant to think that it ended with me all those years."

"What did that little bitch tell you?"

I hear multiple footsteps and we turn to see my parents, Taylor, and Ana come bursting from the sitting room.

"Everything, Elena. I told him everything." Ana comes stomping over to us, looking madder than I've ever seen her and stands between Elena and me. My mother stands beside her and my father beside me."He deserved to know what a sadistic whore you truly are. Everyone deserved to know!" I put a hand on her shoulder, but I stay where I am. She needs to confront her abuser.

"How dare you speak to your mistress in that manner! I told your father we didn't beat you enough! You always acted so sweet and innocent. Well let me tell you something, Missy, I saw through the fake facade since the first day I met you! Your father swore you were good, but I knew better! I shouldn't have let him dictate how I punished you!" Elena looks at me. "Do you hear her, Christian? Do you see how disrespectful your little sub is? Then she stands there in front of you like she's the one that owns _you_! Are you going to let her own you, Christian?"

I clench my jaw, but before I can speak, Anastasia beats me to it. "First of all, you are not my mistress. I am not Christian's submissive nor, do I own him. I'm standing in front of him, to keep him away from his attacker just like he did for me. He's protected me from the beginning and now it's my turn to protect him. You deserve to rot in hell for your crimes, Elena, but I'm afraid that prison will just have to do. Too bad that orange jump suit will clash with your orange skin." Anastasia grins at her and cocks her head to the side. "So unfortunate, isn't it? Maybe you'll finally get to see how it feels to be someone's bitch. At least you already know how to bend over and spread your legs. That'll come in handy."

I snort out a laugh and try to hide it behind my hand. Elena takes a step forward and raises her hand to smack Anastasia, but my mother beats her to it. Her hand comes up and connects to Elena's cheek, startling the blonde. "Do not raise your hand to that girl!"

Her hand comes back up once more, slapping Elena with enough force to knock the bitch to the floor. "And that is for my son. You evil, sadistic, child predator. If you ever touch a child again, I swear to God I will kill you myself. You deserve to rot in hell for the crimes you've committed! You better thank God himself that my child is watching. If he wasn't, you'd be much worse off than you are right now!"

Elena cowers against the floor, holding her cheek as she looks up at my mother.

"Looks like the big bad whore has lost her power." Anastasia states, leaning back against me.

The front door opens and two police officers appear, one with handcuffs.

"Elena Renee Lincoln?" The policeman asks, looking down at her.

She sets her jaw. "Yes." She hisses through her teeth, pushing herself back up on her feet.

He grabs her wrist and turns her around, handcuffing her behind her back. "You are being arrested. You have been charged with child abuse and neglect, producing and distributing child pornography, child prostitution, rape...should I go on?"

She huffs. "You have no proof!"

He continues to read her her rights and asks if she understands.

"You have no proof!" She says again. "Let me go!"

"We have plenty of proof. Today we received a search warrant for your property. We found victims, records, and a whole safe full of evidence against you." The second officer states.

"I want to speak to my lawyer!" Elena fights the first officer, trying to throw herself on the floor so she can kick him, but the second officer helps pick her up by the other arm and they drag her to the car.

"Do you really want to add resisting arrest to your charges, Mrs. Lincoln?"

XxXxXx

Ana and I cuddle in the backseat of the SUV on our way home. After the police took our statements, we decided it'd be best to go home. _We've had enough drama for one night._

"Are you okay?" I ask, looking down at her.

She nods. "Are you?" She reaches up and rubs her thumb over my cheek. I rest my hand on top of hers and give her a small smile.

"Yes, baby. I'm fine." I press my lips to hers and pull her into my lap. I need her as close as possible. "I just need you close. Skin-to-skin." My hand slides up her leg under her dress and rests on her thick, smooth thigh. My other hand travels up to her neck, brushing her long hair off of her shoulders before I run my palm back and forth against her shoulders. Her head rests against the front of my shoulder and she snuggles into my neck.

"I love you, Ana." My feelings for her are just too great for me to hide anymore. After tonight, there's no reason to continue to hide my feelings.

She's quiet for a moment, but then her hand wanders up to my cheek again and she lifts her head to look at me. "I love you, too, Christian." Her eyes fill with tears.

"You do?" A relieved puff of air flies out of my lips.

She nods. "So much."

I search her face. _God, she's beautiful._ She's mine.

"Are you going to kiss me, yet?"

I laugh. "Yea, I am."

She snuggles impossibly closer to me and we make out in the back until we reach home. Our kisses are long and slow. There's no reason to rush anything. When the car stops, I help her out and we hold hands all the way up to the apartment.

"Stay in my room tonight."

She smiles and nods. "I'd like that."

I guide her into my bedroom and find a tshirt of mine for her to wear and hand it to her.

"Thank you. Will you unzip me?" She pulls her long hair over her shoulder and looks back at me, waiting for me to unzip her.

"Yes, of course." I unzip her slowly, enjoying every inch of skin that peeks out as I go. Her zipper stops mid buttock and I'm surprised to see her wearing a red satin thong.

 _Oh, fuck me._ I take a step back quickly. "All done." I need to keep my distance while I get myself under control.

She smiles at me over her shoulder. "Thank you." She heads toward the bathroom and disappears behind the door.

"Fuck." I rub my face with both hands. I need to get myself under control. Tonight has been an emotional one and I need to make sure that I keep a clear head. Our emotions are running too high and I don't want her to jump into something she isn't ready for.

I head into my closet and undress quickly, slipping on a pair of pajama pants. I turn down the bed and climb in to relax and clear my mind. About five minutes later, Anastasia emerges from the bathroom. Her face is makeup free except for her lips which are still stained a little red. She slips into bed beside me and cuddles into my side.

"I'm sorry that Elena spoiled our night." I tell her twirling her hair around my finger.

"What? She didn't spoil anything. I had a great time. I know it's terrible, but it felt good standing up to her...to see her taken away."

I grin. "It's not terrible. She deserves it, sweetheart."

She wiggles a little and then repositions herself beside me. She stills for a second and sighs, frustrated.

"What is it?"

"These underwear. They're uncomfortable." She reaches behind her and pulls at her thong.

"Just take your panties off. We're just going to sleep."

"I guess you're right." She turns to her back and raises her hips yanking them down her legs. Luckily, she's under the blanket, or I'd be hard as steel right now. The red satin panties appear in her hand and she throws them in the floor beside her.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. _Think logically. Think logically._

"Much better." She snuggles in close to me and exhales. "Good night, Christian." She yawns and kisses my shoulder.

"Goodnight Ana, baby."

 _I'm not going to get any fucking sleep tonight._


	17. Chapter 17

Ever since the night of the Coping Together event, I feel like I have been going through each day, white knuckling it. I want Anastasia to stay with me each night, but my body can't handle it. She doesn't seem to mind sleeping in her own bed and it gives my mind and body time to relax a little. I've found myself masterbating at least once a day since then, trying to keep my dick in check. My body is begging to have her and it's not happy about being rejected each night. I'm completely, head over heels for this girl, and she for me, but I'm unable to show her how I feel. I refuse to push her into any situation she isn't ready for, no matter how much torture I have to put myself through.

This morning, I woke up to Anastasia in my arms, and my raging hard on pushing against the elastic of my pajama pants. Last night, there was a severe thunderstorm and she came running to my room in the middle of the night when the thunder and lightening became bad. Luckily, I was drowsy and half-asleep, so I was able to get back to sleep quickly. Evidently, my body has Ana radar, because it was ready and waiting when I woke up.

Anastasia is still deep asleep, so I use the tuck and roll technique and tuck her to me and roll both of us so that she's on her back, before scooting away from her to retreat to the bathroom. I slip my pajama pants down to my thighs and have a seat on the closed toilet seat. My poor dick is angry and throbbing, and I begin to stroke it lightly, rubbing the ache away. Once it begins to feel good, I allow myself to relax back and rest my head against the wall, my eyes closed, while I work myself. Visions of Anastasia in that red satin thong egg my hand to go faster and I picture what'd it'd be like to get to be the one to take them off myself.

A gasp cuts through the silence, but it's not mine. My eyes fly open and my hand stills over my erection as my eyes meet Ana's shocked blue ones. She's staring, unmoving and I'm terrified what the repercussions of this are going to be.

"Ana..." I sit up quickly and she seems to regain her senses.

"I-I'm sorry!" She turns and runs off and I quickly stand to yank my pajama pants back up. I hurry after her and catch her in the great room.

"Ana! I'm sorry! I should have never-"

She turns to me and waves her hands at me, her face bright red. "No, no. I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry I walked in on you while you were having a private moment. I didn't know you were in there." She covers her face and shakes her head. "I am so sorry I stared. I just-Oh, god." She turns away from me and curls up on the couch, her head in her knees.

"Ana, no. Don't beat yourself up over it. Don't be embarrassed." I sit next to her and place my hand on her side. I can't believe she doesn't despise me for doing what I did. "It isn't your fault. I should have locked the door. I should have never done it."

"It's a perfectly natural thing for you to do, Christian. I'm not stupid. I know people do it."

I cock an eyebrow. "You're right. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Do you masterbate, Anastasia?"

She gasps and shakes her head. "Oh, gosh, no. I've never had the urge to."

"Never? You've never been turned on before?" _Well, this is a little disheartening._

She bites her lip and looks down at her knees. "Well...maybe once."

"Once? When?"

She blushes. "The night of the masquerade."

I grin. "Really? Who is it that turned you on?"

"Christian!" She gives me a playful slap on my arm.

"I _was_ looking pretty dapper that night." I tease, pulling her closer to me, glad that most of the embarrassment is over.

She giggles. "Yes, you were. On the way home from the event, while we were kissing, I just wanted... _more._ I didn't know what. I just wanted more."

I smile. "We'll get there. It's important that we take our time. No reason to rush. I don't want you to regret anything."

She nods, agreeing. "Listen, now that the embarrassment is over, I really do want to apologize for staring so long. The truth is...well, I've never actually seen one in real life."

"Wait...what? You've never seen a penis?"

She shakes her head. "I was always so careful to keep my eyes on the ground when the others played in the other room. I saw them doing things, but I never saw...well, you know. Just on the videos Frank would make me watch. I..." She closes her mouth and bites her lip.

"What is it, baby?"

"I don't know." She shakes her head and begins to stand, but I grab her arm to keep her from leaving. We've been communicating so openly and I want it to continue.

"Tell me, Ana. I won't judge. You know that."

She relaxes back on the couch and wrings her hands. "I...well, to be honest...I'm worried."

Okay, now I'm confused. "About?"

"It's stupid."

"No. Tell me."

"What if...um, what if it doesn't fit?"

It takes every ounce of strength I have not to crack a smile. "Baby, if we ever get to that point, I promise, it'll fit. You stretch. I'll be gentle." _Oh, Jesus Christ. Please don't get hard._

She nods, but doesn't look up from her knees. "I...I want to...But, I don't think...not yet. It doesn't feel right. I don't expect you to wait and I understand if this changes things for us." Her eyes fill with tears and I shake my head.

"No, baby. No." I pull her to me and hold her tight. "I would wait forever for you. Nothing will change between us. I love you and only you. If you can't ever take that step, then I'll deal with it. You're worth it. I need to be with you, Ana. Sex with anyone else would never be worth ruining what we have."

She whimpers. "I don't want you to be with anyone else. I know that's selfish."

"I don't want to be with anyone else. I don't want you to be with anyone else, either. I don't want you to be anywhere else except with me. I'm selfish, too."

She takes a deep, cleansing breath and clears her throat. "I love you, Christian. I'm sorry I'm so damaged. I'll get better. I promise."

"Hey...don't talk like that. You are not damaged. You _are_ getting better already, baby. One step at a time. We've only known each other for a few months. There's nothing wrong with wanting to get to know each other and heal a little more before we make things more intimate. We'll go as slow as we need to, alright?"

She nods, but refuses to look at me. I tuck my index finger under her chin and lift her head until I see her blue eyes. "Everything is fine. Don't you worry about you and me. I'm not going anywhere. Your responsibility is to concentrate on your therapy and schooling. My responsibility it to spoil you rotten and take away any other worries you might have."

She giggles. "You're good at that."

"I've just got started." I give her a wink and press my lips to hers.

When we pull away, she snuggles into my chest and I hold her for a few minutes, enjoying the comfortable quiet between the two of us.

"Well, I better get dressed." Her voice cuts through the quiet and I frown a little. I know I have to work today, but I'd rather cuddle on the couch with her.

"Oh, fine. Dress warm. Wear some jeans and those brown boots in your closet. We aren't going to be in the office this morning. I have to meet a client and look at some realty today."

Her shoulders raise in delight. "I can come with you?"

I nod. "I'll braid your hair so it won't get in your way if you'd like."

XxXxXx

Anastasia chooses dark wash, bootcut jeans, the brown boots I requested, and a dark taupe cableknit sweater with a brown scarf. I braid her hair into a side braid and step back to look at her. She looks absolutely perfect for where we're going today. I have on jeans, boots, a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, and a dark gray pullover. I grab my brown leather jacket in case one of us gets too chilly.

"Are you ready?"

She nods. "Yes, let's go. Where are we going?"

I grin. "I told you. I'm meeting a client."

She frowns. "You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

I laugh. "Nope." I want to see what her reaction is to the place we are going. It's going to help determine if I should buy this business and realty from the client. I haven't branched out into this area of business before.

Taylor drives us out of the city and into the country side while Anastasia stares anxiously out the window.

"It's pretty out here." She states, as sky scrapers disappear and the land becomes expansive. The storm last night seems to have made the green grass even more greener, even though the trees are almost bare from fallen leaves. We pass by cows, pigs, sheep, and chickens on our way. Soon after, white horse fences are lined up on each side of us spanning acres and acres of land. Farm houses, horse barns, and farm equipment are all that can be seen.

Suddenly, a horse comes galloping along one of the fences and gallops next to us along the fence. It's a beautiful, dappled gray stallion with a regal air about him and Anastasia is enamored with him immediately. She rolls down the window to get a better look and, although the stallions head remains forward facing, he looks sideways at Anastasia, refusing to break eye contact with the girl.

"Aren't you a handsome boy." Anastasia speaks to the stallion as we slow down to turn into the driveway next to the horse. "Look at that beautiful mane." The stallion shakes his mane, showing off for Anastasia and she giggles. "You know it, too, don't you, handsome? So full of pride, you are."

The stallion turns and continues to follow us up the side of the fence until he runs out of fence. He continues to stand and watch us pull up and Ana sticks her head out of the window to give him one last look before sitting back in her seat.

"Wow, Christian. This place is beautiful!" The long driveway has horse fences running up both sides and ends in front of a large, plantation style white house. There are trees surrounding the back of it and it really is a beautiful piece of land.

We're greeted by the owner, Devin Halloway, as soon as the SUV stills.

"Ah, Mr. Grey. Welcome to Halloway Stables." Looking at the man, I can see why he is wanting to sell his company. He's an older man in his seventies with dark, sun-abused skin, and gnarled arthritic hands.

"Thank you, Mr. Halloway. This is Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend. She'll be accompanying me throughout the tour today while we discuss everything."

She gives him a polite nod and smile and shakes his rough hand. "Hello, Mr. Halloway. Thank you for having us."

He chuckles. "No, no, my dear. Thank you for coming. I am hoping that the three of us can come up with some sort of deal. I hate that I can't continue to run the business, but I'm afraid that old age is starting to catch up to me. It isn't fair to my clients or the horses, I'm afraid."

"Tell me a little about the stables." I request. I see that Anastasia is looking around and about thirty feet from where we're standing is a large barn with horses. Some of the horses are curious and have stuck their heads out of the top of their doors to watch us.

"I have twelve different locations in Washington and Oregon, though this is home base. At nine of our locations, we board horses for clients and also do riding lessons, trail rides and care education for visitors and others who are looking to adopt a horse. We also have one location in Washington and one in Oregon that is strictly for horse rescue. We take care of neglected and abused horses, give them their proper nutrition and socialization and then we allow them to be adopted out by worthy candidates. If they are found unfit for adoption, then they go to our final location, which is a horse sanctuary, where they can live out the rest of their lives without worry."

"Oh, I love that!" Anastasia gives him a large smile.

He nods. "I was hoping to expand more, but time got away from me. I spoke with my attorney and he knew how much I wanted the business to continue to grow, so it was his decision to give you a call. He said if anyone could do it, it'd be you. I've done my research, Mr. Grey, and I know that you do a lot of buying low and selling high, but I won't hear anything of the sort. If you decide to buy my stables, I want to see it grow. I won't watch each of my horses and pieces of land be sold off one at a time. Without my business, hundreds of horses a year would die of starvation and abuse. I refuse to let that happen while I'm alive."

I sigh. The man really knows how to tug at your heart strings. "What do you think, Anastasia?"

"I love it." She gives me a beaming smile. "I'll help...I mean, the best I can anyway! I know how to tend to horses and I can ride."

I'm shocked over this. _How? When?_ I decide that right now is not the time to be asking such questions in front of a man we don't know.

"Okay, Ana. Mr. Halloway...we might be able to come up with a some sort of agreement."

His tanned, wrinkled face raises up in a smile and his beady, green eyes shine. "Oh, that's wonderful! Just wonderful! You won't regret this Mr. Grey! You've done such a wonderful thing for the horses around here!" He shakes my hand vigorously, making me laugh.

"That's a pretty house. Do all the locations have a house?" Anastasia asks, taking in the plantation house.

"Ten locations have houses. The other two have enough land for one, but I never found the need to build. The employees use it for food, showers, toilet, and if they're too tired to head home. Unfortunately, I can only afford so many workers, so they all work a little extra around here."

Anastasia squeezes my hand. "Christian...if they're big like this one, why don't we turn them into bed and breakfast's? Tourists can stay and then they can have a riding lesson or trail ride while they're here. We can do room packages with guided trail rides..." Anastasia is getting excited about the thought and it's starting to rub off on me.

"Ana, that is a great idea."

Mr. Halloway and I continue to speak and I see Anastasia wander off towards the horse barn. The stallion from earlier is now standing in his stall watching us, and Anastasia makes her way towards him. I watch her while we talk and when Mr. Halloway sees Anastasia he panics.

"Ms. Steele! Alastar isn't good with strangers!" He hurries off and I follow him, suddenly panicked that she's going to be bitten or hurt.

By the time we make it to her, she's already rubbing his long nose. "Alastar? Is that your name? That's a strong name. Fits you perfectly, doesn't it, boy?" He leans into her hand and nudges her shoulder affectionately.

"I don't understand. He's never been good for anyone. I bought him for my granddaughter because she thought he was pretty, but he bites."

Anastasia tuts. "Biting, huh? You've got a rotten side to you, don't you? They just don't realize how special you are, do they?" He snorts out, seeming to answer her and she rests her cheek to his long one. "Well, don't worry, Alastar. I realize just how exceptional you are."

Mr. Halloway chuckles. "Well, isn't that somethin'. Looks like Alastar has found his person."

I smile, my heart full of affection for this girl. "Looks that way." I step up closer to Ana and the horse, but he gives a grunt and swings his head hard, hitting me in my chest and I almost topple over backwards.

"It also looks like he doesn't want to share." Mr. Halloway snickers behind his hand.

"Alastar! That wasn't nice. He determines if we get to keep you or not." Anastasia pats his mane and he points his nose up at me, not giving a shit. His nose drops back down again and he leans down to smell each of her pockets. "Are you looking for an apple? I'm sorry. I don't have any."

"I have some in the barn. If you follow me inside, I'll show you around and introduce you to the other horses."

XxXxXx

After spending the rest of the morning with Halloway, touring the rest of his land on the property, we head back home to take a shower and redress for a late lunch. I take Anastasia to one of my favorite restaurants on the pier and when we're done ordering our food, I lean over the table to speak to her.

"So, I've been thinking..."

"Yea?"

"With your father on the run and him knowing where we live...I think it might be a good idea if we moved." Frank was gone when the police raided Elena's house. When he got wind of what happened, he went into hiding and they don't know where he is.

Her eyes widen. "You do? Where?"

"Well...I wasn't sure...but today, you seemed to really like being out there with the horses."

She smiles. "I love Alastar."

I nod. "I know you do, baby. So, that's why I thought we could move out there. To the plantation house we saw today."

"What? Really? We can? Are you sure? Oh!" Anastasia is so excited, she can barely keep herself sitting.

"Yes, really. I've already texted Ros to look over everything about the business and to check each of the properties. I have a good feeling about this, Ana."

"Oh, I do, too! I think it's fate! I'll finally be able to feel like I'm helping! I can become a stable hand and I can learn different styles of riding and I can even be a guide for the trail rides."

She's beaming at me and I know my face mirrors hers. "How do you know so much about horses?"

She looks a little surprised by my question. "Oh, um, when I was young, we lived next to people who had horses. I use to sneak out of my window while it was still dark to play with their daughter and she taught me. I'd help her do her chores and I got to enjoy the horses."

"And Frank never found out?"

Her cheeks redden. "Well...yea, he did. Eventually. We moved when he found out. He was convinced that I told them how horrible he was. I never said a word to any of them, but looking back now, I know they're not stupid. He told them I was sick, but they caught me out with Bridgette more than a handful of times in the barn. They had to know something fishy was going on. I just wish they would have done something about it. I guess they thought it wasn't their business...but..." She shrugs.

"Too many people look the other way on situations like that. It's terrible. You're right. They should have done something about it. They have no excuse for it."

This girl never ceases to amaze me. I've never met anyone as genuine and sweet-natured as she is. She pleasantly surprises me at every turn and she just becomes more beautiful to me every day that we share together. She has changed my life for the better and there is no way I could ever let her go. I'm beginning to wonder if I could even function without her with me. A part of me feels like I'd forget how to breathe if she ever left. I can't wait to move into the plantation home and make it ours. Escala is mostly bare and cold and I'm looking forward to having a real home and Ana's touch on everything. I can't wait to make a home together. _Our own little sanctuary._

 **A/N: What do you think their new business should be called? Should he somehow name it after Ana? Use the Grey name?**


	18. Chapter 18

It's taken almost a month to get everything in order with the stable business and to move to the plantation house, but it's finally been done. It's the beginning of November and I'm looking forward to spending the holidays with Anastasia. It'll be our first set of holidays together and her first set celebrated since she was five. She's already talked about having a giant tree in front of the large windows in the living room, looking over the woods. Taylor and Gail have moved into the guest house, but I've made arrangements with my brother to build them their own house on the property, not too far from us. Gail is ecstatic about the idea of it all and hasn't been seen without a Home & Gardens catalog in her hands since we've moved.

Taylor had a company come out and put motion detector lights all around the property with cameras, as well the best security system money can buy for the interior. He has even set it to alert our phones if the motion detector goes off at night and we'll be able to see the cameras straight from our phones. We also have monitors in the kitchen and my office and the capability of seeing them all on any of our televisions. Taylor has set up a surveillance team on the street, where an unmarked black SUV sits at the end of our driveway day and night. Taylor has made it a habit of getting on the four-wheeler himself and riding along the property line for any signs of trespassers before bed and before work. He wasn't too happy about the thought of trying to make our home safe, but as always, he stepped up and completed the task easily.

The day we moved in, Anastasia had asked if it was alright to move into the bedroom next to mine, or if I would rather have her down the hall. Her question ended up breaking my heart. I felt awful that I couldn't just have her stay in bed with me, but keeping myself in control is hard enough without her being in my bed. I tried to convince her to take the master bedroom, but she refused. She ended up moving into the bedroom beside mine, but she seems to be happy as can be where she is. Her bedroom window overlooks the stables and the window seat is now her favorite study spot.

We've just moved in about a week ago, but it already feels like home. In fact, it feels more like home than Escala ever did. Escala was just a place to rest my head and store my items. Here, it's home. It's where we're supposed to be.

I'm working at my desk at Grey House while Ana is working at the conference table on her laptop, studying. I keep hearing her yawn and I know that she'll probably end up needing a nap today after lunch. She rarely naps anymore, but there are some days that she gets drowsy and will pull out the pillow and blanket from the closet herself and settle into the couch. I love that she's comfortable enough in my office to make herself at home.

I take a peek at her and see that she's propping her head up with her hand while she reads something on the screen. Her lips are pulled down into a pout and she swallows hard.

"Ana...are you okay?"

She sighs. "Yes, my throat just hurts and I'm a little tired today. I think all the moving has caught up to me."

I frown. "Your throat hurts?" I stand quickly and make my way to her, checking her forehead. "No fever. Open your mouth. I want to see if your throat is red."

She cocks an eyebrow at me, but does what I say. Her throat is a little red and now I'm worried.

"Maybe we should go home. You might be catching something." _Maybe I should call my mom._

She shakes her head. "No, I'm alright. I was probably just snoring in my sleep last night. I might take a little nap though. It'll make me feel better."

Although, I want to take her home and get her in bed, I don't want to push my weight around, so I decide that since it's just a sore throat with no fever, that I'll believe her for now. I get the pillow and blanket out of the closet and fluff the pillow for her and tuck her in. I press my lips to her forehead, checking for a fever again, and find that she's alright for now.

"Sweet dreams. I'll be right here."

She smiles up and me. "I know you will."

"When you wake up, we'll get some lunch."

XxXxXx

She's been asleep for almost two hours and every now and then, she coughs in her sleep. It's a dry cough, but it's enough for me to decide to take her home once she wakes up. I force myself to keep working until she wakes up on her own, which takes another thirty minutes.

I hear a groan from her and she rolls to her back, stretching.

"Hello, there, sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?"

She coughs, covering her mouth with her hand and sits up. I notice her cheeks are flushed now. They weren't when she fell asleep.

"I slept well, but I still feel tired. I think it's going to be an early night for me tonight."

I stand quickly and with a few long strides, I'm sitting on the couch next to her. "You're sick, sweetheart. We need to go home." I check her forehead and it's definitely hot, now. "You've a fever. Let's go. I'll tell Taylor to take us home." I pull off her blanket for her so I can help her stand and I see her shiver.

"If I have a fever, why am I so cold?"

I frown. "You've got chills. Let's get you in your coat and we'll take the blanket with us."

I help her get into her coat and then wrap the blanket around her shoulders to keep her warm. I slip on my own coat and buzz Taylor, telling him that it's time to go.

I stop at Andrea's desk on the way out and let her know that Ana is sick and that we'll be going home early. I tell her to call or email me if anything happens and to cancel my meetings for the afternoon. I tell her not to reschedule them until the next week, because if Ana is too sick to come in, then I'll stay home with her for the rest of the week.

I escort Anastasia to the elevator and down to the car with my arm around her shoulders, trying to keep her warm. Even though she's under her coat and blanket, she's still shivering, but I know nothing might make her stop if she's sick. In the car, I drape the blanket over her after she buckles herself and I sit next to her and hold her close to me. She falls asleep on my shoulder on our thirty minute drive home and when we pull up to our circular driveway in front of the new plantation house, I decide to carry her in. When I unbuckle her, she stirs a little and coughs, but she falls back to sleep quickly against me.

I carry her up the stairs and straight for my bedroom, knowing that she finds comfort in my bed when she's upset or frightened. I hope that my bed will be a comfort for her while she's sick. I lay her back against the pillow and unbutton her coat and pull off her shoes, before sitting her up to slip her coat off.

"Christian?" Her voice is rough with sleep and hoarse from her sore throat.

"Shh, Ana. We're home now. Just sleep." I lay her back down, but she frowns. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"These clothes are uncomfortable."

A small grin forms on my face at her pathetic whining. "Would you like to change into something of mine?"

She gives me a small smile and nods. "I'd like that." She crawls out of bed and I grab a tshirt for her and a pair of my sweatpants for her to wear. She turns away from me and I turn, too, giving her the privacy she deserves. I hear her begin to laugh, and I my head turns automatically.

She's standing in my tshirt and sweatpants and they're about eight inches too long for her. I can't even see her feet. I start to laugh with her.

"Let me roll them up for you." I step up to her and first roll the waist of them so that the crotch of the pants isn't down to her knees and then I kneel down and roll each pant leg up so I can see her feet again. My fingers brush her feet and they're ice cold. "Let me get you some socks."

Deciding that it's safer for her to wear her own socks, I head to her bedroom and fish some socks out of her sock drawer. When I return, she's back in bed, snuggled up with my pillow. I have a seat next to her and uncover her feet, slipping her socks onto her feet.

"Thank you, Christian. You spoil me."

I smile as I cover her back up. "I like spoiling you. And you're sick. You need to be cared for."

"I'm not used to this."

"I know, baby. You'll get used to it soon enough."

XxXxXx

"Well, Ana, it looks like you have strep throat. I'm going to put you on some antibiotics and you need to drink plenty of fluids and get plenty of rest. You are still contagious until the antibiotics take effect, so you should probably stay home for the next three days or so. Christian, I'm going to write you a prescription for antibiotics, too, in case you end up catching it. I would say keep your distance, but since you've already been exposed, there's no point." I called my mother and she came straight from work to look Anastasia over.

"I wouldn't stay away anyway."

My mother grins at me. "Of course, you wouldn't. Now, Ana, check your temperature periodically and you can take Tylenol to reduce it. Stay in bed and let Christian fuss over you." Mom gives her a wink and covers her back up. "You can suck on come lozenges or use some numbing throat spray for your throat. I know having strep is such a bummer, but Christian will take good care of you. You call me if you have anymore questions."

"I'll be okay. Thank you for coming." Anastasia gives her an encouraging smile and settles into the pillow to rest.

My mother frowns. "Christian, walk me out?"

I shut the door to the bedroom behind me so that Ana can get some rest and walk my mother to the front door.

"Make sure that Anastasia takes it easy and drinks fluids like she's supposed to. I know she's never been cared for like she should have, but she needs it now. I don't like that she dismissed my offer to help so quickly. I worry about her. Strep isn't something to ignore. I know she has to be hurting."

I shake my head and put an arm around my mother's shoulders. "Don't worry, mother. I'll take care of her. I'll have Taylor fetch the antibiotics and everything else she'll need while she's sick."

My mother nods. "Good. Have him get some popsicles, too. The cold might help her throat feel better and it'll get some fluid in her stomach."

"I will." I kiss my mother's cheek and open her car door for her. "Drive safe. Thank you for coming to see Ana."

"Of course, Christian."

XxXxXx

"Ana...Ana, sweetheart. Wake up. You need to take your medication." I wake her gently and she groans. "Come on, baby. I know you're tired, but this will make you feel better."

She rolls onto her back and stretches, making a cute little noise when she does so. I smile down at her disheveled state. Even when she's sick, she looks adorable. She sits up and pushes herself back until she's leaning against the headboard.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, brushing her hair away from her face.

She shrugs. "I'm fine."

"Stop saying that. You're sick. I know you must feel terrible. Don't say you're fine. I'm here to take care of you and to make you feel better any way I can." I pick up the thermometer and stick it in her ear so I can read her temperature."101.3. We better give you some Tylenol, too." I pull her antibiotics and Tylenol out of the bottles and hand them to her with a bottle of water. She sucks half of it down with a big sigh at the end.

"I didn't realize how thirsty I was." She coughs a couple of times, covering her mouth.

My eyebrows knit together. "Well, we'll leave this water here so you can have it. Can you tell me what hurts?"

She frowns. "Truthfully? Everything. I ache all over and my throat hurts, my lips are dry, and my chest hurts. I have a headache and I'm chilly from the inside out."

"Are you hungry?"

She shakes her head.

If she's turning down food, I know she's sick.

"I really just want to go back to sleep, Christian."

"Alright." I concede, knowing rest is what she needs the most. "I'm going to head downstairs and have a late lunch. I'll be back up with some soup for dinner." I stand and she settles back in bed and I tuck her in and kiss her forehead. "We'll check your temperature again when I come back up. Do you need anything?"

"No. Thank you, Christian."

I smile. "Of course, sweetheart." I hate that she's sick. "Sleep well. I'll come to check on you in a bit." I slip out of the room and shut the door behind me so she isn't disturbed.

I wake her up to eat for dinner and she eats slowly while we watch the evening news. Her fever is down to 100.4, but it doesn't relieve my worry any. She still has a fever, even though we gave her the Tylenol. I excuse myself for a minute while she eats and I call my mother.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Christian? What's wrong, darling? Did something happen?"

I sigh. "I gave Anastasia the Tylenol like you said and her fever is down a little bit, but it's still over one-hundred degrees. I thought the Tylenol was supposed to bring it down. Maybe I should take her to the hospital."

My mother laughs on the other end and it annoys me a little. "Christian, the doctor isn't going to do anything more than what you're already doing. Having a fever while sick is normal. Her body is fighting the infection in her system. The Tylenol brought it down a little bit, which means it's working. Just make sure her fever doesn't go above 103 degrees Fahrenheit. If it does, then there might be something to worry about. I'm sure you're taking wonderful care of her. Just relax."

I grunt. "Yea, okay. I'm just worried."

"I know, sweet boy. I hate this for her, too. Just be there for her, alright? It's amazing what affection can do for sickness. Why do you think children always want their mothers when they're sick? They need loved and cuddled. It helps."

I smile. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, Christian. Call me if you have any other concerns."

"Don't worry, I will."

Laughing, she says goodbye and I hang up the phone so I can get back to my Ana.

"How's that soup coming along?" I have a seat on my side of the bed and relax against the headboard.

"Almost done."

Looking into her bowl, I see that it's still half full. _Still not much of an appetite._ When she puts her spoon down and wipes her mouth, I take the tray from her and place it on the nightstand.

"Want to watch a movie?" I ask, picking up the remote to look through pay-per-view.

"Will you watch it with me?"

"Of course, I will."

She gives me a sweet smile and settles back in the bed, fluffing her pillows. We decide on ' _Bad Teacher_ ' and I change into a tshirt and my pajama pants before slipping back in bed to watch it with her.

As we watch the movie, I see that her eyes are becoming heavy with sleep and I have an urge to hold her.

"Come here, sweet girl." I hold my arm open and she looks at me.

"But, I'm sick. What if I get you sick?"

I smile. "I don't care. Come here."

She shuffles over to me and settles into the crook of my arm, wrapping an arm around the front of my waist. She squeezes me and I squeeze her back, pressing my lips to her head.

"I love you, baby." I mumble into her hair.

"I love you, too." I catch a glimpse of a smile as she nuzzles into my shoulder.

XxXxXx

When I wake, I'm sweating and I can feel a film of sweat between Anastasia and me. Looking down, I see that the roots of Ana's head are wet and my shirt is wet where she is laying.

"Ana...Ana?"

Her eyes flutter open and she peels her head off my wet shirt and then rolls to her back. "Too hot."

"No kidding." I look down to see the whole right side of my shirt damp with sweat.

She pushes her sweaty hair back and looks over at me. "Oh, Christian...I'm sorry."

I shake my head. "It's alright. We need to check your temperature."

She reaches for her nightstand and takes her temperature.

"98.9"

"What? Really?" _Thank God._

"Yep."

"Let me see." I just need to see it for myself.

She giggles and hands it to me, so I can read the digital numbers. "Your fever broke while we were sleeping. No wonder we're wet." I pull my shirt over my head and throw it in the floor.

She climbs out of bed and heads for the bathroom to use the toilet. When she comes back out, she's holding her head.

"Do you think it's safe for me to take a bath? I've got such a headache, it's making me a little dizzy. I don't know if showering would be wise."

"Let me call my mother."

After speaking with my mother, who says that it's fine since her fever has broke, I run a bubble bath for her. When it's full, I escort her into the bathroom and exit, shutting the door behind me, so that she can undress in private.

Ten minutes later, I knock on the door to make sure she's still okay. I've tried to leave her alone, but my anxiety is getting the best of me. I know I have a control problem...hell, I've known that for years...and I'm finding myself struggling with the issue when it comes to all things Anastasia. I could never forgive myself if something happened to her because I didn't check on her.

"Come in!" She calls from the other side.

When I open the door, I find her in the bubble bath, immersed up to her neck, the bubbles lapping at her chin as she lays there.

"Enjoying your bath?" I ask, smiling.

She nods. "It's lovely. My bones are finally warming up and my muscles are finally starting to relax."

I have a seat on the side of the tub. "Good. Is it warm enough, still?" I dip my hand just enough to test the water and she gives me a playful scowl.

"Hey! This is my bath. Get your own!"

I snort and scoop up some bubbles and smear them on her nose, making her giggle. The bubbles run down her face, to her mouth and she tries to blow them away, sounding like she's making a raspberry. It makes me laugh more. She tries to wipe the bubbles away with her wet hands, but her face is still soapy.

"Here." I grab a dry wash cloth on the side of the tub and wipe at her face. "Better?"

She smiles up at me and then splashes me, making water slosh out of the tub and get me and the floor wet next to the tub. Reflexively, I stand up and my bare feet slip out from under me and I fall backwards into the bath tub, water drenching everything.

Anastasia sits stone still as my head emerges from the water. Her eyes and mouth are wide open and she looks half-terrified. "Chris-Christian...I'm-I'm sorry...I didn't..."

I start to laugh, cutting her off. Nothing like this has ever happened to me and, for some reason, I'm finding it more than amusing. Anastasia stares at me for a second before grinning and she begins to laugh, too. We're both holding our stomachs while we laugh and try our best to stop, but every time we take one look at each other, we start all over again. My abs hurt more than I ever remember them hurting before. This is a better ab workout than five hundred crunches.

Once we've finally calmed down, I push myself out of the bath and make sure to step on the rug. My pajama pants are soaked, so I grab a towel off the hanger and wrap it around my waist before slipping my pants off, so that I don't flash Anastasia. I throw my wet pants in the shower and tighten my towel.

"Stay here. Let me clean this water up first." I don't want her falling like I did.

Deciding that it's safest if I get some clothes on before trying to clean up, I throw another towel on the floor to step on before carefully making my way out. Unfortunately, there is a wet spot still on the floor by the door and one foot slips on it, making my grab the door jam to keep from slipping and I hear Anastasia snort and begin to giggle again as I finally reach carpet. I give her a playful scowl and continue my way to my closet to get dressed. I throw on some jeans and a tshirt and roll up the bottoms of the jeans so they don't get wet.

When I return to the bathroom, I see Anastasia shampooing her long hair. She's careful to keep her body under the water and I'm grateful for that. I busy myself with drying the floor while she finishes with her hair and when I'm finished, I notice she's watching me.

"All done, Miss Steele?"

"Yes. Are you?"

I nod. "Yep. I'll give you some privacy. Be careful, still, just in case." I throw the wet towels on top of my wet pajama pants in the shower, deciding that Gail can deal with it later and step out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

The door opens, and I turn to see Anastasia wrapped in a towel. She holds it to her chest tightly and blushes at the ground. "Um, I...I don't have anything in there to put on."

"Oh, of course. I can go get your stuff if you'd like? You can wear one of my shirts and I'll get your bottoms."

She nods at the ground. "Okay."

I don't understand why she's being so bashful all of a sudden until I get to her closet. She knows I'll have to go rooting through her pantie drawer. I open it and peer in, like I'm some teenage creeper who shouldn't be looking in girl's drawers. I shake my head. _Get yourself together, Grey. You're a grown man._ I've had more women than other men could even dream of having. There should be no reason for my shyness about Ana's pantie drawer. I look through the drawer, ignoring my half-hard state, and find a comfortable looking cotton pair and then grab a pair of pajama bottoms before she comes looking for me.

When I return to my room, she's in one of my shirts, waiting in bed under the blanket.

"I didn't want to get cold again." She explains.

I hand her the bottoms I found and nod. "Are you up for breakfast today?"

"Yes, maybe a little. Can I eat downstairs?"

My eyebrows knit together. "Of course, you can."

XxXxXx

I wake on Sunday morning and roll over to find Anastasia, but her side of the bed is empty and has gone cold. I sit up quickly and look around. The bathroom door is open and the light is off. She's no where to be seen in the bedroom and the bedroom door is closed. I make my way out and peer into her room. Also empty.

I head down the stairs and to the kitchen, thinking she might be eating. I find Gail sitting at the breakfast nook, magazine open while eating a pastry, but her attention is on the window.

"What are you doing here? It's your day off."

She looks over her shoulder at me and nods toward the window. Looking out, I see a brunette with a ponytail riding Alastar.

"Is that Ana?"

Gail smiles. "It is. I love watching her ride."

"But she's sick." I frown.

"She's been on her antibiotics, Christian. She hasn't had a fever for two days and she was feeling good this morning. Bianca was here this morning, so she was giving Ana a refresher course on the horses." Bianca manages the stables at this location as well as the other employees at all the Washington locations. She knows everything there is to know about horses.

For the first time, I see Bianca on our brown mare, Beatrice, riding alongside Ana and Alastar. Bianca goes from a trot to a gallop and I hold my breath as Ana does the same. _Please don't get hurt, please don't get hurt._

As Alastar gallops along the edge of the property, they turn and I can see Anastasia's face for the first time. She's full out laughing as she rides and she looks happy and...free. It's where she's meant to be. I find myself smiling as I watch her work with Bianca and I have a seat on the opposite side of the breakfast nook to watch her. Gail fetches me a cup of coffee and a pastry without me even asking and I enjoy my breakfast while I watch the two women work with the horses.

"It was worth every cent." I mumble to Gail.

"I agree."

XxXxXx

"Hey."

Anastasia looks over her shoulder at me while she brushes Alastar down after their ride. "Hey."

Alastar snorts and grunts at me. He obviously isn't happy with being interrupted in the middle of his brush down. She turns back to Alastar and continues to brush him down.

"I was watching you earlier."

"Oh. We were just playing around." She sounds a little embarrassed.

"You were brilliant." I step closer, but not close enough for Alastar to shove me again.

"You think so? I love riding. I love taking care of these guys." She pats Alastar's side and gives him a kiss on his long muzzle before starting on the other side of his body with the brush.

"I think it's what you were meant to do."

She smiles. "Me, too. I feel a calm here that I've never experienced before. Like, this is where I belong."

I step over to one of the stalls and pet our creme colored mare, named Darling. She's one of the sweetest horses I have ever encountered, but perhaps that's how she got the name. It fits her perfectly.

"I've been thinking..." Anastasia mentions, through the silence.

"Yea?"

"You mentioned me going to college after I got my GED...I was searching the internet...and well...I'm thinking about doing a double major."

 _Wow._ "And what would those be?"

"Well, since you have these beautiful stables and the bed and breakfasts will start soon, I thought about doing both Equestrian Science and Business. What do you think?"

I smile. "I think that'd be amazing. You've got the drive and the brain for it, Ana. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for. Go for it. You know you have my support."

She smiles at me over Alastar and places the brush on the shelf, dusting her hands off. She unhooks Alastar and leads him back to his stall, unhooking his lead before shutting it. His head immediately sticks out from it and he smells her pocket, knowing she has apples. She pulls out half an apple and holds it up for him to take. She pats his nose as he chews and then steps away from him and up to me.

"Do you realize just how incredible you are?" She lifts up on her tiptoes and wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her waist. She kisses me and I'm eager to reciprocate. We haven't kissed since she's been sick and I miss it. "Thank you. For everything."

I give her a grin and peck her lips again. "You're welcome, baby, but you don't have to keep saying it. I enjoy giving you everything."

"But, you deserve to hear it. And I like saying it. I want you to be remember how much I appreciate everything you do. And I appreciate being able to be part of all this." She looks around the barn. "It's like my own little saddle sanctuary."

"Saddle sanctuary, huh?"

She giggles. "I don't know how else to explain it."

I rub her back up and down a few times and squeeze her to me. "Come on, let's go inside before you get sick again."


	19. Chapter 19

I need to go to Las Vegas for work and for the past week I've been going back and forth on if I should bring Anastasia or not. She's just now getting used to her surroundings and I worry that throwing her on a plane and taking her out of state might make her too anxious. I don't want her to panic while in a new city. She's just been doing so well and she seems to surprise me at every turn, so I decide to take her and push her boundaries a little. Her and I haven't been away from each other more than eight hours at a time and the thought of leaving her for four days makes me panic a little. I won't be able to concentrate on work if my mind is on her and the house.

After having a meeting with Taylor to make sure that security and everything is set up, including a woman security guard that will stand outside our hotel door while she's in the room alone, we head out of my home office. I find Ana sitting in the living room reading and I have a seat next to her.

"I've got something to tell you, Ana."

Her eyebrows knit together and she closes her book. "What is it?"

"I've got to leave for Las Vegas, Nevada tonight. There is a conference that I have to speak at."

Her face falls. "Oh."

"I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?"

Her eyes become as large as saucers and her lips raise into a smile. "Really? Oh! Are you sure? We're going to Las Vegas?" Her voice has raised an octave and she's dancing on the couch, making me bounce a little next to her.

I give her a smile and a nod.

She squeals and throws her arms around me, squeezing me tight. "Oh, I'm so excited!"

Laughing, I hug her back, until she pulls away from me. "I better go pack!"

She runs up the stairs before I can tell her that Gail has already packed for her. She disappears down the catwalk above the living room, but then hurries back to the top of the stairs to look at me.

"What is it like there? What should I pack? Is it warm? Is it cold? Oh, wow. I'm way over my head here." She has a seat on the top stair and puts her head in her hands.

I laugh at her dramatics. "Luckily, Gail has already packed for you."

Her head shoots up. "She has?"

"She has."

She hops back up and runs back along the catwalk.

"Where are you going?!" I call up to her.

"I need to change!" I hear her answer back.

Shaking my head, I relax back against the couch and get comfortable. If she's like any other woman, we won't be leaving for awhile.

Forty-five minutes later, Anastasia heads down the stairs, so I turn to look at her and my mouth drops. Her hair is down with soft curls at the ends, she has on skinny jeans, nude stilletos, a flowy black shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Wow." I breathe out, captivated.

She blushes at me and I notice her light make up. Her lashes are dark and her lips are a glossy pink. "I've heard about Las Vegas...and I just thought I'd dress a little edgy. Is it too much?"

I lick my dry lips and stand from my spot on the couch so I can get a good look at her. "No, baby. You look great."

XxXxXx

Anastasia is completely mesmerized with the airport and my jet. It took me almost ten minutes to convince her that the whole plane was indeed mine and that I use it as I please. I don't think Anastasia really comprehends how much I make, and it's endearing.

I take her on a tour of my jet and she listens intently and asks a ton of questions along the way. Her natural thirst for knowledge makes her even more appealing to me and I love that I can be the one to teach her new things.

The flight attendant asks us to take our seats and I take her hand, leading her to the two empty chairs, and buckle her in. I feel her watching me and I pull my hands away with a slight blush. _I had forgotten._

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

She gives me an amused smile. "It's perfectly fine, Christian. I wasn't complaining." She finishes buckling herself and takes my hand. "I'm a little nervous about take off."

"I've got you, baby. Do you want the aisle seat?" I put her in the window seat, thinking she might like to look out, but I don't want to make her anxious.

She shakes her head. "No, I'm fine. Just hold my hand."

I bring her hand to my lips and give the back of her hand a kiss. "You got it."

As we take off, Anastasia's grip tightens and I can see her close her eyes a little, but when we reach altitude and the plane rights itself, I feel her immediately relax and her eyes open again.

"That wasn't so bad."

I laugh. "I told you it would be alright."

Anastasia enjoys the window for awhile while I work on some emails, but I notice that she keeps glancing at me.

"Everything okay?"

She leans into my ear. "Can we go to the back?"

My eyebrows knit together, confused. "Is something wrong?"

"I was hoping to snog my boyfriend without security staring." She whispers into my ear.

Chuckling, I unbuckle myself and yank her out of her seat by her hand, pulling her toward the bedroom of the plane. I shut the door behind us and have a seat against the headboard.

I open my arms. "Snog away."

Giggling, she slips her leather jacket off and throws it on the opposite side of the bed before straddling my legs and leaning against me.

"Hello, boyfriend."

The right corner of my lip pulls up into a crooked grin. "Hello, there."

Her lips find mine and I groan when I taste vanilla. _I love vanilla._ Vanilla and Ana are like peanut butter and jelly. They just belong together. She pulls away and nuzzles her nose with mine.

"I've missed these lips." I mention. We haven't kissed like this in days.

She gives me a smirk. "Well, we better let them get reacquainted, then."

Ana leans back in and lets me deepen it this time. I can feel myself hardening, but there's nothing I can do to hide it this time. She's sitting right on top of me, her legs on each side of mine, her warm center right against mine. _Fuck._

My hands wander over her back, massaging as they go. They slip down to her waist and my fingers slide under her shirt to rub the skin on each of her hips. As my fingers put pressure against her hip bones, she slowly grinds into me with a moan. Her fingers are in my hair, massaging my scalp and pulling lightly on small tufts of hair while her hips keep moving back and forth against my erection. My hips raise on their own and I'm rewarded by a long, drawn out moan from my girl. It brings me back to the present and I realize where we are.

I pull my lips off of hers and she gives me a confused, hurt look. "Don't you want me?"

My heart and dick ache. "Fuck, of course I do, Anastasia, but I don't want this to happen here. Not like this. When it happens, I want us to be on the ground, in bed, where I can take my time and cuddle you all night long."

She takes a deep breath. Her mouth is bright red from the intense makeout session and her hair seems to have more volume. _I don't even remember playing with it._ Her cheeks are flushed and I don't know if it's from arousal or embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Christian. You're right. I should have never..." She shakes her head. "It was stupid. I'm sorry."

She tries to climb off of me, but I hold her where she is. "No, no it wasn't. I enjoyed it, baby. Just because we aren't going to have sex, doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." _I've never dry humped before, but I'll take any form of intimacy I can get._ "I like what we did. Don't you?"

She bites her lip and looks down. "Yes. I liked it, too."

"Can we do it again?"

She looks a little taken aback. "You want to?"

I nod. "It makes me feel closer to you. It's intimate."

A small smile forms on her face and she relaxes against my chest again. "I guess there are different kinds of intimacy."

"That's right, baby. I love that you trust me enough to move like that on top of me. I want you to do it again." I squeeze her hips and move her back and forth like she did earlier. "Kiss me, Ana."

XxXxXx

We were forced to head back to our seats before the plane landed and a part of me is frustrated because I feel like if we were given a few extra minutes to dry hump, I could have gotten her to orgasm. She was moaning and mewling against my lips so much, the friction of her hips and the sound of her lips almost made me come myself. I know that my hard on was visible to everyone when we emerged from the back bedroom, but there wasn't anything I could do to get it to go down.

Eventually, it did go down and I was able to climb in the SUV with Ana and our security without mini-Christian greeting everyone who walked by. My speaking engagement is at the Bellagio, so we're staying in the Presidential Suite. It is over 4,000 square feet and has two bedrooms, so Taylor will be staying with us while the other security stays separate. The sun is now setting, so I tell Taylor to go straight to the hotel. I plan to come back down after dark to show Anastasia the strip all lit up. I don't bother to even look out my window now, instead, my attention remains on Anastasia, who is trying to take in everything she can all at once. I keep hearing her 'ooh' and 'aah' over everything and I wish I could look at the world like she does. She doesn't take anything for granted. To her, everything is beautiful in its own way. Many people could learn a thing or two from my Anastasia.

"Oh my gosh! Look, Christian! Look at those fountains! Have you ever seen a fountain so big?" The fountains in front of the Bellagio are on full blast and with the sun setting, it really is a beautiful sight.

"Pretty cool, isn't it, babe?"

"Incredibly."

We slow in front of the hotel and Anastasia gives me a large grin. "We're staying here? Oh, wow!"

The doorman automatically steps up to the SUV and opens my door, surprising Ana a little.

"Hello, Mr. Grey. Welcome to Hotel Bellagio. We've been expecting you." He steps back and I slide out and hold my arm out for Anastasia to follow. She slides over and takes my hand, stepping out herself.

"Good evening, Miss Steele." The doorman greets.

Her eyes widen, but then she gives him a large smile. "Hello."

He disappears to the back to help security with our bags and Anastasia smiles up at me. "He knows my name."

I chuckle. "It's his job."

"It makes me feel special."

"You are special. Come on, baby." _If she thinks the outside is beautiful, she's going to die when she sees the inside._

As we walk in to the private lounge, we are greeted with two glasses of champagne by a blonde woman in a black uniform.

"Oh, wow. Um, thank you." Anastasia states, taking the champagne from the woman.

"You're very welcome, Miss Steele."

Ana gives her a pleasant smile and takes a drink. Suddenly, she gasps. "Christian! It's the same champagne from my birthday!"

I give her a wink and take a sip myself. "That isn't by coincidence, baby. I knew you liked it, so I requested it."

"Oh." She looks down at her champagne. "Thank you, Christian." She steps up to me and I lean down to accept her kiss.

"You're welcome. Would you like to walk around a bit while they take our baggage upstairs?" The hotel is so beautiful and I know Anastasia will just love every inch of it.

She nods. "Yes, please. I'd like that."

I take her by the hand and Taylor walks with us while we explore the hotel. The atrium, the garden room, the shops, and the beauty of the building sweep Ana off her feet and we end up walking around for over two hour before we head to the room. We even stopped to watch a few people gamble their money away at a couple of the tables. Anastasia has now finished two glasses of champagne and her cheeks are a little flushed.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

She gives me a grin. "It is. Can we explore again tomorrow?"

"Of course. I thought we could do a little shopping. Tonight, though, I think we'll have dinner in our suite and then have Taylor drive us around the strip. Las Vegas is all lit up at night."

XxXxXx

We're walking down Fremont with our security and a man on a zipline rushes passed us above our heads. He's flying like superman and we watch him continue to fly across the zipline until he eventually slows and is back on the platform.

"I want to fly." Anastasia mentions, in awe.

"You...you want to do that?" I'm shocked by her admission.

She nods. "I think it'd be fun."

I give her an uncertain look. "Ana...are you sure? It's pretty high..."

She looks up at it again and shrugs. "Heights don't bother me. Do they bother you?"

I shake me head. "No. I just don't want you to get yourself into something you're not ready for."

She rolls her eyes. "I know my limits, Christian. Come on, let's do it. You aren't chicken are you?"

She's daring me, but there is no need. I have no problem with what she's asking.

"Let's go."

Fifteen minutes later, we're strapped into our harnesses and hooked onto the zipline. Anastasia has a giant smile on her face and I know my smile matches hers.

"Are you ready?" The man operating the zipline asks. The zipline allows three people to go at the same time, side by side, and Ana and I are going to go flying at the same time.

She looks at me and squeezes my hand. "I am!"

I nod. "Me, too."

We're lifted into a horizontal position, looking straight down at the people below us. I always wanted to know what it felt like to fly on my own. Sky diving is exhilarating, but falling is different than flying.

"1..." The operator starts to count. "2...3!"

We lurch forward and Ana screams in delight as we fly above the shoppers on Fremont. It gives me a high I haven't felt in the longest time and I manage to look over at Ana, who is squealing and holding her arms out like she's flying.

"This is incredible!" She calls over to me, giggling. "Fly, Christian! Put your arms out!"

To please her, I do as she says and it actually gives me an even bigger rush than before. I begin to laugh and my face actually hurts from smiling so hard. I know we probably look silly, but I can't find it in me to care at this moment. The rush of flying mixed with Anastasia's squeals and giggles makes me absolutely giddy. I feel like a kid again.

Too soon, we begin to slow and we stop as we reach the platform. Another man lowers us back down to our feet and we unbuckle ourselves from our harnesses. When we're free, I pull her to me and kiss her hard and deep, needing the closeness to her. She's the most astonishing woman I have ever laid eyes on and she's all mine. _My little daredevil._

XxXxXx

We get back to our suite and I'm still buzzing from earlier. Anastasia still has a dazzling smile on her face as she slips off her leather jacket and places it on the chair in the sitting room.

"Taylor, you should have tried it! It was so exhilarating!" Ana grins, squeezing his arm.

He cocks an eyebrow at her. "I've had my fair share of exhilarating situations in the military to last me a lifetime."

She giggles. "Oh, fine. Will you have a glass of champagne with us before you go to bed?"

His eyes meet mine and I give him a smile. I know he's trying to feel out the situation, making sure I'm not wanting some alone time with my girl. When he feels satisfied that it's okay, he gives Ana a nod.

"Sure. I'll have one."

She gives him a sweet grin. "Great! I'll get it."

I watch her move around the kitchen and something in me fills with satisfaction. I mentally chastise myself for feeling that way. I feel like it's wrong of me to like her in the kitchen. My sister would be smacking me in the back of the head just for thinking it.

"Christian! I need help."

I give Ana a grin. She doesn't know how to open the bottle of champagne, but I don't mind coming to her rescue. I like to rescue Anastasia from every situation I can. I want her to be content and happy with no worries in sight.

When I reach her, she hands me the bottle of champagne and I open it with relative ease, making sure to keep hold of the cork so it doesn't fly anywhere.

"Thank you." Her eyes sparkle up at me as she smiles and I pour the pink champagne for the three of us.

She hands me mine and then takes the other two for her and Taylor before we return to the sitting room.

"Thank you, Ana."

"You're welcome, Taylor." She takes a sip as she looks around the room and her eyes lock on the piano. "Christian...will you play for us?" She sits down on the couch and gives me a hopeful look.

I concede. "Alright." I have a seat at the baby grande and place my glass on top before starting. I crack my fingers and run my hands along the top of the keys while I decide what to play. Chopin's _Prelude in E Minor_ comes to mind, but Anastasia requests something from Beethoven.

I give her a small grin and a wink. "Sure, baby." Beethoven is probably the only name she knows, so I don't mind playing for her. I only know a couple of his songs, having to have learned them for piano recitals when I was young. _Moonlight Sonata_ comes to mind first and my fingers roam over the keys with ease as I play. I close my eyes and can visually see the notes on the page as my fingers continue to dance along the keys, and I again become thankful for my photographic memory.

When I'm almost to the end of the song, I feel something on my shoulder and I find Anastasia sitting next to me, her head resting on my shoulder while her eyes follow my fingers. I continue to play and press my lips to the top of her head.

"Do you know _Fur Elise_?" She looks up at me when I finish.

"Yes, I do."

The corners of her lips pull up into a small grin. "Will you play it? I danced to it when I was in ballet."

"Will you dance for me?"

Her cheeks redden and she shakes her head and looks down. "Oh, no. I couldn't. It's been too long." Her lips are now pulled down into a frown and my chest aches for making her upset.

"Maybe some other time." I nudge her a little with my elbow. "I'll play it for you."

The song must be nostalgic for her because her head is swaying and every once in awhile I can feel her foot touch mine as she moves her feet a little. She wants to dance, but she's not confident enough. I really need to put in a mirror and bar at the house. I never did that at the apartment. Life got busy and the thought got away from me. This time, I'm determined to do it for her.

"I wish I knew how to play piano. You're so talented, Christian. You can do everything."

I snort at her compliment. "I don't know about that, but I can teach you if you'd like."

"You can?"

I nod. "Here, I'll show you the first few notes of _Fur Elise_."

I show her the first few and then have her show me and I watch as her fingers stumble through it, hitting the notes sharply or missing them completely.

She winces as she hears it. "Maybe I should stick to horses."

I laugh. "You just need practice."

She rests her head and my shoulder and sighs. "Christian...when did you start playing?"

"When I was six. Mom thought that it would boost my confidence."

"Really? I can't ever picture you as timid. You're so confident now."

I grin and nuzzle my nose into the top of her head. "I didn't talk for two years after my birth mother's death. I never really interacted much with anyone, so I was really self-sufficient. My mom thought it was because I lacked confidence. It wasn't until she brought baby Mia home that I began to talk."

She turns her head and smiles up at me. "That's very lovely, Christian. You two have always had a special connection, then."

I nod. "She was just a tiny little thing when she was brought home. I didn't trust anyone except my mother and I definitely didn't trust males of any kind. Mia was so tiny, I knew she couldn't hurt anyone and I felt that she needed protection. I was going to protect her from everything I wasn't protected from...and I guess...well, I guess I'm still doing that."

Her chin raises and her lips meet mine in a sweet, long kiss. "I love you, Christian."

My heart always has a tendency to swell when she says those words. "I love you, too, Anastasia. You're everything I could ever want. Everything I need."

Her eyes search my face and for some reason, I feel emotionally raw. I don't know if it's from speaking so openly about my childhood or if it's because I really do love her more than I can ever express.

"Never leave me, Anastasia."

She shakes her head. "Never. I'd be miserable without you."

I give her another deep kiss. When we pull away, there's a look in her eyes and I can feel myself harden. Suddenly, I'm aware that we're sharing a suite with my Head of Security and I force my eyes off of hers to check the room. _He's gone._ When I look back at Anastasia, she's looking down, playing with her fingernails.

 _Damn it._

Unfortunately, tearing my eyes away has ruined the moment and I want to kick myself for it. Suddenly, the air feels a little awkward around us and the only thing I can think of is to begin to play again. This time, I play Chopin and it doesn't take Anastasia long to relax and rest her head back on my shoulder as she watches me. My nose finds its way into her hair and I rest my head against hers as I let my fingers wander over the piano.

I don't know how long I sit there and play. I just continue to play the song over and over, until I feel Anastasia's body slump against the side of mine, and I carry my sleeping beauty to bed.

XxXxXx

"Baby, will you come out here? I'm sure you look beautiful." Tonight is the dinner party where I'm giving my speech at the U.S. Business Forum. My speech is supposed to inspire some of the most powerful men and women in the business world and being late is probably not the best first impression. Usually, I don't give a damn about stuff like this, but I'm finding myself a little nervous for some odd reason. I'm the youngest self-made billionaire in the world and I'm worried what yahoos with too much money actually think of me. I guess Anastasia has brought out the more humane side of me. The more _sensitive_ side.

I huff.

I don't like that side of me right now. It's a black tie affair and I find myself repositioning my black bow tie for the umpteenth time while I wait for her.

Anastasia finally opens the door to the bedroom of our suite and she comes out in the dress I hand picked for tonight. It's a Zuhair Murad Couture dress in a dark burgundy. It's an off the shoulder, flowy number with tons of sparkles throughout the whole dress. His line this fall is inspired by the stars and the man did well at bringing that out in his clothing. She's wearing black, strappy Jimmy Choo stilletos and black jewels on her ears, neck and wrist. Her hair is half up and her makeup is deep and smoky. Her lips are a dark burgundy color, giving her skin a doll-like appearance like she had for the Coping Together event.

"God, you're beautiful." My hands find their way to her bare shoulders (the reason why I bought her another off the shoulder dress) and I caress them. "I'm the luckiest guy on Earth, baby."

She gives me a sweet smile and pecks my lips lightly. "And I'm the luckiest girl. I feel so plain in comparison to just how incredible you look. You're devastatingly beautiful, Christian." Her hands run down the length of my lapels and it gives my abdomen clenches deliciously. _Fuck, I want her._

"Ahem." Taylor clears his throat, interrupting us. "If we don't leave, we'll be late."

XxXxXx

My speech is done, dinner is over, and the drinks are flowing. I've got the most beautiful girl in the world sitting next to me, conversing easily with the CEO of Microsoft, Steve Ballmer, and his wife Connie, while I sit back and take in our surroundings. A sense of contentment runs through me. I'm so proud of how far my Ana has come since the first day we met five months ago. I would have never thought that she'd be able to function like she does now, speaking to strangers and conversing so naturally with people she's just met. She's sitting at a table full of billionaires and there are probably more security at this one event than there are guests, but it doesn't even seem to phase her. She's got such a beautiful air about her, that she just pulls people in. Every person she has met tonight has been completely smitten with her. She's such a genuine, free spirit and I think everyone can feel the ease she gives off. She fits into my life so perfectly. I know that we were always meant to be together.

"...and then Alastar hits Christian in the chest so hard, he almost topples over!" I overhear Anastasia, as she begins to laugh. Her laugh must be contagious, because Steve and Connie begin to laugh, too, and the three of them can't seem to stop.

"If it wasn't for Ana, that horse would have found his way into a glue factory." I tease, throwing and arm over the back of her chair.

She gasps. "You would never!" She smacks me playfully in my stomach, and I give her a wink.

"Sounds like Christian is very smitten." Connie states, smiling. "It's nice to see you this way, Christian. I don't believe I've ever seen you with a woman that wasn't family."

I nod. "I'm completely head over heels for this girl. I'm never letting this one go."

XxXxXx

"Well, if it isn't the reigning champion of Forbes' Sexiest Billionaire."

As I stand at the bar, impatiently waiting for two glasses of water, a thick, feminine Indian accent cuts through the murmur of everyone talking and jazz music playing in the background.

I turn, grinning. "Alia Roy. You're just jealous that you didn't make it to the top five in the woman's category."

She tuts. "If it wasn't for those spoiled brats who inherited their daddy's money, I'd be number one."

Alia Roy is the CEO of Millennial Hotels and has made her way up the corporate ladder almost as quickly as I did at building my business. She's a brown eyed, brunette with beautiful cappuccino skin, and the most incredible Indian accent that makes you instantly love her. She's hot-tempered, fiery, and confident and that's why I like her. I met her when I first started my business and would spend weeks living out of hotels. There was a time that I thought about bedding her, but it was never good timing. Either I had a sub, she had a boyfriend, or we'd be too busy to even see each other. Now, the thought all seems silly and I'm thankful that it never happened. She's one of the few people outside of my inner circle that I consider a friend and I would have hated to ruin that because I let my dick do the thinking.

"Here you go, Mr. Grey. Two waters." The barman places the two glasses on the bar top and I thank him.

"I'll have a Crown on the rocks." Alia gives her drink order to the barman.

"Hitting the hard stuff tonight, huh? Tough day?"

She thanks the barman when he hands her the drink and she takes a deep drink before answering.

"More like a tough year. I swear, these employees are becoming more incompetent each time we hire one. I had one of the bell boys in New Jersey almost burn a whole wing of the hotel down by smoking in one of the laundry rooms!"

I laugh. "Yea, I heard about that."

"It cost almost 3/4 of a million to fix all the fire and smoke damage, plus, all the missed revenue from having the wing shut down for a month. I hate hiring college kids. They have such a sense of entitlement now. It didn't use to be that way. My parents would have skinned me alive if I acted the way they do now."

I nod. "I've noticed that, too. My assistant, Andrea, has gone through seven receptionists within the last year, all who have quit or been fired when they realized that they had to do real work."

XxXxXx

"Anastasia, are you alright?" Anastasia's mood did a complete one-eighty halfway through the night. I know something must have happened to make her shrink back into her shell and become quiet and distant. I've spoken with Taylor, asking him if anyone said or did anything without my knowledge, but he denied that anything has happened to her.

She gives me a forced smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Will you unzip me?" She turns away from me and sweeps her hair over her shoulder so I can reach her zipper.

"All set."

She disappears into the bedroom and I'm left in the sitting room, scratching my head. I throw my jacket and bow tie onto the couch and have a seat to slip off my shoes and socks.

"You're sure nothing happened to her?" I ask Taylor for the third time.

"Yes, Christian. I'm positive."

I've never really pushed Ana to talk about anything myself, but tonight might be the first time. It's really eating me up.

I knock on the door the bedroom.

"Come in!" Anastasia has her hair up in a high bun and is already in her pajamas and in bed, with a book in her hand.

"We need to talk." I state, having a seat on the edge of the bed.

Her mouth pulls down into a frown. "I figured."

A 'V' forms on my forehead. "What do you mean?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing. What do you want to talk about?"

"I need to know what made your mood change so quickly. What made you so upset? Did someone say something? Did something happen? I'm worried sick over it."

She bites her burgundy stained lip. "Tonight just made me realize..." Her sentence fades and my heart drops into my stomach.

"Realize what?"

She tucks a lose tendril of hair behind her ear and shakes her head. "I saw you with that beautiful Indian woman and it just made me realize that maybe I don't fit into your world as well as I hoped I would. I think that maybe she'd fit much better than I ever could."

I shake my head. "No. Never. Ana, you fit perfectly. You did so well tonight. Everyone loved you. Yes, she's beautiful, but so are you. You've got the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever laid eyes on, long beautiful hair, and the sexiest curves I've ever laid hands on." I pull the blanket down and run my hands over her abdomen and grip her thick, sexy hips. "Just touching you sends me into overdrive. You're the only one I could ever want. Alia is just a friend of mine; she's never been anything else. She doesn't make me feel the way you do. Please, don't second guess our relationship now. What can I do to show you that you're it for me? I _need_ you, Anastasia. I don't know if I could function without you anymore. Tell me how to show you how serious I am. I don't want you to ever doubt us again." My arms find their way around her waist and I lean against her, resting my head on her chest. _Maybe if I pin her down, I can keep her from running._

Her fingers find my hair and she runs her fingernails lightly over my scalp. My eyes roll back into my head a little bit. She knows just how to touch me and she doesn't even realize.

"I don't know. I know it's silly, but I felt more confident in our relationship when I thought that the contract was real. I knew that I was safe and that you were mine for those six months. It's stupid, but I was a little disappointed when I realized the contract was a lie. Knowing that you could send me away or that someone could take me away is such a terrible thought. I feel like my safety net is gone and now I'm just waiting for time to run out, when you realize that you're bored with me and send me away. I just wish...oh, never mind."

"Tell me. Don't stop now. I want to know how you feel, Ana."

"I guess...I just wish that the contract was still real...or that we could have another. Just something that would set our relationship in stone for a certain period of time at least."

I remain quiet while I run her words through my mind again. _A contract._

She sighs. "It doesn't matter. I'd want the contract to be forever, anyway. I've never had anything so lovely happen in my life. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm being selfish. My mother used to say 'pull up your big girl panties' and that's exactly what I need to do. I'm ruining the time we have worrying about when it's going to end."

I pull my head off of her chest and straighten to look at her. "But, it doesn't have to end. It can't end. We belong together. I'm never going to send you away. I need you with me. If you really want forever, then I know the perfect contract."

She cocks her head to the side. "You do?"

I nod.

"What is it?"

"Marry me."

 **A/N: Zuhair Murad did not do his second set of Galaxy inspired couture until 2015, but I really liked the dress, so I ignored that little fact. If you search 2015 Fall/Winter line, it is the dark burgundy flowy dress that is off the shoulder.**

 **My other story, Baby Mine, will not be updated until after Christmas. I know that there are a lot of you anxious to see how Ana's delivery will go, but there are some things I have to map out before continuing.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Anastasia...say something."

She's been quiet too long. She hasn't moved, hasn't blinked. She just keeps staring at me with wide eyes and I don't know what she's thinking or how she is feeling.

Finally, she blinks. "Married?" She breathes out. "You...you want to marry-marry _me_?"

I take both of her hands in mine and hold them to my chest. "Yes, Ana. I want to be with you forever. I want to share my world with you. My life. I want you to be Anastasia Grey. Please, Ana. If you can't say yes right now, please at least say that you'll think about it. Just don't say no right now. It would kill me if you said no." The thought of Ana denying my plea is heart wrenching.

"Marriage means forever."

I nod. "Isn't that what you wanted? A contract for forever?"

"Yes, that's what I wanted. I just...I didn't expect you to...oh, wow." She pulls her hands out of mine and presses her palms to the side of her face. "I...oh, my. My mind...I just can't..." She shakes her head and I can hear her breathing accelerate.

 _It's too much for her._ I've pushed her too far too soon. I've ruined everything. _I fucked it up._

I reach for her arms and hold them close at her shoulders. "Ana, it's okay. Just calm down. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Just lay back." I ease her back to her pillow and rub the pad of my thumb over her cheek. "Deep, slow breaths. I should have never asked. I'm sorry."

Her eyes fill with tears. "No, don't take it away. I'm sorry! Please don't take it back."

My eyebrows knit together. "You want to?"

She sniffles. "Yes. Please...I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Sh, it's alright. I misunderstood. I thought I screwed up everything." I wipe a stray tear off the corner of her eye and she nuzzles into the palm of my hand. "Let's try this again, okay?"

Nodding, she wipes at her own tears.

"Anastasia Steele, I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

This time, a smile forms on her lips. "Yes. Please. I want to."

 _God, how I love this girl._ I dip down and peck her lips over and over, making her giggle. "Thank you, Ana."

"You're welcome."

"Forever?"

Her smile widens. "Forever."

"Let me get out of these uncomfortable clothes. I'll be right back. Don't move."

I hurry into the bathroom and change into my pajama pants at lightening speed and hurry back in, jumping onto the bed beside her. It makes her bounce a little and she laughs.

"You're silly."

I nuzzle into her neck and wrap my arms around her, holding her tight. "Better get used to it, baby. You're stuck with me now."

"I like it when you're silly."

I smile into her neck and press my lips to her collar bone. "Me, too. I like being silly with you."

She lets out a heavy sigh while she runs her fingers through my hair.

"What is it, baby?" I ask, turning my head so I'm not as muffled. She holds my head against the front of shoulder, as if she's worried I might get up. _Don't worry, baby. I'm not going anywhere._

"I-I'm nervous...about the wedding, I mean. Not the marriage part...but all the planning and having to walk down the aisle with people staring at me and listening to us give vows. I know it's silly...but it just seems like the guests are snooping in on a private moment between the bride and groom. It'll all be worth it, though, to be married to you."

I frown. "You never pictured what your wedding would look like?"

"No. I never really thought I would ever get married. I just thought I'd be sold until one of the buyers ended up killing me."

My chest immediately stings at the confession.

"Oh, Ana..." I hold her impossibly tighter and nuzzle into her neck. I want to cry...for her. For everything she had to go through.

"It's over, Christian."

I sigh, trying to relieve the heaviness in my chest. "If you really feel that way about a wedding, then we don't even have to have one. We can get married without one."

"I don't want to take that away from you, Christian. I promise, it'll be worth it. I'll be okay."

I sit up a little and a 'V' forms between her eyebrows. She isn't happy that I moved, but I want to look at her.

"Anastasia...to be completely honest...I don't give a flying fuck about a wedding. I just figured you'd want one."

Her eyes widen a little at my language, but then she giggles.

"I like the thought of not planning a wedding. We can get married sooner." I explain.

"Sooner? Like when?"

 _We're in Las Vegas..._ "Like now."

Her eyes almost pop out of her head. "Now?"

I nod. "This week. We can do it right here. In Las Vegas. There are plenty of places to get married. Even the hotel does it. What do you say? When we return to Washington, you could be Anastasia Rose Grey."

She smiles. _That's a good sign._ "Okay."

"Yea?" I crack a grin.

"Yea. Let's do it!" She covers her face with her hands and giggles. "We're crazy!"

I laugh and uncover her face. "Nah. This is the best decision I've ever made." I press my lips to hers and kiss her long and deep. "Thank you, Ana. We'll do it tomorrow night. I'll take care of everything. Tomorrow we'll get your hair done, get you a dress, and get ready. Then, tomorrow night we'll get married. How does that sound?"

She grins. "Sounds perfect."

"Let's seal it with a kiss."

XxXxXx

"Hello?"

"Mr. Steele? It's Christian."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes." I'm actually nervous about telling him, but I know that Ana would be ecstatic to see her father at the marriage tomorrow.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you could clear your schedule for the next couple days."

"Sure. What are we doing?"

"Well...Ana and I are in Las Vegas...and we've decided to get married tomorrow." I squeeze my eyes closed, half ready for him to start screaming.

Silence.

 _Now I know where Ana gets it._

"Mr. Steele?"

"Wow." He breathes into the phone. "I expected it to happen...someday. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon. I hadn't realized you two were...I thought that she was...that you two were..." I can hear the uncertainty in his voice about asking.

"We aren't. We haven't been physical in that way, yet. I would never push her. I hope you know that."

"Oh. Well, good. But...have you thought this over? It hasn't even been six months. Are you two sure you're ready for this step? I would never want my Annie to be hurt because things change later."

I understand his concern, but it isn't needed. "We're sure, Mr. Steele. I swear to keep her safe and happy. I would never want to do anything that would hurt her. I love her. That's not going to change."

"I know you do, son. I just worry that Annie is making a decision that she doesn't fully understand the magnitude of."

"She's a smart woman, Mr. Steele. Frank might have made sure she remained illiterate, but she has a good head on her shoulders. We both understand what we're doing. Please, understand that I am calling you because I want you to be part of it. I didn't call to upset you. I know that Ana would be ecstatic to have you here. No one else is going to witness this. She doesn't want a big wedding and I will not force her to have one. We just want to be married. To be together and to live our lives together. Please say you'll come."

"I never said I wouldn't come, Christian. I just wanted to make sure you both thought this through. Have you picked an engagement ring, yet?"

"No...why?" I'm a little confused by his question.

"When Anastasia was little, she always played with her mother's wedding band. It's yellow gold with diamonds across the front. I'd really like to give you our wedding bands."

"Wow, Mr. Steele. I don't know what to say. Are you sure?" I'm touched that Mr. Steele would be willing to part with his late wife's wedding band. I know that Ana will be absolutely floored by this sweet gesture.

"Yes. Annie's my baby. My only baby. After Carla died, I planned on giving them to Annie if I ever found her again. I want her to have them."

"Well, thank you, sir. Ana will love it. I will, too."

"Great. I'll have them cleaned first thing in the morning."

"That's perfect. I'll have Taylor contact you with all the details for the morning. I better get off here now before Ana comes looking for me."

"Great. See you tomorrow. Take care of my Annie, Christian."

I smile into the phone. "I will."

XxXxXx

I have been up half of the night anxious about today. I spent the last two hours speaking to Taylor and to the hotel about the ceremony tonight. I've got a photographer booked, an officiant, flowers, spa, nails, make up, hair, and a dress appointment. While Ana is getting pampered at the spa, I plan to head to the ring shop to pick out her engagement ring. I have no idea really what I'm looking for. All I know is that it needs to be yellow gold to match the wedding bands. I'm sure that when I see it, I'll know. I'll have Ana's ring finger measured today before I go so that I know which size to look for.

Anastasia is sprawled out in the middle of our bed under the covers, the only thing poking out is the hair on top of her head. I love that she is such a deep sleeper now. I can't imagine how many sleepless nights she had at Frank and Elena's. Sleeping like this, really shows me that she feels safe and comfortable now, no matter where we are.

 _I'll always protect you, baby._

"Ana, baby..." I have a seat beside the lump under the covers and pull the cover down enough so I can see her face. Her cheeks are tinged pink from the warmth and her mouth is open as she sleeps, a small puddle of drool on the mattress beside her mouth. It makes me laugh. _Definitely a deep sleeper._

"Anastasia, it's time to get up, sweetheart."

She groans and rolls to her back, stretching. A small smile forms on her face as she comes to.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

She blinks a few times and smiles up at me. "It's marriage day."

I smile. "Yes, it is. We've lots to do today. Tonight, you'll be Mrs. Grey."

She covers her face with her hands. "Oh, my goodness. I can't believe it."

Chuckling, I pull her hands off her face and peck her lips. "Well, believe it. Come. Let's get you a shower and I'll order a big breakfast for us and security."

I help her out of bed and give her a proper morning kiss, before sending her toward the bathroom. Feeling giddy and light, I pat her butt to get her moving and she looks over her shoulder at me and smiles.

She likes it. _Noted._

"I'll bring your clothes to you after I call in breakfast. Anything specific you'd like?"

"Um...a croissant sandwich." She bites her lip, trying to keep a straight face.

I grin. "Going European today?" I ask, teasing. Last time she had a croissant, she spoke with a French accent to make me laugh. Now it's a little joke between the two of us.

"Oui. Ooh, la la." She winks at me and shuts the bathroom door behind her, leaving me laughing. _Crazy girl._

 _She's mine. All mine._

I wouldn't have her any other way.

XxXxXx

We walk hand-in-hand into the dress shop to find her a dress for tonight. They carry dresses for every kind of function, from English Tea Parties, to Prom, to Weddings and Dinner Parties. The place is huge and Anastasia looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"There are so many, Christian." She tells me quietly, looking around.

"We'll narrow it down." I squeeze her hand.

"Hello, Mr. Grey. Ms. Steele. My name is Phoebe. I'll be your consultant today."

We both greet her and she writes something on her clipboard.

"Are you looking for anything specific? A specific cut, color, price point?"

"White, no price point. Ana? What kind of dress were you thinking?"

She looks up at me, shrugging. I know she isn't good at this kind of thing, so I try to help. "Do you want one that goes to the floor like your red one or do you want a shorter one?"

"Oh." She thinks for a second. "I think I'd like something long, but I don't want anything fancy. It's just going to be the two of us."

I smile, glad she's narrowed it down a bit. "Great. We're getting married tonight, so we need a white dress, size 10-12, floor length. No train."

Phoebe nods and writes it down on her clipboard. "Ms. Steele, do you know if you like lace, tulle, or chiffon?"

"I...um..." She shrugs and looks at me, unsure. "What would you like Christian?"

"You'll look beautiful in anything you wear. Why don't we look through some together and you can tell us what you don't like."

She nods. "Okay, that sounds good."

Phoebe takes us to some of the racks and Anastasia immediately vetoes anything tulle or full. Soft and flowy quickly becomes her favorite. She picks half a dozen to try on before heading into the dressing room with Phoebe.

She's tried on three so far and she didn't like any of them. I wait patiently in the oversized armchair while Taylor sits on the loveseat while Ana slips into the fourth dress. After a few minutes, she finally appears from the hall.

"What do you think?" I ask, looking her over. She looks very sweet in this dress. It's got long lace sleeves and bodice and a chiffon bottom that moves with her.

By the frown on her face, I can see she's unhappy. "I don't know. All of these dresses make me feel like I'm twelve. I know I'm a virgin, Christian, but that doesn't mean I have to dress like one."

I snort out a laugh at her comment and I see Phoebe's face go red behind her as she backs up and heads down the hall to give us some privacy.

"Ana...you just scared off the consultant."

She looks behind her and turns back to me, pink coloring her cheeks. "Oh. Oops."

Laughing, I stand and wrap my arms around her. "We'll find you something. Why don't you try that one with the V-neck and back?"

She frowns. "But my scars..."

I shake my head and hold her face between my hands. "Don't you dare let your scars dictate what you wear. You are beautiful, scars or not. You like it. Try it on. Be brave."

She gives me a small smile and nods. "Okay, I will."

Phoebe makes her way back, her face back to its normal shade, and asks if Ana is ready.

"Yes, I'd like to try that plunging V-neck I liked."

"Great! I'll get it for you."

Ten minutes later, Ana comes out in the dress she loved from the beginning. The bodice is sleeveless and lace, with an illusion neckline that has a V-neck that dips right below her breast line, but covers both her breasts so that she isn't spilling out. She turns away from me and the back is also a plunging V with an illusion back, small buttons running down the length of her spine. The bottom is soft and flowy and she's absolutely beaming. _(Dress is Watters Brides; Santina style 6089B)_

"I love this one, Christian. Are you sure my back looks okay?" She asks, looking over her shoulder at me.

"You look stunning. Wow." I stand and she turns towards me. Taking her hand, I spin her, making the dress flare out a little, and she giggles.

"This is it, Ana."

She smiles up at me and nods. "It is. Oh, gosh. This is my wedding dress." Her shoulders raise in excitement.

We find her some heels and Phoebe pins her dress for her rushed alterations.

"Taylor, here, will be picking it up later." I state, nodding in his direction before signing the credit card slip.

XxXxXx

"No, that isn't right, either." We've been to two different ring stores so far and I haven't found anything I like for my Ana. We're at our third store now and I can tell the man behind the ring case is getting annoyed, but I don't care. I need to find one that is perfect for my girl.

"Sir, we've got one more case for you to look at."

Taylor and I step over to the last case with the man and he pulls out the first set of rings.

"That ones beautiful, Christian..." Taylor states, pointing to a large round solitaire.

I shake my head. "No, too big." Ana would never want something so large.

The man behind the counter looks disappointed by my comment. I'm sure he was thinking he was going to make a huge commission when I walked through the door. _Believe it or not, asshole, money isn't everything._

"I don't like any of these. They don't look like her."

Sighing, he places the first set back in the case and pulls out the next set. I look at each one closely before going to the next. _No. Nope. Never. Not that one either. God, that's awful._

I move on to the last ring in this set and my breath catches. _It's perfect._ It's a yellow gold, oval diamond with a halo of diamonds circling it, being held by two prongs on each side. Each prong has a diamond, as well. _This is the one._ It's classic, but bohemian. It's understated, but beautiful. _It's Ana._ I pick it up and inspect it closer. I can just imagine it on her petite finger.

"This is it. This is the one."

Taylor and the man both look relieved. "Wonderful."

 _Oh shit._ "What size is it?" I hold my breath, hoping it's close to her finger size, at least.

"It is a size seven."

I let out my breath. "Perfect." _It's her size._ It really is her ring.

"I'll take it."

After he cleans and polishes the ring again and places it in its box, I pay and we head back to the hotel to meet with Anastasia, who is getting the royal treatment with her hair, makeup, and nails. Ray is back in our suite, waiting for us to bring her back and I'm becoming more and more anxious as the day goes on. Ana is going to be my wife within the next couple of hours. We find her spa room relatively easy since our female CPO is guarding it and we slip in, finding her relaxing back in the chair while a woman applies her makeup.

"May I have a minute with Ana?" I ask the spa employee, who steps out of the room with Taylor.

Ana sits up in her seat and gives me a smile.

"Your hair..."

Her smile widens. "Do you like it? Please say you like it..."

She's cut her hair. It rests right below her shoulder blades. It's parted down the middle with two small pieces of hair from both sides pinned back, keeping her hair away from her face. Her hair is in soft, bohemian waves.

"I love it." Her hair looks so much healthier and so much thicker, now. She looks more like a woman and less like a girl.

Her hand reaches up to play with the ends. "I haven't had it cut in so long. It feels good. Odd, but good. I donated it."

"That's great, baby. It's beautiful." I reach up and touch it. It's soft and silky, even with a little bit of moose in it.

She beams up at me, obviously relieved that I like it.

"I've got something for you."

Her eyebrows raise. "You do? You've already done so much..."

I shake my head. "Don't worry about that. It's time to make it official."

"Official?"

I peck her lips and then kneel down on one knee, proposing to her for the third and final time.

"Oh, Christian..." Both hands go to her chest and she is grinning from ear to ear.

I slip my hand into the inside of my jacket and produce the black velvet box.

"Anastasia...I am so in love with you. You have changed my world so much in the last five months. I can't imagine spending one more second without you. Marry me, Ana. Be my wife. Share my life with me. Let me protect you and spoil you rotten."

She giggles. "Yes, of course."

I open the box and take the ring, slipping it onto her finger. I bring her hand to my lips and kiss the knuckle right below her ring finger before standing. We embrace and I sway her back and forth, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you so much, Christian." She loosens her grip and looks at the ring. "Oh, it's lovely, Christian. So perfect. Thank you so much. I really don't des-"

"No, no. None of that now." I dip down and kiss her. "Just enjoy it."

Sighing, she concedes. "Alright. Yes, thank you. It's beautiful." She holds it up and wiggles her hand so it hits the light. "Perfect."

XxXxXx

"We've got a surprise for you." I tell Ana as we head toward the door of the suite.

"Another one? Oh, gosh."

Taylor opens the door for us and we see Mr. Steele standing in the sitting room, waiting for us.

"Dad!" She goes running into the suite and throws herself into his arms, allowing him to hold her tightly. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming! Are you here for the wedding?" She beams up at him as she holds him around the waist.

He nods. "Christian asked me to come. Are you glad?"

She hugs him tight and presses her cheek to his chest. "Oh, yes, I'm so happy you're here. Thank you for coming. Today is just perfect."

"Me, too, babygirl. Your hair! You cut it."

"Do you like it? Please say you do."

He grins. "I love it. You look beautiful, Annie."

"Thank you." She beams at his comment. "When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago. Christian flew me down in his jet. I brought you something from home."

She looks up at him, her chin resting on his chest. "You have? What is it?"

He pulls a ring box out of his pocket and hands it to her. "Open it, babygirl."

She opens it and begins to cry. "Oh, Dad...oh, no. I can't accept this! This...this is far too special. This is yours. I don't deserve this."

He hushes her. "Don't talk like that. You're our one and only baby. After your mother passed away, I knew that someday I would be giving them to you. A part of me wishes that it was a little later in life, but you've got yourself a good man. He'll take care of you."

Her eyebrows knit together. "But don't you want to keep these?"

He shakes his head. "I want you to have them. Think of it as a way of keeping your mother close to you everyday. She loved you so much, Annie. You were her pride and joy. I wish she was here to see how beautiful of a person you've turned out to be. You are so genuine, baby. So full of love and compassion for everything and everyone around you."

"Dad..." She sobs into his shirt and I actually get a bit teary-eyed myself. It isn't fair that she had to lose her mother so young. It isn't fair that she got stuck with the sadistic bastard through most of her life. It isn't fair that Mr. Steele had to go all those years wondering what had happened to his daughter and where she was. Everything is going to change now. It has changed. We're going to be one beautiful mixed family that spends every weekend, every holiday, every summer together. Ana and Mr. Steele are going to make up for lost time and eventually, the past will fade and they'll have dozens of happy memories to think back on.

"I love you, babygirl. Mommy and I both do."

Still sobbing, she clings to his shirt. "I love you so much. Please never leave again."

Now she has him crying. "I will never leave you. Christian, Taylor, and I will make sure of it, alright? We're going to protect you from whatever comes, okay?" He reaches into his back pocket and retrieves a handkerchief and tries to clean Ana's mascara smudged face.

She nods. "I know. You all are so lovely to me." Her chin quivers again as she tries to keep her tears at bay. "You are all so special to me." She looks at each one of us as she says it and, I can't be sure, but out of the corner of my eye, I think I see Taylor wipe a tear off of his cheek.

XxXxXx

The Bellagio Conservatory/Botanical Room is currently set up as a Japanese Tea Garden and it's where I chose for us to get married. Anastasia didn't want any guests, so I wanted it to be as private as possible. I even paid a pretty penny for all of the shops around the room and the room itself to be blocked off for two hours so we aren't disturbed. I'm currently standing under the gazebo that's over the indoor pond full of Koi fish, waiting for my bride to walk down the long, red bridge to me and Reverend Cooper. Anastasia was slipping on her dress as I slipped out. I wanted to make sure that I didn't see her all put together before she walked down the aisle. I know we aren't having a traditional wedding, but I still want to be able to savor that moment.

The photographer is a woman, and she keeps clicking away at her camera while we stand here. I don't know why she needs so many pictures of us standing, but a part of me wonders if she just wants pictures of me. It's annoying. Even the Reverend is showing signs of agitation. Taylor comes into view and he gives me a soft nod, telling me that Ana and Mr. Steele are on their way.

As he steps to the side, I get my first look of Ana in her hair and fresh makeup with her long, flowy wedding dress. Mr. Steele is in a black and white tux and he looks a little uncomfortable in it. I'm sure he isn't used to wearing such a thing, but I'm sure he thinks it's worth it for our girl. They make it to the bridge and I can see the diamond earrings and necklace I bought her earlier today. They frame her face in the most perfect way. She's smiling up at me and I can feel myself grinning from ear to ear. _In just a couple of minutes, she'll be legally mine._

When they reach me, Mr. Steele is crying and Ana's eyes are filled with tears, but she looks hopeful.

"It's time." She whispers to me, biting her lip.

I nod. "Yes. God, you're stunning."

Mr. Steele gives her away by placing her hand in mine and she grips my hand with all her might. I grip hers back, wanting to ground her and make her feel safe and protected as much as I can during this nerve-wracking time.

Mr. Steele and Taylor stand at the mouth of the bridge behind us, as our witnesses for each side. Anastasia hands her bouquet to her father so she can hold both of my hands and the photographer continues to click away on her camera.

"Shall we begin?" Reverend Cooper asks.

I look down at my beautiful bride. "Are you ready, Ms. Steele?" I ask, giving her a wink. This will be the last time she's known by this name.

XxXxXx

"How does it feel, babygirl?" Mr. Steele asks, as we sit at a table in the restaurant for dinner. Our wedding is over, our pictures are done, and the marriage certificate is signed. I reserved the whole restaurant at the Eiffel Tower next to the hotel for our private celebration. It's only Mr. Steele, the two of us, and our CPO's, but I'm relieved I don't have to deal with anyone else tonight. I want to concentrate on my Ana. Her smile hasn't left her face since Reverend Cooper pronounced us Man and Wife.

"It feels...surreal." She states, leaning into me. We're curled up in one of the curved booths and we can't get close enough. I'm holding onto her like she might float away if I let go, or perhaps even disappear completely.

She looks up at me and I lean down to peck her lips.

"It's amazing." I tell her, holding her tight. I can't wait to get back to the hotel room. I doubt that sex is on the table, but I'm looking forward to getting some time alone with her and cuddling her all night long.

"It was the perfect ceremony. It was beautiful and private, just like I wanted." Anastasia states, taking a sip of her champagne. "Christian spoils me."

Mr. Steele smiles. "He isn't spoiling you, babygirl. It's what you deserve."

"Damn right." I state, pressing my lips to the top of her head.

"Does your family know, Christian?" Mr. Steele asks.

I wince a little at his question.

"No, not yet. I thought we'd tell them together. Probably at Sunday dinner this week."

Anastasia looks apprehensive. "I'm scared they'll hate me."

"No, Ana. They could never hate you. Everything will be fine. My mother will probably be a little disappointed that she didn't attend, but she'll get over it. They all love you."

She still looks unsure, but thankfully, Mr. Steele changes the subject.

"So, Annie, have you thought about what you're going to do once you get your GED?"

XxXxXx

Everyone has gone to bed, but Ana and I are both wide awake. We decide to make use of the Jacuzzi on our bedroom balcony and we're both digging through our bags for our suits. Being November, it's cool out, but the water will keep us warm.

"Christian...Gail only packed bikinis." She looks over at me with a frown, holding a couple of suits in her hands. "Would it be okay if I wore one of your t-shirts over it?"

My eyebrows knit together. _Why is she trying to hide her body from me?_ "No. I don't want you to wear the t-shirt."

Her face falls and suddenly she looks hurt, confusing me further.

"Okay, um..." She drops her bikinis back into her bag and looks around the room. "I'll just watch some TV then. I should be getting to sleep anyway." Her hand rubs her abdomen and her chin trembles.

"Ana...why? You don't want to get in the hot tub with me?"

"I don't have anything-only bikinis. I can't hide my..." She shakes her head and I can see tears forming in her eyes as she turns away from me. "It's ugly."

I take three strides over to her and touch her arm, turning her around. "Please, stop feeling that way about yourself. Your scars aren't ugly. There's nothing wrong with your skin. I love your body. Please wear your bikini. I want to see you in it. I want to enjoy the hot tub with you. I want to make out with my wife in the hot tub on our wedding night."

She stares up at me, searching my face and a tear escapes. I wipe it away with my thumb. "Please, Ana. For me?"

She sniffles. "Okay."

"Great."

While she changes in the bathroom, I slip on my swim bottoms and when she comes out, I actually groan at the sight of her. She's wearing a dark pink halter bikini, the halter making her breasts look phenomenal. Her bikini bottoms allow me to stare unabashedly at her thick, sexy thighs and curvy hips. My appreciation grows in my swim shorts and she must notice, because her cheeks color and she bites her lip.

"Come on, Ana. Let's get in the hot tub." _I want my hands on all that skin._

I open the balcony doors and she shivers slightly at the cool air. I hurry us over to the hot tub and help her in before climbing in after her.

"Come sit on my lap, baby. I need you close."

She gives me a bashful smile and has a seat on my lap, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Her feet rest against the seat next to me, making her knees peek out of the water.

"You are so beautiful, Ana. I can't believe you're mine." I grasp her knee and then run my hand down the length of her calf.

She tucks her chin to her chest and shies away from me. I nudge her temple with the tip of my nose, urging her to lift her head. She looks up at me through her dark eyelashes and I lift her chin with my finger, enough to capture her lips with my own. I don't want her to become bashful with me. I just want her to stay nice and relaxed.

It doesn't take long before she relaxes into the kiss and her hands find my hair. She manages to maneuver her body without breaking the kiss and soon, she's straddling my lap as our tongues dance around each others.

Her hips grind, hitting my hard-on, and she moans into my mouth. _Oh, fuck._ There's barely anything between us. The thought makes me impossibly harder and I can feel my stomach clench.

She continues to rock her hips back and forth, my tip running up and down the length of her bikini clad center, and I can feel my heart beating in my erection. _I want her so fucking bad._ I would do anything just to touch her...to taste her.

My hands find their way to her thighs and I tighten my grip on them, helping her move against me. My lips find their way down her throat and to her collarbone, where I begin to nibble.

"Oh, Christian..." Her head falls back with her moan, her breasts coming a mere inch from my face, and I swear she's so fucking close to unmanning me. Feeling brave, I dip my head down and press a kiss to the swell of her breast. I'm rewarded by a long moan from her and her nipples harden, poking through her bikini top. I continue to kiss my way along the swell of each breast, nuzzling my face and nose between them while she circles and grinds herself against me.

She whimpers, making me stop.

"What is it, baby?" _Did I go to far?_

"I need...I don't know. I can't explain it." She grinds against me again. "It's too much. I need..." She shakes her head, not knowing how to explain herself, but I know exactly what will help.

"You're too turned on, baby. You need some relief."

She nods. "I guess so."

I search her eyes for a moment. "Will you let me touch you?"

"Touch me?"

"Under your bikini."

Her eyes widen.

"If you aren't ready, I understand, but it'll help relieve the pressure. It'll make you feel good. I would never hurt you, Ana."

She bites her lip. "I know." She fidgets on top of me and then whimpers again, pouting. "It's too much, Christian. Please make it better."

I lean in and press my lips to hers, silently thanking her for letting me take the next step with her. My hand finds its way between her legs and I move the crotch of her bikini to the side, being careful not to pull any of her hair. I feel her tense, but I run my hands up and down her thighs, giving her time to get used to the thought of what's happening. My hands wander closer to her center every time they run up until eventually, my right hand comes in contact with her hair. Ending the kiss, I press my forehead against hers and keep eye contact while my index finger slips into her slit, finding her swollen clit.

 _Fuck, she's wet._ Even in the hot tub, I can feel the slickness of it.

I move the pad of my index finger around the sides of her clit, wanting to ease her into it. Her eyes haze and her mouth falls open in a silent 'O'.

"Does that feel good, baby?"

She nods against my forehead and closes her eyes.

I continue to make circles around her sweet spot, adding a little more pressure as I go. Her moaning is rooting me on and I allow myself to stroke her clit and she cries out.

"You like that." I state, grinning. I dip down to nibble on her neck and continue to play with her center.

"Oh, Christian...that feels so good." Her hips grind against my hand, so I add my middle finger to the opposite side of her clit and play, fluttering my fingers back and forth quickly until her body begins to stiffen.

"That's it, baby. Let it happen. Come for me."

"Chr-Chr-CHRISTIAN!" Her fingernails bite into my shoulders as her legs begin to shake with the force of her release. I continue to work her clit, wanting to draw out her first orgasm as long as I can, and I watch her closely, enjoying her body's reaction to my fingers. _Just wait until your center meets my tongue, baby._

When she finally relaxes, she slumps against me, panting. "Oh, wow."

I chuckle into her hair. "Wow, indeed."

"Thank you, Christian. That was incredible."

"You're very welcome. Are you ready to head back inside?"

She hides her face in my neck, suddenly shy again, but nods. Instead of waiting for her to come out of hiding, I grab her and hoist both of us out of the hot tub, carrying her straight into the bedroom. When I place her back on her feet, I wrap her in a towel and grab a t-shirt out of my bag.

"May I, Mrs. Grey?" I'm hoping she'll let me undress her and dress her for bed. I want to show her that not only will I make her feel good, but that I'll take care of her afterward, showing her how much I love her and how much I appreciate what she's giving to me. I want to worship her.

She gives me a sweet smile and nods. "I'd like that."

She drops her towel, letting it pool at her feet, and I take my time undressing her, kneeling down to pull down her bottoms, getting a peek at her beautiful, naked bottom-half. My poor dick is aching to have her, but I refuse to let myself push her any further.

I stand slowly, inhaling deeply through my nose, catching the mixture of her arousal and chlorine. _Fuck, she smells good._

My eyes meet hers and we keep eye contact while I untie her top. When it falls to the floor, she bites her lip, but remains still. _Good girl._ I don't want her to cover up.

I give her a soft smile before breaking eye contact and letting myself have a small peek.

Her breasts are fuller...rounder...since she's gained weight. Her nipples are light pink and hard from the air in the room and I find myself wanting to reach out and cup them to warm them, but I refrain.

"You have the most beautiful body, Anastasia. You're breathtaking."

She blushes at the compliment, showing she's uncomfortable and unsure, so I grab the tshirt off the bed and slip it on her.

I pull the duvet down and tell her to get in since she's so cold. Grabbing my pajama bottoms, I begin to head to the bathroom, but she stops me.

"Christian? Aren't you going to dress in here?"

I grin. "You'd be okay with that?"

"It's only fair. You saw me naked...and you _are_ my husband..."

I give her a wink and slip my wet bottoms down my legs, grabbing them and her wet suit to take to the bathroom before changing into my pajama pants. When I turn away from her, I hear her hum.

"Look at that hiney."

I look over my shoulder and cock my eyebrow at her. "Like what you see, Mrs. Grey?"

She nods. "I am one lucky woman."

I pull on my pajama pants and slip into bed next to her, holding my arm out for her to snuggle into me.

"Christian?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Can I...I mean, would you mind...um, if I touched you?"

I frown, even though my dick inflates at her question. "Baby, I don't expect you to do that. That isn't why I touched you. I wanted you to enjoy yourself."

"I know...but...I want to. If you don't mind, I mean." She cranes her head up to look at me from my shoulder and I search her face.

"If you're sure, of course, I don't mind."

She smiles. "I'm sure."

I raise my hips and use my left hand to pull my bottoms down to my thighs, pulling back the duvet so I'm exposed. I'm already hard for her.

"Oh, wow... how do I..." She holds her hand out, but she's unsure, so I take her hand in mine and bring it to my erection, placing her hand around the length. I groan at the feeling. Removing my hand from over hers, I let her explore at her own pace and enjoy this moment with her. Her hand begins to moves up and down softly and I bite my lip to keep from moaning out.

"Your skins soft, Christian." She squeezes and I hiss. _Fuck, that feels good._

She yanks her hand away with a gasp. "Did I hurt you?"

I force myself not to laugh at her question, but I can't keep the amusement out of my eyes. "No, baby. It felt good. Really good."

"Oh." She slowly places her hand back on me and squeezes again.

I let myself moan this time. "That feels good, Ana."

"Will you show me how to play...like you were doing in the bathroom?"

I place my hand over hers again, tightening my grip so that she squeezes me harder. I begin to move her hand up and down at the pace that feels good to me, and after a few strokes, I release her hand and relax back, letting her take over. I close my eyes and I'm surprised at the sounds that come out of my mouth every so often. I was trained from the very beginning with Elena to never make a sound during sex and I continued with it throughout all of my subs. I refuse to stay quiet now. There is no reason I should be forced to be quiet. I want Ana to know she's doing a good job and it's nice to be verbal for once.

"Oh, Ana...squeeze a little harder." When she does, I curse under my breath. "Ana...Ana, I'm going to...fuh-fuck!" Her lips find my neck and it pushes me over the edge. My body tightens and I grunt out her name as I come.

"Oh, wow." I breathe, feeling more relaxed and sated than I have since she's walked into my life. "Thank you, Ana. That was great." My eyes finally open and her head is still resting against my shoulder, but her hand is stuck in place, my cum all over her hand and my thighs.

"Oh. Hold on." I reach over and grab a few tissues off the nightstand, cleaning off her hand and myself.

"I never knew it was so messy." She states, curling back up to me after I slip my pants back on.

"I'm sorry, baby. I should have warned you."

I feel her shake her head against my chest. "No, please don't be sorry. I liked making you feel good."

"Well, you definitely did that."

"I love you, Christian. Thank you for today...and for tonight. I love being your wife."

I smile and nuzzle into the top of her head. "You deserve everything. Thank you for marrying me and thank you for tonight. I'll never forget it. Taking this step with me means so much to me, Ana."

"You deserve it, Christian. You deserve more. I don't understand why I can't just..." She shakes her head against my chest and I squeeze her.

"It's alright. Our relationship is unique and there's nothing wrong with that. It makes it even more precious. We got to know each other really well before we got physical. I think it gave us a stronger bond."

"I never thought of it that way. I guess you're right."

"I know I am. Don't push yourself into anything. We'll take it one step at a time, alright, baby?"

She presses her lips to my bare chest, giving me goosebumps, and nuzzles her nose into my chest hair. "That sounds perfect. Goodnight husband."

I beam at the name. "Goodnight, wife."


	21. Chapter 21

"Ready, wife?"

She beams. "Ready, husband."

We're snapped into our seats in my...sorry, _our_ jet, ready to head back to Seattle. Ray is on the flight with the four of us, making it impossible for me to take Anastasia to the back for some one-on-one fun.

Once we're in the air and the pilot states we are free to move, Ana slips off her seat belt and climbs into my lap.

I give her an amused grin.

"What? We weren't close enough." She explains, trying to keep a straight face.

"Better?" I ask.

"Much." She laces her fingers with mine and plays with my new wedding ring. "It's a little loose."

I nod. "Yes, Taylor will have to take it to get it resized after we get home. How's yours?"

She holds her hand out and smiles. "Perfect. Mom and I must have the same size fingers."

"It looks beautiful on you."

She grins, proud. "Everything my mother had was beautiful." She looks over at Mr. Steele and he nods.

"That's true, babygirl. Your mom had great taste. She picked me, didn't she?" He dusts off his shirt and Ana giggles at his joke.

"Tell me more about your mom." I urge, wanting to know everything I can.

Anastasia's eyes meet her father's and he gives a small nod to encourage her.

She smiles. "She was the best."

I chuckle. "Why?"

She bites her lip while she thinks. "She always had time for me and she always made me feel like I was the most important person in the universe."

"That's because you are." Mr. Steele interjects.

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, Dad."

"What did she do to make you feel that way?" I tuck a tendril of her hair behind her ear.

"She would stop anything she was doing to play tea party or dance with me. She made sure she was available to be at every dance practice and every recital I was ever a part of. She never missed...not once. She used to let me do her hair and..." She giggles, "it would look absolutely terrible, but she'd wear it that way the whole day, telling everyone how wonderful of a job I did."

I grin when I see her blue eyes begin to sparkle. "I bet she looked great."

She lets out a belly laugh and so does Mr. Steele.

"I can tell you...she looked absolutely awful." Mr. Steele states through his chuckling. "I know I've got pictures somewhere that shows exactly how awful she looked."

Anastasia beams. "Oh, I'd love to see them!"

Mr. Steele nods. "We'll get together for lunch one day and look over all the scrap books."

She looks up at me. "You'll come, too?"

I press my lips to hers. "Of course, I will, sweet girl. Now, tell me more." I lace my fingers with hers. _I want to know everything._

"Well...she always let me help cook...or make me feel like I was helping..." Her eyebrows knit together. "I think I hindered more than I helped, to be honest. And when we'd bake, we'd always end up in a flour fight and everything in the kitchen would have a dusting of flour over it." She smiles.

"It looked like it snowed." Mr. Steele states. "And they even got onto the floor and made flour angels."

Ana begins to giggle. "I forgot about that! That was fun."

"I had a habit of staying up late to watch the late shows, but Carla was always an early riser, so she'd go to bed early and Annie would fall asleep on my side of the bed with her. Her stuffed bunny always ended up between them and their hands were always clasped. When I came to bed, I'd either have to carry her to bed or I'd just scoot the little thing over and let her sleep with us...but somehow...her little feet ended up kicking me in the face every morning. She always ended up in the weirdest positions by morning."

I chuckle. "I've noticed that." I've found her horizontal or even upside down on the bed when I wake her.

"I always said she was dancing in her sleep."

I kiss her temple. "I haven't gotten to see her dance consciously, yet. I'm hoping that changes when I get her a ballet bar."

Her eyes widen. "You're what?"

I smile. "We've got so many rooms in that house. I thought we could set one of the rooms up as a dance studio. Maybe get you a private coach?"

Her jaw almost hits the floor. "You're serious?"

"Yes, baby. I want to see you dance."

"Oh, wow. Oh, Christian." She reaches up and cups my face. "You are so lovely. I don't even know how to thank you..." She shakes her head in disbelief.

"A kiss would suffice."

She smiles. "I can manage that."

XxXxXx

It's late when we get home and I can tell that Ana is exhausted by the events of the last few days.

"Why don't you head up to bed, baby. You look tired. I'm just going to look over my emails really quick in the office."

As she nods, a yawn escapes out of her mouth and she covers it with her hand. "Yes, I think I will head to bed."

I pull her to me and give her a long goodnight kiss. "Goodnight, Mrs. Grey."

She smiles up at me. "Goodnight, husband."

I turn her and pat her butt again like I did at the hotel and I hear her giggle as she makes her way up the stairs. It seems that she finds it endearing and I love it because I get to touch a place that no one else gets to. _Mine._

It takes me awhile to sort through my emails and answer the ones that are urgent. I finally peel myself away from the computer and rub my eyes, looking at the clock. _11:23 pm._ I sigh. The busy week must have messed with me, too. _Maybe I'm just getting old._ I use to think 11:30 was early.

I stand, stretch, and head out of my office to go find my girl to cuddle up to. _My wife._ I open the door to the bedroom, expecting to see her lump under the covers, but the bed is still made and she's nowhere to be found. I backtrack and peek my head into her room. _She's there._

I frown.

 _Why isn't she in our bed?_

We're married now, and I just thought that she'd be sharing a bed with me. That my bedroom would become _our_ bedroom. _Maybe she isn't ready for that permanent step._ I don't like that thought.

I look back over my shoulder to the dark master suite. It doesn't look inviting anymore. The bed she's currently occupying looks more inviting. I decide to slip into the room and, as quietly as I can, I shed my clothing down to my boxer-briefs. I slip into the empty side of the bed and pull her back to me so that her back is pressed up against me. She mumbles in her sleep, but doesn't wake. I nuzzle my nose into her soft hair and it doesn't take me long to fall asleep.

The next morning I wake before she does, but since it's Saturday, I leave her to sleep while I wander downstairs to find some food. I find Gail in the kitchen making breakfast and I sigh.

"Gail, why do you constantly make me food on your day off?" I have a seat at the island and she places a cup of coffee in front of me.

"You've been gone the last few days, Christian. Besides, it felt like the right thing to do for the newlywed couple."

I grin around the lip of my coffee mug as I take a drink.

"Congratulations, Mr. Grey." She states, giving me an amused smirk. "Where's the Missus?"

I laugh. "She's still asleep. Were you surprised?"

Gail nods. "Pleasantly. You couldn't have picked someone more perfect for you, Christian. She's good for you and you for her. I have no doubt you two will be very happy together. And I personally cannot wait for the pitter-patter of little feet around here."

I snort into my coffee mug, spitting my coffee back into it. I'm completely surprised by her words.

She laughs behind her hand, obviously happy with taking me by surprise. "Will there be any little Greys to look forward to?"

I shrug. "Maybe. Eventually. It's definitely not something we're ready for now or have even talked about. I'll leave the decision to Ana."

Gail shakes her head. "No, no. Not now. I think it'd be best if she get her education under her belt before thinking of children. You two deserve to have some time together before adding little ones."

I nod. Anastasia is finally free from the abuse she suffered and I want her to be able to continue her care free lifestyle a bit longer. She really wants to go to college and I'm going to support her in every way I can. I'd love to see her succeed in school. Especially since she never even had the option before.

XxXxXx

"Where's Ana?" I haven't seen her this morning, yet and it's after 10:00 am. I told Gail to come get me from my office when she woke, but she never came down for breakfast.

Taylor gives me a grin. "I'll give you one guess." His eyes wander out the window to the horse barn and I sigh. _I should have known._ She hasn't seen the horses in days and I'm sure she's been missing Alastar.

"She needs to eat."

"Would you like me to retrieve her?"

I shake my head. "No, Taylor. I'll go."

I slip on my coat and mud boots and head out toward the barn. I pull open the door and I hear Ana's voice. I manage to grab the door and let is close silently before it slams.

"Oh, Alastar, I've got myself in quite a conundrum, haven't I? I'm being silly about this. He's my husband. If I just force myself to get it over with, I can sleep in his bed more often...or maybe even permanently. It's just sex right?"

I hear her sigh and I peek through the slits in the barn wall to see her pressing her forehead against Alastar's.

"Why do I have to be so screwed up? I don't know why I'm scared. I can handle pain...I guess...it's just because I don't know what the pain is going to feel like. Those girls...they were sobbing. They were in so much pain." She pauses and lets out a sardonic laugh. "Not only are you not human, but your male. Even if you could speak, you couldn't give me much advice. You sure do listen well, though. I guess..." She sighs, "I don't want to be lonely anymore. I know what I've got to do."

She presses a few kisses to his nose and he grunts out. It doesn't sound like he's too happy with her decision...and neither am I. I'm really glad I came when I did. _My heart aches for her._ Most people would find it to be common sense that you get married and share a bed. I have to remind myself that Anastasia is different. She was raised non-conventionally. _She knows why I never asked her to share a bed with me._ If I would have known how she felt, I would have invited her. _She's lonely._ Why couldn't I have told her I expected us to share a bed now that we're married? _I am a bastard._

I push the door open and this time I let it slam so that she's aware of my presence. When I come around the corner, she's looking over her shoulder at me and she gives me a smile. Alastar isn't so happy to see me. He gives out a scream...his warning not to come closer. It's his _'I'll kill you'_ warning right before he tries to bite me or push me with his head. _He still hates me._

"Alastar!" Anastasia admonishes him and he lets out a snort and nudges his nose lightly against her neck. _His way of apologizing._ Even though he's placating her now, I have no doubt that he would try something ornery if she wasn't around.

She pats his mane and kisses his muzzle. "Be good boy."

"You haven't eaten breakfast, yet." I mention, trying to sound nonchalant.

She shrugs. "I just wanted to check on the horses and spend time with Alastar. It's been days since I last saw him."

I nod. "Are you ready to head back in for breakfast?" I know that this issue must be hitting her hard, because she never skips a meal unless she's worried sick over something.

She steps away from Alastar and dusts off her shirt and jeans. "Yes, let's go."

I offer my hand to her and she takes it, resting her head on my bicep as we make our way back to the house.

XxXxXx

I've been fretting all day on how to handle this situation. _Do I tell her I know?_ I'm unsure. This is a very sensitive situation.

"Come on, baby. Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted." _Maybe if I pretend to be tired, she'll let it go._

I hook an arm around her neck and we head up to bed together.

"Find some pajamas and then come to bed. We'll watch a movie." Tomorrow I'll have Gail move her things to the master bedroom.

I slip into my pajama bottoms and climb into bed to wait for Anastasia. Turning on the television, I look through the pay-per-view for a movie to watch.

She appears and my dick rises. She's wearing nothing but a sexy little pair of lace boy-short underwear and lacy bra. _Keep it together, Grey. This can't happen._

 _"_ That doesn't look too comfortable for bed, Anastasia." I wrinkle my nose, feigning confusion.

She gives me a small smile and shrugs. "We'll see."

She slips into bed beside me and curls up to my side. "What are we watching?"

We pick the movie _Mirror Mirror_ starring Julia Roberts and get comfortable to watch. As we watch, I feel her nuzzle into my chest and then her lips press against my skin. _Oh, fuck._

"Aren't you going to watch the movie?"

She giggles against my skin. "I thought we could have a little fun."

"Fun?" I ask, trying to stay relaxed.

She looks up at me and nods. She slides up my body and presses her lips to mine. Pulling away, she looks at me for a second, as if trying to gauge my reaction. She presses her lips to mine again and this time, she deepens it. I kiss her back, not wanting to upset her, but I know I can't allow her to take it much further.

Ana's hand wanders down and grips my penis through my bottoms. I'm half-hard already and I'm angry with myself when my dick grows in her hand. When her hand wanders up to the top of my pants to slip her hand in, I pull away from her lips and grab her hand.

"Ana, we can't do this."

Her eyebrows knit together and her mouth pulls down into a frown. "Don't you want me?"

I groan. "Baby, of course I do. This has nothing to do with how much I want to."

"I don't understand."

Sighing, I roll us so that she's laying on her back and I'm looking down at her as I hold myself up on my elbow. "It has to do with you being ready."

She pouts. "I'm ready."

I shake my head. "You're not."

"And how do you know that?"

I squeeze my eyes shut. "I heard you talking to Alastar today."

"You...you were eavesdropping?" Her tone is harsh. _She's angry._

I open my eyes and I see the coldness in her eyes. "I hadn't meant to. At first, I was confused, thinking someone else was with you. Then, I realized you were talking to Alastar and I didn't want to interfere and by that time, I heard what you were saying and it upset me."

"So, you decided to pretend that you didn't hear anything? All day, you knew, and you didn't say anything. You were dishonest, Christian. You lied to me."

"I didn't want to upset you, Ana. I was hoping that you'd change your mind. I didn't lie, baby."

Her jaw ticks and I know this might not end up turning out well. "No, you just omitted the truth." She rolls her eyes. "Lying by omission is still lying, Christian!" She tries to push me off of her so she can get up, but I slip my arm around her to keep her in place.

"Please, don't leave. Stay and talk this out. I might have not done the right thing, Ana, but I'm glad I heard what I did. You're not ready for sex, yet, but you tried to convince me otherwise. Isn't that being dishonest?"

She frowns. "Yes, I suppose it is. I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry for eavesdropping...and also, for not asking you to stay in the master bedroom with me. It never occurred to me that you needed to hear it from me. I just thought it was obvious. It was wrong of me not to discuss it with you. I ended up climbing in bed with you last night, just to be close to you."

"You did? I didn't even realize..." She chews her lip.

"So, are you going to move in here with me now?"

She smiles. "Yes, I suppose. If I have to."

"If you-hey!" I jump up on my knees and begin to tickle her, making her giggle.

She squeals and begs me to stop.

"Are you going to happily move in here with me?"

She giggles and squeals as I continue my tickle torture. "Yes...YES! I promise!"

I chuckle. "Say it!"

"I'll-EEK! I'll be happy-AH! To move!" She continues to giggle and tears fill her eyes.

"Alright, alright. I think you've learned your lesson." I wipe her cheeks where her tears from giggling have dropped.

"I'm ecstatic. You know how much I love this bed. And you, of course."

"Well, good to see I'm at least number two on your list." I give her a wink and settle down next to her.

"You'll always be number one, Christian. Although, the bed comes in at a close second." She pulls at her bra. "This really _is_ uncomfortable. Mind if I take it off?"

 _Oh, fuck._

"Yes, please." I give her a cheeky grin and she blushes. "I love seeing this body, Ana. Don't be embarrassed."

She pulls the duvet up to her chin and reaches behind her, unclasping her bra. She slips it off her arms and throws it somewhere in the floor.

"Ah, so much better."

I try to keep my dick in line, although knowing she's naked in my bed except for her panties is making me incredibly hard.

I do my best to ignore it. "Let's rewind this and watch it from the beginning." We haven't gotten to see any of it, yet.

She snuggles up to me and feeling her naked breasts against my skin makes me groan out before I can stop myself. She smiles up at me.

"Can I still play?"

"What?"

"With you. I know we're not having sex, but I'd still like to touch you while we watch the movie...if you're okay with that. I want to make you feel good."

I kiss her. "You're always welcome to touch me. Can I touch you, too?"

She bites her lip and nods.

"Will you slip your panties off?"

"If you slip your jammies off."

I chuckle. "Deal."

We cuddle together, watching the movie, and I pull her leg on top of mine, my hand finding it's way down her backside and in between her legs to play. She plays with me, pumping my dick and I encourage her to go slow. I love how good she makes me feel. I'm not in a hurry to orgasm. I bring her to orgasm three times during the two hour movie and she brings me to the brink about twenty minutes before it's over. We both drift off, exhausted and sated, my hand resting on her round backside while her hand holds onto my flaccid dick.

I fall asleep with a smile on my face, knowing she's becoming more and more comfortable with me, my body, and her own. I'm perfectly content with where we're at now. We're slowly inching forward with the intimacy and she can take her time getting used to the idea of sex.

I grip her naked backside.

 _Mine._


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been awhile since I've updated this story. Had a hard time with the Grace part. I hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed, even though it is a little bit.**

 **You all have been SO patient about Christian and Ana's sex life and I promise that next chapter there will be a full blown lemon.**

Today is Sunday and the day that we tell my parents. _Hell._ How do you tell your parents that you got married while you were supposed to be gone on business? I try not to let my nervousness show, knowing that if I do, it will only upset Ana further.

Ana has given me her engagement ring to keep safe until after we tell them, but we both keep our bands on. I refuse to take mine off and I encourage her to wear hers as well, knowing that my family won't be staring at our hands anyway. Now that we're married, I never want her finger to go naked. I want everyone to know she's taken. _Mine._

"Christian, I'm nervous." She bites her lip and looks up at me as I turn off the car. We're in my parents driveway and I can't help, but feel a few butterflies in my stomach. "What if they hate me?"

I shake my head and take her hand. "No, baby. They could never hate you. It'll be okay. Soon it'll be over and you won't have to worry anymore."

We climb out of the car and walk hand-in-hand to the front door, letting ourselves into the foyer. We're immediately greeted by my mother, who hugs Ana fiercely like she always does. Like every Sunday, Ana is delighted with the affection.

"How was Las Vegas, darling? Did you love it? You must tell us everything during dinner." Mom urges, hooking her hand into Ana's arm to escort her to the dining room.

"What am I? Chopped liver?"

"You've lived here since you were four years old. Surely, you know where the dining room is by now." My mother cheeks, continuing her way with Anastasia.

My mother is definitely in a playful mood today.

I follow them into the dining room and slide Ana's seat out for her, before sitting next to her.

"Red wine, Ms. Steele?" Gretchen asks, offering the bottle to her.

My body tenses at the name she uses and I open my mouth to correct her, but I quickly clamp it shut again. _They don't know, Grey. Just relax._

"Sure. Thank you, Gretchen." Ana gives her a polite smile and she pours Ana a glass and then pours mine, knowing better than to even ask me. I never turn down a good glass of wine.

Anastasia takes a drink of the red wine and wrinkles her nose, coughing a little.

I grin in amusement. "It's a dry wine." I explain.

She wipes her mouth on the cloth napkin and places it back in her lap. "I'm not sure I like dry wine."

"That's alright, baby. It's an acquired taste."

Next, Gretchen asks Kate if she'd like wine and she declines, which is odd. Red is her favorite. She opts for iced tea instead and my brother has a scotch.

I can see Ana getting more anxious as dinner is being served and I know it's best if we just get it over with. I grab my wine glass and begin to stand, but my brother beats me to it. I still half way up, unsure of what is happening.

"Um, Kate and I have an announcement to make."

The next thing I know, I'm being pulled back down into my seat by Anastasia.

My mother is beaming. "You do? What is it?" She's dancing around in her seat.

"Kate and I are expecting."

 _Holy shit!_

My mother squeals and jumps out of her seat to congratulate the couple. "I knew it! I knew it! I'm going to be a grandma!"

Soon, we're all up doing the same and my mother, Mia, and Kate all dive into conversation about everything baby.

Anastasia stands there listening politely and I slide up behind her and wrap my arm around her. She startles a little at first, but then giggles, turning in my arms.

"You scared me." She slides both her hands up my shirt to my shoulders and then everything goes silent.

"Christian? She...she can touch you?" My mother looks shocked by the realization.

Ana eyebrows knit together and she gives my mother a confused smile. "What do you mean?"

"You never told her?"

"Tell me what?" Ana pulls her hands away, but I quickly grab them and hold them in place.

"Ana, it's no big deal. I don't have them with you. There was no reason to tell you."

She shakes her head. "Have _what_? What are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything. Ever since I was little, I've had issues with being touched in certain places."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ana looks hurt.

"Because I don't have those problems with you. It doesn't hurt when you touch me. I didn't mean to keep it from you, it just wasn't an issue with us, so I really didn't think about it."

She looks down, her bottom lip in a pout and her eyebrows knitted together. I cup her face and tilt her face until she's looking up at me.

"Please, don't be upset. I love you. I never meant to keep it from you." I lean down and press my lips to hers and thankfully, she reciprocates.

"I love you, too, Christian." She gives me a small smile. "Are you sure that you're okay with this?" She looks at my chest, where her hands are and runs them slowly to my stomach.

She hasn't touched the bare skin on my chest, except for the day she fell asleep on me and I removed her hand, but I'm not worried about it. A part of me is quite anxious to feel her hands on my bare skin, but it's something I want her do freely. I want it to be her decision when and where she touches me.

"I'm sure. I like when you touch me."

XxXxXx

I'm sitting at the table with Elliot and Dad having a celebratory drink for Elliot while the girls congregate in the kitchen to talk baby and whatever else hens cluck about.

"Christian…" My father states, swallowing a mouthful of his scotch.

"Yea?"

"I want you to be honest with me." His eyes find mine and suddenly I'm confused.

"Okay?" I ask, wanting him to get to the point.

"Is that a wedding band you're wearing?"

My heart drops into my stomach. _This is not how its supposed to go._

"I, um…" I sigh. "Yea."

He purses his lips together. "And when were you going to tell us this?"

Elliot sits across from me, flabbergasted.

"I was about to stand to make the announcement, but Elliot kind of beat me to it. I didn't want to ruin their moment."

"When did this happen?"

"In Las Vegas."

Dad snorts and throws back the rest of his liquor. "Why?"

"Because we love each other."

He shakes his head. "No, I mean why. Why was it so important? Why not wait? Get engaged first?"

"It was just good timing. Ana didn't want a large wedding and with her background-"

"Is she pregnant?"

"What? No! Of course not."

Dad shakes his head, angry. "Do you know how much it's going to hurt your mother that she wasn't there?"

I frown. _I know._ I had just been so excited to make Anastasia happy and make her mine that I didn't think of how much it was going to bother my mother.

"I feel terrible about this, Dad. And so does Anastasia. We weren't thinking. We just wanted to be together."

"You are together! I just don't understand."

I shrug, not knowing how to explain. "I just wanted to be her husband. We didn't plan it. I asked her to marry me and she said yes and then, I was on such an emotional high that I couldn't help myself. Don't you remember that feeling, Dad? Surely you had that with Mom. You just want to be with her so damn bad, make her your own, that you don't give a fuck what happens. Just as long as you two are together. I'm crazy about her. When she agreed to be mine forever, I just couldn't help it."

Dad doesn't say anything right away. Instead, he stands and wanders over to the bar to pour himself another drink. After he takes a sip, he turns towards us.

"You are going to tell you mother."

I nod. "Of course."

"Tonight."

I wince. "Yes. Okay. I'm sorry, Elliot. I didn't mean to ruin your good news."

Elliot snorts. "Are you kidding? This is awesome! I knew she'd be the one. I'd be lying though, little brother, if I said I wasn't looking forward to a little family drama, though. Finally, I'm not the one in trouble." He gives me an evil grin and I roll my eyes, but can't help a laugh, even though I know it's at my own expense.

"After this blows over with Mom, I think we need a guys night. Bachelor party!"

I shake my head. "No, Elliot. I'm married. I'm no bachelor."

"Oh, come on, Christian! It's the older brother's right! You never have any fun."

I cock my eyebrow at him. _I've had plenty of kinky fun over the last decade._

"...Okay...anymore!" He adds, rolling his eyes.

The girls pick the perfect time to walk back in. _Hell._ I am a grown man. I need to find my confidence and just tell my mother.

Kate has a seat on Elliot's lap. "I'm queasy, El. Do you mind if we go home?"

His eyebrows knit together and he rubs her stomach. "Oh, I'm sorry, baby. Christian's got an announcement to make. We'll go right after."

"Oh? He does?" Kate sits up straight and looks at me.

Anastasia is standing behind them, looking like a deer in the headlights.

"An announcement? Darling, what is it?" My mother stands behind my father and rests her hands on his shoulders.

 _Well, here goes nothing._

"While we were in Las Vegas, Anastasia and I eloped."

There are gasps and comments from the girls, but my attention stays on my mother. Although I love Mia and Kate, their opinion on the subject doesn't really matter to me.

"You...you're married?" My mother's hand is on her chest and she's breathless, like she got kicked right in the heart.

I nod.

"But...how...why...I need to sit down." My father stands and helps her into his chair. Mom grabs Elliot's drink and downs it.

"Shit, Mom!" Elliot is surprised, but so am I. I've never seen my mother drink anything, but wine and a few cocktails my entire life. _Never_ the hard stuff.

"You got married." She states again, looking down at the empty glass. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I...what?"

"You two have barely spent any time together! It was your responsibility to help Anastasia out of her terrible situation and get her back on her feet! She's barely gotten out of one before she gets into another one! I thought your goal was to make her independent? This could stifle her progress, Christian!"

I'm surprised by my mother's comment. I figured the first thing out of her mouth would be why wasn't she invited.

"She isn't being stifled, Mom. She's better. Give the woman some damn credit! She's thriving more than I ever thought she would and she's got a great head on her shoulders. Our relationship isn't going to keep her from any of her dreams. She's still going to get her GED, go to college, get her degree. We love each other. People who are in love get married. She deserves to have a normal life. Getting married is what normal people do!"

"You barely know each other." My mother looks up at me, her eyes dark and sorrowful, and I realize that she's just trying to clutch to any reason she can because she's so hurt.

I slide my chair closer to her and have a seat, taking her hand. "We know each other better than you think. We've been through more together that some people do in their whole life. I love her, Mom. She's it for me...and she feels the same for me. We're meant to be together."

My mother sniffles and tear rolls down her cheek. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No. Of course not. Why do you say that?"

"Why did you feel like you couldn't invite us? You're my baby boy. I wanted to be a part of this. It's such an important day." She shakes her head and looks down at our clasped hands.

"Mom, we didn't plan to go to Las Vegas and get married. I asked Ana to marry me and then I was so excited that she said yes, I just asked if she wanted to get married there. She didn't want a hundred people staring at us while we said our vows, so I thought that Vegas was the right choice. I didn't mean to hurt you, Mom. I just wanted to be married to Anastasia. I was selfish. We should have waited and gone to the courthouse or something here. I should have called you and had you hop on the plane to come see us. I was worried that having more people there would work Ana up too much and she wouldn't enjoy herself." I know that the decision I made was wrong. If I could rewind, I would go back and invite my parents.

"So, it was just you and Ana and your CPO's?"

My heart drops into my stomach again. "And Mr. Steele." I clamp my eyes shut as I say it. _I am a terrible son._

"Oh. I see." Her voice is soft, cold, and wavering.

"I flew him over to surprise Ana. She didn't know he was coming." The last thing I want is for them to blame Ana.

"So, you flew him from Seattle, but you couldn't fly us, too?"

"She's his only daughter, Mom. It's a different situation. She was torn from his arms sixteen years ago and disappeared without a trace. He looked for her for years. There are so many years of memories they've missed. They're finally back together and I didn't want him to miss his own daughter's marriage. They weren't lucky like we were. You saved me when I was four, and, although I wasn't always mentally present, we were together. I know I was an asshole for awhile, but at least we were still together. I know you're upset, but please don't be upset with Ana. I made the decision to call Mr. Steele. She didn't know."

My mom lets out a small sob and I reach into my pocket and hand her my handkerchief.

"Christian, darling, I could never be upset with a man wanting to see his daughter get married. She has been through hell and they deserve to be with each other every chance they can get. I just thought we were getting closer. I thought you'd want us there."

"Oh, Mom. It isn't that I didn't want you there. I was just trying to keep it quiet and stress free. I know, I am a terrible son. I made a terrible decision that I can't take back. Please, Mom. Please don't hate me." The thought of my mother separating herself from me is unbearable. I _need_ her in my life. _She's my mom._

She turns in her chair and cups the side of my face. "Oh, baby boy. I could never hate you. I'm just hurt." She sniffles and sits up straighter. "What's done is done, and we just need to move on. Just give me a little while to get use to it."

I give her a smile. "I love you, Mom. I promise to make it up to you."

She returns my smile and then turns away from me, looking for Ana. She's in the corner, her head bowed and her body folded in on itself. My heart clenches at the sight. It immediately reminds me of the first day I met her. I stand to comfort Ana, but my mother beats me to it and she makes her way over to her slowly.

"Ana?" She says softly.

Ana looks up at her through her eyelashes and my mother gives her an encouraging smile. "Welcome to the family, sweet girl." She wraps her arms around Ana and after a beat, Ana's arms come up to hug my mother back. "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I hope you know I really am happy to have you. You're good for Christian."

"I'm sorry that you weren't there. I just feel terrible about it."

My mom squeezes her tight. "Hush, now. It's over. You're a Grey now." She releases Ana and holds her hands, looking down at her.

Ana gives my mom a smile. "I've been thinking...If it sounds alright with you, why don't we have a little party...like a reception to celebrate?"

My mother beams. "Oh, Ana! That's a wonderful idea! That way, we can celebrate with the whole family! I'll ask Ray who he'd like to invite."

"Well, it's just Dad and me, but he might like to ask some friends to come."

My mother frowns. "Oh, Ana…" She hugs her again. "Well, you married into the right family. You and Ray will never be lonely again."

I snort. "That's for sure."

My mother gives me a playful scowl. "Oh, you hush."

She brushes Ana's hair off her shoulder. "Oh, I can't believe I've got myself another daughter! We're so blessed to have three wonderful girls."

"Oh. My. God." Elliot states, smacking his forehead. "I just realized. We're outnumbered!" He puts his hand on Kate's flat stomach. "Please be a boy, please be a boy…"

XxXxXx

There is something that I've been thinking and researching over the last few days to help with Anastasia's anxiety with sex. In no way do I want to push her into sex any sooner than she's ready, but I do want her worry in the meantime to ease a little. She's seen nothing, but torturous BDSM videos and I'm hoping that if she sees a video of a regular couple having sex, that it'll make her realize it isn't so scary. Over the last couple of days I've watched videos online of real couples posting amateur videos of themselves on various sites and found one that I think will be good for her to watch.

"Ana, I was wondering if I could show you something on my phone." We're laying in bed after leaving my parents and since we left on such a good note, I'm hoping that her good mood will help keep her mind open.

"Sure." She turns towards me. "What is it?"

"I want to show you a video of a regular couple having sex."

"Wha-what?" She looks uncomfortably startled by this news.

"Just listen to what I have to say. If you don't want to watch it, then that's absolutely fine. Okay?"

She nods.

"Alright. Well, over the last few days I've been thinking about how to ease your anxiety about sex. I don't want to push you into sex...I'll wait as long as you need me to...but I want you to have a healthy understanding of what regular love making can be like. I went back and forth about showing you this, because I don't want to do what your father did to you. He did nothing, but abuse you and I don't want to do the same. This is why I want to give you the choice. I looked over a few videos and I think I found one that is close to what it'll be like for us. If you aren't sure, we can't drop the subject tonight and you can let me know what your decision is whenever you're ready."

She chews her lip for a second and then nods. "I'll watch it."

I let out a relieved sigh. I was so worried that I made the wrong decision to ask her.

I grab my phone and she settles back into my side while I let it load. The video is about ten minutes long, but I didn't want it any longer than that, in case she started getting uncomfortable about it.

I hit the play button and turn up the volume so she can hear how much the woman actually enjoys it. I watch Ana's face instead of the video and I see that she's chewing her lip, nervous. Hopefully, her nerves will calm down in a couple minutes.

She watches as they kiss until he goes down on her and the woman gets louder. She moans and begs for him to keep going and Anastasia's eyebrows knit together.

"She likes it."

I press my lips to her hair. "It feels good to her."

"Does that feel better than the fingers?"

I grin. "Oh, yea."

She bites her lip and continues to watch.

The woman orgasms and the man climbs up her body to insert himself and Ana leans in closer to the phone to get a better look. It amuses me.

"He doesn't tie her up or anything?" She squints to try to see and I suddenly wish I would have played it on the tablet.

"No. She isn't tied, gagged, or hit. It's just love."

A warm smile spreads across her face. "Love." She mulls the word over in her head. "I like that."

I grin and place my phone on the side table before cuddling back up with her. "See, sex can be fun. It feels good for both."

She cranes her head to look up at me from my shoulder. "But, you use to do the torture stuff."

I wince. "I didn't torture my girls, but I was rough. I'm not in BDSM anymore, Ana."

"But you like it. I don't know if I can…"

"No. I don't want any of that. If and when we have sex, I just want the pleasure part. I want to be sweet and gentle and make love to you. I want to make you feel good and I want to feel good. There is absolutely no hurry, though, Ana. I don't want you to feel pressured by this, okay? I love what we do now."

She grins. "Me, too. It feels good."

I chuckle and duck down to kiss her lips. "Let's get to bed. You've got a full day tomorrow." The Grey women have convinced Ana to spend the day with them tomorrow. A part of me is very anxious about all my girls being out alone, but I've spoken with Taylor and there are two women CPO's and one male CPO going with them tomorrow. I don't want anything happening to them while I'm at work.

She kisses my shoulder. "You're so good to me, Christian. I love you so much."

A lopsided grin forms on my face. "I love you, too, Mrs. Grey."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I appreciate everyone's patience while I dealt with some health issues. I know I haven't updated any of my stories lately, but I've finally been able to finish this chapter. I hope it meets your expectations. It's a big one.**

I watch Anastasia from my desk at Grey House while she studies her history book on the couch. The teacher is giving Anastasia her first high school level tests on Monday and her nose has been in her textbooks for most of the week. She's become such a perfectionist with her school work and she's understandably worried about doing well.

Today we've been married for a week, but we've seen less of each other than we ever have. Missing so much work last week has caught up with me and I've been in meetings, phone conferences, and going over mounds of emails over the last five days. _I miss her._ A part of me knows I better get used to the busy schedule. Once she receives her GED, she'll be in college and working at the stables to get some hands-on experience while I'll be stuck here five days a week doing the same old shit I always do. _Not that I don't enjoy my job._ My business has created so many jobs and opportunities for people who wouldn't have had them otherwise. I'm getting to put food in the mouths of people in third world countries that might have starved otherwise. My company is making a difference, and that's what I've always wanted.

I realize just how important it is going to be that we make time for each other. I don't want us to drift apart like other couples do because life gets in the way. My mother and father always took time out to have a date night once a week and I think that's a great place to start. I miss my one-on-one time with my Ana. _My wife._ Although I love holding her while she sleeps, it isn't enough. I miss having conversations with her. I miss listening to her giggle and give me that cheeky smile of hers when she's being onery. _It's only been a week, Grey._ A week is too long.

"Ana, baby, how would you feel about going out on a date with me tonight? Celebrate our one week anniversary?"

Anastasia looks up from her book and smiles. "I'd love to celebrate our weekaversary."

I snort. "What?"

"Anniversary is meant to celebrate a year, the _ann_ stands for annual. So, we'll be celebrating our weekaversary."

I smile. "Alright, smarty-pants. We'll go out for our weekaversary."

She gives me a smile and bites into her plump bottom lip before looking back down at her textbook to continue to study.

I still can't believe how fast Ana is learning. She has such a thirst for knowledge and reading. I don't think the craving for knowledge will ever stop...even after she's done with school. _She's brilliant._

XxXxXx

Seeing that it's almost 5:00 pm, I relax back in my chair and stretch. I begin to power down my computer and stand to grab my suit jacket.

"You ready for our date, Mrs. Grey?"

She looks up from her book and smiles. "Yes, that sounds wonderful." She closes her book and stands from the couch so that she can start packing her books into her bookbag. Once she slips on her jacket and throws her bookbag over her shoulder, she rubs the back of her neck.

"What's wrong, Ana?" I take her bag from her and throw it over my own shoulder before rubbing her neck. "Your neck is in knots."

"It's from all that studying, I think. It'll loosen up."

"Maybe I'll give you a nice back massage after dinner."

She looks over her shoulder at me. "I'd like to give you a massage…" She gives me a wink and my pants automatically tighten. We haven't even touched each other since Sunday night. _Five long days._

I groan at the thought. "Can't wait, baby. Let's go." I pat her butt to get her moving and follow her out of my office, closing it behind me.

XxXxXx

We're lucky enough to find a parking space relatively close to the restaurant in the parking garage and I slide the R8 into the small space with relative ease.

"Where are we?" Ana asks, looking around.

"It's called _AQUA_. It's mostly seafood. I hear they have the best dessert selection around." I've been wanting to come here for awhile now and I'm hoping that it's as good as everyone says it is. "Stay. I'll get you." It's our date night after all and I want to a perfect gentleman for my girl.

I open the passenger side door and give her my hand to help her out of the car.

"So chivalrous, Mr. Grey." She smiles up at me, lacing her fingers with mine while her opposite hand finds its way to the inside of my elbow. "I'm so excited."

I chuckle and press my lips to the top of her head while we make our way out from under the garage to the front door of the restaurant.

"Oh, the water is beautiful, Christian. I wish it wasn't so cold. We could take a walk after dinner."

"We'll just have to come back to visit when it warms up a bit." I open the door for her and she keeps hold of my hand while she steps through, pulling me along after her.

We're greeted by the hostess, who asks if we have a reservation.

"Yes, Grey." I answer. Ana looks up at me, confused.

"When did you do this?" She whispers on our way to the table.

"Today. Online."

She smiles up at me. "Sneaky."

As requested, we're seated by the window so Ana can look out and away from the door so she doesn't get chilled. I help slip Ana's coat off of her and hang it on her chair before pulling it out for her.

She smiles at me as I tuck her into the table. "Thank you, husband."

I hum at the name. "You're welcome, Mrs. Grey."

When I take my seat, the hostess hands us our menus, saying that our waiter will be with us shortly.

Anastasia looks around the restaurant. "It's pretty."

I look around, too. "Yes, it's nice." It's a little crowded for my liking, but it is a Friday night, so I expected it.

"They've got so much to choose from. I don't know where to start." Anastasia looks a little nervous about the choices. I open the menu myself and look through, seeing that they do have quite a selection. My eyes fall on the sixteen ounce lobster tail and my mouth waters at the thought. I don't even need to look at anything else.

"I'm scared I'm going to pick something I don't like." She frowns. "I think I'll keep it safe and just get the surf and turf."

Looking over the menu, I see that the surf and turf comes with an eight ounce filet and an eight ounce lobster tail.

"That sounds great, sweetheart. I'm getting the lobster tail myself. What kind of salad would you like?"

"The wedge sounds good."

I nod. "What about an appetizer?"

Her eyes widen. "Oh, my. Um, you pick."

I'm going all out tonight and I want to try something from every course they offer. "I'll pick the appetizer if you pick the dessert."

She smiles. "Deal."

I decide on the fresh oysters for the appetizer right when our waiter finally shows up.

"Hello, my name is Tyler and I'll be your waiter this evening. I see you've already began to look over the menu. Do either of you have any questions?" He makes eye contact with me first, then Anastasia and I notice that his breath gets stuck in his throat and he has to clear it.

 _Back off, asshole._

Anastasia looks at me with big, questioning eyes, shaking her head. "Um, no. Christian? Do you have any?"

"I'd like to see your wine list and we'd appreciate a couple of waters while we wait." My tone is a little harsh, but the way he acted when he looked at my wife is enough to make any husband angry.

He nods. "Yes, Mr. Grey."

When he leaves, a 'V' forms on Anastasia's forehead and she leans over the table a little to speak. "Christian? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

She noticed my sudden attitude.

"I just don't like the way he responded to you, Ana. He was ogling you right in front of me."

Her eyes widen and her cheeks redden. "He was? Oh." She sits back in her seat and chews her bottom lip. I'm sure she's never really dealt with a situation like this.

"Don't worry, Ana. Just concentrate on me. Let me worry about him."

She gives an uncertain nod. "Okay."

I smile at her. "Good. Would you like some wine or champagne tonight?"

She giggles. "As long as it isn't red."

Laughing, I nod. "Yes, baby. I remember."

When he brings the wine list back, I order our appetizer and salads and am surprised by just how expansive their wine selection is. I know to stay away from red wine and dry whites, so I decide to stick with the champagne and go back and forth about what to order. A part of me feels like Cristal is already overrated, over-popularized by the LA culture, but unfortunately, it's the best one on the list so I give in and get it anyway.

"Cristal? I've heard of that before." Anastasia announces, looking proud of herself.

I chuckle. "Was it on TV or on the radio?"

Suddenly, she frowns. "Uh, I'd rather not say."

Realizing, I nod. I had forgotten that Elena had a taste for Cristal on special occasions. I definitely don't want that woman tainting our evening.

The waiter brings us our champagne, oysters, and salads and Anastasia stares down at her salad as he places it in front of her. She's looking at it like it's got two heads.

After the waiter pours the champagne, he places it back in the ice and disappears.

"What's wrong, Ana? Isn't that what you ordered?"

"It's in one big piece." She states.

I laugh. "You ordered a wedge salad. What did you think it was?"

"I thought that it meant it came from a head of lettuce. I didn't know it was an actual _wedge_ of lettuce."

I bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing further. "Well, it's lucky you have a knife and fork then."

Her eyes raise to mine and she mean mugs me. "You think you're so funny."

I give her a wink. _I am funny._ "Would you like me to cut it for you?" I reach over to take the plate from her and she smacks my hand away, making me chuckle even more.

"I'm not a child. I can cut my own stupid wedge salad." She pouts as she begins to cut into the chunk of lettuce.

"You are a mess." I tell her, trying to keep my grin in check.

She tries to scowl at me, but she cracks a grin. "Oh, shut up."

Shaking my head at my nutty wife, I dig into my own spinach salad.

"Ana, why don't you try an oyster?" I give her my best smile, already knowing what she thinks.

"No...I think I'm okay." She eyes the oysters with distaste.

"Just try one? For me?"

She bites her lip and continues to stare at them, weighing her options. I take one and squirt a wedge of lemon on it and release it from its shell before tipping it back and letting it slip down my throat.

"Mmm, see it's good." I wiggle my eyebrows at her and she sighs.

"Fine. Just one, though."

"Thank you, baby." I like when she tries new things.

I explain how to do it and I tell her that it's important that she doesn't chew it. She could end up chewing it forever.

She takes a deep breath, tips her head back and opens her mouth for the oyster. I bite my lip, waiting to see what she thinks.

When she places the shell on her plate and wipes her mouth, I ask her what she thought.

"It's alright."

I smile. "The texture bothers you?"

She nods. "Yes, I think so. I'll stick with my salad, I think."

I reach across the table and squeeze her hand. I'm proud of her for trying something she was unsure about. I want her to be brave enough to try anything. To conquer anything.

"Christian?"

"Yes, baby." She's pushing her salad around her plate and I can tell that she's a little nervous.

"Well, I've been thinking about what you said...about me adding more input when it comes to the bed and breakfasts…"

"Yea?" This girl's brain is always in overdrive.

"I was talking to Mia about it on Monday and she's graduating in Spring. We were talking about the food selection and prep and she has some great ideas. I really think you should sit down with her and listen to them. Maybe, hire her to create seasonal menus. Have her manage restocking and delivery?"

I'm surprised by this. Mia is my baby sister and has never been interested in anything business related. To me, she doesn't seem to be the most responsible.

"You think she can handle it?"

"If you want my honest opinion, then, yes, Christian. I really do. I know that she's younger and that she hasn't had much experience in the real world, but she hasn't had the chance. She really wants the chance to show you...well, all of you...that she can handle more than what you think. She's looking for a challenge. She's bored. I really think she has the drive and the love for what she does and to do it well. At least give her a chance. Help her build her resume. You're giving me the opportunity to succeed in life. I really want you to give her the opportunity."

Still, I'm unsure. My sister talks a good game, but I worry that as soon as the newness wears off, she'll get bored and stop trying. Ana has only known her for a few months, I've known her since she was a newborn. _I suppose Ana is right._ None of us have given her an opportunity to show us that she can handle responsibility.

"Please, Christian, at least talk to her. You can make a decision after you speak with her. Promise me."

I smile at my wife. "I promise, baby." It's the least I can do. If Ana is willing to put herself out there for Mia, then I can at least sit down and talk to her.

She beams from across the table at me. "Thank you, Christian."

I give her a wink and wipe my mouth after I take a bite.

"So tell me about this Sociology class your in." Sociology has always intrigued me and when I see Ana's eyes light up, I can tell it does the same for her.

We spend the rest of dinner talking in depth about what she's learned, current events, and the stables. It's amazing how much I enjoy our talks. I've never connected this deeply with anyone before and it's refreshing to have such deep, heart-felt conversations. My life has revolved around shallow small-talk, talking about subjects that offer little to no depth. _No more._ By the time we leave the restaurant, not only am I completely satisfied with my meal, but with our level of communication. _She's it for me._

XxXxXx

"I've got a surprise for you." We're walking hand-in-hand to the front door and I'm looking forward to this next part of our date night.

Anastasia smiles up at me. "You do?"

I pull her through the living room and down the hall, heading to the sun room. The room has a retractable roof and tonight when we left the restaurant I noticed that the sky was clear for the first time since we bought the house and the stars could be seen. In the car, I texted Taylor quickly, giving the excuse to Ana that I was telling him we were returning.

When we hit the sunroom, the floor is filled with thick, comfortable blankets and tons of pillows.

"Oh, wow. Christian? How?"

I chuckle. "It's magic." I slip my shoes off and she does the same, before I guide her to the center of the blankets so we can cuddle and watch the stars.

"I just want to lay with you and enjoy the scenery." I explain.

"This is magnificent, Christian." She snuggles in close to me and I cover us up. It's cold, but not too bad since the heat is on. I just want to make sure she isn't cold.

"Happy weekaversary." I duck down and kiss the top of her head.

She giggles. "You, too, husband."

"I know you got jipped on a honeymoon, baby, but I promise that we'll go once it gets warmer and you're done with your schooling for your GED." It's the holiday season and we're both just so busy at the moment. I want to give my Ana one-hundred percent of myself while we're gone and I know that I won't be able to if my worry is on work during this busy season.

She shakes her head. "No, Christian. I don't feel that way. We're married and that's all that matters. I'm yours and your mine. We live in the most beautiful place and have the most beautiful life. I don't need a honeymoon. Just you."

"I know you don't _need_ one, but we're still going to take one. It's just going to be you, me, and a couple of CPO's."

She giggles. "How romantic."

I know it's unfortunate, but it's the way it has to be. "You won't even realize they're there."

Ana cranes her neck to look up at me and smiles. "I know that they're there for protection. I like Taylor. He keeps you safe. That's what's most important."

 _Oh, Ana._ My heart always swells at her words. I feel like the most important person in the world to her.

"Keeping you safe is what's most important." I counter.

"I like to to think that that's your job."

I grin. "You're right. It is."

She rolls to her stomach and hovers over me, ducking down to kiss my lips. "You always make me feel safe...and loved. Don't forget loved."

"You are safe and loved. I love you more than anything." I grab her and roll us over so that she's trapped under me. She squeals and giggles, but grips my shoulders, holding me close to her. She's pleasantly surprised by our change of position.

"I want to spend my whole life making you giggle like that."

A sweet blush forms on her cheeks and she breaks eye contact with me.

"I like when you make me giggle." Her smile drops a little. "I never thought I'd ever be happy again. I thought I was incapable."

I frown at the sudden change from her.

"Well, you were wrong." I dip down and capture her lips with mine, hoping to push away every dark feeling she has inside of her. I want her to be so deliriously happy that there is nothing, but light inside of her. _No dark shadows._ I've lived that dark lifestyle and it's no way to live. The soul dies without light. Anastasia just happens to be my beacon in the dark and I'm determined to be the same for her.

Ana relaxes quickly into the kiss and her hands find their way to my hair, pulling me impossibly closer to her. When our lungs begin to burn, we finally break the kiss, panting.

"Christian…" She's breathless, her breasts pressing against my chest with every breath she takes.

"Tell me, baby."

"I need you. I need skin-to-skin." She runs her hands up and down the line of buttons on my shirt and I give her a soft smile.

I hum. "You mean I get to enjoy my naked wife?"

She blushes. She's still embarrassed about her naked form, but I'm determined to squash any doubts she has about her body.

Ignoring her embarrassed blush, I sit up on my knees and pull her up into a sitting position with me so I can rid her of her dress. When I pull the dress over her head, I'm rewarded with a sweet, light blue lace lingerie set. It's beautiful against her soft, alabaster skin and I'm immediately hard at the sight.

"God, you're beautiful." _When did she start wearing stuff like this?_

She beams. "You like it? I bought some things on Monday." She relaxes back against the pillows.

My eyebrows raise in surprise. "Is this for me?" My index finger runs over the lace on the front of her underwear.

"Yes. Well...partly. It also makes me feel pretty."

"I love it." I lean over her and press my lips to hers.

A part of me wants to enjoy her in lace a little longer, but I know that what's hidden underneath is better. Before I can reach to unsnap her bra, she begins to unbutton my shirt. Her fingers work quickly and I slip my shirt off my shoulders while her hands immediately find my belt to my pants.

"Eager, are we?" I tease lightly.

She licks her lips and nods. "I need you naked. I miss you."

I help her and unzip them, pushing my pants and boxer-briefs down my legs, kicking them off. My dick is standing at attention and she hums, sitting back up to touch it.

"Gosh, you're so sexy." She whispers, biting her lip.

My dick jumps.

She's never used that word before. She's getting brave.

"So are you." I tell her, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. Suddenly, I'm more anxious to see her naked. I want the skin-to-skin just as much as she does.

Her bra falls to her lap and her round, supple breasts are exposed to me, hardening as soon as her nipples meet the cool, winter air. _So sexy._ She lays back, but I can't take my eyes off her beautiful chest and enjoy the way they fall when she relaxes back, her nipples pointing straight up to the heavens.

 _I wonder if she'd let me take one into my mouth._

I lean over her, kissing her mouth, then her chin, trailing down her neck and to the swell of her breasts. Her breath catches in her throat when my lips kiss a circle around her left nipple, but she doesn't ask me to stop, so I take a chance.

My lips find her nipple and I swirl my tongue around her pink bud, relief flooding my system when I hear a long moan come from her mouth. I look up at her through my eyelashes and find that her mouth is open and her eyes are closed. I suck lightly and she arches her back, pressing her chest into me even more. _She wants more._

My hand finds her other breast and I play with her opposite breast while my mouth continues its work on her left. She's moaning and mewling and begins to wiggle underneath me, panting.

 _Come on, Anastasia. Come for me._

Her body complies almost immediately and bows off the floor, her head back as she crashes over the edge.

"Oh, wow." Both her hands rest over her heart that's beating hard in her chest. "That was incredible. I didn't know that could happen."

I grin, feeling cocky. _The only one who has ever made her feel like this._ She's all mine.

"Christian...I want you."

I cock my head to the side and rest lightly against her, my elbows keeping my weight off of her. "I'm right here."

She shakes her head. "No, I mean… I _want_ you." She bites her lip.

"You want me to make love to you?"

She whimpers, grinding her hips against me. _Just asking is turning her on._

I'm unsure. _We've been through this before._

"I know what you're thinking, Christian, but I'm ready. Really ready this time. I promise. To be honest, I've wanted you all week. I've dreamed of this. Please, Christian...I feel like I'm going to burst."

I search her face, her eyes, looking for an ounce of uncertainty, but find none. "Baby...if you are absolutely, one-hundred percent sure, I need to run upstairs to get a condom."

She shakes her head. "It isn't needed."

My eyebrows knit together. "What does that mean?"

She bites her lip, looking guilty. "Your mother gave me the birth control shot on Monday."

 _Holy fuck._

"You're serious?"

She smiles through her lip chewing and nods.

"What else did you do on Monday?"

She giggles. "Take my panties off."

 _What?_

Curious, I sit back on my knees and slip my fingers into her panties, pulling them down her legs. My eyes immediately find her center and it's bare.

"You waxed?"

Ana nods. "Mia said that guys like that sort of thing. Do...do you like it?" My shock has given her the wrong impression and now she isn't sure.

I relax back on top of her and kiss her. "Of course I like it. You did this all for me?" My hand runs down her body, to her center and I slip a couple fingers into her slit. "You're so wet, Ana."

"I want you. Please, Christian."

I press another kiss to her lips and slip two fingers into her opening, moving them in and out slowly. When she begins to moan, I spread my fingers a little, trying to stretch her a little. I know it'll burn for a second when I do enter her and I want to try to ready her a little bit. She begins to pant and move her hips with my fingers, so I press a third into her, making a triangle with my three fingers to stretch her even more.

"Oh, wow, Christian...That feels...oh...oh!" Her body begins to shake underneath mine, her center pulsing and milking my fingers, sucking them deeper into her.

I kiss her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, and her lips while she recuperates.

"How do you feel?" I don't want to push her any further if she's tired.

She gives me a relaxed smile. "Amazing."

"Ready for bed?"

She gives me a small scowl. "I'm ready for you."

"You're sure?"

She nods and pulls me closer to her. "Please."

"Okay. But, promise me that if you change your mind, you'll say something. At any time, I'll stop." I do my best trying to keep my head clear and my thoughts logical, but my dick is throbbing at the thought. It has been so long since I've had sex. I've been craving it so badly since I've stopped, but since I've fallen in love with her, my need for it has tripled.

"I promise." She smiles up at me.

 _Fuck._

 _Grey, get it together._

 _Slow._

"Open your legs wide, baby. Pull your legs up a little."

When she's done what I've asked, I settle between her legs and reach between us, using my hand to help guide myself to her opening. I almost become verbal when I feel her wet heat against my head, but I clench my jaw, trying to keep my sanity.

She gasps when I put a little pressure against her opening and I keep eye contact with her and I press the head of my shaft into her tight opening.

"Oh…"

"Alright?" I ask, breathless. All I want to do is thrust into her, but I want to make sure she hasn't changed her mind.

She nods. "Yes. I'm alright."

"I'm going to make this fast, alright?" I want to get the painful part of it over with for her so she can feel the pleasure.

She nods.

"It might hurt a bit at first."

"I know." She gives me a tight lipped smile.

I exhale and press myself into her, pushing hard until I'm halfway into her. A breath escapes her mouth as I take her virginity and I find myself wanting to tear up a little for her. Twenty-one years this girl has held on to her innocence and I just tore into it in less than five seconds.

"I'm sorry, baby."

She shakes her head. "No, I'm okay."

 _I hate when she says that._

I pull my hips back just a little to thrust forward again, seating myself inside of her.

Ana whimpers and I clench my jaw to keep from moving. She's so wet, so tight, and so warm. I just want to be able to move, but I have to do this on her terms.

"Talk to me, Ana."

She takes a cleansing breath and smiles. "I'm yours." Her eyes fill with tears and god-damn it if I don't do the same. I want to curse this woman for bringing out such strong emotions in me.

"You're mine." I agree. "And I'm yours. Only yours."

When she blinks, her tears fall and I wipe her tears away with my index finger. My lips find hers again and I begin to move on top of her, slowly at first, but when she moans against my lips, my movements quicken.

"Oh, Christian...you feel so good." Her head falls back and her eyes roll back into her head and I about lose it right then.

"Ana…" I'm breathless. "I can't-"

She moans, cutting me off. "It's alright, Christian. I want to make you feel good."

"Fuck." I grunt, feeling my testicles start to tighten. "You feel so good, Ana." My hips pick up speed and I begin to twitch, my stomach and leg muscles tightening, as I shatter on top of her. I grunt something between an expletive and her name as my body tightens and I squeeze my eyes shut, seeing stars.

My body slumps against hers. "Holy shit." I mutter into her neck. "I've never come that hard in my life." I kiss her neck, nuzzling her ear.

She giggles, happy with herself. "Good."

Realizing, I frown. _She didn't come._ I couldn't even keep myself together long enough for her to get there. _That hasn't happened since I was a teenager._

"Ana...I'm sorry."

"For what?" The pads of her fingers run up and down my bare spine, giving my goosebumps.

"You didn't come."

"I came twice, silly."

I shake my head. "That's not what I mean."

"Oh." She states, realizing, as well. "Well...I guess we better try again."

I chuckle into her neck. _Little minx._ "Again?"

She hums. "Please?"

My dick is already starting to inflate.

"Just for future reference, you never have to ask. I'll always be ready."

"Good to know." She presses her lips to my hair and I smile. _She likes sex._ I didn't screw it up.

"Will you ride me like you did in the airplane?"

"You want me on top?" Now she sounds unsure and I wince. _I hope I didn't ask too soon._

I roll us so that she's laying on top of me. "Will you try it? For me?"

Looking down at me, she nods. "Okay. I will." She sits up, straddling my waist and scoots back until she's hovering over my hips. My tip keeps brushing her opening and I reach down and hold it in place.

"I'll hold it, Ana. Just sink down. Take your time."

She does as I say and surprises me when she takes all of me after only a couple of movements up and down.

Her head falls back, forcing her beautiful breasts forward and she looks so fucking sexy on top of me.

 _Oh, please start moving._

I'm aching to feel her. To watch her.

"Let me feel you, Ana."

Her chin comes forward and tips down, so she can look at me. I offer both of my hands to her and she takes them, slowly moving up and down on top of me.

"It's...so...intense." She breathes out, stopping her movements.

"Do you want me to take over?"

She shakes her head and blinks a few times, trying to clear her head. Her blue eyes are still dark and hazy, no matter how many times she blinks. I give her a cocky grin. _It's because of me._

She begins to ride me again and bites her lip as she whimpers.

"No, baby. Don't hold back. Let me hear you." _I love listening to her._

I press my groin into hers as she comes down, making her cry out.

"That's it, Ana. Let me know how good it feels."

"It...feels...so...incredible." She pants as she picks up her pace. "Do it again, Christian."

Soon, she's bouncing on top of me and my fingers bite into her waist as I help her. Laying here watching her bounce on top of me, the stars in the background, is fucking incredible. _I'm in Heaven._

"Christian...Christian! I'm-I'm going…" Her sentence trails off and she whimpers.

"Let go, Ana…"I I coax. "Give it to me, baby. I'm right behind you."

We both fall apart together and she collapses on top of me, her head on my chest, while we try to suck air into our burning lungs.

Once we've caught our breath, I rub my palms up and down her naked back.

"How do you feel, Ana?"

She giggles. "I feel like we need to do this again tomorrow."

I laugh. "I've created a monster."

She lifts her head off my chest and gives me a playful growl, biting at my lips a few times before pressing her lips to mine.

"I like my little monster." I tease, grinning at her.

She gives me a sleepy smile and slides off of me snuggling up against the side of me.

"Tired?" I ask.

"Exhausted."

"Me, too." My body is so incredibly relaxed. I'm sated. Happy. My whole body is practically singing. At the same time, I'm drowsy. I feel like I could sleep for days. Every ounce of tension I've carried in my body for the last couple years is completely gone. _I'm free._

"Can we sleep here?" Her eyes are already closed and her breathing is starting to even out. She's half asleep already.

"Absolutely." I can feel myself wanting to doze, but I force myself to search for the remote to close the retractable roof. The last thing I want is for Ana to catch cold.

I hold her tightly to me with one arm, while the other blindly gropes the floor beside us for the remote. After about a minute, I finally find it and am able to close the roof before I drift off.

"Goodnight, husband. Love you." She mumbles. I barely understand her.

I grin. "Goodnight, monster. Love you more."

The last thing I hear before falling asleep with a smile on my face is her giggle. _My favorite sound in the world._


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I know it's been a month since I've updated and I feel terrible. I'm sorry guys! I will strive to do better!**

I'm stirred awake by Anastasia, who snuggles in closer to me and presses a kiss to my shoulder. She must have rolled away sometime during the night.

"Good morning, baby." My voice is rough with sleep, so I clear it.

"Morning." She doesn't bother to move or even open her eyes. It makes me smile.

"How do you feel?"

A small smile forms on her lips. "Good." She presses another kiss to my shoulder. "Relaxed."

"Me, too." For the first time in two years, I feel like every muscle in my body is relaxed.

"I don't want to move, yet." Her hand slides across my abs and to my side, trying to hold me in place.

"It's Saturday, Mrs. Grey. We don't have to." I wish that we were in our nice, comfortable bed instead of a pad in the middle of the floor in the sun room, but I'm too relaxed to try to convince Ana to move to the bedroom. For now, I'm content enough here.

"When can we have sex again?"

I chuckle. "I thought you didn't want to move."

"It might be worth it for that."

I crane my neck to look at her and she gives me a bashful smile. I still don't understand how she can look so bashful when she's the one bringing up sex.

"I guess I can find the energy to make love to you again." I leap up and flip us over, pinning her under me.

Ana giggles. "I think you've plenty of energy for good morning sex."

I wiggle my eyebrows. "You going to let me in?"

She opens her legs and makes a face. "I'm sticky."

 _I'm not surprised._ The thought of my seed dripping out of her and coating her thighs while we sleep makes me even harder. "We'll shower and grab some breakfast after." Right now, though, I want to bury myself in her tight, wet center. _It's all mine._ No one else has touched this intimate place and I will never forget the precious gift she's given me.

I ease myself in, not wanting to hurt her. I'm sure she's sore and she's still getting use to my intrusion. When her legs wrap around my waist and she tries to pull me closer, I pick up my speed.

"Oh, Christian…Christian, don't stop." She grips my shoulder blades and meets my thrusts and I can already feel her begin to throb around me.

I kiss her. "I feel you, baby. Let it happen." If she tries to fight it to make our lovemaking last longer, I might end up coming before her. I won't last much longer. I feel like a teenager with her. I come quickly and like a freight train.

She whimpers and her body tenses.

"Yes, baby, good girl. You feel so good. Fuck." As she clamps around me and pulls me in deeper, I burst inside of her and we finish together.

My body slumps on top of her. I'm panting; it's so intense everytime I come inside of her. _It's never been like this before._

"How do people get anything done?"

I lift myself up on my elbows and look down at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how do people manage to get out of bed when sex feels this good?"

I chuckle. "Because, believe it or not, too much sex can kill you."

"But not having it everyday, right?"

I smile. "No, not having it everyday."

"Good." She gives me a smile and her eyes light up.

 _Fuck._ I better eat my protein this morning. I can tell that we're going to be spending a lot of time in bed this weekend.

"Are you ready to shower?"

She unwraps her legs from around me and places them in the floor. "Yes, let's get up. I need to use the restroom."

XxXxXx

"Go ahead and take your shower and then I'll take mine while you're drying your hair." She has a nasty habit of leaving her hair wet, but it's autumn...almost winter...and I don't want her to catch cold from a wet head.

"Um, Christian?"

I turn toward her and see that she's chewing her lip and looking down at her feet. "Yes, baby?"

"Do you want to, um, maybe join me?"

I grin. "You want to shower together?"

She nods, but her eyes don't leave her feet.

"Thank you, Ana. I'd like that."

A smile forms on her face and she lifts her head to look at me. "Will you wash my hair like you used to?"

"Only if you wash mine."

"That'd be lovely, let's go."

XxXxXx

I had to spend a couple hours in my office today, going over some of the paperwork and blueprints for the houses meant for the bed and breakfasts. The home on the most southern property we own only contains two bedrooms, so we're going to have to add on to it. Ana wants to add four more bedrooms to it, each one having their own in-suite bathroom with jetted tubs. We can rent these rooms at a premium, serve finer food, and have other amenities that the other locations don't have. If it does well, then we'll do construction on a few more of the buildings, built more for the guests looking for a finer experience.

When my eyes begin to go crosseyed, I stretch and make my way out of the office and down the stairs to the kitchen to find a pre-dinner snack. The house is quiet and Anastasia is nowhere to be found on the main level. Using the intercom system, I call to her.

 _No response._

I switch the intercom over to the Taylor's and ask them if they've seen Ana. Gail answers me.

" _I saw Ana head out to the barn about an hour ago."_

Feeling silly, I chuckle. _I should have known._

"Of course, Gail. I should have thought of that. Sorry to bother you."

" _No bother, Christian."_

At the side door, I slip on my mud boots and my Carhartt coat and head towards the barn to see what she's up to.

"Ana!" I call, slipping in the door. "Ana? Where are you?" As I come around the corner, the main walkway is empty. I immediately head for Alastar's stall, patting Darling's head when she sticks it out on the way.

When I get there, his stall is empty. No Ana, no Alastar.

"Fuck."

 _Where are they?_

I pull the barn door open that opens to the front lunging paddock, which is a small fenced in dirt area where the horses walk in a circle to learn muscle movement, different strides, verbal commands, etc. There is a gate from there that opens to the first pasture where they can run and graze at their leisure. There are two other pastures that are fenced off and I can't see Ana or Alastar anywhere. My stomach immediately turns sour.

Pulling out my cell phone, I try calling Anastasia. I hear her phone ringing and turn quickly, trying to find where it's coming from. I find her phone in the feed room, along with her gloves and mud boots. _She only takes them off when she's going riding._

I run across the barn to the saddle room and find her saddle and riding boots missing.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

None of the other horses are missing, meaning that Bianca didn't go with her. I call Taylor, hoping that he'll tell me one of the CPO's went with her and just forgot to tell me. _I know the chance of that is slim._

"Taylor."

"Taylor! Please tell me a CPO is with Anastasia."

"What?"

"PLEASE TELL ME RYAN IS WITH ANASTASIA!"

"Christian… Ryan is sitting at the mouth of the driveway…"

"Fuck! I can't believe it!" I run out of the barn and to one of the four-wheelers.

"What is happening? Is Ana missing?" Taylor sounds breathless, and I know he's running toward the main house.

"She and Alastar are gone, along with her saddle and riding boots. She went riding by herself." With her asshole father on the loose, she shouldn't be going out by herself. It isn't safe. Anything could happen to her! What if Alastar spooks, throws her off, and she breaks something? What if she gets hurt and can't make her way back to us. We'd have no idea. She could be dead by the time we realize!

The thought of all of this is making me so sick to my stomach, I have to swallow back the feeling of being sick. _Now's not the time to lose it, Grey._

"I'm on my way."

"I'm on one of the four-wheelers now. I'm going out and to the left. You go to the right." I hang up on Taylor and I fly toward the woods at top speed, anxious to find my wife. My heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest. _I cannot believe she'd fucking do this!_

"ANA!" I keep yelling her name over the sound of the four-wheeler, but I get no answer. My heart is beating so hard that I can hear it over the sound of the engine. My blood pressure is rising and I can feel the heat rise up from my neck to my face and ears. I'm sure they're red as can be.

 _Where are you, Ana?_

I follow the trail she usually follows with Bianca, keeping a close eye out along the trees on either side, in case she happens to be laying along the brush hurt, or incase someone else is hiding somewhere with her.

I swallow back another wave of nausea at the thought. _She has to be okay._ I have never been so angry with her. Once I know she's okay, her and I are going to have a talk. I just hope I can keep my anger in check long enough to get through to her.

Forty minutes later, I come up empty-handed. I turn the four-wheeler around one last time and fly down the trail, to the house, hoping that Taylor has found her.

When I hit the clearing, I see Taylor by the barn, waving his hands at me. _He knows something._

"Did you find her?!" I yell to him when I get halfway to the barn.

"She's back! She's in the house. I tried to call you."

 _Fuck._ How did I not hear my phone? "Where did you find her?" I slow the four-wheeler and stop next to him.

"I didn't. Ryan called me and said she was galloping her way back to the barn ten minutes after I started looking."

"Put this away." I climb off the four-wheeler and make my way back to the house, taking long angry strides. Now that I know she's fine, my anger has skyrocketed. I just want to shake some sense into her. I don't even know how to deal with this. The only way I've ever dealt with disobedience is physical punishment, but that was with my subs. She's not my sub and I don't want to hurt her. I would never lay a finger on Anastasia. She still needs to learn that when I tell her to do something...or rather not to do something...that she needs to obey what I say. It's for her safety.

I open the door and slam it behind me, quickly kicking off my mud boots and coat. As much as I want to march right up to her, boots and all, I know Gail would wring my neck for tracking muck all through the house. I need to leave them here.

"Anastasia Rose Grey!" I yell, stomping through the living room.

"I'm here." Her voice is soft and unsure. She's standing in the living room, playing with the sleeves on her long-sleeve shirt.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?!" She takes a step back, but I step forward. She isn't going to run away from me. "When I tell you to do something, you need to do it! I didn't say it just to waste my breath! It's for your safety! What if your father was hiding in the brush? What if you got hurt and there was no one to help? You could have been taken, you could have been hurt! Fuck, Anastasia! You could have died! What the fuck do you have to say for yourself?" When I see her begin to fold into herself, I try to take a few breaths to calm myself, but I'm too angry. If she would have just did what I asked, we wouldn't be in this predicament. This could have been avoided.

"I'm sorry." Her voice is just above a whisper and she won't take her eyes off her feet.

The fact that she isn't even fighting with me frustrates me even more. I need to yell it out. I need to know why she did it. I need to know what was running through her head.

"God damn it, Anastasia! I don't even know what to do with you!" I throw my hands up in the air in frustration, and smack my thighs.

What she does next is like a knife to the gut.

She drops to her knees, places her forearms on her thighs and bows her head low in submission. _She thinks I'm going to hurt her._

I quickly drop to my knees in front of her and reach out to touch her chin, to get her to look at me. When my index finger touches her chin, she winces. The knife in my gut twists and I let out a surprising sob.

"No, Ana, no. I would never hurt you. Please, baby. Don't be afraid of me."

She sits, stone still. She doesn't move. Doesn't speak.

"Ana, look at me. I need you to look at me. Now."

When I say the last word, her head jerks up and she looks at me. Her eyes are filled with tears and her chin is trembling. "Ana's sorry, sir." Her voice is a strangled whisper and it makes me burst into tears along with her.

I pull her to me and hold her as tightly as I can. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I was just so scared when I realized you were gone by yourself. Please, Ana. Please come back to me. I'm not your sir. I'm your husband. No matter how upset I get with you...how much I might yell...I would _never_ hit you. I would never lay a hand on you. Nothing you ever do deserves such a punishment, do you understand?" I rock her from side-to-side as I hold her and we both cry.

"You've done so well, Ana, please don't regress. I'd miss you too much. Please talk to me."

"I'm sorry, Christian."

Her voice is still strangled, but it's louder and it gives me some relief.

"Why did you go riding by yourself?"

I feel her shrug in my arms. "I wanted to ride Alastar. He needed the exercise and I missed riding him."

"Why didn't you take a CPO with you? Why did you go by yourself? It's dangerous, Ana."

"Because...well, because...it's Ryan today."

I stop rocking her. "What do you mean? What's wrong with Ryan?" If he isn't willing to do his job, then he won't have one.

"He just makes me uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable how?"

She sits up and I release her. Sniffling, she wipes her tears off her face. "I can't explain it. He just looks at me funny and he keeps rubbing my back and my shoulders...and sometimes he touches my face when he talks to me and I just...I don't like it. It's uncomfortable."

My anger is back, but now it's for the bastard.

"He touches you?"

"Nowhere inappropriate. I'm probably just overreacting."

"Touching you at all is inappropriate. Why didn't you tell me?"

Ana shrugs. "I just figured he was a touchy person. I just try not to be alone with him anymore."

"This is unacceptable. He knows that he shouldn't be doing it, or else he'd do it in front of Taylor and me. Don't worry, Anastasia. He won't be around anymore. The fucker is going to be fired. Today." I stand and pull her up with me. "I don't want you to ever go riding by yourself again, do you understand? You must always be with someone. If Bianca and Taylor aren't available, ask me. I'll go."

She nods. "I'm sorry, Christian."

"I know you are, baby." I reach up and wipe a tear off her face. "Why don't you go upstairs and draw a bath? I have some business to tend to."

"Is he going to get into trouble?" Her eyebrows knit together, a 'V' forming on her skin above her nose.

I duck down and press a kiss to it. "Don't you worry about that. Just go relax. I'll come up and join you in a bit."

A smile forms on her face and I know where her mind has gone.

"Woman, you're going to kill me." _But, man, what a way to go._

She giggles and lifts up on her tiptoes to kiss me.

I turn her toward the stairs and pat her backside a couple times to get her moving. "I won't be long."

I watch as she makes her way up the stairs and then pull out my cell phone to call Taylor.

"Taylor, call Ryan in and meet me in my office. I need to speak to both of you immediately."

"Is something wrong, Christian?"

"Yes. Ryan has been inappropriate and we need to deal with him."

"Inappropriate?" Taylor sounds surprised.

"Yes, just get him in here. I want him off my property. I'll explain later."

"Yes, sir."

I sit in my leather chair in the office, tapping my thumbs on my desk while I wait for the CPO's to enter. I don't understand why I hadn't noticed Ryan's behavior before. I hate that I missed it. Anastasia's body language with him should have tipped me off. _It's important that I get more female CPO's._ Now, I'm going to be suspicious of every male CPO that comes through our property, except for Taylor.

There's a knock on the door and I look up just as Taylor opens the door with Ryan behind him.

"Mr. Grey, you wanted to see us, sir?" Ryan's formality just makes me more angry. _Kiss ass._

"Have a seat." I wave to the two chairs in front of my desk. "I've spoken with my wife and it seems that she went out today by herself because she felt uncomfortable asking you, Ryan. Can you tell me why that is?"

Ryan looks confused. "No, sir, I can't. I assure you, I would have had no problem escorting Mrs. Grey around the grounds."

I cock an eyebrow at him. "I'm sure you wouldn't."

"Sir?" Ryan really is lost.

"Perhaps, your incapability of keeping your hands to yourself made Anastasia too uncomfortable to ask you to chaperone."

His eyes widen. "Sir, I swear to you I have never touched Anastasia anywhere inappropriate."

"But you've touched her."

"Well, yes."

"Why do you find it appropriate to be touching my wife?"

"I…" His sentence falls off and he shrugs.

"You know it isn't appropriate. That's why you never laid a finger on her while either of us were around. Your hands only managed to make their way to the body of _my_ wife when no one was looking."

"I didn't mean anything by it...I was just being friendly."

I snort. "Just being friendly, huh? Rubbing her back... her shoulders... touching her face. You've always been friendly with me. Never once have you pulled that shit on me."

"I...no. But...she's…"

"She's what?"

He shrugs. "A woman. It's different."

"You're right. It's different. You either find her attractive and it was your way of flirting or you were taking advantage of her and grooming her for more because she's so soft spoken. Neither option is good. Both get you fired. Both should get your teeth knocked out, but luckily, I'm feeling too drained from looking for my wife who felt so unsafe being with you that she risked riding around the woods alone. If she would have said you touched her any other place than her back and face, you wouldn't have a tooth left in that fucking skull of yours. Now, I want you to get your disrespectful ass out of my chair and get the fuck off of my property. Right Now." My voice is low and threatening, but that's exactly what I'm doing. "Taylor, escort him off the property. I'm going to join _my_ wife in the bath."

Ryan stares at me, eyes and mouth wide, unmoving.

"Are we going to have a problem?" I lean on my desk, closer to Ryan.

Taylor grabs Ryan's arm and pulls him up. "Let's go." He pulls him toward the door and Ryan trips over the chair leg and almost falls. "For a military man, you sure are an uncoordinated fuck, aren't you?" Taylor shoves him out the door of office and I relax back in my chair, proud of myself. I didn't beat the asshole. I didn't want the violence in my home and I didn't want the touchy bastard to sue. I just want to wipe my hands clean of him and move on.

I give them a couple minutes to get out of the house and then I make my way down the hall to my girl in our bathtub. When I make it to the bathroom, I see Ana submerged to her neck in bubbles, her head back against the headrest, and her eyes closed. I'm glad to see her relaxing. We've had a bit of drama today and I just want to move past it. I'm ready to sink myself into the bathtub and then sink myself into my girl. _Thank god she's insatiable._ I need her.

I pull my t-shirt over my head and the movement makes her look over at me.

"Hi." She gives me a soft smile.

"Hey, baby."

"Everything go okay?"

I nod. "Went fine." I yank my jeans and underwear down my legs and kick them to the side. "I just want to concentrate on you now."

Smiling, she sits up and moves back against the tub, giving me room to sit across from her. After I get comfortable, I offer Anastasia my hand.

"Come sit in my lap."

She glides over to me and when her naked backside comes in contact with my thighs, my dick immediately grows in appreciation.

"Oh…" She bites her lip when she feels it pressing against her. "Someone is eager today."

I smile. "I want you, Ana."

"Don't have to tell me twice, husband." She maneuvers so that she's straddling my thighs and I help ease her down on top of me.

"Easy, baby. It takes a little longer in the water." Oddly, the water makes the process less slippery, the friction making it a little more difficult. Once I'm completely buried inside of her, it becomes easier. "There we go, good. God, you feel good." I grip the sides of her hips. _I wish I could be buried inside of her all day._

"Slow, Ana. Let's take our time." I'm in no hurry to come. I just want to enjoy this moment with her. I enjoy listening to the sounds she makes and watching her facial expressions as the pleasure I give her shoots through her system.

"You just feel so good, Christian. Will it always feel like this?"

I smile. "I don't know. I hope so." I've never felt anything so intense before. It wasn't like this with the others. I have no control of my body when we're together. With the others, I could control when I came, but with her, I can't. _It's too damn good._

I begin to nibble on her neck and make my way to her collarbone, when she whimpers. "Christian, we're going too slow. I need you to touch me."

"Why don't you do it?"

Her eyes widen. "I'd rather not."

My eyebrows knit together. _Why won't she touch herself?_ I won't push it today, but I'm determined to show her that it's okay for her to do it herself. It's important that she becomes comfortable enough with her body and love herself enough to know that she deserves the pleasure that her fingers can give to her.

The visual of Anastasia masturbating makes my dick throb even harder and I'm suddenly even more sensitive.

 _Hell._

"Faster, baby. Go ahead. Get yourself there. I'll be right behind you." I grip her backside and help her move faster against me as I clench my jaw, doing the best I can to keep from coming too soon.

"Christian...Christian! I'm...I'm-I'm..oh!" Her body begins to convulse on top of me as she throws her head back and I thrust my hips up into her twice more, pushing myself over the edge.

She collapses against me, her arms wrapped around my neck. Neither one of us bother to move for a very long time. We just don't see the need. We sit in silence, just enjoying each others presence. _I love marriage._ I love her. I would never want to go back to how life was before her. I was alive, but I really wasn't living. She's given me such a drive...such a thirst for life and everything in it. I've learned to enjoy each moment and savor each and every day.

I need her in my life. I need her safe and sound and I'm determined to find that satanic father of hers. Elena is rotting in prison, along with twelve other people they found thanks to the book that Anastasia had mentioned. They've saved twenty-two children and young adults from sex slavery and I'm hoping they find and help more. Frank deserves to rot like the others. He doesn't deserve to live one more day without bars surrounding him. He deserves to be have the shit beat out of him each and every day until they walk him to the electric chair. _Too bad they no longer tar and feather pedophiles like they used to._

He isn't going to enjoy one more season free. He will be found and thrown in a cage just like he did to Ana... _I'll find the fucker myself if I have to._


End file.
